One Step at a Time
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avengers missions. Oh and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count as well. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER'
1. We'll Learn Together

**Fanfic: ****One Step at a Time Ch. 1, Avengers.****  
Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Word Count:**** 1,750.****  
Author's Note: ****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count as well. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'****  
Author's Note: ****Here's the first chapter of '**_**One Step at a Time.**_**' Hope it's worth the wait. This chapter takes place just over a month after Scarlett and Christopher's birth.**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the epilogue of '**_**In This Together**_**'. Big thanks to the following for their reviews and opinions;  
**_**DaskaFinn  
wolfhawke26  
Malmal86**_

**Hope you like the first instalment of this story.**

**Chapter One: We'll Learn Together.**

"Stark, you better get your ass back to the tower pronto," Natasha stated over the intercom while she tended to her daughter, who was now sleeping soundly in her arms while Christopher slept in his crib. Natasha had had to wear her comm. Link into the nursery so she could multitask since Clint had gone with Steve, Tony and Thor to deal with Doctor Doom in Canada. Bruce had stayed behind because of Pepper being so close to her due date.

"Why Spidey? Can't handle your mischievous twins without Legolas," the Billionaire teased in reply.

"Don't worry Stark; I can handle Scarlett and Christopher just fine... But your own fiancé has just gone into labour," the red head stated calmly, chuckling as she heard the ex-Playboy shout in surprise at the ex-Russian's revelation.

"Your fiancé has gone into labour and is requesting you, and I'm quoting Pepper's colourful phrase, 'to get_ your fucking stupid, troublesome ass back to the tower immediately...' _she does not want to have yer child on her own," she added, smiling as she heard her own husband comment.

"That's it Stark; get the fuck back to the tower," Clint stated as he got onto the Quinjet while Thor and Steve restrained their prisoner into the back of the plane. "None of us are dealing with an angry Pepper Potts," he added.

"You sure guys?" Stark replied as he started the suit's boosters.

"Yeah, go meet your son Stark... The mission's complete, we'll deal with Doom," Steve responded, making Tony smile at the order.

"Thanks guys... I owe you one... And Natasha, I owe you too," Tony stated before flying off, going at Mock I so he could be back in New York quickly.

"Don't we know," Natasha and Clint replied at the same time.

*** * * Seven Hours Later * * ***

"What happened to Stark?" Clint asked as he entered the room outside the lab, pointing at the said unconscious Billionaire who was lying face down on one of the couches.

"He passed out when he seen Jayden's birth," Natasha responded as she looked up from Christopher who she was breast feeding while Scarlett laid in a carry cot, sleeping after her own feeding.

"You are not serious?" Clint whispered, smiling at the idea.

"Don't you even dare," Natasha stated as she noticed the mischievous look in her husband's eyes but it was already too late.

"JARVIS, did you catch Stark fainting?" the archer called out, grinning cheekily at his wife who only rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He walked over to Scarlett and picked her up out of her carry cot when he heard her whimper.

"Yes, Sir... Ms. Potts requested that I save the footage for her to look at later," the AI responded, making both Natasha and Clint laugh.

"See Nat? I'm not the only one that likes teasing Tony about his weak stomach," Clint stated as he walked over to her, sitting down beside her and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders as Christopher continued to feed.

"That I do know," Natasha replied, smiling at Clint just Christopher pulled away from her allowing her to cover up again before Steve, Darcy, Thor, Jane, Betty, Maria and Fury walked through the doors.

"What happened to Stark?" was the common question from everyone but Betty as they noticed the man who was out cold on the couch.

"He feinted when he seen Jayden," Natasha replied, chuckling as she remembered the said incident.

"You're kidding?" Maria muttered as Steve walked over to Tony and prodded him with his foot.

"Nope... JARVIS caught in on video," Clint added, smirking.

Maria was about to comment but was interrupted by Bruce as the doctor entered the room. "Pepper and Jayden are taking visitors," he stated as he smiled at the group. He turned to Natasha and Clint. "She wants to see you two first... Something to do with Tony," he added before walking over to where Betty sat.

"Okay," Natasha and Clint replied, looking at each other before Natasha handed Christopher to Steve and Maria took Scarlett off Clint. The assassins shared a look before heading into the new mother.

"Hey Pep... Congrats," Natasha greeted again as she walked over to Pepper and Jayden.

"That's the second time you've said that today," Pepper commented, smiling at the couple. "That was less painful than I thought it would be," she added, making Natasha chuckle while Clint just grinned as he stood close to his wife.

"Well now it's over and done with... Well, until Tony wants another one," Clint stated, making Pepper groan at the idea.

"Please don't give him any ideas of more kids until, at least, two years time," Pepper groaned, throwing her head back against the pillow.

"Okay... But I got to admit... Your son looks like an exact copy of Tony," Clint stated, smirking at the red head that was laying on the bed, her son curled up to her chest.

"That doesn't sound good," Natasha mumbled under her breath as she heard Pepper curse under her breath.

"Neither of ye are allowed to cover for my son if he causes trouble," the Stark Industries CEO warned, glaring at the knowing looks on the couple's faces.

"As if we would do that," Natasha stated, smirking at the other red head.

"Well since Tony and I wanted you two to be the Godparents for Jayden Luke here, yeah, that does mean that you technically would try and most likely succeed," Pepper stated, making Natasha and Clint raise an eyebrow at her.

"You sure ye want us as Godparents?" Natasha asked, just trying to make sure she hadn't misheard her friend.

"Definitely... You guys at least know the basics... And you guys know how to deal with things," Pepper stated, smiling at the couple.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before turning back to Pepper. "Okay... If that's what ye want," she replied, smiling at the new mother.

"Clint, do you want to hold him?" Pepper asked. Natasha had already gotten to hold him before Scarlett got hungry.

"Sure," Clint replied as he took the boy from his mother. The boy curled into his touch, only whimpering at the short loss of contact.

"So now there's three mini Avengers in the Tower," Tony sated, surprising everyone in the room. They turned to look at his proud grinning face as he walked over to them.

"Well Stark... recovered from your feinting stint?" Clint teased, smirking as the Billionaire pouted.

"Oh can it Legolas," Tony muttered as he watched his son carefully.

Clint smiled and handed Tony his son. "Come on _Dad_," he teased as Tony took his Jayden in his arms.

"Hey Little Man," Tony whispered, smiling down at his son, chuckling lightly as the boy snuggled further into his chest.

Natasha smiled and turned to Pepper. She hugged the other red head before she whispered in her ear. "Congrats Pep... We'll send two others in to see you three," she whispered before pulling back and smiling at her.

"Thanks Tasha," Pepper whispered before she received a hug from Clint.

The couple left the room and allowed two more of the gang to go see the new baby. Natasha smiled as Steve handed her Christopher while Maria handed Clint Scarlett. "Were they any trouble?" she asked as Christopher snuggled into her touch, his fists closing around her top.

"Nope... they're very quiet for your kids," Maria teased, making both Clint and Natasha glare at her.

"God help us if you and Cyclops have a kid," Natasha muttered, making Maria (and possibly Fury) blush at her statement.

"Troublesome," Maria muttered in Greek, making Natasha, Clint and Fury laugh at her.

"Come on... We better get these two up to bed," Natasha stated, nodding towards the twins.

Everyone nodded and waved the couple off as they walked over to the elevator. They both smiled as Scarlett squirmed into her father's touch. "She's so gonna be Daddy's Little Girl," Natasha stated, smiling as her husband watched their daughter carefully.

"And our son is definitely his Momma's Boy," Clint replied, smiling lovingly at his wife.

"No..." she replied, smirking as Natasha raised his eyebrow at her. "He's my little Hawk," she replied, grinning at him playfully.

Clint chuckled and shook his head as they exited the elevator and headed towards the nursery.

He set Scarlett down in her cot and headed towards her wardrobe, grabbing a pink and white pair of PJs that Jane had bought her when herself and Thor had gone on their honeymoon to Istanbul. The female scientist had also gotten Christopher a pair of blue and green ones.

Natasha smiled as he changed Scarlett's diaper before changing her into her PJs. "Fatherhood suits you," the red head stated, smiling as she changed Christopher's diaper and clothing.

"Motherhood suits you," Clint responded as he laid Scarlett back in her cot. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind once she had placed the boy in his 'nest.'

"Why do you say that?" Natasha whispered as she pulled away from him but kept their hands interlaced and pulled him out of the nursery. They stopped at the door and watched their children before dimming the lights to practically nothing.

"Because you seem comfortable around them... You seem so sure that you aren't going to do anything wrong," Clint whispered as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not that sure of myself Clint," Natasha whispered against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Clint frowned in confusion and pulled away slightly. The archer brought his left hand to her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "Nat?" he whispered, locking his stormy grey eyes with her emerald green ones.

Natasha smiled lovingly at him before she answered him. "I just have a brilliant husband that saved me sixteen years ago... And has helped me find myself one step at a time," she whispered before leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him softly.

"That makes it the same for both of us so... We both found ourselves with each other's help," he whispered against her lips, smiling as she grinned.

"Exactly... And we'll learn how to be parents... We'll learn together. One step at a time," Natasha whispered.

And that was exactly how they would learn. How everyone in the Tower would learn how to be a family. Together.


	2. Finding Out About the New Addition

**Fanfic: ****One Step at a Time Ch. 2, Avengers.****  
****Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,410.****  
****Summary: ****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count as well. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'****  
****Author's Note: ****A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the first chapter. And especially the following reviewers:****  
**_**DaskaFinn**__**  
**__**wolfhawke26**_

**Chapter Two: Finding Out About the New Addition**

_**Five Weeks Later...**_

"THOR AND JANE ARE PREGGERS!" Tony shouted from his lab, making Natasha, Pepper and Jane look at each other before turning to look at the door that led into Tony's lab.

"Even though he now has a son of his own, Stark does not know how to keep his mouth shut," Natasha stated, turning to look at Pepper who was feeding Jayden.

"Please do not remind me," Pepper muttered as she rolled her eyes at her fiancé's behaviour before turning to Jane who was still in shock at Tony's revelation.

"Congrats Jane," Natasha stated, smiling as she picked up her own son who was now crying because he was hungry. "What's wrong my Little Hawk?" she whispered in Russian as she pulled the shirt she was wearing down so Christopher could feed. Natasha thanked whatever God that existed that she had worn one of Clint's old shirts today, making it easier for her to feed the twins.

**'Speaking of which, where has Clint gone with Scarlett?'** she thought; the archer had taken Scarlett for a walk around the tower since the young girl had gotten restless after feeding. Their daughter was very like Natasha when it came to restlessness; Natasha usually needed Clint to hold her for her to sleep properly. And now it seemed like their daughter had inherited her mother's requirement.

Her unspoken question was answered when her husband walked through the elevator doors with their daughter sleeping in his arms. "Princess here fell asleep after an hour," Clint stated, smiling at his wife. "She definitely is her mother's daughter... I always seem to be your sleeping pillow," he added, smirking at Natasha as he sat down beside her.

"And our son is like an exact replica of his daddy... He does basically what I request him to do," Natasha teased, making Pepper and Jane chuckled at the archer.

"Yeah... well," Clint mumbled, turning his head away from her and looking out the window, his cheeks darkening.

"Legolas, you are so whipped it isn't humane," Stark teased as he walked into the room, holding his tablet.

Clint turned and glared at the Billionaire. "At least I didn't need to almost die before revealing my feelings to the woman I love," the archer shot back, making Natasha and Pepper laugh at the memory of the CEO finding out about Tony's poisoning.

"Oh, can it Cupid," Tony muttered as he sat down beside Pepper. He stroked Jayden's chubby cheek lovingly, smiling as the five week old finished his bottle. Pepper smiled at the doting father before moving her son so she could burp him. "Oh and congrats Jane... I guess you and Thor's _active_ honeymoon was successful... There's gonna be another kid to add to the next generation of Avengers," he stated teasingly as he handed the female scientist his tablet, showing her the results of her blood test.

"Tony, please shut up the teasing... But thanks for doing the tests," Jane muttered as she looked at the tests. "What the hell is Thor gonna say?" she whispered almost to herself.

"Thor is gonna be the happiest man... wait, the happiest God on this planet," Clint stated, smiling at the new expecting mother.

"Anyways, Jane," Natasha started, making the scientist look at her. "You'll have me and Pepper to give you tips on the pregnancy," she stated, making Jane smile and nod.

"Thank you... Although, how am I going to tell Thor?" she asked, sighing as she sat back, looking at the group in front of her.

"Well, you can do it like I did to Tony; when he's in the middle of teasing someone and make him feint in amused shock," Pepper suggested, making Tony groan at the memory.

"Not funny Pep," Tony groaned, bending down so he could lay his head in her lap, just under where she had Jayden resting against her.

"It was funny for the rest of us," the strawberry blonde stated, making everyone else chuckle.

"How about you do whatever _Natasha_ _did_ _to tell Cupid she could have possibly been pregnant with their first child_," Tony suggested, trying to distract the conversation from his feinting spells.

"That reminds me... Tasha, how _did_ _**you**_ tell Clint that you could have possibly been pregnant?" Pepper asked, making both Natasha and Clint look at each other as they remember exactly how Natasha told Clint.

"You really want an answer for that?" Natasha mumbled as Christopher pulled away from her, full. She pulled up her shirt back up before burping Christopher. Having _still_ received no answer from everyone, Natasha continued. "I told Clint after two – three rounds of sex when we got back to the tower after the battle of New York," Natasha confessed as she rested Christopher against her chest.

"HA, I KNEW IT!" Tony shouted, jumping up quickly and pointing at the married couple. "I KNEW YOU TWO WERE HAVING A LOT OF, _PROTUCTIVE__,_ REUNION SEX WHEN YOU TWO DISAPPEARED AFTER THAT BATTLE!" he shouted, grinning mischievously at them.

Natasha and Clint just rolled their eyes at the Billionaire's actions. "As if you and Pepper didn't scar JARVIS' cameras enough before we came to the tower," Clint replied, making Pepper blush deeply at the archer's comments.

"Why did we get stuck with men that are blessed with the abilities to make other people blush?" Pepper whispered to Natasha, making the ex-Russian smirk.

"Well, I can be just as bad as Clint if I try and worse that Tony if he annoys me so... I'm not exactly sure," Natasha replied as she watched Scarlett out of the corner of her eye, chuckling as the ten week old girl gripped her father's shirt in small fists tightly.

"I think we all agree with that statement," Jane replied, making everyone laugh at her statement.

"Agreed," everyone replied, smiling and chuckling at the fact; Natasha had the ability to frighten the shit out of everyone in the tower as well as embarrass anyone, including Fury and Maria.

"Hold up... where's Steve and Darcy? And where's Bruce and Betty? And Thor?" Tony asked, noting how the said people were missing from the room.

"Steve and Darcy are gone out for dinner while Bruce and Betty left this morning for a weekend break for Betty's birthday... And Jane already told you that Thor had to go to Asgard for a quick meeting this morning and should be home by eleven tonight... Which is in just around an hour and a half away," Clint replied, noting that it was already half nine. "Don't make any comment that you can't back up Stark," Clint warned, knowing the mischievous glint in the Billionaire's eyes.

"Aw... Hawkboy, you're no fun," Tony pouted, sitting back down beside Pepper, wrapping his right arm around her as their son slept in her arms.

"He's only fun for me," Natasha stated, smirking teasingly at her husband as she stood up.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her suggestive comment before realising the look in her eyes. "That's not your exact words when we're alone," he replied in Russian, smirking as he stood up as well.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Natasha said as she begun to walk towards the elevator with Christopher in her arms, Clint following her with Scarlett in his arms.

"HAVE FUN... AND DON'T KEEP THE TWINS UP ALL NIGHT WITH YOUR VOLUME!" Tony shouted after them, resulting in him receiving an elbow to the stomach. "OW! What was that for?" he whined, pouting at his fiancé.

"Shut up," she hissed, glaring at him slightly. "You'll wake Jayden up if you keep shouting," she added, giving him a set look of '**if-you-wake-our-son-up-now-you'll-be-the-one-to-stay-awake-with-him-tonight****-****with-no-help-from-her-because-you-woke-him-out****.**' And that made Tony shut up. He wasn't comfortable putting Jayden to sleep alone yet, afraid that he'd do something wrong with his son.

Clint only chuckled at the Billionaire, who looked like he was a child that had just got scolded for trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar. "I'm only fun for you?" Clint asked as he stepped into the elevator with Natasha.

"You know exactly what I mean," Natasha replied, smirking at him with a knowing look.

"I'm guessing that the next few hours will involve us putting the kids to bed and letting Ace sleep in the living room while we spend a alone time in our bedroom," Clint stated rather than asked.

"You guessed right," Natasha replied, smiling at her husband. Tonight was going to be fun.

**I hope this chapter's okay... Wrote it when I was still half asleep so apologies if it sucks... Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**


	3. Worth the Wait

**Fanfic: ****One Step at a Time Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****3,347.****  
****Summary: ****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count as well. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'****  
****Author's Note: ****I'm going to have a **_**very**_** busy week this week so I apologise beforehand because I don't think I'll be able to update soon as I would like to this week. As an extra apology, I hope that this chapter will sate most of your requests until I can update this story.**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are absolutely amazing:  
**_**DaskaFinn  
youmakemyarcreact**_

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**

**Chapter Three: Worth the Wait**

_**Half an hour later... (After the twins are put to bed)**_

Natasha walked out of the bedroom, having changed out off her sweat pants after herself and Clint had put the twins to bed, leaving on Clint's shirt. She heard Ace bark at her sleepily, his tail waggling happily as he greeted his owner. "Ace, get back into bed," Natasha ordered, smiling as the dog barked at her before running to his bed, following the red head's order obediently.

"Mmm... Have I told you that since you became a _Mommy_, it makes you even more sexier," Clint whispered into her ear as he stood behind her and hugged her from behind.

Natasha smirked as she rested her arms on his and turned her head to face him. "Maybe," she whispered before letting him catch her lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he reached under her top to massage his way up to her breasts with his right hand.

"Mmm... So am I allowed to call you 'Sexy Mama'?" Clint whispered in Russian into her mouth as he cupped her right breast firmly, making his wife gasp into his mouth as their tongues battle for dominance.

"Would I... be able... to... stop... you?" Natasha replied into his mouth before she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Nope," Clint replied cheekily, grinning as he kissed her again. He trailed his hands down her body and over the curve of her ass before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Thought so," Natasha whispered as Clint walked them to their bedroom. She smiled when she felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest as he laid her down on their bed.

"I love you," Clint whispered as he climbed on top of her, straddling her gently. "I'm still wondering how I got so lucky?" he whispered as he kissed all of her facial features lovingly.

Natasha smiled as she brought her hands to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "I love you too... And I wonder the same about me... And then I think about our two beautiful kids and remember that I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered before leaning up and kissing him hungrily.

"Same here," Clint whispered, smiling before breaking the kiss and moving his lips down her neck, sucking and biting on the usually pale skin, leaving several love bites on her skin.

Natasha moaned in pleasure as her husband snaked his hands under her - _his_ - shirt and cupped her breast firmly, massaging them lovingly. "Oh... God," she moaned; it had been too long (_for their liking_) since they had done anything like love making since the twins were born, it had made her very sensitive to his archery-roughed hands.

Clint grinned before pulling away from her neck and bringing his hands to the hem of her top, tugging on it before pulling it off of her body. He smiled at her lovingly as he threw the shirt over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed before he latched his lips to her left tit, sucking gently on the nipple. His actions resulted in him tasting fluid in his mouth. He pulled away slightly and rested his head against Natasha's chest.

"That is supposed to happen, isn't it?" he whispered against her chest, smiling as she chuckled slightly at his childlike actions.

"And how else should I feed Christopher and Scarlett?" Natasha whispered, smiling as she continued to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck affectionately.

"True," Clint mumbled before pulling away from her and removing his own shirt quickly, knowing both of them wanted to fell skin on skin as quickly as possible. He grinned at her when she raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Someone's impatient," she teased, smirking up at him playfully as he placed his hands on either side of her head, allowing him to lean over her dominantly.

"But you so love it," Clint mumbled as he leant down and kissed her softly as she moved her right hand down to the waistband of his sweat pants, tugging on the fabric before pulling it down over the curve of his ass and down to his knees before pushing it the rest of the way off with her feet. She didn't get any further as Clint gave his reaction to her impatientness.

"Maybe," Natasha replied before gasping as Clint slid his left hand into her panties, stroking her clit slowly with two calloused fingers. The red head arched her body towards his touch when he slid two of his digits inside her, curling inside her tight entrance. "Oh God... Please... Clint," she groaned/ moaned into his mouth as she bucked her hips to his touch, making him grin against her lips as they continued their make out session.

"Please, what Baby?" Clint whispered tauntingly as he added another digit inside her, stretching her more as he moved his fingers inside her at a _teasingly_ differencing pace.

"Please... don't tease me..." she requested as he broke away from her lips and kissed his way down her body, sucking and biting every now and again, leaving several marks on practically every part of her body.

Clint could only grin at his wife's request as his lips reached her entrance, taking her clitoris in his mouth. He barred his teeth slightly on the bundle of nerves as he sucked on the bud hungrily as scissored his fingers inside her, adding a fourth digit to pleasure her.

"Oh... Clint," Natasha gasped loudly, her walls tigthened around his fingers as he ran his tongue over her clit in between sucking on the nub. She was close now, the familiar pooling of heat in the base of her stomach.

"Cum for me Baby," Clint order huskily against her lower lips, making Natasha arch her back like the string of his bow when he had it drawn back. And the vibrations of his words against her was all that was needed to send Natasha over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came around his fingers, her juices covering both his fingers and face. The red head vaguely noted that it was a good thing that Tony had sound proofed the whole tower or orderwise their twins would be awake from her screams of ecstasy.

Clint lapped up all of her juices and waited for her to relax before gently pulling his fingers out of her. He cleaned his fingers as he kissed his way back up her body, paying extra attention to every weak spot on her body before he reached her lips. "Hi," he whispered before kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Hi," Natasha mumbled into his mouth after moaning at tasting herself on his lips. She, suddenly, flipped them over so she was on top, surprising her husband slightly. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away from his lips, smiling at him lovingly as she rested her hands on his chest while his right hand rested on her hip while his left hand cupped her cheek affectionately.

"For what, Baby?" Clint whispered as he ran his thumb over her lips, returning her smile.

"For everything..." she mumbled before taking his thumb in her mouth, sucking and running her tongue over the pad of the thumb teasingly seductively.

Clint gasped in pleasure as she continued to tease him with his thumb in her mouth while she brought her right hand down between them and gripped his length firmly, pumping him steadily. "Fuck... Nat," he groaned as she moved her other hand to cup and massage his balls tauntingly.

Natasha grinned as she heard her husband moan and groan at her actions. She dragged her teeth over his thumb teasingly before releasing it, her mischievously smug smirk firmly in place as she dragged her body down his teasingly. "What's wrong Baby? Is my teasing too much for you?" she whispered as she reached his length.

Clint had to fist the sheets of their bed tightly to control his lust as Natasha ran her tongue from the base of his dick to the head, making him buck his hips up to her touch. "Fuck... Oh God," he moaned as she took the head of his cock in her mouth.

Natasha grinned as she took as much of Clint's length into her mouth, her right hand wrapped around what she couldn't fit in her mouth. "NAT!" he shouted as she massaged his balls firmly as she continued to bob her head on him. If she kept that up, he was going to cum down her throat. And Natasha seemed to know that too.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came as a result of her humming and using her throat to imitate swallowing, sending Clint over the edge.

The red head waited until her lover had finished cumming before removing her lips from him and swallowing his seed, smirking as she noticed him gasping for air, his chest rising and falling as he tried to regain a proper breathing pattern.

"Hi," she whispered as she crawled back up his body, laying her weight on his, her arms resting across his chest. She smiled as she laid a soft kiss on his sternum, humming her content at their moment alone.

"Hi," he replied as rested his right hand on her waist while he brought his left up to brush stray strands of her flame red hair from his wife's face. "I remember us in a similar position eleven years ago," he stated, smiling as she chuckled lightly when he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"When you asked me to move in with you," Natasha stated rather then asked as she turned her head slightly to kiss his wedding ring lovingly.

"That was one of the best decisions of my life," he whispered as he leant up and kissed her softly but just as equally passionately. Natasha smiled against his lips at that; she could not agree more.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them over so he was on top of her, her legs wrapped snugly around his waist. "Did you even go down?" Natasha whispered as she felt his said erection against the inside of her right thigh.

"Nat, only thinking of you makes me hard... And the fact that you were lying on top of me, butt-naked allowing us to feel skin on skin... There was no way that I wasn't going to stay down," Clint whispered, smiling as he deepened their kiss. Natasha moaned into the kiss and reached down between them to grip him firmly.

"Aren't you ever the gentleman," Natasha teased as she positioned him at her entrance, smiling as he grunted at her actions.

"Only for you, Baby," Clint whispered before slowly sliding inside her, making them both groan in pleasure and contentment as he bottomed out inside her. He rested his forehead against hers as he waited for her to stretch to accommodate his length. "God... Nat... You're so fucking tight," he whispered as he brushed his lips over hers leisurely.

"That does happen when it's been, what, almost four months since we last had sex," Natasha whispered against her husband's lips, earning a chuckle from the man above her.

"Has it really been that long?" Clint whispered as he braced his weight on his forearms, leaving his forehead resting against hers. His wife smiled and nodded, biting her bottom lip as she felt him twitch inside her.

"Yeah... You can move now," she whispered as she wrapped her right arm around his neck, her left hand threading through the strands of his sandy blonde hair while she tightened her legs around his waist. She grinned as he kissed her languidly as he begun to move inside her, pulling out slowly until only the tip was inside her before thrusting back inside her, hitting her cervix firmly with the hard, steady thrust.

"Oh... fuck yes," Natasha moaned loudly as her husband continued to hit all the right spots inside her with his deep, hard thrusts, allowing him to hit her cervix every time. "Please... Clint," she moaned as she felt the very familiar signs of an impending orgasm, her walls tightening and the pooling of heat at the bottom of her stomach.

"Please what, Baby?" Clint whispered tauntingly into her mouth as he brought his left hand to grip her hair firmly, allowing them to mould their lips together as he continued to thrust into her deeply.

"Don't... tease... me..." Natasha moaned/ pleaded as he continued his slow, steady pace. Clint only grinned at her request and brought his right hand between them, using the pad of his thumb to play with her clit. And that was all that was needed to send his wife over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed into his mouth as she came hard around his member.

Clint could only smile as he continued to thrust gently inside her, prolonging her pleasure as she rode out her orgasm on his dick, her vaginal walls tightening impossibly rigidly around him. The archer could have cum at only just the sight of his wife arching her body towards him and the feel of her clamping around him as she came hard on his cock.

"Fuck," she moaned when she came back down from her high, her left hand still threaded through his hair. "Four months... that's far too long," she stated before kissing him languidly but lovingly.

"Agreed," Clint whispered before pulling out of her, much to his wife's displeasure.

"Clint," she whined at him, pouting up at him. "Would you _please_ put that big cock of yours back inside me and fuck me senseless," Natasha ordered rather than asked, tugging firmly on the nape of his neck.

"Gladly," Clint replied before suddenly flipping Natasha onto her hands and knees, much to Natasha's surprise. "Does this position remind you of anything in Malibu?" he whispered into her ear, grinning as he leant over her, his torso resting on her back.

Natasha shivered slightly at his words as he brought his left hand to cup her left tit firmly while he used his right hand to position himself at her entrance. "Yeah..." she whispered as she turned her head to look at him, grinning mischievously at him as she licked her red luscious lips tauntingly before gasping as he slid back inside her.

"And what exactly does it remind you of?" Clint whispered before biting and sucking the lobe of her left ear as he moved his right hand to her front to play with her clit in time with his bottoming out thrusts.

"When you visited me while I was working as Natalie Rushman... And you bent me over '_my_' desk and fucked my brains out as part of your anniversary gift," Natasha whispered in between deep moans, her mouth wide opened as she panted.

"Mmm... You so loved that day," he whispered against her lips when she turned to let him catch her lips in a hungry kiss as he continued to thrust into her, his left hand still massaging her left breast while his right played with her clitoris.

"Mmm... maybe," Natasha whispered as she bit on his bottom lip teasingly, smiling as he moaned into their kiss. She broke the kiss, grinning as he panted in pleasure. Clint brought his left hand up to her face and pulled stray strands of her medium length ruby locks away from her face.

Natasha grinned as she took his thumb in her mouth again, running her tongue over the pad teasingly, making Clint groan and rest his head in the nape of her neck as he tried to control his animal instinct of pounding into her roughly.

"Tease," Clint whispered and kissed the nape of her neck lovingly.

"But you still love me," the red head whispered as she released his thumb before groaning as Clint pulled out of her again and flopping down on his back beside her. He pulled her on top of him, his hands resting on her hips, smiling up at her as she pouted down at him.

"That I do," he whispered as he leant up and kissed her when she leant down to meet his lips.

Natasha could only grin in reply and position him at her entrance before sinking down on him, letting him fill her again and bottoming out in her. "I love you Clint," Natasha whispered against her husband's lips as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his and giving him the ability to meet her thrust for thrust.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as she wrapped her left hand around her neck, the fingers of her hand threading through the strands of his hair while she placed her right hand on his shoulder, using it as leverage for her to move at whatever pace she wanted.

Natasha brought their lips together in a sloppy but hungry kiss as she moved her hips on his as he braced his feet on their bed, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Natasha gasped and opened her mouth against his in pleasure at the sensation of Clint deep inside her.

Clint bit her bottom lip teasingly as he felt her walls tighten around him again. They were both close now; he could feel the familiar tightening of his groin. And the tightening of her walls as well as her erratic movements suggesting his wife was just as close as he was.

"Cl-... Clint... I... I'm c-... close," Natasha whispered against his lips, panting into his mouth as they moved with perfect rhythm.

"So am I, Baby," Clint whispered into her mouth, breathing heavily as they both neared the edge.

"C... cum... w-... with me... Clint," Natasha request before throwing her head back and screaming his name loudly in ecstasy as she came, pulling him over the edge with her, shouting her name just as loudly as her scream.

The couple collapsed back onto the bed, Natasha on top of Clint, both gasping and panting as they rode out the aftermaths of their orgasms together. "Fuck," Natasha whispered as she leant up on her right elbow, allowing her to look her husband in the eye. She brought her left hand up to trace his facial features. "You need to shave," she observed, chuckling as he pouted slightly before grinning.

"But you still love it," he replied, grinning childishly up at her.

"Maybe," she replied, smiling lovingly at him. She kissed him softly before resting her head in the crook of his neck. "That was so worth the wait," she whispered against his pulse point.

"Definitely," Clint whispered before turning his head to kiss the crown of her head lovingly. "I heard you and Maria talking earlier... Are her and Fury thinking of kids or something?" the archer asked as he remember the brunette's visit.

"At the moment; no... They want to get settled into their marriage before they even think of kids," Natasha replied as she snuggled further into her husband comfortable embrace."Maria's your cousin, isn't she?" she asked but it was more like a statement than a question. "And Phil was your mom's brother," she added.

"Yeah," Clint eventually whispered, holding her tighter to him. "Maria told you because I didn't know how to," he whispered into her hair.

"It's okay," Natasha whispered as she kissed his neck lovingly. "And we need to sleep... I'm gonna bet the kids will be awake around three or four," she whispered as she closed her eyes, yawning sleepily. "Night Baby... Love you," she whispered before letting sleep take over her system.

"Love you too Nat," Clint whispered before he, too, let sleep take over him. But no one in the tower knew that Clint was going to meet someone he once to believed to be dead... Families can _really_ be confusing.

**So is that okay for now? Comments and opinions are appreciated.**


	4. Still Alive

**Fanfic: One Step at a Time Ch.4, Avengers.**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers;this is strictly for my own amusement. **

**Rated: M or NC/17. **

**Word Count: **

**Summary: Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language,fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count as well. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.' **

**Author's Note: I now have a sprained ankle so I got this chapter wrote in two hours... on my phone... I'm so proud of myself.**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are absolutely amazing: **

**wolfhawke26**

**youmakemyarcreact**

**Precious93**

**Chapter Four: Still Alive**

_**One Week Later...**_

"Agent Barton, we need to talk," Fury stated as he walked out of the elevator and into the Pepper and Tony's floor where all of the Avenger were sitting and having dinner together while the children slept.

"What's wrong Sir?" Clint asked as he looked up from where Christopher was sleeping beside him, the boy as quiet as his mother as he slept soundly.

"This," Fury responded, indicating towards the file in his hands, making Natasha and Clint look at each other before looking back at Fury."Barney Barton...Our latest recruit," Fury stated calmly as he handed Natashathe file.

"What?!" Clint whisper shouted as he looked at the Directorin surprise."My brother was killed by Trickshot three years after I left the army and joined S.H.E.I.L.D... A year after Natasha joined S.H.E.I.L.D...It was four months after Sao Paulo," the archer stated, frowning in confusion; he had seen the ME's report, there was no way he was still alive... Was there?

"It turns out that that was a cover up used by Coulson to protect your brother," Fury responded as he watched Natasha flick through the file quickly. "Do you remember Barney's girlfriend Erica?" Fury asked as his red head 'daughter' stopped on the page he was waiting for.

"Yeah...he met her when we started the circus," Clint replied, watching Natasha carefully.

"He left the circus with her just over seventeen years ago after finding out that Erica had became pregnant with their first child," Natasha stated calmly, making Clint raise an eyebrow at her. She looked up from the file as she handed it to him. "Your brother has three kids... Two girls, Karen, seventeen, and Nadine, ten and a son, Richard, five," she added as he looked at the file.

"Wow... He kept this quiet," Clint eventually stated as he looked up from the folder. "Why am I only finding out about this now?" he asked, looking at the Director.

"He requested to meet you... And let you meet your sister-in-law, nieces and nephew," Fury stated, watching for Clint's reaction carefully.

"But why now?" the archer replied as he stroked his own son's cheek lovingly, not looking at anyone else.

"I have no idea, Barton... If I did, I'd tell you," Fury responded.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered, grabbing his right hand with her left, interlacing their fingers. "Are you okay?" she whispered in Russian as she held Scarlett in her other arm, holding her young daughter close to her body.

"I'm fine, Baby," Clint whispered in Natasha's native tongue, smiling at her softly. When she raised her eyebrow at him in concern, Clint added, "I promise... I'm fine."

"Okay," she whispered before turning her head down to Scarlett who had begun to whimper with hunger. "And if you all don't mind,"Natasha started, reverting back to English."I'm going to go feed my daughter," the red head stated as she left the room, not willing to breastfeed the eleven week old in front of everyone as they tried to finish their own dinner.

"Do you want to meet with Barney, Clint?" Fury asked, not as the archer's boss but as aconcern 'father-in-law.'

Clint picked up Christopher, holding him close as the boy began to wake up slowly. The boy may look like his father but his personality was the perfect mixture of his parents. And it made Clint smile when the boy slept; he was so like his mother when he was asleep, at total peace with asoft smile on his face.

"Yeah...But I wanna met him one on one first before either of us bring our families into the picture," Clint stated as he looked up at Nick."Is that okay?"

"Not the answer I was actually expecting, Clint," Nick responded, making the archer frown in confusion. "I, personally, thought that you were going to flip that Barney had been lying to you for the past seventeen years...But if that's the way you want to sort things out between you and your brother then it's fine with me," he stated, smiling as the archer chuckled slightly.

"Sir, one only gets to live once... And if someone that has a strained relationship with a sibling like me and Barney have, and they want to set it right and repair it...I'm willing to try," Clint stated as he stood up."And I have to bring Chris to Natasha so she can feed him... Thank you for telling me, Sir," he added before walking towards the elevator with Christopher and the little boy's carry cot with him.

Once he reached his and Natasha's floor, Clint smiled as he heard his wife singing a Russian lullaby to their daughter. He walked to the nursery and stood at the door, holding Christopher and smiling lovingly as he watched Natasha rock and sing Scarlett to sleep.

When she was sure Scarlett was asleep and put to bed Natasha smiled before calling out her husband. "Like what you see... _my Hawk_?" she asked, turning and smiling lovingly at her said husband.

"Definitely..." Clint repsonded as he walked over to his wife as she put their daughter to bed. He kissed her temple lovingly as he handed her their son. "_Your Little Hawk_ is hungry," Clint stated as he watched her wife pull her shirt down to begin to feed their hungry little boy.

"But is _my Hawk_ okay?" she whispered as her husband hugged her from behind.

Clint kissed Natasha's shoulder lovingly before resting his chin on her shoulder, watching as their son fed. "Barney wants to meet me and introduce me to his wife and kids as a way to repair our relationship," Clint eventually whispered in her ear as he turned his head to kiss the back of her ear.

"And what do you want to do?" Natasha whispered as she turned her head to look at him.

"I want to meet him one on one before I even think of mentioning you and the twins," Clint stated as Christopher finished feeding.

"Whatever you want to do Baby," Natasha whispered as she burped her son before putting him to bed. She turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Hi Handsome," she whispered, smiling before kissing him softly.

"Hi Gorgeous," Clint whispered against his wife's lips, returning her smile.

Natasha sighed in content as she rested her head against Clint's muscular chest. She smiled as the archer wrapped his arms tighter around her body as they watched their babies sleep.

"We've a family Nat," Clint whispered, grinning into her hair as she chuckled happily at his statement.

The red head turned her head so she could look him in the eye. "Yeah, we do," she mumbled softly as Clint kissed her softly.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered, smiling as she begun to hum her contentment: motherhood really did suit her. She was happier, more childlike. And Clint was glad that he had helped make her find that happiness.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips grinning childishly. This was what happiness is made of.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Reviews are appreciated so tell me what you think.**


	5. Reunion

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 5, Avengers.****  
****Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,807.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'****  
****Author's Note:****I now have a sprained ankle so I can write more... I hope... A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are undoubtedly absolutely amazing:****  
**_**DaskaFinn  
wolfhawke26  
youmakemyarcreact**_

**Chapter Five: Reunion**

_**Five weeks later... Stark Tower.**_

"Long time, no see Brother," Barney stated as he walked out of the elevator and spotted Clint standing beside the wall of glass. "I see you still love watching things from a height."

"Yeah... Well, over the past seventeen years some things just didn't change," Clint replied as he turned to look at his older brother. "You've definitely changed," he observed as he looked his brother over. "When did your hair get so dark?"

"Hi to you too," Barney chuckled, smiling lightly. "Erica," he stated. "When we found out she was pregnant... We left... Trickshot would've gone mental at the fact that his daughter got knocked up by me," he explained as he noticed the raised eyebrow on Clint's face. "Me and Erica have three kids you know..." he started as he looked out the window, not knowing what else to say to his younger brother; Clint had thought he was dead... For seventeen years... What else could Barney say to him? "Karen Stephanie, our first child, turned eighteen yesterday... Nadine Sinéad, our second kid, is ten and our youngest child, our son, Richard Clinton is five," Barney stated as he turned to look at his brother. "I'm sorry I wasn't the brother you deserved Clint... But you got to understand... I had to protect Erica and the kids... I had to protect t-..." he started but was cut off by Clint.

"Barney, it's okay... I understand why you did it," Clint stated as he stood in front of him; he found it slightly amusing that he was slightly taller than his older brother... the last time they had seen each other, Clint was nowhere near as tall as his brother. "And anyways... I know what that feels like to want to protect your kids," he added, keeping a straight face as his brother's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Barney almost shouted; when they were kids, Clint rarely let anyone near him... If he remembered correctly, Clint had only ever had two girlfriends and even then Clint was very distant with them.

"Yeah... I'm married... And we have two kids... Twins, actually," Clint stated, smiling and chuckling at his brother as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Scarlett Amelia and Christopher Jacob," he added, smiling proudly as he thought of his own family.

"Who's the lucky woman?" Barney asked, racking his brain to think of who his sister-in-law was.

"Natasha Romanoff," Clint stated, smiling as his brother went into another round of shock. "But I think that I'm the lucky one," he added.

"Your wife is the _Black Widow_?!" Barney whisper shouted as he watched his little brother stifled a laugh.

"Yeah... We're married eight years," Clint responded, grinning as Barney cursed in surprise. "I see you still have a habit of cursing when someone surprises you," he observed.

"You're married to Natasha Romanoff... You're married to _the Black Widow_," Barney stated as if it was the craziest thing in the world. "Wait... Hold up... That means you're _Hawkeye_," he stated, looking at Clint with a raised eyebrow.

"And all of that is correct," Clint replied nonchalantly as if he was asked all these questions daily.

"Holy fuck," Barney eventually whispered. "I knew you were an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent but Uncle Phil never said anything about you being _Hawkeye_," the older male stated.

"Yeah... well Uncle Phil never said anything about you... So I guess we're even," Clint responded. "And even if he did tell you, he'd have had to have killed you afterwards," he added, chuckling.

"True... And you are, now, also my senior officer," Barney stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I always did say that you'd do better than me."

"Bro, I've been an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. since I was fifteen and a half," Clint stated as he looked the window. "You, supposedly, died three years after I joined."

"Four months after you lost eighty percent of your hearing," Barney added, watching his brother's reaction carefully.

"Yeah... well... Fury makes sure his agents get the best equipment and medical attention they need," Clint responded as he turned to look at his brother, not even fazed by the fact his older brother knew he was deaf; he had had a feeling that their uncle had told his brother whenever he had gotten injured.

"I've noticed... Example: you can hear me perfectly," Barney stated. "But man... How the Hell did you manage to get with _the_ Natasha Romanoff... And have kids with her," he exclaimed, still not over the shock of finding out that Natasha Romanova, the infamous _Black Widow _only equal to _Hawkeye_ (even better than _Elektra, _the greatest American/ Greek female assassin), is his sister-in-law... _Well if you found _that_ out after seventeen years of not seeing your little brother, what would you do_?

"Bro... Even I wonder how lucky I am... And then I remember that we're the only ones that the other completely trusts," Clint confessed. "Do you want to meet her?" he asked as he watched Barney's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" Barney asked, shocked at what his younger brother was asking.

Clint rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour and walked towards the elevator. "Come on Barney!" he shouted over his shoulder as he entered the elevator. Barney quickly shook out of his shock and followed Clint into the elevator. "JARVIS, where's Nat and the twins?" the archer asked the A.I.

"Mrs. Barton is on your floor, Sir. She has just put the twins to bed after feeding them. Would you like me to send you to the floor, Sir?" JARVIS responded.

"Yes, please JARVIS... Thank you," Clint responded, smirking as Barney stood beside him, a look of pure shock on his face. "My wife won't kill you either Barney," Clint added, chuckling as Barney looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" Barney asked. If he remembered correctly, the _Black Widow_ literally had killer legs and was very capable of killing a man three times her size.

"Just stating it before you ask," Clint replied, grinning.

*** * * Barton's Floor * * ***

"Nat?" Clint called out as he and Barney stepped out of the elevator.

"Kitchen," she replied, knowing exactly who was with her husband.

"Hey Gorgeous," he greeted in Russian as he came up behind her, hugging her and kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Hi Handsome," Natasha replied in the same tongue. "Is your brother staying for lunch?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Clint replied as he turned to his brother. "Are you gonna stay for lunch Barney?" he asked, reverting back to English.

"Nah... I have to get back to Erica and the kids," Barney responded, noting how his younger brother was much more relaxed around Natasha than any other person Barney had seen him around. "And this must be my sister-in-law," he stated as Natasha finished preparing lunch and turned to face him.

"Natasha," the red head stated as she took his offered hand and shook it.

"Barney," he replied, grinning. "So tell me... How did my brother get so lucky?" Barney asked teasingly, making Natasha smirk.

"Luck of the Irish," she replied nonchalantly, grinning as she caught her husband smirking mischievously out of the corner of her eye.

"You guys met in Ireland?" Barney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No; it was the first time we slept together after almost two years of partnership... We've been together every since," Clint stated, smiling as he wrapped his left arm around his wife's waist.

"So you two hooked up after sleeping together... Presumably after or during a mission," Barney said, grinning as the couple in front of him nodded sheepishly. "Wow Bro... Straight to the point, eh?"

"Oh can it Barney... At least I didn't impregnate the girl of my dreams the first time around," Clint mumbled, glaring sheepishly at his older brother.

Barney blushed and scratch the back of his head nervously. "Yeah... Well... I... ugh..." he rambled, not noticing how Clint was struggling to keep a calm face.

"Now I know that it's a family trait that gives you the ability to embarrasse anyone," Natasha stated in Russian as she turned to look up slightly at her husband.

Clint blushed slightly at his wife's words. "Not my fault Stark actually managed to embarrass you yesterday at dinner," he mumbled, making Barney raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly Ace came running into the kitchen, barking loudly, grabbing the attention of the three adults... And saving Clint from Natasha.

"What's wrong Ace?" Natasha asked in Russian as she walked over to the rapidly growing husky.

The dog only barked happily before walking over to his bowl, nuzzling it with his nose. "Hungry?" Natasha whispered as she bent down to the dog. "Or are you just trying to save _Daddy _from a tongue lashing off me?" she asked, smirking up at Clint.

"I don't mind your _tongue lashings _Nat... After sixteen years, I'd have thought you would have know that," Clint stated in Russian with innuendo, earning dog food in the face.

"You won't be getting any if you keep that up," Natasha warned as she prepared food for Ace.

"Okay, I'll shut up," Clint mumbled, turning to face Barney who was struggling not to laugh.

"Bro, you are so whipped," Barney teased, grinning and chuckling as his younger brother blushed at his statement.

"Oh shut it, Barney," Clint mumbled, glaring half-heartedly at his older brother.

"Okay... I let you two finish your argument and I'm going to get back to Erica and the kids," Barney stated, smiling. "It was nice to catch up with you, Clint," he added as the brothers hugged. "And a honour to finally meet my sister-in-law," he stated as he hugged Natasha.

"Same to you Barney," Natasha replied, returning his smile.

"Thanks Bro," Clint stated as he hugged Natasha to him with his left arm. "You should bring your family with you the next time you come over," the archer added, smiling at his older brother.

"Will do... See you soon," Barney called over his shoulder as he walked over to the elevator.

Clint waited until the doors of the elevator were shut before turning Natasha in his arms and kissing her passionately. "You're such a tease," he mumbled against her lips, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not my fault... you made a suggestive comment... out of my statement," the red head mumbled against his lips, moaning as be pushed her against the counter top.

"Mmm... Okay... So I'll show you just what I think of your doubled meaning comments," Clint whispered as he picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Mmm... I might just let you... Barton," she whispered teasingly against his lips.

**So was this chapter any good? Hope to have a new chapter up soon. Reviews and comments are really appreciated.**


	6. Tongue Lashing

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 6, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****.** **  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I am so sorry for not updating sooner... I had thought I would have been able to have gotten to update this on Saturday but I got distracted with some personal things/ issues so I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**A certain somebody (*cough* **_**Precious93 **_***cough*) requested that I write more chapters/ stories with a more dominant Clint... And that gave me the idea for this chapter... So thank you for the suggestions I hope this is good enough.**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are undoubtedly absolutely amazing... And I really love reading what you all think of my writing:**

_**Precious93 (You asked for more... And more dominant Clint... So here you are)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (I love your comment... I hope the story keeps getting better)**_

_**DaskaFinn (I'm glad you like this story so much... And I felt like Barney and Clint had to find what they had lost during their years in the circus... And as I wrote in the epilodge of 'In This Together,' I think it would be fun if all the pairings had kiddies hehe ;) )**_

_**lltulgestke (I'm glad you're liking this story and I hope that this chapter is a good update)**_

_**26wolfhawke (I hope you enjoy this new chapter)**_

**Chapter Six: Tongue Lashing**

"Clint," Natasha moaned into said man's mouth as he pushed her against the wall of their bedroom. "Don't be a tease," she whispered as he grapped her wrists and pushed them up so they were against the hooks above them.

"Payback's a bitch," he whispered, grinning against her lips. "You should know all about teasing?" he whispered teasingly as he kissed hungrily as he used one hand to keep her hands up above her head.

"Well you're the one that asked me to marry you," the red head whispered before gasping in her husband's mouth as he pushed his left leg between her own legs and grinding it against her core.

"Doesn't mean you have to tease me twenty four/ seven," Clint mumbled against her lips before pulling away from her lips as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck, leaving several large love bites on her neck. "But you always seem to love it when I, ugh, _puninsh_ you for your said teasing," he added, grinning as he felt her breath hitch before he moaned as he moved his hand under the - _his _- lose fitting shirt and cupped her right breast firmly.

"Oh... And... how do... you p-... plan on... _punishing_... me... tonight?" Natasha whispered breathlessly against Clint's lips before moaningas he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her sports bra. "Fuck... Clint," she gasped as he removed his hand and slowly started undid the buttons of the shirt.

"Mmm... I plan on... something... like... what I did... to you... Paris... with a bit... of Prague," Clint mumbled as he kissed the skin above the fabric of the cups of her bras. He grinned as she moaned loudly as he pushed his leg harder against her centre.

"Oh God," Natasha moaned loudly as she grabbed the hooks with her hands as she tried to keep a proper train of thought as her husband finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it open so he had more room to play with. "And you call me a tease," she whispered as she remembered exactly what had happened in Paris. "How long... d-... did you... keep me on... e-... edge... after we... completed... that mission?" she groaned in between gasps and moans as he pulled her right breast out of the cup of her bra and sucked hungrily on her erect nipple.

"Yup... When every other male agent at S.H.E.I.L.D. found out we got married during and after Budapest, there was an uproar... And they got even more pissed off when they found out that you were pregnant... And ," he whispered against her chest as he continued to torment her.

"And how is that my fault?" she moaned before gasping as Clint suddenly picked her up and moved so he could throw her on their bed. She went to pull him down on top of her but was stopped as Clint grabbed her wrists and pushed her down onto the bed as he climbed on top of her.

"Wasn't saying it was your fault Baby... Just stating the fact that you are a born tease," he mumbled as he kissed her hungrily, removing her shirt and bra at the same time.

"You better... have... been," Natasha managed to whisper into his mouth before he used her bra to tie her down to the bed. "You were lying when you said you were going to do something on the lines of Paris... Were you?" she whispered as Clint climbed off the bed and pulled his own shirt over his head. She licked her lips as she watched her husband strip down to his boxers, watching as his muscles flexed everytime he moved.

"Like what you see Mrs Barton?" he teased, grinning as he caught her watching his movements carefully as he moved to the drawers where they kept their underwear and oher necessities as such. He opened one of the hidden drawers and took out a box containing the exact objects he had used during Paris.

"Mr. Barton... You should know very well that I've always liked what I seen on you," Natasha replied, grinning at him smugly and watching him viginately as he walked back over to the bed. "You kept all those _items_ from Paris?" she whispered, her eyes widening in shock as she realised what was in his box.

"Definitely... That was a very _memorable_ mission... Tonight I plan on giving you a tongue lashing of my own design," Clint stated, grinning smugly at his wife as she rolled her eyes at him. He slowly got onto the bed beside Natasha before he tied her legs down to the end of the bed with two bandanas after he removed her sweat pants. He grinned as she groaned in frustration at his actions of restraining her legs to their bed. In reply, he kissed the inside of her left thigh lovingly before kissing his way back up to her lips. "I love you," he whispered against her lips as he straddled her body gently.

"I love you too Barton," Natasha whispered as she kissed him back just as lovingly.

"Do you remember the rules?" Clint asked, smirking as he sat up and took the vibrator out of the box before disposing the box on the floor.

"Yes..." the red head mumbled before gasping as her husband turned on the vibrator and left it in between her breasts.

"And what exactly are those rules Mrs Barton?" he whispered as he leant down to brush his lips over the lobe of her ear teasingly, grinning as she moaned in reply as he brushed the fingers of his left hand over her right tit.

"I'm not allowed to move unless you allow me to move," Natasha eventually whispered as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not allowed to do anything without you permission," she continued after gasping in pleasure as he pinched her nipple playfully. "I'm not allowed to cum for you until you tell me to do."

"And what must you refer to me as?" Clint whispered, breathing sedutively in her ear. He chuckled when Natasha moaned her reply as he bit down on the spot right behind the lobe of her ear, sucking hard on the spot before licking it lovingly.

"Master," Natasha moaned, breathing heavily as Clint kissed his way down her neck until he reached her weak spot, leaving another mark there as he nipped and sucked on the spot.

"Mmm... Exactly Natasha," Clint whispered as he moved his lips down to her chest, leaving more love bites on her skin as he caught the vibrator and moved it over her breasts teasingly. "What do you want?" he whispered teasingly against her chest, grinning as she moaned when he brushed the instrument over one of her nipples. Natasha bit her bottom lip but didn't reply; she knew from past experiences that she could not speak to him without him telling her that she could speak. "Good girl," he whispered when she didn't respond.

Clint kissed his way down Natasha's body, dipping his tongue into her belly button making her moan out at his actions. "Tell me what you would like?" he whispered against her stomach as he kissed the stretch marks that were signs of their children. "I want you to tell me what you would like me to do."

"Please... Master... Touch me," Natasha practically whined in Russian as Clint moved the vibrator further down her body. "Please... Master, I need you to touch me."

"Gladly," the archer whispered as he moved his left hand to the front of her panties and ran two fingers along her slit, making the red head moan in protest at his teasing. "You all ready so wet," he teased, grinning as she gasped when he pushed the panties and pushed two calloused digits inside her entrance.

Clint grinned as he moved his fingers inside his wife at a differencing pace as he added another finger inside her, curling them as he used his thumb to play with her clit drawing lust-filled gasps and moans out of the red haired woman. "You like this don't you?" Clint mumbled possessively as he moved his lips to her clit, latching them onto the bundle of nerves, making Natasha cry out in pleasure. "Tell me if you like it when I treat you like this... When I get dominately possessive of you... Tell me who's the only one to get you this wet," he ordered dominatingly against her lower lips.

"Yes Master... I love... it when you... dominate me," Natasha managed to gasp in between moans and groans as her husband added another finger inside her.

"Thought so," he whispered as he ran his tongue along her slit. "But tell me... Who makes you so wet... The name of the person who makes you so fucking wet that I could slid right inside you?" Clint ordered as he brought the vibrator to her entrance, running it along her slit tauntingly.

"Clinton... Francis... Barton," Natasha whispered, grinning as she felt her husband pause as she used his whole name. "My husband... Best friend... Lover... And last but not least; the father of my children," she added, smiling as she felt said man smile proudly against her love mound.

"And why does he make you so wet?" Clint whispered as he kissed his way back up her body. "What is it about him that brings you to the point where you can't think of anything else but him?"

"Mmm... There's alot of things about him that turn me on," Natasha whispered, smirking at him smugly as he hovered his face above hers with a raised eyebrow. "Firstly, he has amazing skills in the bedroom... And amazing stamina to add to those said amazing skills," she whispered seductively into his ear when he leant his head against her collarbone, grinning as he hummed his approval and his want for her to continue.

"Secondly, he is an amazinghusband... And an even more amazing Daddy to our children that makes me love him more and more every day... During the pregnancy, any time the twins would be restless when Clint spoke to them with me, they quieten down... He's one of the three main reasons I have worth living," Natasha confessed, her smile growing as he kissed her weak spot lovingly.

"Finally; Clint, despite knowing every single last thing about me... and my past... but yet he has never judge me for anything I did wrong... He loves me... even after all I've done... Everyone has always wondered why I said I owed him a debt... The debt that I owe him is that he helped me find myself... And what I needed to live... Our relationship... which isn't just our marraige or the amazing love life we share... He's my best friend, the only person I'm truly comfortable around... And the only person I would have even think of having a family with," Natasha finished, smiling as Clint pulled his head from the crook of his neck and looked at her like she was the most precious thing he had in the world... Well, one of the three most percious things in his life. He certainly was one of the three in hers. "I love you Clint," she whispered just before he kissed her hungrily, almost desperately.

"I love you too Nat... So fucking much," Clint whispered against her lips as he pulled away, leaving them panting for air from the kiss.

"I know," she whispered, grinning against her husband's lips before gasping as he maccidently moved his fingers inside her. "But if I'm not mistaken _Master_," she started in her native tongue, lacing her, almost forgotten, Russian accent into her words, "I thought you were going to punish me for alll the teasing I've done to you."

Clint grinned before running his tongue over her lips tauntingly and chuckled as she opened her lips for him to kiss her hungrily. "I am... I'm just rewarding you for being a good girl," the archer whispered into his wife's mouth before curling his fingers inside her again. He chuckled when he heard her groan at the sensation of the movement of four of his calloused fingers inside her.

Clint slowly kissed his way down her body again, kissing every muscle, dimple and rare scar as he moved his lips down to her pussy. "You're allowed to continuing speaking when you need to," he stated, grinning as she called out his name loudly as he wrapped his lips around her clit, barring his teeth slightly as he brought his right hand, with the vibrator, up and placed it on her stomach just below her belly button.

"Fuck... Clint," Natasha gasped loudly as her husband continued to pleasure her, continuing to move his fingers with a differencing pace inside her. "Oh God... Oh fuck," she moaned as he moved the vibrator over her clit. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to control her body but if Clint hit a...

And he hit her G-spot, making Natasha arch her body and buck her hips up to his touch. She gasped and groaned loudly in protest when Clint pulled his fingers out of her.

"I don't remember giving you permission to move yet," Clint whispered as he pulled away from her lower lips, grinning as she moaned in reply. "Is there something you want to tell me Natasha?" Clint whispered as he placed the vibrator inside his wife, making said woman cry out in ecstasy.

"Please... Clint... I can't take... you playing... with... my senses any more," Natasha moaned as Clint left the vibrator inside her before placing his forearms on either side of her head, hovering above her possessively. "Please... I need to... cum for you," she whispered as she watched him smile at her request.

"Really? You need to cum for me?" Clint whispered, grinning as he felt her breath hitch in her throat as Clint used his left knee to push the vibrator further inside her entrance. "How much do you need to cum for me?" he whispered as he ran his tongue along her pulse point.

"Clint... Fuck... Please... Let me cum," Natasha moaned/ begged as she threw her head back, bucking her hips to try to convince him to let her have her release.

Clint grinned smugly against her skin and moved his lips back up to her mouth, taking her bottom lip in between his, sucking on it as he brought his left hand down to her entrance, brushing two fingers over her clit. "Okay then... Cum for me Nat," Clint ordered, whispering into her mouth before catching her lips in a passionate kiss as she screamed his name in pleasure as she came.

Once Clint was sure his wife was near enough down from her high, he gently pulled the vibrator out of her as he continued to pepper kisses all over her face lovingly. "You are beautiful when you cum," he whispered against her lips, grinning as she chuckled lightly at his choice of words.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered, watching him carefully as he laid his forehead against his as he turned off the vibrator and tossed it into the box on the floor. She smiled at him softly before kissing his lips softly.

Clint undid the restraints that held her to their bed, massaging the reddening skin affectionately. He brought her wrists to his mouth and kissed them lovingly. "Did you enjoy your tongue lashing?" he whispered against her skin.

"Mmhmm," Natasha mumbled as she let her husband massage her body, making Clint chuckle at her short, wordless reply. Suddenly he was on his back, with Natasha straddling him, grinning mischievously down at him as she rested her arms across his chest. "You really are talented with that mouth of yours Clint," she whispered teasingly as she traced his lips with the fingers of her left hand lovingly before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"I'm glad you enjoy my abilities Baby," Clint replied, smiling against her lips before flipping them over so he was on top again. "But I think you'd appreciate something that requires me removing my boxers for you," he mumbled as he rested his left hand in her red locks.

"You're right... I would," Natasha replied as she snaked her right hand between them and gripped his cock firmly through his black boxers. "I think this _package_ of yours would appreciate it too," she added, grinning as she felt her husband's breath hitch as she dragged her nails over the fabric where his said _package_ was.

"Oh God... Nat," Clint moaned as his wife slid her hand into his boxers, pumping him firmly as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Pants off... Now," Natasha order huskily as Clint bucked his hips into her hand as she continued to pump his length.

"Yes... _Sexy Mama_," he whispered tauntingly in Russian as he, _slowly_, started to pull his boxers down before Natasha became impatient and quickly tugged the fabric over his ass and down to his knees, pushing it off the rest of the way with her feet. "Getting impatient _Mommy_?" he teased as he disposed of his boxers to wherever he had thrown the rest of their clothing.

In reply to her husband's teasing, Natasha hooked her left leg around his waist and used her right hand to position him at her entrance. "As if you are not as impatient as me Baby," she shot back, smirking up at him as she felt him twitch in her hand.

"I've always been impatient to make love to you Babe," Clint whispered as he slowly slid inside her, making them both gasp in pleasure as he bottomed out inside her. "Oh... God... This will never get old, Nat," he whispered before kissing her deeply, using his left hand to keep their lips connected while he rested his right on the pillow beside her head.

"Definitely," Natasha mumbled into his mouth, humming her content as she rested her right hand on Clint's cheek while her left rested on his right bicep. She gasped loudly and arched her back when Clint pulled out of her slowly before slamming his hips back into hers.

"Oh God... Clint... Please... Right there," the red head moaned loudly as Clint pounded into her, practically driving her into their mattress. She brought her right hand to the short strands of her husband's short sandy blonde hair, keeping their lips locked as they continued to move together, their hips meeting thrust for thrust.

Clint nipped her bottom lip playfully as he continued to send powerful thrust into Natasha, bringing her right leg onto his shoulder, sending him further inside her. "Fuck... Nat... You're... s-... so... fucking... tight," Clint whispered into her mouth as he felt her tighten around him.

"Shit... Clint... Close... Want... you... cum... with... me," Natasha moaned (in a broken mixture of English and Russian) into Clint's mouth as she pulled his head closer to hers.

Clint nodded as he felt the familiar pooling of heat in the base of his stomach, signalling that he was just as close as his wife. "Then c-... cu-... cum wi-... with me... Nat," Clint managed to gasp in between moans and animalistic grunts as he pounded harder into her, literally moulding her into the linen sheets of their bed.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around as Clint bottomed out inside her again, pulling Clint over the edge with her. He shouted her name loudly as his seed spilled inside her, the two of them riding out their pleasure with each other.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha as he tried to regain a proper train of thought and breathing pattern. He slowly kissed his way up to her lips as he pulled out of her, making them both groan at the loss of contact.

"Love you Babe," he whispered as he rolled onto his side, kissing her temple lovingly as she rolled over so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck as she usually did after they had made love.

"Love you too Baby," she whispered as she kissed his, still racing, pulse point lovingly. She brought her left hand to rest on his sternum affectionately before groaning slightly. "I have to shower before the twins wake up," she mumbled against his skin, sitting up slightly, looking up at him as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"Mmm..." he groaned as he tried to pull her closer to him. "Wait a few more minutes Nat... we don't get to do this often during the day anymore," he whispered, grinning as she chuckled lightly at his statement.

"Come on Clint... I promise I let you get a little bit more of this activity when we actually go to bed," Natasha whispered as she fianlly pulled out of his embrace. "I promise," she whispered as kissing him chastely before finally getting out of their bed. She was half way over to the bathroom when she turned around to look at him. "Well Barton... Aren't you going to join me?" she asked, smirking at him with a seductive/ mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes Ma'am," Clint responded, grinning as he jumped out of the bed to join his wife. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy their _shower_.

**So, again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Reviews = A load of love (and respect)!**

**Suggestions for new chapters or one shots = A best attempt at what you ask for.**


	7. Where Clint Gives Advice

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 7, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,565.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I am so sorry for not updating sooner... Working on three stories at the same time can get confusing at times... So, again, really sorry.**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are undoubtedly absolutely amazing... And I really love reading what you all think of my writing, you guys inspire me to keep writing:  
**_**youmakemyarcreact (I'm glad you enjoyed it... This story might be able to help you fan... But you might wet yourself laughing at Tony and Clint interaction in this chapter)  
26wolfehawke (Glad you enjoyed it so much... And sorry I didn't update sooner)  
Precious93 (Glad it was that... I try my best to please the people that support my writing)**_

**Chapter Seven: Where Clint gives advice**

_**Eight weeks later...**_

"That child is gonna be the death of me," Tony mumbled when Clint walked into the lab.

"And what did Jayden do?" the archer teased with a chuckle as he sat down on the other side of the table. "My little godson is only five months."

"He's been teething lately... Meaning he's not sleeping... Leaving Pepper up until he's asleep because I can never get him to sleep... And that means Pepper's irritable... And she's worrying about the wedding... And it makes me feel miserable because I don't know how to help her with any of it because I don't wanna mess anything up," Tony confessed in one breath, making Clint raise an amused eyebrow at him. "Okay, what are you smirking at Cupid?"

"Have you told Pepper any of this?" Clint asked with a slight chuckle as the rest of his male teammates walked into the lab. Tony shook his head, pouting like a child. "Okay, firstly, talk to Pepper about it... Tell her how your feeling and tell her that you want to help in any way you can... As for Jayden teething, it's natural... Every child goes through it from the five/ six month time span," he stated with a nonchalant shrug. "What?!" he exclaimed as he noticed the looks he was receiving from the guys.

"When did you get so knowledgeable about relationships and parenthood?" Steve teased, earning a childish glare from the archer.

"I've been married to Natasha for eight years... Before I was send to New Mexico, we talked about having a family... And it gave me a year to learn about the basics of parenthood," Clint confessed with a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay... You got a good point Legolas," Tony stated, grinning as Clint raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I think we all know who to go to when having girl related problems and parenthood advice," he added, earning a screw to his forehead from Clint.

"Shut up Stark... It's not my fault that it's taken the rest of you so long to find '_the girl of your dreams_,'" Clint teased, earning glares from the rest of the men.

"Oh can it Cupid... We're all whipped but none of us are like you... Especially because you're wrapped up in a certain Spidey's web," Tony teased, quickly standing and ducking as Clint reached for a screw driver.

"Stark, you don't have your suit on you so don't start something you can't finish," Clint stated, grinning mischievously. "And it's funny to see you duck when Natasha and Pepper aren't even in the room," he added, making everyone laugh as Tony got back up, pouting childishly at his teasing.

"Not funny Barton... Your wife has tried to kill me how many times since everyone moved into the tower?" the Billionaire asked, making everyone laugh at him. "No, I'm serious... How many times has Natasha tried to kill me?"

"Stark, if Natasha had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now... And now that you and Pepper have Jayden, she won't... Threaten to kill you, yes but otherwise no... She might leave you injured but that's as far as she would go," Clint stated nonchalantly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Katniss?" Tony asked with a slack jaw.

"Nope... it's supposed to make Pepper feel better," Clint replied with a chuckle a nod towards whoever had just walked into the lab behind Tony.

"Yeah but Pepper isn't here," Tony stated, unknowing that said woman was standing behind him. The rest of the men snickered at the ex-Playboy. "What?" he dragged before he heard his own fiancé speak behind him.

"Really Tony? You must be getting deaf in your old age," Pepper teased, making Tony fall off his chair in surprise as she suddenly spoke.

"Jesus, Pepper... Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack before Spidey kills me herself?" Tony asked, putting a hand over his arc reactor as he used his other hand to rub his head where he had hit the counter top.

"It's not my fault that you're going deaf," Pepper teased as she held Jayden closer to her as he started whimpering. "Oh and Clint, Natasha's wondering if you got the dog food for Ace?" she added, looking at the archer with an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah... I put it up in the cupboard we've all the equipment for Ace," the archer replied. "Where's Nat and the twins now?" he asked as he stood up, getting ready to go find his own family.

"We were with Jane, trying to get her to stop freaking out about having the child of a mythological Norse God," Pepper stated, giving Thor a pointed look which in turn made the Thunder God gulp before turning to look at Clint again. "When I was leaving, she went to your floor to feed the twins," she added.

"Okay... Thank you... And don't worry, Natasha won't kill Tony before you do," Clint said, smirking as the Billionaire groaned in protest at his teasing. "I see you guys tomorrow," he said as he made his way over to Pepper. "And you, kiddo," he as he placed his left index finger to the little boy's chin, which Jayden caught firmly with his own. "Don't keep your parents up all night... We all know you're in a little bit of pain with your teeth but you need to let your parents sleep so they can take care of you," he whispered, grinning as the young boy cooed and smiled at him. After giving his 'recommendations' to the youngest Stark, the archer made his way to the elevator.

When he arrived on his own floor, Clint made his way to the kitchen, smiling when he found his wife humming as she made dinner. "Hey _Sexy Mama_," he greeted in Russian as he leant his left shoulder against the door frame, grinning at her as she turned her head to look at him with a knowing smirk.

"Hey _my Hawk_," Natasha replied in the same tongue, grinning as he walked over to her and kissed her chastely. "Did you get the dog food for Ace?" she asked as Clint pulled away and walked over to where the twins were sleeping in their respective carry cots.

"Yeah... I put it with the cans and dog treats," he replied as he smiled down at their children. "The twins remind me of you when you're sleeping Nat," he confessed, smiling when Natasha wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers interlacing on his chest.

"Except for the fact that our son prefers sleeping in a _nest_ of pillows and blankets," Natasha whispered, smiling up at him when he turned his head to look at her.

"But you enjoy that too Baby... As long as I'm you're main pillow," the archer teased before leaning down and kissing her softly. "And our daughter has picked up on that trait too," he added, grinning as she hummed her agreement.

"I can't blame her... You're like a big, comfortable pillow," Natasha stated before pulling her hands back and heading back over to the oven. "You declined going on that mission to Iowa," she started nonchalantly, watching her husband out of the corner of her eye as he tensed at her words.

"I'm not going back there Nat... I, ugh... I can't go back there," he whispered, watching as the twins continued to sleep soundly. "It hurts too much," he whispered, almost to himself.

Natasha walked over to him and put her left hand on his cheek, using her thumb to stroke his stubble lovingly. "I know Clint," she whispered as he moved his face to lock his stormy grey eyes with her emerald green ones. "I'm just glad you didn't go," she whispered, biting her bottom lip as she watched his eyes widen in surprise at her words.

"What's wrong Nat?" he whispered as he put his hand on the one she had against his cheek.

"Fury didn't want you on the mission because it was a HYDRA outlet they wanted taken out... But the survival rate of a lone agent going in was very small," she whispered as she raised her other hand to trace his facial features lovingly.

Clint smiled softly at his wife's concern. "I'm glad that he didn't send me so... I'm not leaving you alone," he whispered before kissing her softly. "I did make a promise to you when we first met... And then again after what happened in Russia," he added, smiling at her lovingly.

"That reminds me," she started as she pulled away, making her husband raise an eyebrow in confusion. "If you ever do that again... I'll kick your ass so badly, you'll never be able to go on a mission ever again," she warned with a sickly sweet smile, making Clint gulp. "Is that understood... _my Hawk_?"

"Understood, Nat," Clint responded as he kissed her again.

"Good... Now I'm gonna get the dinner while you get the plates and forks," she stated as she turned to take the rice out of the pot.

"Yes _Mama_, "he replied with a cheeky grin. He thought it was amusing that they had fallen so easily into a domestic lifestyle, although they have been having their regular sparring matches for the last two months or so. And, if he said so himself, it suited them well.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Your reviews are very welcomed.**


	8. Maternal Instincts

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 8, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****670.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following this story and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are the best... And I really love reading what you all think of my writing, you guys are what inspire me to keep writing:**

_**DaskaFinn (I'm glad you thought the last chapter was amazing and I hope this chapter is just as good)**_

_**ksp2010 (Tony and Clint's banter – you can't live without it)**_

_**26wolfhawke (glad you enjoyed it... I hope this is good for 'more')**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (don't worry there's gonna be more Tony in this story... He's too funny to leave him out)**_

_**blackangel150 (You're right; he won't... Although he gets a certain type of rest from Natasha in some chapters... If you get the idea ;)**_

**Chapter Eight: Maternal Instincts**

_**Later That Night...**_

Natasha groaned slightly as she woke up to Clint slowly waking around their room with their son in their arms, whispering to the boy.

"Come on _Little Hawk_," Clint whispered in Russian as he tried to calm the whimpering boy. "I know your little teeth are hurting you but you gotta go to sleep... And we can't wake _Mommy_ either," he whispered as he held the boy closer to his bare chest, hoping his beating heart would lull Christopher to sleep.

Natasha pushed her head further into her pillow as she tried to get more sleep. Since the twins had started teething she had gotten less and less sleep. But some strange reason she could not fall asleep; she knew that Scarlett was sleeping beside her, the girl sleeping soundly in the nest that Clint had made their bed into.

"Clint, bring him over... You need sleep too," Natasha whispered, making her said husband turn and look at her, surprised and disappointed that she hadn't slept longer.

"Nat... I thought you were sleeping," he whispered as he walked over to his wife and daughter. "I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered as he sat down beside her while she turned to sit up against the pillows.

"You didn't... I woke myself up," she whispered, smiling at him softly. "Chris is hungry," she stated as she took the whimpering boy in her arms as she pulled the button down shirt that (_once_) belonged to Clint aside and let Christopher begin to feed.

"How did you know?" Clint whispered as he climbed in beside her, picking Scarlett up carefully and holding their sleeping daughter to his chest, the same way Natasha had been holding her when the girls had been sleeping. Clint rested his forehead against Natasha's as they watched Christopher continue to feed while Scarlett continued to sleep.

"I don't know... Guess my maternal instincts are kicking in," she whispered as she turned her head slightly to lock her emerald green eyes with his storm grey ones. "How long has Chris been keeping you up?" she asked as their said son slowly pulled away from her chest.

"Around an hour," he whispered, smiling at her as she fixed the shirt she was sleeping in and burped Christopher over her right shoulder. "He definitely is _Momma's Little Hawk_," he observed as the infant quickly fell in Natasha's arms after she gave him his pacifier.

"And Scarlett is definitely her Daddy's Little Girl," Natasha replied, grinning at her husband before kissing him softly but passionately. "They're only six months old and yet they have us wrapped around their little fingers," she whispered as they pulled away, letting their foreheads rest against each other again.

Clint grinned as he watched her eyes slip close again. "Just like their mommy has me wrapped around her little finger," Clint whispered before claiming her lips in a slow kiss.

"More like wrapped up in my _web_," Natasha teased, whispering against her lips.

"But you sleep in my _nest_ every night," Clint replied, grinning mischievously. "That's counts as the same for you," he added possessively.

Natasha ducked her head and rested it on her husband's shoulder while she interlaced fingers of her left hand with Clint's right. "I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't enjoy being with you in your said nest," she whispered before yawning slightly.

"You should sleep Nat... You're exhausted," Clint whispered as he slowly slid down so he was laying on his back, his daughter sleeping peacefully on his chest.

Natasha nodded and moved so she too was laying on her back, her son resting peacefully against her chest. "As long as you sleep too," the red head mumbled as she rested her head on the archer's shoulder.

Clint nodded and turned so he could kiss her forehead lovingly. "Don't worry I am Baby," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered before letting sleep take over her body.

"I love you too Nat."

**Right, I know this chapter is short but I promise to make it up with the next chapter. Pinky promise. But do tell me what you thought of this chapter about Clint and Natasha's family time.**


	9. Extra: Doubt

**Fanfic:****Nightmares Ch. 3, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Word Count:**** 3,160.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises. Or any of the songs I will use. This is strictly for my own amusement. **

**Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story sooner... My Grand Uncle died last Tuesday so it's been just a really hard week because he was practically like a Granddad to me... So apologies if this seems (**_**very**_**) crap. I have put my other stories on hold so I can do one-shots to get my writing back on track... And smut filled stories are what I'll be using to do so... So stay tuned in :) **

**I got this idea from listening to **_**Leona Lewis' song 'I'm You'... **_**Hope you all like it. This happens around two weeks before ch. 9 in my other story 'One Step at a Time.' I felt like some of the lyrics just suit some of the things that happen in this chapter... (**_**if you all get th idea**_**)**

**Thank you to everyone to the following who reviewed the first two chapters:**

_**Starrgazer11 (yeah... Paris was fun :)**_

_**Diehardtwilightfan23 (Cheesy? Definitely... I can't write anything else... Glad you love it)**_

_**26wolfhawke (Glad you loved it)**_

**And a very special thanks to my best friend, **_**coilia13 **_**(never thought you would ever make a FanFiction account :)**

_**Thank you so much for your support and help, and just being the best friend and adopted sister I could ever asked for... Love you sis and hop you like this new chapter as much as every other piece I've worked on :)**_

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she walked into the shooting range, watching her husband shoot yet another target with perfect accuracy that was perfect for his codename. She watched him carefully as he tensed but relaxed as he recognised her voice.

"Hey Nat," Clint replied as he lowered his bow, slowly turning so he was facing her. "What are you doing up?" he whispered as she walked over to him, pacing her steps so that she could judge how bad his nightmare was.

"My favourite pillow decided to get up at two o'clock in the morning, leaving me alone in the bed... I prefer to sleep when you're there with me," Natasha replied as she stood in front of her husband. "How bad was the nightmare?" she whispered as she allowed his arms around her waist, wrapping her own arms around his back, her fingers interlacing on his shoulder blades.

"Very bad," Clint mumbled into her red hair as he rested his left cheek on her head, using his left hand to trace circles on the small of her back lovingly. "What has you awake though?" he whispered as he held her closer to him. "Even when I get up, you usually stay asleep until it's morning," he added as he felt her frown in confusion at his question.

"I was worried about you... My instincts told me something was wrong," Natasha whispered against his bare chest as she began to trace the scars she knew he had received from his father when he was still a child during one of the deceased man's drunken tirades, gauging his slowly relaxing tense muscles as she continued to try to get him to relax for her. "My maternal instincts may have been developed during the pregnancy but I've always had my instincts about you," she added as she kissed his sternum lovingly.

Clint smiled slightly and moved his head so he could look her in the eye when she looked up at him. "Ditto Babe," he whispered before slowly brushing his lips against hers lovingly. "I love you," he whispered as Natasha moved her left arms so she could cup her husband's right cheek lovingly.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she opened her mouth to allow Clint's tongue entrance. She smiled softly as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, both her arms wrapping around his neck for support.

They slowly pulled away as Clint placed his wife on the bench where his bow was laying. "Are you gonna tell me what woke _you_ up?" Natasha whispered as she traced his facial features with her left hand lovingly.

Clint closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Natasha's. "I just... I'm under Loki's control again... He wants me to hurt you and the twins... Like what my father did to my mother, Barney and me... I keep trying to break free but I'm not strong enough to keep you safe," he whispered as he held her closer to him. "I try so hard to keep you safe but I can't," he added, his voice hoarse with tears.

Natasha pulled her husband closer to her, pulling his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "It's okay, Clint... Loki isn't coming back... He can't hurt us anymore... We won't let him... I know you're ten times strong enough to deal with Loki," she whispered into his ear, threading the fingers of her right hand through his hair gently.

"You really trust me that much with keeping our children safe even though I've messed up so many times," Clint whispered as he kept his face buried in the crook of her shoulder.

"Clint, nobody's perfect... we've all made mistakes... But you are nothing like your father... You never have been... You never will be," Natasha whispered as she kissed the shell of his ear lovingly.

Clint could only nod as he slowly pulled away from her shoulder slowly. "You're probably thinking that I'm being a sentimental idiot at the moment," he whispered, chuckling half heartedly, making his wife smile gently at his poor attempt at humour.

"Nah... You've always been a sentimental idiot... But it's one of the many things I love about you," Natasha whispered as she ran her thumbs over his stubble softly, grinning as the archer smiled at her teasing.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered as he kissed Natasha softly, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks as they deepened their kiss.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha managed to get out as she opened her mouth, sliding her tongue into his mouth, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. She moaned loudly as her husband won control of their kiss, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, the fingers of her hands threading through his short, sandy blonde hair.

Clint smiled as Natasha ceded control to him. He slowly brought his hands to the hem of the shirt (_the one he had worn the previous day_) and slowly pulled it up so he could rest his hands on the waistband of her panties. He gently pushed her down onto the table and broke the kiss, moving his lips to her neck, grinning as she gasped his name in pleasure when he bit down on her pale skin, leaving a very noticeable love bite on her neck.

Natasha moaned and tugged harder on his hair as Clint moved his left hand up under her top, moving up to cup her right breast firmly while his other hand moved to her front, cupping her just as firmly. "Oh God... Clint," she moaned as said man pinched her nipple to the point of pleasurable pain.

"Yes _Sweetheart_?" he drawled, knowing exactly how that was one of the very few pet names that she hated. He grinned as she moaned in frustration and bucked her hips into his hand, moaning as Clint slipped two fingers past the soaked fabric and into her tight entrance.

"Don't... be... a... tease..." Natasha gasped as Clint continued to move his fingers inside her. She moaned louder and threw her head back as Clint moved his lips down to her chest, taking her left nipple into his mouth through the soft fabric of the cotton t-shirt she was wearing.

"Okay," Clint whispered as he pulled his fingers out of her and moved to lift her bridal style. "How about we take this to our bed instead?" he whispered as he begun to walk out of the shooting range, requesting JARVIS to lock it after them.

Natasha grinned and latched her lips to Clint's pulse point, grinning mischievously as her husband paused at her actions, moaning loudly as he felt his wife leave a hickey of her own on his tanned skin. "Yes Sir," she whispered, grinning as Clint groaned his response, quickly making his way to their bedroom.

"You... are... such... a... tease..." Clint moaned as he walked into their bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind him and pushing Natasha against it. "How many times have I _punished_ you for teasing me?" he whispered as he grinded his hips hard into hers.

"Mmm... I forget..." Natasha mumbled, groaning in pleasure and frustration as Clint tore her top through the middle, revealing (_most of_) her body to his ever watchful eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you... Stop. Tearing. My. Clothes," she hissed playfully before gasping loudly as Clint pinched her right nipple pleasurably.

"For the clothes... This top is actually mine," Clint stated, making Natasha roll her eyes at his childishness. "And for forgetting the last time you were _punished_... Do I need to get the _equipment_ from Paris?" he whispered as he ghosted his lips over her face, collarbones and her breasts. "Do I Mrs Barton?" he teased, grinning as his wife's breath hitched in her throat.

"No..." Natasha moaned as she threw her head back, groaning as she hit her head off the door.

"Now that wasn't smart to bang your head off the door like that," Clint teased as he pulled away from her neck, grinning at her smugly.

"Not my fault that you have me against the door now... Is it...? And anyways... you and your chest are my pillow," Natasha shot back, grinning mischievously as Clint grunted and pushed his hips harder against hers.

"Tease," Clint grunted as he moved both his hands to gip her ass firmly, holding her firmly against him as he walked over to their bed, his lips never leaving her neck.

"If you say so," Natasha mumbled as she quickly removed the rest of her top with her right hand while her left one grabbed the nape of his neck. "How do you want to play tonight?" she whispered as Clint sat down on the bed, allowing her to straddle him.

"I want..." Clint started as he pulled away from her skin and used his left hand to push a few stray locks away from her face. "I need you to be in control tonight, Nat," he whispered in Russian, watching her carefully.

"Are you sure, Clint?" Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck. When her husband nodded, the red head gently pushed him down onto their bed, her hands flat on his chest. "Okay," she whispered as she leant down and kissed him softly, grapping his hands and placing them beside his head. "These are not to leave their posts Mr Barton," she ordered with a stern but loving look, her eyes smiling as Clint nodded and smiled up at her.

"Of course," Clint whispered as he relaxed his body underneath his wife's body.

"Yes _Mistress_," Natasha stressed as she slapped his chest playfully hard, smirking as he grinned up at her mischievously.

"Yes Mistress," Clint replied in Russian as he grinned up at his wife; he always loved it when Natasha got strict on him. Especially because it really turned him on.

Natasha grinned and moved her lips to the spot behind his ear that she knew drove him crazy. "You like that don't you?" the red head whispered as she continued to tease his body.

Clint nodded and threw his head back in pleasure as Natasha moved her lips to the sweet spot behind his ear. "Fuck... Nat," he moaned as he turned his hands so he could grip the sheets for purchase as the red head continued her slow torture on his body. He gasped loudly as Natasha slid her left hand down between them and into his pants and boxers, gripping his cock firmly.

"I want an answer Clinton," Natasha whispered into said man's ear, grinning as Clint groaned loudly at her actions. "Now tell me: do you like what I'm doing to you?" she whispered as she took his cock out of its confinements and sucked the lobe of his ear teasingly.

"Yes Mistress," Clint moaned as Natasha grinded her still covered pussy over his now bare cock. He didn't notice Natasha move her body down his, his senses distracted by how the coolness of her wedding ring was playing havoc on his dick.

"Thought so," Natasha whispered as she nuzzled his member with her nose and chin, smirking smugly as her husband called out her name in pleasure. She blew on the tip of his cock tauntingly before taking as much of it as she could into her mouth, using her hand to pump what was left.

Clint arched his back at Natasha's actions, practically ripping the sheets with his hands as Natasha cupped his balls with her right hand, gasping her name loudly as she continued to tease him. "Fuck... Oh God," the archer moaned as he felt the tightening of his groin; if Natasha kept that up he was going to cum.

Natasha smirked and began to hum a tune she knew drove Clint insane when she went down on him. She tugged on his balls as she felt them tighten in her grip, knowing perfectly well that it would help push her husband over the edge. And that's exactly what he did.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he shot his as he tasted himself in her mouth. The archer collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as he came down from his high.

Natasha waited until Clint had caught his breath before removing him from her mouth, making sure their eyes were locked as she swallowed his cum, smirking at him smugly. "Mmm... tasty," she teased as she quickly removed his pants and crawled back up his body, making sure that his cock slid between her breasts. She kissed him soundly, grinning as she felt rather heard him moan as he tasted himself in her mouth.

"Glad you like it... _Mistress_," Clint whispered in Russian, grinning smugly as Natasha hummed in agreement. Suddenly, Clint found himself on top of Natasha, surprise clearly written over his face.

"My turn," Natasha explained simply with a smug grin as she pushed Clint down to where she wanted him.

Clint returned her grin as he moved willingly down her body until his face was level with her pussy. "Of course _Mistress_... Is there anything specific you want me to do for you?" Clint whispered as he ran his nose along her still covered slit, making the red head moan loudly in approval.

"Not at the moment... But if there is, I'll make sure to make you do it," Natasha responded with a grin before gasping his name loudly in pleasure as Clint pushed her panties aside and slid two calloused fingers inside her tight entrance.

Clint grinned and added another two fingers inside her pussy, his grin growing as he watched his wife grip her own breasts with her right hand as he continued to kiss, lap and nip on her clit. The archer watched her with a knowing look in his grey eyes as he curled and scissored his fingers inside her entrance, hitting the red head's G-spot with every movement of his calloused digits. And that was all Natasha needed.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she climaxed hard on her husband's fingers and face, arching her body high like the archer's drawn bow, her left hand pushing him harder against her pussy. The red head collapsed onto the bed, gasping and panting heavily as Clint lapped up the rest of her juices while she recovered from her orgasm. "Get up here," Natasha murmured in Russian as she grabbed her husband's neck, pulling him up so they were face to face.

"Hi _Sexy Mama_," Clint murmured in his wife's native tongue before Natasha claimed his lips hungrily.

"Hey _Daddy Hawk_," Natasha replied, murmuring into his mouth as she massaged the spots behind his ears as their lips met hungrily, tongue, teeth and all battling for dominance as Clint quickly removed his wife's panties. The archer quickly flipped them over so Natasha was on top of him, their make out session never stopping.

The red head grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she moved to straddle his re-hardened cock, grinning as he moaned when she brushed the dip of his dick against her folds. "Mmm... Clint... You have to beg me to let you enter me," Natasha whispered into his mouth, grinning as Clint grunted and groaned in both pleasure and frustration at her words.

"Nat..." Clint groaned as he tightened his grip on her hips. "Please... let me make love to you," he eventually whispered (_more like begged_) her, his hips thrusting up towards her as an extra. "I need to make love to you... Baby... _Mistress_... Please."

Natasha grinned against his lips before reaching down between them and grasping him firmly, quickly positioning the head of his cock in her entrance. "Okay _Clinton_," Natasha whispered with a cheeky grin, knowing full well that she was the only that her husband would ever let away with calling him by his full name before slowly sliding Clint's long, thick member inside her, making them both cry in ecstasy as the archer bottomed out inside her.

"Oh Fuck... Nat," Clint gasped as he bit his lip at the feel of his wife wrapped tightly around his dick. "Do you realise... what you... do to... me?" the archer gasped as Natasha slowly began to rock their hips against each other.

"Well, after fourteen almost fifteen years together, I guess I know perfectly well what I do to you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered as she leant down and kissed Clint softly yet hungrily as their hips met with perfect precision that was always there for them. "Oh God," the red head moaned as she threw her head back and placed her hands on his knees when Clint moved his knees so he went further inside her.

"Fuck... Nat... I'm... not... gonna... last... much... longer," Clint gasped as he held her hips tighter, thrusting harder up into her tight cavern, meeting her downward thrusts.

"Same... Clint..." Natasha whispered before screaming his name loudly when Clint used his left hand to bring her right to their fronts, using her own fingers to play with her clit.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he shot his seed inside her, the couple gasping as they both calmed down from their highs, Natasha collapsing onto her husband, gasping and panting as she felt him soften inside her.

"How do... you always... manage... to wear... me... out... in whatever... position we decide... to make love... in?" Natasha whispered as she kissed her husband's pulse point lovingly, smiling as Clint wrapped his arms around her, using his left hand to stroke her hair softly.

"It's because we know each other so well," Clint replied with a soft smile, kissing her temple lovingly.

"That we do," Natasha whispered as she lifted herself up so she could kiss his lips softly. "I love you Clint... I always have and I always will... And our children love you too," she whispered against his lips, smiling as Clint grinned proudly at her words.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he pulled her closer to him. "And I love Scarlett and Christopher as well."

Natasha smiled and rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck. "You wore me out Baby," the red head whispered as she finally let sleep take over her system, knowing full well that their children would be awake early with their teething.

"When have I not?" Clint whispered as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly. "Night Babe," he added as he, too, let sleep take over his body. He grinned as Natasha relaxed into his body, their senses and instincts about each other making sure that they could relax when they slept... And fourteen/ fifteen years of experience was perfect to show exactly how much they love and trust each other. Especially when their bodies had become very accustomed to each other's... if you get the (_doubled-_meaning) picture.

**So, any comments? Good? Bad? Any requests for one sots?**

**Reviews = LOVE!**


	10. Daddy Hawk's Birthday

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 9, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement. I, also, do not own **_**Emeli Sandé's 'Where I Sleep**_**.'****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****5,010.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner... Life is just so troublesome, it isn't bloody right... Between school and life and everything else in between, I just haven't had the time to sit down and actually figure out where I'm going with all of my stories... Has anyone ever felt like you wanna strangle somebody because they seem to think the world revolves around them? Or you're so worried about a relative that you feel that anything you do doesn't seem good enough for anyone? Because I wrote like twelve different chapters for my three main stories but they didn't look good enough so I restarted them this morning so I hope you like this chapter... I'm gonna stop ranting now...**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following this story and/ or reviewed the last chapter. And especially the following reviewers, you guys are the best... You guys are what inspire me to keep writing even when life is playing games and causing writer's block:**

_**DaskaFinn (I'm glad you found the last chapter adorable, I'm a sucker for fluffy family Clintasha and it's carrying into my writing... hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you like the cuteness, hope this chapter is just as good)**_

_**ksp2010 (Hope you have a sweet tooth because there's more in this chapter)**_

_**blackangel150 (I hope that this is what you expected)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (Family time is too sweet to leave out... And there's a few things I can't not to write about; fluffy family, Tony being made fun of – who can resist that – Clintasha smut)**_

_**26wolfhawke (Glad you loved it... I wrote this as soon as I got the chance)**_

**Chapter Nine: Daddy Hawk's Birthday**

_**One Month Later...**_

Natasha grinned as she watched her seven month old twins crawl up the bed her husband was currently sleeping in, watching as the mischievous duo worked together to wake their father. "What the-," she heard the archer mumbled as Scarlett and Christopher climbed onto his back, giggling as he turned his head to look at them with a raised eyebrow. "Did you two come to wake your Papa?" he whispered in Russian, grinning as they started babbling in a language that was all their own.

"Morning Old Man," Natasha teased as she walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Clint as he slowly moved so he was sitting up, his back against the headboard. "Have a nice sleep?" she whispered as she leant forward and kissed him softly while the twins continued to play with each other.

"Old Man?" Clint whispered, pretending to be offended. "I had slept well until you decided to get up and leave me alone in our bed," he added, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Mmm... I had to leave because you were snoring so much... And I had to go get the children up... As for an old man, you know that I'm only teasing you... I know for a fact that you are far from an old man," she whispered seductively in Russian before letting Christopher climbing in between them and into her lap, the boy smiling as his mother picked him up in her arms.

"What's wrong my _Little Hawk_?" Natasha whispered in Russian as Christopher smiled up at her, giggling as he ran his hands over his mother's face like he always did when he was sitting in her lap.

"Mama," Christopher suddenly said with a happy smile, giggling as he put his left fist into his mouth, surprising Natasha and Clint.

"Christopher, what did you just say?" Natasha whispered, watching her son giggle and grin, looking more and more like his father, apart from his green eyes, with his smile.

"Mama," the little boy repeated with a Russian accent, grinning as Natasha kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Well done _my Little Hawk_... I'm so proud of you," Natasha whispered into Christopher's hair as she hugged him to her, smiling happily as she noticed the luck of awe on her husband's face.

"Chris just said '_Mama_'," Clint stated, chuckling happily as Scarlett climbed onto his chest. "Our son definitely has one of your abilities," the archer started, making his wife look at him with a raised eyebrow. "He learns quicker than anyone else... Well, apart from Stark," he finished, grinning at her proudly.

Natasha could only smile in reply at her husband's statement, grinning as Scarlett frown in concentration as she traced the week old stubble on her father's jaw. "Okay... That means we're gonna have trouble during their teens," Natasha stated, making Clint visibly wince at the thought.

"Please, don't start that yet," Clint groaned as he threw his back, banging it off the wall, resulting in Natasha and the twins laughing as he grabbed his head in pain. "You're so bloody kind... And here I thought that you guys love me," he whined, glaring/ pouting at his wife as she continued to laugh at him.

"It's not my fault that you're an idiot," Natasha replied in between short bursts of giggles. "But we do still love you... No matter how idiotic you can be at times," she whispered/ teased as she stood up with their son in her arms and walked up to the head of the bed. She placed a small kiss on the crown of his head, grinning into the archer's bed head. "I promise to give you my birthday present later on but first off, you better get ready before the rest of the group get here," she whispered as she picked up Scarlett in her free arm. "NOW, CLINT!" Natasha called over her shoulder as she walked out of their bedroom.

"YES _SEXY MAMA!_" Clint shouted in Russian as he got out of their bed, grinning as he heard Natasha groan loudly at his newest addition to his list of nicknames for her. This was gonna be a fun birthday for the archer.

*** * * One Hour Later * * ***

"So... Legolas... How does it feel to be another day older?" Tony teased, earning a raised eyebrow from Clint.

"At least I'm not as old as you, Tin Man," Clint shot back, earning a cheer from the rest of the group. Tony pouted at them as he rested Jayden again on his right hip, the boy resting his right hand on his father's arc reactor while his head lay on his chest, sleeping soundlessly.

"You two are already teaching the children bad habits," Maria stated as she played with her Goddaughter. "God help us all when they get to the age where they can tease everyone like their parents perfectly," she added, earning a pillow to her face from two red heads.

"Don't start Maria... We're all dreading it when you and Cyclops start yer own family," Natasha shot back in Greek, making Clint and Fury laugh as the brunette blushed at the red head's words.

"You are such a bitch, Natasha... I can't believe you would say that out loud," Maria mumbled in the same tongue while Scarlett pulled on some of her hair.

"Nah... I'm just a sister that enjoys teasing her older sister because it's so bloody easy," Natasha replied, reverting back to English for the sake of the rest of the team, who were wondering what the fuck the agents were talking about.

"I'm not gonna comment on that," Maria muttered, pointedly ignoring the knowing looks she got from the rest of the group.

Natasha grinned as she stood from where she had been curled up against Clint, who was playing with their son, making the archer look up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Relax... I'm only going to the kitchen," Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she leant down and kissed him chastely, running her left hand through Christopher's spiky hair, making the boy giggle happily as he looked up at her with his big, green mischievous eyes.

"Okay," Clint whispered in the same language before returning his attention to the boy currently tugging on the silver chain that Natasha had gotten him on behalf of the twins. He grinned happily as Christopher began babbling to him in a language that was all his own while holding his pacifier in his right hand and using two very distinctive Russian words of '_Mama_' and '_Papa_'.

Natasha grinned as she walked into the kitchen, walking towards the fridge where she had placed the chocolate cake that herself and Pepper had back that morning. "I'm gonna agree with Tony on his one Tasha; what _did_ you get Clint?" Pepper asked as she entered the kitchen, grinning knowingly at the raised amused eyebrow that the other red head gave her.

"Something that he's gonna find pleasantly enjoyable... and restful," Natasha replied with a nonchalant shrug as she took the cake out of the fridge. "And no, I'm not gonna tell you," she added as she caught Pepper's raised eyebrow.

"So, that's why you asked Maria to babysit Scarlett and Christopher," the CEO stated rather than asked, noting the knowing smirk on the ex-Russian's face.

"Yup... And as a gag for when she wants a child of her own," Natasha stated as she put a few candles on the cake, lighting them with ease. "Now, I am not letting Clint start a food fight this year," she stated as she picked up the cake.

"I agree with you one hundred percent Natasha... Last year was a nightmare to clean up... Especially since you and Clint _disappeared_ when Tony came into the kitchen," Pepper replied with a grin, making her fellow red head laugh at her statement.

"And I'm not gonna tell you what we were doing," Natasha responded as she walked out of the kitchen with Pepper in tow. "Hey Birthday Boy... Cake time," she called, making Clint turn and look at her with a raised eyebrow as h noticed the large chocolate cake in his wife's hands.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed cake _this_ _year_ because of what I started _last_ _year_," Clint replied with a knowing smirk.

"I said you weren't allowed to start another cake fight Barton," Natasha retaliated, returning her husband's smirk. "Happy Birthday," she whispered in Russian, kissing him softly before holding the cake in front of him while making sure that Christopher wouldn't try to push his hand into the chocolate. "Make a wish," she whispered with a loving smile as everyone else started singing '_Happy Birthday._'

Clint returned his wife's smile before he blew out all of the candles in one go. "Thank you," he whispered as Natasha kissed him again just as their son finally managed to put his left hand into the chocolate cake.

"He gets that from you Barton," Natasha teased, grinning as Christopher looked at his hand with interest before putting it in his mouth, giggling happily as he noticed his parents watching him with proud grins.

"He gets his sweet tooth from you Mrs Barton," Clint shot back with a grin. He chuckled as Natasha shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"If anyone wants cake, you'll have to come into the kitchen to get some," Natasha stated as she walked towards said kitchen. "And if anyone starts a food fight, I'll personally kick your ass... The only exception is the children," she added with a pointed look towards Clint and Tony.

"Okay... That means we don't annoy Mama Spider," Tony stated, earning an elbow from his fiancé. "OW! Pepper! Stop hitting me... I was being serious; nobody annoy Natasha," the Billionaire stated, pouting at his own lover.

"Tony actually has a smart idea," Steve teased, earning a glare from said ex-Playboy.

"Capsicle, you are very lucking that Darcy sitting on your lap because I would throw something at you otherwise," Tony stated just before Jayden started to move against him. He stopped all his movements and watched as his son slowly woke up, blinking rapidly before looking up at his father, grinning and giggling as he recognized Tony. "Hey little Man... Did you sleep well?" Tony whispered as he rubbed Jayden's cheek lovingly.

Jayden only continued to grin as Pepper took out a bottle for him, making the boy squeal in delight at her. "Come here," she whispered as she took her son in her arms, quickly settling him into his arms and playing the bottle in his mouth.

"Hey Scarlett... You wanna go help your mother with the cake?" Maria whispered as she stood up with the little girl in her arms, grinning as the girl squeal and clap her hands in delight. "Come on then," she whispered as she walked into the kitchen to where Natasha was cutting some of the cake. "Hey Nat," the brunette greeted as Scarlett squealed in delight as she noticed her mother in the room.

"Hey," Natasha replied, smiling as Maria handed Scarlett to her. "You gonna be okay babysitting tonight?" the red head asked as she played with her daughter. She cast Maria a knowing look as the brunette smirked at her.

"Hey, if Stark can be so good with his own kid, Nick and myself will be perfectly fine," Maria replied with a grin just before everyone walked into the kitchen, looking for cake.

"Clint, I mean it... You start a cake fight and you will not be getting your birthday present from me," Natasha warned her husband in Russian with a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes.

"Okay," Clint whispered in the same tongue as he stood beside her, handing her a plate while everyone else grabbed their own. "And when do I get mentioned present?" he whispered, grinning at her.

"Later," she whispered, returning his smile as their children began to babble in their own language, telling each other about their activities they'd had that day.

Clint could only grin at her before they both began to eat the cake, feeding the twins very small pieces, much to their delight. Clint was right: their children had Natasha's sweet tooth.

*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***

"That was so hard for you to let the twins go with Maria and Fury," Clint teased with a grin even though he knew it had been hard for him to let Scarlett and Christopher go with his cousin and her husband.

"Mmm... but we get to see them in the morning," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together as he wrapped his around her waist.

"True," Clint whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly, smiling as his wife grinned mischievously against his lips. "Do I get my birthday present now?" he teased, whispering into her mouth.

Natasha grinned into his mouth before pulling away from him, much to her husband's displeasure. "You'll have to follow me to find out," Natasha stated as she looked over her shoulder at him, smirking seductively at him.

"Yes Ma'am," Clint replied, quickly following the red head into their bedroom. "Is this why you didn't say anything in front of the rest of them?" he asked, leaning his right shoulder against the door frame as he watched her strip down to her underwear.

"Maybe," Natasha replied teasingly with a seductive smirk thrown over her shoulder as she watched his watchful eyes flicker over her body, noting the purple lace lingerie she had purposely bought for him. She slowly turned her body around and strutted over to her husband, swinging her hips in the way she knew drove Clint insane. The red head grinned when she heard his breathing hitch in his throat as she pressed her body up against his strategically, her full breasts pressed up against his chest.

"Nat, are you trying to fucking kill me," Clint whispered as Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips over his pulse point tauntingly while he rested his hands on her hips possessively, giving Natasha the space to grind against his rapidly growing erection. "Fuck... Nat," he moaned, gripping her hips tighter.

"Mmhmmm?" she hummed as she sucked and bit on his neck, leaving several marks on his tanned skin. She grinned as he bucked his hips against hers, making them both moan in pleasure at the sensation. Natasha slowly, almost teasingly, slid her hands down to the waist band of his jeans, slipping her two index fingers into the belt hoops before pulling away from him, dragging him to their bed.

"Do you like teasing me like that?" he teased, earning a throaty laugh from his wife, making him smile lovingly at her. "Or is this part of my birthday present?"

"Bit of both, Baby," she teased as she ran her lips over his before pushing him down onto their bed. She grinned as she slowly crawled on top of him, grinning as he moaned loudly when she brushed against the bulge in his pants. "But you've always loved it when I tease you... Your _package_ seems to agree with me," she added as she ran the fingers of her right hand over said '_package_.'

Clint groaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure and frustration as she sucked her way down to just below his chain. He felt her tug at the hem of his tank top, pulling it upwards. "Baby, if you wanted my top off, you should've just asked me," Clint teased before groaning loudly as Natasha slid her hands under hid top and pinched his nipples to this side of pain.

"But where's the fun in that?" Natasha replied, grinning as she pulled the top over his head. "I thought of something more fun for you for tonight," she added with a mischievous smirk as Clint suddenly heard a click and felt his wrists locked to the headboard of the bed.

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to move my hands," Clint murmured before groaning as Natasha brushed her lips over his sternum lovingly while her hands caressed his ribs. "You must be trying to kill me, Natasha," he whispered in Russian, noting how she laughed at his throaty groan.

"How many times have you dominated me Clint? I felt like you deserved a bit of rest today for your birthday," Natasha whispered as she brought her hands down to the waistband of his jeans, quickly removing his belt ad undoing the button of the black denim. "What do you think _Hawkeye_?" she teased as she cupped his length with her right hand through his red boxers, making Clint moan loudly at the sensation as she stroked him tenderly while removing his pants, runners and socks.

"Stop teasing me Nat," Clint groaned as she slowly moved her lips down his body, running her tongue along every scar and muscle. "Tease," he groaned as she slipped her hand inside his boxers, gripping his very hard member in her pale hand, the coolness of her wedding ring playing havoc on his senses.

"Mmm... Now you know how I feel when _you_ tie _me_ to the bed," she replied, grinning up at him as she slid her tongue into his belly button, making him groan at the sensation it caused. When he bucked his hips up to her touch, she grinned and pulled down his boxers, finally freeing his hard dick from the red fabric.

"Fuck... Nat," he groaned as said woman wrapped her left hand around his cock firmly while her right hand cupped his balls, massaging and tugging gently but firmly on them the way she knew he liked her to do. He pulled hard on the handcuffs as she started to pump him slowly while she kissed the inside of his left thigh lovingly while she held his gaze as she moved her lips to the base of his cock, sucking and nibbling playfully on his taut skin.

"Relax Clint... I'll blindfold you like I did in Shanghai if you don't relax," Natasha warned, making Clint groan as he remembered exactly what had happened during his birthday when they had been in the Chinese city. She grinned as she pumped him harder, moving her lips to the head of his cock, running her tongue along the tip and the vein on the underside of his cock teasingly.

"Tease," Clint repeated as he tugged harder on the handcuffs when Natasha wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, her lips wrapped snugly around the tip. "How can I... relax when you're... doing that?" the archer whispered in between gasps and groans as Natasha continued to tease his body.

Natasha only hummed in reply as she pushed him deeper inside her mouth while she pumped whatever she couldn't take with her left hand all-the-while giving him a look that said '**I don't really think you're complaining about this**.' Clint groaned loudly as her humming caused him to tighten up further, the familiar pooling of heat building in the base of his stomach.

"Fuck... Nat... You keep that up... I'm gonna cum," Clint warned as Natasha hummed a song they regularly listened to together. Natasha only deep throated him further in her mouth, sending Clint over the edge. "NATASHA!" he shouted as he came hard, tugging impossibly harder on his restraints.

Natasha waited until he was fully spend before slowly releasing him from her mouth, making sure his eyes were locked with his as she swallowed his seed. "You enjoyed that Clint," the red head teased, grinning mischievously up at him as he groaned at the sight of her swallowing his cum.

"You... should know... that I... always... enjoy anything... you do when we're... alone," Clint whispered in between pants as he tried to control his breathing as his wife slowly crawled up his body, perching herself on his well built abdomen.

"I do... I just like teasing you," Natasha whispered as she leant down and kissed him softly. "Like that part of your birthday present?" she whispered as she slowly released his wrists from the handcuffs, bringing the reddened skin lovingly as she locked her green eyes with his stormy grey ones.

"Definitely," Clint whispered as he sat up and caught her lips with his in a loving and hungry kiss while he wrapped his arms around her. "I like your new underwear too," he added as he ran his fingers over said purple lace.

"Mmm?" Natasha hummed into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. "I bought them especially for tonight," she confessed, grinning as he moaned his approval when she brushed her cunt over his cock tauntingly.

"That part of my present too?" he whispered before groaning as he felt how wet she was through the fabric of her lace thong. "Oh... Fuck... You really are trying to kill me," he groaned as he pulled her fully against him, burying his face into her ruby locks.

"Maybe to your question... As for trying to kill you; we both tried to kill each other sixteen years ago but that didn't work out the way we once believed it would," Natasha whispered as she pulled away from his lips. "Two years after that we ended up fucking each other's brains out in Dublin... Married in 2005... And now look at us; the proud parents of two beautiful children," she added before kissing him again lovingly.

"Mmm... true... But you forgot one little detail," Clint whispered into her mouth, making Natasha frown in slight confusion at his words. "We fell madly in love with each other... And now we can't imagine a life without each other," he explained, smiling lovingly.

Natasha returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. "Agreed," she whispered into his mouth.

"Can I take off these now?" Clint whispered as he tugged on her bra with his left hand, grinning as she hummed her approval at her husband's idea.

"Mmm... Your present is to do whatever you want to do with me all night long, Clint," Natasha whispered into his mouth as she played with the hairs on the nape of his neck lovingly.

"Good," Clint whispered before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top, making Natasha gasp in surprise at his sudden movements. "Because I wanna get a taste of my favourite dessert," he whispered as he began to kiss and suck his way down her neck, paying special attention to the spots he knew drove her crazy, leaving several marks on her pale skin.

"And you call me a tease," Natasha moaned, threading her fingers through his hair tightly as he latched his lips around her left, lace covered, nipple while his left hand palmed her right breast firmly. The red head threw her head back in pleasure as Clint removed her bra and took her right tit in his mouth, running his tongue along the harden nub.

"But you are a tease, Natasha," Clint whispered against the skin of her chest, making Natasha groan loudly at the feel of his week old stubble rubbing against her soft breasts.

"So you always tell me," Natasha groaned before Clint began to move further down her body, leaving love bites all over her skin. "Fuck... Clint," she gasped as said man pulled her underwear aside and pushed two fingers inside her, making Natasha moan loudly in appreciation at the sensation his calloused digits caused.

"Yes Dear?" he replied before latching his lips onto her clit, running his tongue over the bundle of nerves tauntingly. He chuckled as Natasha bucked her hips up to his face when he added another digit inside her, driving his red haired wife crazy with the pleasure he was giving her.

"Don't... Tease," Natasha moaned as she gripped her husband's hair tighter, pushing him harder against her core.

"Okay so," he whispered before adding a fourth finger inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit as he moved his tongue all over her entrance while he used his free hand to reach up and play with her achingly hard nipples.

And that was all she needed.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came, arching her body like her husband's drawn bow, panting and gasping hard in pleasure while her legs wrapped around Clint's head tightly. Her said husband waited until Natasha had come down from his high before slowly pulling his fingers from her entrance, making Natasha groan at the loss of contact.

Clint crawled back up her body and waited until Natasha opened her eyes before he did anything else. When the red head finally opened her eyes, Clint locked his grey ones with her green ones and slowly sucked her juices off his fingers.

"You are a tease," Natasha whispered before grabbing his neck firmly and crashing their lips together, grinning as Clint moaned in both approval and surprise at her forwardness.

"I learned it from the best," Clint whispered teasingly as he flipped them over so Natasha was back on top of him. The archer gripped her hips firmly as she sat up, bracing the balls of his feet on the sheets of their bed while Natasha rested her left hand on his sternum and used her right hand to grab his re-hardened cock, positioning him at her entrance.

Natasha grinned at him before slowly sinking down on him, creating them to both moan their mutual contentment at the feeling as Clint filled her to the hilt, bottoming out inside her when she had him fully inside her.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped, her head thrown back in pleasure, making the red head brace her hands on his knees.

"Ditto Nat... And the view just adds to it," Clint whispered as he moved his left hand to rest in between her breasts, ready to play with her nipples when she started to ride him.

"I bet it is... Not that it matters... You can barely keep your hands off me as it is," Natasha teased, bringing her own left hand to grasp his, their wedding rings shining in the low artificial light. "You ready?" she whispered, the question rhetorical, as she slowly began to move on him.

"Well, you are my wife... Can you really blame me?" Clint whispered, biting his bottom lip in pleasure as Natasha moved her hips over his in a steady rhythm. He moved his left hand to tug and pinch her right nipple, making Natasha gasp loudly at the act, moving her hips faster against his as her walls tightened further around his length.

"Possessive much?" Natasha teased with a knowing smirk, before gasping as Clint pulled her left hand with his own over her left nipple, the archer using her own fingers to play with her nipple.

"Very," Clint replied with a smug grin, meeting her hips thrust for thrust. "I'm the only one you let touch you like this... The only one you trust to be with like this... The man you love," Clint whispered, panting heavily as he felt his second orgasm come closer and closer to completion, his experience with her during their love making telling him that Natasha was just as close as he was.

"I need... to... c-... come with... you Clint," Natasha whispered as she felt the heat in the base of her stomach rise higher and higher. Clint nodded and flipped them over so he was on top, pushing her strong, firm (literally killer) legs over his biceps, thrusting deeper and harder inside her as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Then come with me Nat," Clint whispered as he mashed their lips together, wanting them to climax together. And that's exactly what they did.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed into his mouth as she climaxed hard around his cock, pulling her husband over the edge with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted loudly as he shot his seed inside her. The archer collapsed on top of her, the both of them riding out their climaxes together. He slowly rolled off her, both groaning at the loss of contact.

Natasha went willingly into his embrace when he pulled her onto him. "Happy Birthday _my_ _Hawk_," Natasha whispered as she raised herself up on her elbows so she could kiss him chastely.

"Thank you _Sexy Mama_," Clint replied with a happy grin as Natasha smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm guessing you like th chain I got you on behalf of Scarlett and Christopher," she whispered as she brought her left hand to trace mentioned silver chain.

"Mmhmm," Clint hummed as he brushed his lips against hers. "Yup... Thank you... You always did have the better view on appearance that this old circus bird," he whispered, making Natasha giggle at him lovingly.

"But I still love you Clint," she whispered with a happy grin.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top of her again. "But you did say that, my present is to do whatever I want to do with you all night long," he whispered as he kissed her deeply.

"Mmhmm," Natasha hummed into his mouth. "We still have nine hours," she whispered with a mischievously seductive smirk.

"Good... Because that means I can get to make you cum in as many positions as possible before moaning... Maybe not as many as I'd like but enough," Clint whispered against her luscious lips.

"You better hurry up Barton... Every second counts," Natasha replied.

Let's just say that Natasha couldn't hide the limp and all of the numerous hickeys she had received from Clint when the two assassins went to pick up the twins. Nor could Clint hide the ones she had given him. Much to the advantage of Maria and Tony, letting them both used the said marks to tease Natasha and Clint. Much to their annoyance, although they weren't complaining about it.

**I hope that this chapter makes up for not updating sooner.**


	11. Brothers' Bonding Time

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 10, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,605.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I am so, **_**so **_**sorry that I didn't update this sooner... Life has just been crazy for the past two/ three weeks... And I have major writer's block... I hope this chapter makes up for the (very) late update... A very special thank you to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_**DaskaFinn (I'm glad you find the babies adorable... No, you did spell Christopher correctly... I agree with you, Fury holding a kid seems so weird but yet it's so cute... I hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you thought it was great... And I had to give Natasha some dominant time too :)**_

_**ksp2010 (Well, you might need another tooth fairy for this chapter too)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (I'm guessing you like this chapter)**_

_**26wolfhawke (I'm glad you loved it... Sexy Mama knows how to work Clint :) I hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**the guttersnipe (Yeah, Barney was on a training mission and only returns in this chapter... Allowing the brothers to have bonding time while Erica and Natasha mind the kids :) Hope you like this chapter and clears things up)**_

**And to the reviewers of '**_**Date Night**_**':**

_**ksp2010 (yup you guessed right... Hehe, told you that Date Night wouldn't really effect the story line just yet... And your request is underway :)**_

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it... And thank you so much for the idea, it really helped :)... As for the hidden surprise, it has something to do with Natasha's question to Clint in the park :)**_

_**lltulgestke (I'm glad you loved it... hope this is just as good :)**_

_**the guttersnipe (Not yet exact... It will be better explained during this story - just not this chapter - soon enough... As for 'confidents' it should be confinements, sorry. I'll change that soon... I'm glad you enjoyed it so much :)**_

_**KennaWynters (Not yet exact but yes you're near enough right... It will be better explained during this story - just not this chapter - soon enough...As for Natasha spending a fortune on new underwear, nah, not really. She just makes Clint pay for her new clothes as pay back :)... Yeah, I feel sorry for Steve as well but it's way too fun for me to stop writing :)**_

_**26wolfhawke (I'm glad you liked it... I hope my reply sorts things out)**_

**Chapter Ten: Brother's Bonding Time**

_**The next day... After Natasha and Clint collect the twins from Maria and Fury's...**_

"Clint, Barney just called..." Natasha called out from the kitchen, alerting her husband, whom was playing with their children and Ace.

"Oh... I thought he was on a training mission," Clint replied with a confused frown as Natasha walked out of the kitchen from where she had been preparing lunch (_more like limping from their activities the previous night_). He watched as the red head sat down beside him on the floor, allowing Scarlett and Christopher to continue their playing with Ace.

"He got home last night... He, Erica and the kids are coming over... They should be here in half an hour," Natasha stated as she rested her head on his shoulder while she interlaced her right hand with his left. She smiled up at him as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

"Okay... Am I'm allowed to tease my nephew about his player antics in school?" Clint whispered into his wife's hair, grinning as she chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully at his question.

"Richard is only five years old and you and Barney are already calling him a player," Natasha replied, grinning as Clint snorted amusedly.

"Now I don't think it's my fault that the girls in Richard's class seem to swoon for the kid," Clint replied as Christopher climbed into his father's lap, babbling to the archer about something that neither Natasha nor Clint could understand. "_What's wrong Buddy_?" he whispered in Russian as the boy grabbed his cheeks, pushing them together, making the archer's words come out muffled when Clint spoke.

Natasha stifled a laugh as she reached over and ruffled her son's hair playfully before turning her attention to her daughter who was having a staring competition with Ace. "_Scarlett, you can't win a staring match with the dog_?" the older red head stated, making the young girl turn and look at her mother with a raised eyebrow that she undoubtedly inherited from her mother.

Clint chuckled at their daughter's facial expression, earning an exact copy of said look from his red haired wife. "What?" he asked with an innocent pout, making Natasha roll her eyes playfully before Scarlett climbed into her lap.

"You are so troublesome it isn't right," Natasha muttered under her breath earning a playful elbow to the ribs from her husband while Ace ran up to her and crawled between the adults, curling up in between them, resting his head on Natasha's thigh.

"But you still love me Nat," Clint teased as he continued to play with Christopher, resorting to tickle the young boy, as his son played with his chain. Christopher twisted in his father's arms, giggling and laughing as he tried to get Clint to stop tickling him.

"That I do... Doesn't mean I particularly like it when you start teasing me," Natasha responded, watching Clint out of the corner of her eye.

"You know that I know that you love it when I _tease_ you," Clint stated with a knowing grin, making Natasha groan and throw her head back against the couch behind them, all the while holding their daughter close to her.

"Clint... You got enough action last night," she stated, closing her eyes as Scarlett curled herself into Natasha's touch, yawning slightly having kept her 'Grandfather' and Godmother up the previous night with her teething.

"I'll never get enough of you Nat," Clint responded, smirking at Natasha who only raised an eyebrow at him before they were interrupted by JARVIS.

"Barney and his family are on their way up, Mr Barton, Mrs Barton," the AI stated, making Natasha smirk at her husband knowingly.

"Don't start on Richard, Clint," the red head warned as she stood up with Scarlett in her arms, raising an eyebrow at the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes. "Erica does not need to deal with two Barneys," she added with a mischievously seductive smirk thrown over her shoulder at him just as her in-laws exited the elevator.

"Uncle Clint! Auntie Tasha!" Richard and Nadine shouted, running towards their said aunt and uncle while Barney, Erica and Karen laughed at the energetic eleven and five year olds.

"Hey Richie, hey Nadine... You guys still wreaking your parents' heads?" Natasha teased as her own daughter squealed happily in her arms as she recognised her older cousins. Natasha smiled down at her daughter as she knelt down to be in level with her youngest niece and her nephew. "Or have ye calmed down since the last time we visited?"

Richard pouted at the older red head while Nadine only smirked in reply before the raven haired boy responded. "Very funny Auntie Tasha... Wait until Scarlett and Chris are my age," he teased, sticking out his tongue playfully at the ex-Russian.

"Well aren't you a cheeky little chap?" Natasha teased, smirking at her nephew playfully. "You really are a Barton," she added, throwing a smirk at her husband and brother-in-law.

"Hey, you married one," Barney exclaimed earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha and Erica. "Okay, I'll shut up now," he stated, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender at the raised look Natasha gave him.

"Clint, he learned quicker than you to not annoy me," Natasha teased, grinning mischievously at her husband as he walked over to her with their son giggling and babbling in his arms, making the archer pout at her childishly.

"He knows not to annoy you because Barney's has had more time of learning to not annoy me than Clint has had with you," Erica stated with a knowing grin as Natasha stifled a laugh at the pout on Barney's face.

"Yeah because we all know that you and Barney were too busy _doing_ other things," Clint teased, making his own wife smirk knowingly, burying her face into her daughter's red curly hair while Erica and Barney blushed deeply, Karen cringing at the thought.

"Ew Uncle Clint! I didn't need that mental image... You just scarred me for life," Karen whined while Nadine and Richard shared a confused look, fortunately still too innocent to understand exactly what the older child and adults were talking about.

"Clint, did you seriously need to say that in front of the children?" Natasha teased as she handed her daughter to Erica, the young girl happily babbling away to her aunt.

"Baby, in your words, I'm a Barton... what do you expect?" the archer shot back with a mischievous grin as he handed Christopher to his oldest niece, who immediately began to play with her youngest cousin. "Bro, are you ready to go that thing we were talking about?" Clint asked, earning a confused look from Natasha and Erica.

"I'm ready when you are Clint," Barney responded with a boyish grin that was practically identical for the brothers. "Don't worry... we didn't do anything," he started when he noticed the confused look on his wife's face, pecking her lips lovingly.

"We should be home in around an hour or so," Clint finished as he kissed Natasha softly, grinning childishly at the confused looks on her, Erica and the kids' (_with the exception of Scarlett and Christopher_) faces.

Natasha and Erica shared a confused look as their respective husbands made their way to the elevator. "How did we manage to marry man that can be so fucking confusing at times?" Erica asked, looking at the red head with a confused look on her face.

"I have no idea," Natasha replied, looking at the brunette before looking at the kids. "I seriously don't know."

_*** * * With Clint and Barney * * ***_

"They are so gonna kill us when we get back," Barney stated with an _almost_ humourless chuckle as they reached the garage.

"Nah, they won't... Especially when Natasha finds out why we went," Clint replied with a knowing smirk as they got into his and Natasha's car. "Anyways, they have the kids to distract him for the next hour or so."

"Okay, so if they do try to kill us, I'm blaming you Bro," Barney stated as his little brother started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

"Don't worry Barney... Natasha already knows that this is something I have wanted to get since the twins were born," Clint confessed with a small smile. "Just be careful with what you say to me when I'm getting this... I might actually lose my patience if you say something you shouldn't," the archer warned his older brother with a mischievous glint in his stormy grey eyes.

"What...? So I can't tell you, that when you are in slight pain when they ink the design into your chest, that your wife can kiss it better when you get home," Barney teased, earning an eye roll from his little brother.

"Why did Erica marry you again?" Clint muttered as he continued his pace towards the tattoo parlour where Fury had allocated for S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, earning a playful glare from the older male.

"I could say the same thing about yourself and Natasha," Barney shot back, earning a raised eyebrow from the archer. "But then I remember the fact that you and Natasha are the only ones that each of you trust fully," he added, making Clint visibly relax.

"You got that right Bro," Clint stated as they came closer to the parlour. He had a strong feeling that it was going to be a fun (but slightly painful, nothing that he couldn't handle) hour with his older brother.

And the archer was right; Barney was the annoying big brother he had always been.

**Okay, this was just a little chapter to help clear things up about Clint and Barney just having some quality brother time together. And I will describe Clint's tattoo in the next chapter, I just decided to have this chapter finish like that to keep you all interested.**

**So, I'd love to hear what you guys think, if you have a spare minute or two. Pretty please?**


	12. Picnic Plans

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 11, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,570.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** To **_**Precious93**_**, a million special thanks for the idea for this chapter... Words aren't enough to say thank you for how much you've helped me with getting rid of my writer's block.**

**And a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it... And here's one of your ideas... hope it's good enough for you)**_

_**DaskaFinn (I'm glad I could help cheer you up... I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope this chapter is just as good... I updated as soon as possible for everyone)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :) Oh, and your request should be up later today or tomorrow :)**_

_**blackangel150 (not physically but mentally... well, you'll just have to read this to find out)**_

_**KennaWynters (Okay, here's the tattoo description... Don't worry, you (might) love the reaction - which is carried on into the next chapter ;) - I'm glad you like the last chapter and hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you love it... Hope you like this too)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (Hope you like Clint's tattoo)**_

**Chapter Eleven: Picnic Plans...**

_**When Clint and Barney return after Clint gets his tattoo...**_

"Okay, that was mad Clint... how the hell did that not hurt you?" Barney exclaimed for the umpteenth time since they had left the tattoo parlour. "And secondly, are you sure Natasha is not going to give out about the tattoo?" he added as they got out of the car.

"Okay, firstly, I've gone through torture for several hours on end Barney... A little pain from getting ink on the sternum would not faze me... Especially since me and Nat already have tattoos on our ring fingers... Roman numerals of the day we met," Clint responded with his boyish grin as they stepped into the elevator, Clint requesting Jarvis to send them to whatever floor Natasha, Erica and the kids were on. "And that's also the reason why I'm sure Natasha will not kill me," he added as he noted the surprised face on his brother's face.

"Oh my God... how do you do it...? Yourself and Natasha never seem to fucking fight at all," Barney exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from his little brother.

"We do have fights Barney... Maybe not major fights like someone sleeping on the couch for a month... but little arguments over, say, whose gonna get the choice of the TV or whose on diaper run... And even the fights we had in the early years of our relationship, we still sorted everything out," Clint explained just as they arrived on Natasha and Clint's floor. "Life's too short to fight over something that isn't more important than your love."

Barney chuckled lightly at the happy look on his brother's face as the archer spotted Natasha singing softly to Christopher, the young boy falling asleep in the red head's arms. The older male left the kitchen and let the two have a few minutes alone.

"_Hey Sexy Mama_," Clint whispered in Russian as he walked up to his wife, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her cheek lovingly, not disturbing her from lulling their son to sleep.

"_Hey Papa Hawk_," Natasha replied once Christopher was sound asleep in her arms, his head resting on her chest, his blue pacifier in his mouth. He had his right hand twisted in his mother's purple tank top while his left held onto his blanket. "Where did you guys go?" she asked as they walked out of the kitchen to join Barney, Erica, Karen, Nadine, Richard, Scarlett and Ace in the sitting room.

"I got a new tattoo," Clint replied bluntly earning a gasp from Karen and Nadine, Richard claiming 'COOL!' loudly, Erica looking at Barney with a shocked face while Natasha maintained a passive face.

"And you were going to tell me when?" Natasha eventually asked, earning the couple a nervous look from Barney and Erica.

"Whenever you asked me... I wanted to surprise you with the design," Clint replied as Natasha handed Christopher to Barney. The red head walked into the kitchen, turning around to face her husband after he entered behind her. The archer braced himself for an assault from the ex-Russian as he noticed the passive face on his wife.

"Are you seriously scared that I'm going to hit you?" Natasha asked, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing at the archer; it was nice to know that even after the many years of their relationship, Clint still respected and acknowledged her ability to wipe the floor with his ass.

"Yes... Because you're very quiet... You're never quiet unless you're planning to do something," Clint replied, watching the mischievous glint in his wife's eyes grow.

"It's good to know that you know my moods so well," Natasha replied as she stepped closer to her husband. "But I'm not going to hit you... Unless the tattoo is inappropriate," she added with a nonchalant shrug.

Clint visibly relaxed at his wife's statement and pulled his shirt aside, gently pulling the cover off the area where he had gotten his tattoo. "Okay then... You'll love this so," he stated as he watched Natasha place her left hand just below the tattoo.

"Clint...," Natasha whispered as she traced the design with the fingers of her right hand. Clint had gotten her name written in Russian on his chest with two rings beside it while he had gotten their children's handprints and footprints also imprinted under her name, their names, also in Russian, under their respective prints. "_I don't know what to say_," she whispered in her native tongue, unable to find the words to use to describe how beautiful she thought the design her husband had gotten.

"_Simple question so_," Clint replied with a small smile, making Natasha look up at him. "_Do you like it?_"

"_Of course... I love it... It's beautiful_," Natasha whispered as she leant up and kissed him softly. "_I just wanna know why you didn't tell me_," she whispered as the archer wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling softly as he kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

"_Good... I really wanted you to like it_," Clint whispered into her ruby locks before they pulled away. "Come on... the five of them are probably wondering where the fuck we are," he stated, earning a mischievous grin from Natasha.

"Yeah... Wondering if I've wiped the floor with your ass," Natasha replied, making Clint pout at her statement. "_Come on... I'll make it up to you tonight_," she added seductively, resulting in Clint grinning happily at the suggestive idea.

"_Yes_ _Ma'am, Sexy Mama_," the archer responded as they made their way out of the kitchen.

"Everybody! Everything's okay... Clint's alive!" Barney half shouted, earning a playful glare from his little brother and his sister-in-law while Eric landed a gentle elbow into his ribs. "What?" he whined, pouting childishly at the brunette.

"Stop it... unless you want to sleep on the couch," Erica stated/ warned with a raised eyebrow, making Barney gulp nervously and nod his head like a scorned child.

"Dad, you are so whipped," Karen teased, making her aunt and uncle laugh while her father blushed deeply at her statement. "Aww... And he's blushing... So he doesn't deny it," she added, earning a pillow to the face from her father.

"And you, Karen Stephanie, are not too old to be grounded," Barney threatened, making Nadine and Richard snickered at their older sister, who turned and glared at them. "I mightn't let you go with that Josh guy either," he added, making his oldest child blush deeply.

"Troublesome," Karen muttered, burying her face into Ace's fur, hiding her face from the group. And then she was saved by JARVIS... Well, Pepper's request saved the oldest Barton child from further embarrassment.

"Mr and Mrs Barton... Ms Potts has requested me to inform you about a picnic she has planned for the group... She also wished for me to invite Barney Barton and his family to join us... Director Fury and Assistant Director Hill-Fury have also been invited," the AI informed the group, making Natasha and Clint look at each other, slightly confused at the CAO's request.

"Thank you JARVIS... Tell her that we're on our way," Clint replied after Barney and Erica nodded, earning cheers of delight from the children (_well, the ones who knew what was going on and weren't asleep :)_.

"Yeah... Picnic time!" Richard exclaimed, running over to Erica, hugging the brunette tightly, a hug smile on the young boy's face.

"Okay, relax Richie... Don't wear yourself out before we even get there," Erica stated as she handed Scarlett to Clint as the young girl began to wake up. She picked the raven haired boy up and placed him on her lap when he yawned softly.

"There you go... Tired already... I don't know if we should bring you with us," Natasha teased as she took Christopher off her brother-in-law, making Richard stick pout at her with a sad frown.

"I'm not tired Auntie Tasha... I want to go picnic," Richard whined, looking up at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, we'll bring you Baby," Erica stated, kissing the crown of his head lovingly. She grinned as the boy cheered in her arms.

"Nadine, will you get Ace's lead please?" Clint asked as he rocked his own daughter in his arms. The archer grinned as the sandy blonde haired girl got up and ran into the kitchen, quickly retrieving the dog lead. "Thank you Kiddo," he said once she put the leash on Ace's collar and handed the lead to Natasha.

"Come on... we better get going before Tony gets snarky," Natasha stated, grinning as Clint softly groaned at the idea. The archer grabbed the changing bag and followed the rest of the group as they headed towards the elevator and stairs. "JARVIS, where has Pepper planned to have the picnic?" the red head asked as they all stepped into the elevator, Nadine pressing the button for the garage.

"Central Park, Mrs Barton... Director Fury requested a get together... Ms Potts is unsure of why he requested it," JARVIS replied, making Natasha and Clint share a look.

"Okay JARVIS... Thank you," Clint replied as they reached the garage... Fury never just requested something to just '_get together_.' What the fuck was the Director planning?

And what the Director had planned was gonna surprise everyone... And slightly anger two assassins that they hadn't been told much sooner.

**I know I'm cruel... But I hope to have a new chapter soon... But firstly I'm gonna finish a few request before I post anything else (**_**ksp2010, Precious93, **_**your requests are almost finished :)... I hope to have them up soon)**

**I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Reviews = Major Love and Big Hugs :)**


	13. Getting Back to Normal

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 12, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,500.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I am so, **_**so**_** sorry that I took so long to update this... school has been hectic and recent family related events... And I am really just so sorry... I hope you all like this chapter...**

**To **_**Precious93**_**, you might as well be writing this with me because of all the ideas you give me. Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you :)**

**And a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter:**

_**patty cake rocks (you'll have to read to find out :)**_

_**lltulgestke (I'm glad you liked them... I hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (you needed to know what happened next...well, here you go :)**_

_**KennaWynters (I'm glad you liked it... No, Maria isn't pregnant... yet... Hey, I think every man is afraid of Natasha if she gets 'annoyed' - to put it nicely... And I really do think it is a Barton genetic thing for teasing people like they do :)**_

_**Precious93 (I simply love our chats... and thank you for your continuous help and support... I owe you big time... Oh, and your request is underway and should be up on Sunday :)**_

_**DaskaFinn (Yes but not in a way that I think you're expecting... I'm glad you loved the last chapter and Clint's tattoo...I hope you like the 'announcement' (you did spell it right, I think)... I updated as soon as I could)**_

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it... As for what did Fury do; you'll have to read to find out :)**_

_**blackangel150 (is that a good yikes or a bad yikes? Hope you like this chapter)**_

_**ksp2010 (I hope you like this... And I hope you like your request too)**_

**And to the reviewers of my one-shot, "**_**Practice Makes Perfect"**_**;**

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you liked it)**_

_**Precious93 (Again, our talks are brilliant... You have no idea how it helps make my writing mind work :)**_

_**KennaWynters (I hope my PM answered your question of which verse 'PMP' was :) I'm glad you loved it... And thank you for your compliments :)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) As for Steve cursing because of Darcy's, eh, antics, I think that happens a lot when they have their '**_**alone time**_**'. :)**_

**Chapter Twelve: Getting Back To Normal**

_**Central Park...**_

"Okay Cyclops, what did you call us out for a get together?" Tony asked the minute everyone had arrived and was sitting comfortably, the Billionaire not bothering to beat around the bush.

Fury and Hill shared a look before turning their gazes back to the group. "Because I know that you are all going to kill me for what I'm about to reveal, I apologise..." Fury started as he nodded to whoever was standing far away from the group, making everyone share looks before turning to look at the Director with confused faces.

"Sir, what are you on about?" Natasha asked as she held a slowly waking seven month old Christopher in her arms. Her question was quickly answered by a very familiar voice for the ex Russian and her husband.

"Because I told him not to tell you guys until it was 110% chance of me surviving my injuries," said a male voice behind the group, making everyone turn to face him.

"PHIL?!" Natasha and Clint practically shouted as their ex handler stood behind the group. Not pale. Not _dead_. Natasha quickly whipped her head back to Nick and Maria, a questioning glare marring her features. "What the hell is going on?" she hissed, noting the upset look in Maria's eyes.

"My father decided that it was the best idea for no one to know that he was still alive... And he got Nick to le to me as well," Maria replied, glaring at her said father. Suddenly, the brunette stood and left the group before she started to shout at Phil. Or her own husband.

Natasha closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath before turning to look at her husband who, along with his older brother, was glaring dangerously at Phil. "_Clint, take Chris so I can make sure Maria blows off steam before she comes back over to Fury,_" the red head whispered in Russian to her archer, making him un-tense as he looked at her, his body and gaze softening as he caught the look in her eyes.

Clint nodded and took their son in his free arm, keeping his eyes on the twins while Natasha took Ace with her, neither agent sparing another glance at their ex handler because they were too pissed off to deal with the revelation at the moment. Coulson was very lucky that the children were so young and Jane was seven months pregnant because two pissed off (_and very _dangerous) assassins were not the best to be around.

Natasha and Ace quickly found Maria pacing beside a small artificial stream, the brunette muttering in various languages about how she was going to murder Phil and Nick.

"You know that eventually you will have to face at least one of them again," Natasha stated, making Maria stop and look at her. "One happens to be your husband, the other your father," she added, earning a glare from the assistant Director.

"Do not remind me of either of those facts at the moment Romanov... Barton... Nick is very lucky that I haven't divorced him yet," Maria replied before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples in an attempt to get rid of the migraine she now had.

"I doubt Fury had much say this time Maria," Natasha stated as she let Ace off his leash. "Clint and Barney are set to murder Phil at the moment," the red head muttered as she let Ace wander down to the stream, lapping at the water hungrily.

"I know... I just wished he had trusted me with the info... I could not blame Clint or Barney," Maria muttered as she watched the, now medium height, husky take a drink. "How are you not pissed off Natasha?" she asked as she looked at the red head out of the corner of her eye.

"Because I haven't known Phil as long as Clint, Barney, Nick or yourself... I don't exactly have the right to get pissed off..." Natasha replied with a slight sigh and shrug. "I am pissed but nowhere near the extent of you, Barney and Clint," she added.

"What would you do if you found out either of you parents were still alive...? Mom is so gonna fucking kill him," Maria muttered, groaning slightly at the idea.

"I have a feeling that your father told your mother before he told Fury to tell you," Natasha stated just as Ace ran back up to the two women. "Come on; we gotta go back and make sure that neither Barney or Clint have harmed Phil in front of the kids or a pregnant Jane," the ex Russian added as she turned, smirking as the brunette snorted at the idea.

"Do we have to?" Maria muttered, making Natasha laugh lightly at her childish question.

"COME ON MRS CYCLOPS... I'M NOT DEALING WITH AN ANNOYED BUNCH OF SUPERHEROES, SCEINTISTS, A DEMIGOD AND AGENTS ALONE!" Natasha shouted in Greek over her shoulder as she and Ace walked back towards the group.

"SHUT IT ANASTASIA!" Maria shouted, making Natasha turn and look at her with one raised eyebrow with her arms still crossed just below her chest. "Sorry," she muttered once she reached the slightly younger agent.

"_And I thought Tony and a drunk Clint were bad,_" Natasha muttered in Russian just as they reached the group. "Speaking of whom; where is Clint and the twins?" the red head asked no one in particular, noting how Clint nor the twins were with the group.

"He took Scarlett and Christopher for a walk, saying you'd understand why," Pepper replied as she leaned against Tony's chest while Jayden sat in her lap, a knowing look on the CEO's face.

"Which way did he go?" Natasha asked her fellow red head. When Pepper pointed to the left, the ex Russian nodded and walked in the same direction. The red head found her husband and kids near to where the two assassins used to go before New Mexico and Russia.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she walked closer to her archer while Scarlett and Christopher sat in his lap and babbled away to each other in their own little language. When he looked up at her, Natasha knew exactly what the situation was. The red head quickly made her way over to her family and took their daughter into her arms while allowing Clint to rest his head on her shoulder. "How bad?" she eventually whispered as Scarlett yawned against her chest.

"I thought he was dead... As in, he was never coming back... I blamed myself for everything, including his death... And now here he is, _not dead_," Clint hissed, moving his head so his chin was resting on his wife's head.

"The attack on the Helicarrier was not your fault Clint, we've been over this," Natasha whispered against the skin of her husband's neck. "_You have every reason to be pissed off at Phil,_" she added in her mother tongue before kissing his rapid pulse point.

"How are we ever gonna trust him again?" Clint whispered into the ex-Russian's ruby locks, sighing as he finally began to relax at her closeness.

"We learn... just like we did with the Avengers," Natasha replied, smiling down at Scarlett as she finally let her head fall against her mother's chest. "Life's too short to dwell on the past... You and I know that all too well," she added, grinning as their son babbled away to them, trying to catch Clint's attention.

"_Papa_!" Christopher practically shouted in Russian, quickly gaining his father's attention. The archer looked down at his son with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"_Yes Chris_?" Clint replied in the same tongue as he and Natasha stood up, beginning to head back to the rest of the group. In response, the young boy began to babble away to the archer, his left hand clenching his father's shirt. "Definitely like his mother when we're alone... Can take the hind legs off a donkey," Clint noted, grinning as said woman snorted beside him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up Barton," Natasha replied just as they reached the group.

"Okay Phil, there's only two conditions," Clint stated, making everyone raise an eyebrow at the suddenly calm archer; _how did Natasha always manage to calm Clint down within a few minutes_?

"Yeah sure," Phil responded, preparing for the worse from the suspiciously calm archer.

"Firstly, you have to earn my trust before I even think of forgiving you... And that is possibly the same for Natasha," Clint stared, making Natasha smirk as she realised where her husband was going with this.

Phil nodded, afraid that he would never have his family's trust again.

"And if you ever do that again, I'll personally put you in Hell myself," the archer finished, making everyone laugh at the idea.

"Clint, it wouldn't be you if you don't make that treat," Phil replied, with a knowing grin... now there was a chance at getting back to normal.

**Again, **_**Precious93**_**, you are amazingly good with your ideas and I hope this help cheers you up...**

**So, was this any good? Reviews are welcomed :)**


	14. Extra: Not Too Late

**Fanfic:****Not Too Late, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this. Nor do I own **_**Fearless' 'Not Too Late.'**_**  
****Word Count: ****1,330.****  
Rated: ****T.****  
Summary/ Author's Note:**_**DaskaFinn**_**'s second request: How Phil and the Avengers (mainly Natasha and Clint) sort out Phil lying to everyone about his so called death. Or put it like this, happens a month or so after ch. 12 (ch. 13 overall) of my other story, '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'. So part of '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' series... **_**All That I Need Is Time... But I just Don't Wanna Wait... I Know That All It's Never Too Late... **_**I hope you enjoy.**

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she stepped into the twins' bedroom as the twins slept in their cribs. The red head slowly made her way over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stared out the window into the early morning sky blankly. Natasha pressed her lips to the nape of Clint's neck lovingly as she waited for him to say something.

Clint brought his left hand up to Natasha's interlaced fingers on his bare chest, just over his tattoo, squeezing them gently. "Hey Nat," he whispered as he turned and pulled Natasha into his lap, her small lithe body framed by his archer build.

"Phil is coming over later on," Natasha whispered as she rested her head back against the crook of Clint's neck, wrapping her husband's arms around her waist while interlacing their fingers. Clint visibly tensed at her words but tightened his arms around her waist. Natasha turned her head into Clint's neck and kissed his pulse point lovingly, smiling as her archer nuzzled her cheek with the stubble on his own cheek.

When Clint didn't say anything, Natasha closed her eyes and inhaled her husband's scent, resting against his chest, waiting for whenever he decided to talk about the obvious problems he had sleeping last night.

Natasha had been close to falling asleep to the steady pulse of Clint's heartbeat, when the archer spoke.

"How are we supposed to ever trust him the way we once did Nat?" Clint whispered into his wife's hair as he tightened their interlaced fingers. The archer pressed his lips to Natasha's hairline before burying his head into her flame coloured curls.

"I don't know Clint... But why he did it does actually make sense to me... in a way," Natasha replied as she looked up at Clint while he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "There was always a very good chance of him dying from his injuries Baby... He didn't want to put anyone through the pain of burying him again," she explained, watching as Clint nodded slowly at her words.

"Still doesn't stop the pain for Maria, Samantha, Barney or me for the fact that he lied about him being dead for so long... We had all just become used to the idea that he was gone... And that doesn't account for the pain that Maria's younger siblings went through," Clint whispered, frowning slightly at the thought. "Isaac and William are the youngest at six years old so all they think about is that their daddy is home and that's all they care about," he whispered looking at their interlaced fingers, running his left thumb over Natasha wedding ring. "Jasper may be thirteen but he still hates it when Phil is gone for so long... I don't think Keira is even talking to Phil which, possibly, must be must be a nineteen year old's way of telling a parent that they don't want them in any kind of danger."

"Keira is doing the same as Maria so... And what about Jasper?" Natasha whispered as she turned in Clint's arms so she was kneeling in between his legs, her arms wrapped around Clint's neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Sebastian's twenty three... He's just glad Phil is alive because he doesn't have to see Samantha cry very night when she thinks that nobody can see her," Clint replied, remembering the conversation he had had with his younger cousin.

Natasha rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck and began to hum softly as the archer buried his face in her hair. Clint wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as thoughts ran through his mind. "This is gonna be a long day," the archer whispered as he watched the sun begin to rise above the horizon.

_*** * * Seven Hours Later * * ***_

"JARVIS, will you inform Pepper that we won't be joining the group for dinner tonight?" Natasha called out as she fed a hungry eight month old Scarlett her bottle.

"Of Course Mrs Barton... Agent Coulson is on his way up as well," the AI informed the red head as she rocked a whimpering Christopher in his carry cot. "I have informed Mr Barton as well, Ma'am."

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha responded just as the elevator opened to reveal the suit in question. "Good afternoon, Phil," the red head greeted as said man entered the kitchen.

"Hello Natasha," Phil replied as the red head turned to look at him as she held her daughter close to her chest as Scarlett finished her bottle. "How's the twins?" he asked as he stood nervously in the doorway of the kitchen.

"They're fine," Natasha replied, throwing her ex handler a soft smile. "How's life now that you're not dead?" she asked with a knowing smirk as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

Phil paused before noting the smirk on the red head's face, knowing that she didn't mean anything venomous with her question. "Will and Isaac are happy to have me home... So are Seb and Jas... But Maria and Keira are not speaking to me," the suit replied solemnly just as Clint entered the room.

"They do have a good reason Phil," Clint stated as he walked over to his wife, wrapping his left arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder while they watched their ex handler step from foot to foot.

"I know," Phil mumbled as he looked at his feet. "Seb told me about what I put Sam through as well," he added as he finally looked up at the couple in front of him, sorrow and self hate in his brown eyes. "She didn't deserve that.

Clint froze as he saw silent sobs shake through his uncle, the archer unable to move to comfort the man. He was brought back to the present when Natasha placed a now sleeping Scarlett in his arms and walked over to their ex handler, pulling the man into a comforting hug.

"That doesn't matter now Phil... You did what you thought was necessary to protect everyone... Especially to protect your wife and children... Nobody blames you for that," Natasha whispered into Phil's ear as she hugged the suit.

Phil nodded slightly as the red head pulled away from him slowly. He smiled slightly as she gave him a small smile before turning back to her husband and daughter just as Christopher began to wake up in his carry cot.

"_Hey my Little Hawk_," Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she picked her son out of his carry cot, smiling lovingly at the little boy as Christopher squealed and giggled as the red head held him close to her chest.

"I will never be able to make it up to you guys... I broke your trust and I didn't have the right to do that," Phil stated, nervously looking at the two agents that had once been in his care.

"Uncle Phil, the minute you do your best to make it up to Aunt Sam, you've earned our trust again... All that you need is time... Nothings ever too late," Clint stated with a warm smile towards Phil. Phil returned his smile and nodded.

"Thank you guys," Phil whispered with a smile. "I'll see you later... I'm bringing my own family out for dinner... Well, they're all coming if Maria and Nick comes along as well," he stated as he turned around to leave before suddenly turning back around to the couple and their children. "And guys, congratulations... You deserve a happy ending," he added before turning to leave them to go for dinner with his own family.

Natasha threw Clint a loving smile as he wrapped his left arm around her again. "I agree with Phil, Clint," she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him softly. "We do get to have a happy ending," she whispered.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear what you guys think of this.**


	15. Capsicle Grows Up

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 13, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,330.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their support (and thank you for getting me 60 reviews for this story :)**

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you like the latest updates :) I hope you like this too... Seriously, you write a book and I'll write one too :)**_

_**patty cake rocks (yup, he's baacck :)**_

_**DaskaFinn (Yeah you can't get rid of good ol' Phil... Hope you like this :)**_

_**youmakemyarcreact (I'm glad you loved it... Yup Phil is back... :)**_

_**KennaWynters (I'm glad you liked it... Aren't they just...? Let's just say Fury doesn't get a certain thing for a while ;) If you get the idea... Yeah you're right about Phil... They can trust him to do his job... Nick gets off the hook quicker because it was orders from the Council and Phil... He makes it up to Maria, which is more important)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it... Hey, I have to keep everyone guessing don't I? :) And nobody can live without Phil :)**_

_**Superlove45 (I'm glad you love this story... I hope you like this update and continue to love this story... Thank you for the support :)**_

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it... Yup, Phil's back :)**_

**And a special thanks to those who reviewed my other story, '**_**All Over The Road.**_**'**

_**Precious93 (Hehe, your ideas are genius so I'm glad you enjoyed it... Remember our deal, you write a book them I'll write one too :)**_

_**KennaWynters (I actually don't know... Ask Precious93, she gives me a lot of the ideas and I put them into words :) I'm glad you liked it)**_

_**avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :)**_

_**Trinilynn (I'm glad you liked it :)**_

_**ksp2010 (Thank you... I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Capsicle Grows Up**

_**One Week Later...**_

"Okay, what are you on about Barton?" Natasha asked as she bounced a half asleep Scarlett on her right hip. "Actually don't answer that... Stark's gonna start wondering how we know everything before him again," she stated, earning a cheeky grin from her husband.

"Yeah, knowing that Pepper was pregnant, Thor was going to ask Jane to marry him and Betty and Bruce were seeing each other again before his genius brain was such a big blow to his ego," Clint replied, grinning mischievously at the red head.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Natasha asked, an amused raised eyebrow meeting the archer's grin while she handed Christopher a bottle of juice, the little boy grinning and giggling at his parents. "You only get that grin when you get an idea for a prank," she added with her own cheeky grin.

"Baby, you know me too well," Clint said as he hugged her and Scarlett from behind, smiling down at Christopher as the little boy kept drinking his juice. He was just about to add another comment before they were suddenly interrupted by an anxious Pepper running into their kitchen.

"Natasha, I need to talk to you... Now," Pepper stated, the CEO panting and fidgeting nervously as she waited for her fellow red head to hand Scarlett to Clint.

"Yeah sure," Natasha replied as she handed her daughter to her husband, looking at Pepper with a concerned look. "What's going on Pep?" the ex Russian asked once they were out in the living room.

"I'm pregnant," Pepper whispered, her body practically shaking in nervousness.

Natasha's mouth dropped before she smiled at Pepper. "Pepper, that's a great thing... Why are you so worried?" Natasha stated as she pulled the other red head into a sisterly hug.

"Jayden is only seven months old Natasha... What if me and Tony aren't ready for another child yet?" Pepper whispered as she let the ex Russian comfort her. "Me and Tony aren't even married yet," she added, her voice's tone showing exactly how scared the CEO was.

"And next week, you guys are getting married... Everything will be alright Pepper," Natasha stated as she pulled away from her friend. "One question though; how are you gonna tell him?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"I. Have. No. Clue," Pepper replied, confusion etched all over her face. "Whenever I find an opening?" she stated (_more like asked_), making Natasha chuckle at her.

"Like you did when you were pregnant with Jayden... Yeah, that'll work perfectly," Natasha teased, making Pepper blush deeply.

"Oh shut up," Pepper mumbled before JARVIS interrupted them.

"Ms Potts... Mr Stark has asked me to inform you that he needs your immediate attention on your floor," the AI informed the CEO, making both red heads look at each other with confused faces.

"JARVIS, what did Tony do?" Pepper asked, mentally going through everything that her future husband had possibly done.

"Something to do with a bet that the two of you had made Ms," JARVIS replied, making Pepper receive a raised eyebrow from Natasha.

"Okay... I'm on my way JARVIS," Pepper replied as she turned to Natasha. "Thank you so much Tasha... I think I would've had a mental breakdown without you," she added, making Natasha smirk at her amusedly.

"Pepper, you've put up with Stark for how many years... And you're going to marry him... I'm surprised you haven't broken down before this," Natasha replied, earning a feeble attempt at a slap from her fellow red head.

"Shut up Tasha," Pepper mumbled as she headed for the elevator. "Thank you," she added, shouting over her shoulder as she left to see what her fiancé wanted.

"You're welcome," Natasha shouted just as the elevator doors closed, chuckling at the idea of Pepper telling Tony she was pregnant again. The red head smirked as she walked back into the kitchen where Clint had Scarlett laying in her carry cot while he played with Christopher, gently tossing the boy in the air. "_Are my two Hawks playing without me?_" she teased, using her mother tongue, surprising both males.

"MAMA!" Christopher shouted as he recognised his mother's voice, throwing her his little arms. "HUG! MAMA!" he said with a cheeky grin that he had inherited from the ex Russian.

"Hug Chris," Natasha replied as she took the little boy from her husband's arms. "Hi Clint," she added as she pecked Clint's lips tenderly before turning her attention back to their son.

"_I have the perfect nicknames for the twins,_" Clint stated in Russian as he hugged Natasha from behind, grinning down at Christopher as the little boy babbled away to the red head.

"_Oh... and what exactly are those nicknames?_" Natasha whispered as she turned her head slightly to look at Clint.

"'_Apollo'_ for Christopher and '_Artemis'_ for Scarlett," Clint whispered as he kissed her cheek lovingly. "Our Little Hawk is very lively during the day while Scarlett prefers being awake during the night... Just like the Greek Gods in mythology," he added as an explanation.

Natasha chuckled at her husband's names as her eyes trailed over their children. "You're right Clint," Natasha whispered as she kissed Christopher's forehead lovingly. "Our babies," she whispered, smiling as the archer tightened around her waist while she began to sing a Russian lullaby to Christopher, the boy well past his usual nap time.

"Our babies," Clint agreed as he rested his chin on the crown of his red haired wife's head. "_I love you Nat_," he whispered in Russian, smiling as their son began to nod off against Natasha's chest.

"_I love you too Clint_," Natasha whispered once Christopher was fully asleep against her chest. She smiled as Clint kissed her weak spot lovingly, the two assassins basking in the happy, small moment they had alone with their sleeping children.

_**Three Hours Later...**_

"Darcy Lewis, will you marry me?" Steve asked as he knelt down in front of the brunette at the dinner table when they had all finished their meals. Natasha and Clint shared a smirk as they fed Christopher and Scarlett, the children sitting (_surprisingly_) quietly in their parents' arms.

Darcy sat in her chair, wide eyed and jaw dropped. Steve gulped anxiously, nervous that his girlfriend would say 'no' before Darcy practically tackled him in a bear hug.

"YES! GOD YES!" Darcy screamed, holding Steve tightly. The young couple kissed hungrily, forgetting that the rest of the team and their respective halves were in the same room as them.

"OI! CAPSICLE! DARCY! CUT OUT THE PDA!" Tony shouted at the newly engaged couple, who pulled away, blushing deeply but nothing (_not even Tony_) could take the happy grins on their faces.

"Okay Tony," Steve stated as he stood up and quickly picked Darcy up, bridal style. "No more public displays of affection," the soldier stated as he walked towards the elevator, with his fiancé in his arms.

Everyone but Natasha and Clint looked at each other with shocked faces. _When did Steve get so grown up_?

"You know I was waiting for him to do that in front of everyone," Clint stated, making everyone but his wife look at him in surprise.

"You knew he was going to propose?" Jane asked with a surprised tone.

"We know they have been sexually active for the past four months," Natasha replied as she fed Christopher while Scarlett finished her food with Clint. "And before you ask Tony; both me and Clint have been trained to read people's body language for the tiniest detail," the red head stated, fixing the Billionaire with a pointed glare.

"Surprisingly, that wasn't what I was going to ask you Natasha... I was going to ask you when did Capsicle get so grown up?" Tony replied, still looking at the elevator.

"It's just because you're getting so old, Stark," Clint replied with a smirk, earning a glare from the Billionaire.

It was going to be a very fun afternoon.

**Okay, sorry for the late update but I hope you all enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this latest chapter :)**

**Your Reviews = Love :)**


	16. Extra: Date Night

**Fanfic:**** Date Night, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers. Although, I do own the (**_**part**__**of**_**) plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****3,760.****  
****Summary: ****So this is a little one-shot as part of my story 'One Step at a Time', 'IN THIS TOGETHER' verse. Natasha and Clint have a date night while the twins are babysat by Steve and Darcy. M-Rated for fluff filled lemon. Occurs two months after ch. 9 in 'One Step at a Time' (the twins are nine months old).****  
****Author's Note: To FanFiction Admin, I have read the Guidelines and reread this one-shot... Finding that it agrees to said guidelines I reposted it for the readers whom had favourited and/ followed it... I'm sorry if it looks as if it wasn't what you liked but it is within the regulations of this website... Thank you for your attention :)**

**A very big thank you to **_**Precious93**_** for this idea, I hope this is what you expected... And if you guess what the hidden meaning behind this... Well, I really hope you like it.**

**This **_**is**_** part of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**' but doesn't affect the story line... **_**just yet**_**...**

**So I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_**Clint and Natasha's floor, Stark/ Avenger's Tower.**_

"Come on Nat... When was the last time we actually went on a date... a proper date?" Clint asked/ whined as they sat on the floor while the twins crawled around them and played with each other and with Ace, the dog being very protective of the nine month old infants.

"We can't just spring the twins and Ace on one of the gang just because you want to go on a date Clint," Natasha replied, hiding her smile as her husband pouted at her. "It has to be planned so that it isn't an inconvenience for whoever we asked to babysit," she added, smirking as Clint's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So if we asked, say, Steve and Darcy to babysit Scarlett, Christopher and Ace tomorrow night, you'll agree to go on a date with me," Clint whispered just as Scarlett climbed into his lap.

Natasha only giggled playfully at him before reaching over and pecking his lips softly. "_Yes... My Hawk... If you ask them nicely, I will go on a date with you_," Natasha whispered in Russian against his lips.

Clint grinned happily at her as Christopher climbed onto his mother's lap, the young boy grinning and babbling up at the red head who listened carefully to their son. "Okay... I'll ask them later after dinner so," the archer stated, smirking as Natasha only smiled in reply and began to play with their energetic children and the dog.

_*** * * The Next Day, New York Restaurant * * ***_

"What did you say to Steve that made him blush so much?" Natasha asked the archer as the waiter served their dessert, noting the mischievously glint in her husband's stormy grey eyes as he started to dig into his strawberry cheesecake.

"Mmm... something on the lines of '_when you eventually knock your fiancé up, you'll know the basics of what to do by babysitting the twins and if you ever get a dog, you'll learn the same basics by babysitting Ace_'... Well, I am right... He'll have double the knowledge," Clint stated, smirking at Natasha as she took a spoonful of her chocolate ice-cream and fudge cake.

"You are so cruel Clint," Natasha stated, rolling her eyes playfully at the archer's pout. "Poor Steve might suffer cardiac arrest if you and Tony keep up the teasing," she added, smirking at Clint's widen eyes as she moaned seductively when she took another piece of ice-cream.

"And you are a tease Mrs Barton," Clint replied before his breath hitched in his throat when Natasha ran her right foot up his leg and over his groin under the table in the way she knew drove him crazy. "_Do you love teasing me at restaurants and cafés or are you trying to make a fool of me in front of an audience?_" he whispered in his wife's native tongue, watching Natasha smirk at him knowingly.

"_Sorry... This just, kinda, reminds me of that mission in Paris,_" Natasha replied in the same tongue nonchalantly, although with her very seductive natural accent, grinning mischievously at Clint who adjusted himself in his side of the booth.

"_Tease_," Clint muttered as he finished his dessert in time with Natasha. "_You just love to tease me_."

"_But you so love it... There's no point denying it Papa Hawk_," Natasha taunted as she sipped the rest of her white wine, smirking as Clint quickly called for the bill.

Clint just raised an eyebrow at his wife as he paid for their dinner. "_Just not where we could get arrested for indecent behaviour when we have our two young children and our dog to get back to in the morning,_" he muttered as they stood up and left the restaurant, the archer offering his red haired wife his black dress jacket, which he hadn't even worn, to put over her green dress.

Natasha could only grin and wrapped her arms around Clint's left as they walked towards Central Park. "Tonight was good Clint," Natasha whispered as they sat down at a bench, the red head sitting in her husband's lap, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered as she turned her head and kissed his weak spot lovingly.

"It was my pleasure Nat... It's been far too long since the last time we had anything that was close to a normal, as you so often put it, _couple-y_ thing/ date," Clint replied as he kissed her left temple lovingly, grinning as his wife hummed her contentment into his neck.

"Rome," Natasha mumbled against the skin of Clint's neck, grinning as he tightened his arms around her slim waist. "The last time we actually did something normal, a normal, couple-y thing - away from S.H.E.I.L.D., away from the Avengers... and before the twins - was our vacation in Rome," she whispered, smiling.

"That had been a fun six weeks," Clint whispered in her medium red locks, grinning his boyish grin in contentment at their peaceful moment together.

"Mmhmm... Clint...?" Natasha started, making Clint frown slightly in confusion. He pulled away from her slightly with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "_How many kids do you want_?" she whispered in her mother tongue, making Clint's eyes widen in (_delighted_) surprise.

"As many as you want to have with me... why are you asking Nat?" Clint whispered, watching his wife's reaction carefully.

Natasha only shrugged as she leant up and kissed him softly. "Just asking Clint," she whispered against his lips before, suddenly standing up with their fingers interlaced. "Come on... It's getting cold out here," she stated with a childish pout that (_in Clint's opinion_) their children had taught her.

"_Even though you're wearing my jacket Mrs Barton_," Clint teased in Russian but stood up anyways, grinning childishly at his red haired wife.

"_Don't be cheeky Mr Barton... I may be Russian but that has never meant that I actually like being cold_..._ And anyways, we all can't be personal heaters and pillows for our other half like you have been for me the past fifteen years_," Natasha shot back in the same tongue, grinning up at her archer mischievously as he put his left arm over her shoulders protectively (_slightly possessively... just slightly_), the fingers of their left hands interlaced.

"_I don't think you're complaining Babe... especially the pillow part_," Clint whispered into her ear as they began to walk home.

"_Who said I was complaining, my Hawk_," Natasha started as they reached the gate. "_It's one of the reasons I agreed to marry you_," she teased, grinning happily as Clint chuckled into her red locks and pulled her body closer to his.

"_Of course... it wasn't just my handsome, sexy looks or my extremely attractive charm that charmed your sexy ass to marry me_," Clint teased, grinning as Natasha only rolled her eyes playfully at his words.

"_Oh shut up Lover Boy_," Natasha taunted, grinning as Clint only hummed into her hair as they saw Stark Tower come into sight. "_You keep up the teasing and I won't give you your present for taking me out for dinner tonight_," she added, hiding her mischievous smirk as Clint paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh and what this present you're talking about?_" Clint whispered into her ear as he bit lightly on the lobe of her ear, making the red head shiver in anticipation.

"_You can get it when we get home..._" Natasha mumbled as she tightened her grip on his fingers. "_You are the one that said 'just not where we could get arrested for indecent behaviour when we have our two young children and our dog to get back to in the morning'... And I agree with you... you can wait until we're home to get your present_," she added, doing a perfect imitation of her husband in her mother tongue.

"_Okay_ _then_..." Clint stated after a quick retinal and handprint check for both of them at the Tower's entrance before, suddenly, picking his wife up bridal style. "_I don't get to do this much since before New Mexico_," he added as they - he - stepped into the elevator.

"_I'm not gonna stop you Hawkeye_," Natasha whispered as she kissed his pulse point lovingly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "_It usually means I get to enjoy the aftermath more_," she added with a sexy grin, her tone seductively husky against the skin of his neck, just under his sweet spot.

"_You just love teasing me Nat_," Clint groaned as said woman nipped and sucked playfully on his neck, leaving a very noticeable trail of hickeys along his pulse point. "_Now can I ask what my present is_?" Clint mumbled as he moved his own lips to his wife's temple as she continued to wreak havoc on his neck.

"_Make love to me_," Natasha whispered as she took his ear lobe into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it gently, earning a groan from the archer. "_I know you want to_," she added teasingly as Clint's breath hitched in his throat.

"_Does this mean I get to chose what we do and how we do it?_" Clint whispered as he moved his lips to Natasha's earlobe, sucking and biting on it just as teasingly as she had done to him.

"_That's exactly what it means_," Natasha whispered before moaning as her husband bit down on her weak spot. "Come on _my Hawk_... Take me to our bed like I know you want to," she whispered just as the doors of the elevator opened to their floor, grinning as her archer quickly moved from the metal box.

"Yes Mrs Barton," Clint whispered into her ear before claiming her lips softly yet hungrily, making Natasha moan into his mouth approvingly. He easily made his way to their bedroom, never breaking their slow, passionate make-out session. He gently laid his wife onto the soft silk sheets of their bed, smiling as Natasha gently moaned into his mouth as he pulled his jacket off her.

"How do you wanna play tonight Nat?" Clint whispered as he broke their kiss, leaving the couple panting slightly to get oxygen into their lungs again. He slowly crawled onto the bed and onto the red head, interlacing the fingers of their hands slowly, returning the soft, loving smile Natasha gave him.

"I..." Natasha started as she leaned up and pulled Clint's earlobe into her mouth, sucking and biting on it gently. "Want. You. To. Make. Love. To. Me. All. Night. Until. We. Pass. Out. From. Pleasure," the red head whispered in between sucking and biting on her husband's ear, grinning as Clint moaned lowly into her hair.

"Your wish is my command Mrs Barton," Clint whispered into her ear before moving his lips to hers, kissing her softly but deeply. Natasha moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, grinning as the archer placed his hands on her hips, deepening their kiss even further.

Natasha slowly brought her right hand to Clint's chest, slowly undoing his white dress shirt with her small, pale fingers. She grinned as she slipped her hand under the fabric tracing the tattoo he had gotten after his birthday, Barney tagging along to tease his little brother as the archer got the ink just beside his sternum, making Clint's breath hitch in his throat at her actions.

"You're... not even... trying and... yet you still... manage to... tease... me," Clint managed to whisper into her mouth before he gasped as Natasha grinded her hips slowly against his. "Oh God... Nat," the archer moaned as he broke their kiss, placing his forehead in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath as Natasha twisted her hips in such a sensual way that it should be fucking illegal.

"Mmm... maybe... It's not like... you... _or your body_... are complaining," Natasha mumbled, grinning mischievously (_nowhere near innocently_) up at him as she reached between them and cupped him firmly through his black washed down jeans, making Clint groan her name loudly in reaction. "What do you think _Hawk_?"

"I think... you're... secretly trying... to kill me... _Mrs Barton,_" Clint whispered against the crook of her neck before biting and sucking on her weak spot, making it Natasha's turn to moan his name loudly in appreciation.

"Nah... I love you too much to kill you..." Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint cupped her right tit firmly with his left hand, massaging her breast and tugging on her nipple through the fabric of her green dress. "Oh Fuck... Clint... and you call me... the... tease," the red head moaned loudly.

"You... are... a... tease," Clint whispered as he moved his lips done to her collarbone, making Natasha moan even louder and throw her head back in pleasure at his actions. "Let's get you out of this dress so... I think it might help release the tension _here_," he stated, cupping her breast firmly, grinning as his wife arched her body further into his touch.

"Yes... Please..." Natasha moaned, gripping his broad shoulders with both hands as he pulled the front of her dress down over her left breast and latched his lips to her nipple, sucking hungrily and greedily on the nub. "Oh God... Please... Clint," she gasped, moving her left hand to her husband's head, threading her fingers through his hair and gripping the strands tightly, forcing him closer to her tit.

"Mmm... What do you want me to do Nat?" Clint mumbled against her chest before running his tongue over her hard nipple, drawing a ragged moan from his red haired wife.

"Please... let... take... this dress... off me," the ex-Russian gasped, pushing the archer further against her chest all the while arching her body to let Clint hook his right hand under her back, gripping the zipper and pulling it down quickly, releasing Natasha from her 'confidents'. "Thank you," she moaned as Clint slowly pulled the dress off her after discarding her shoes.

"You're welcome... And you're not even wearing a bra Nat," Clint teased, grinning up at his wife as he placed a loving kiss on her sternum while she pushed his shirt off of him with her hands and feet.

"The dress has a built in bra, Barton... You were there when I bought that dress on one of our missions because you agree with the idea of me not wearing an extra layer of clothing," Natasha whispered as she threw his shirt to the floor before pulling him up so they were face to face. "Especially when all you wanted was to get me back to the hotel and fuck my brains out," she added before kissing him languidly but affectionately.

"Mmm... I remember that... Vienna... five years ago," Clint mumbled into her mouth as he placed his left hand beside her head while he rested his right on her waist, just above the waistband of her panties.

"Of course you would... especially because you were allowed to claim me as yours during that mission," Natasha mumbled against his lips with a knowing grin before gasping into his mouth suddenly as the archer slipped two of his calloused fingers past her soaking wet panties and into her awaiting pussy.

"You are mine Nat... Can you really blame me from being the happiest man on the planet?" he whispered before kissing his way down to her chest, slowly taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on the harden nub hungrily while adding another digit inside her, moving them in her at a differenced pace.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned, arching her body into her husband's touch and gripping his hair tighter, forcing him closer to her chest. "Please... Don't... Tease," she half begged, half moaned as Clint moved his lips to her right breast, giving it the same attention he had given her left.

"I'm not teasing you Nat... I'm worshipping your body," Clint responded, grinning up at her as he moved down her body to her love mound. Once he reached her entrance, he used his right hand to tear her panties quickly, freeing her to his watchful eyes.

"Oh God," Natasha gasped as Clint added a fourth finger inside her entrance while latching his lips to her clit, sucking hungrily on the red head's bundle of nerves, making her buck her hips up into his face.

"Never knew I was '_God_,' Babe," Clint whispered against her lower lips, the added vibrations being the last ingredient to send his wife over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around the archer's fingers, pulsing against his tongue, clenching the short strands of his sandy blonde hair tighter in her small, pale hands. The ex-Russian slumped onto the bed, panting and gasping as she regained her breath while her husband continued to lap up her juices.

Clint grinned up at her as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her entrance, making the red head moan in slight frustration at the archer's actions. He slowly kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips, kissing Natasha softly but passionately, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"Did you enjoy that?" Clint whispered into her mouth as he let her right hand trail down his chest to the waistband of his jeans, quickly unbuckling his belt and undoing his button. He gasped when she slipped her hand into his boxers, gripping his hard length in her deceptively small hand.

"I've always enjoyed our alone time Barton..." Natasha mumbled against his lips, grinning as Clint tried to stop himself from bucking his hips into her touch, his breathing hitched in his throat at her actions. "But I want to return the favour," she whispered as she suddenly flipped them over so she was on top.

Natasha smiled up at her husband as Clint moaned loudly against her lips as she pumped him slowly while kissing her way down his body, paying extra attention to every scar on his body, having memorised each and every one of them - and the story behind them - over the time of their partnership, relationship and marriage. The red head removed her right hand from his member to help her left to pull his jeans and boxers off him, freeing his cock to the cool air of the night.

"Oh God... Nat," Clint moaned, gripping the sheets of their bed hard, as Natasha slowly ran her tongue along the tip of his cock before engulfing as much as she could while she gripped the rest with her left hand, the cool metal of her wedding ring playing havoc on his senses.

Natasha could only grin up at him as she bobbed her head on his length, humming a tuneless tune as she moved. She used her right hand to play with her husband's balls, cupping and tugging them the way she knew he loved.

"Please... Nat. Wanna. Make. Love. t-... To. You," Clint moaned as he pulled lightly on her hair in order for her to release him. "Natasha... please."

Natasha released her husband's cock with a 'pop', grinning up at him cheekily as she climbed back up the archer's lean body. "Losing your patience already Barton?" she teased but kissed him softly, letting Clint roll them over slowly so he was on top again, her arms wrapped around his neck lovingly.

"I always lose my patience when I want to make love to you Mrs Barton," Clint whispered against her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding inside her, making them both moan in pleasure as Clint bottomed out inside her. Natasha smiled and kissed him chastely as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms still wrapped around his neck as he slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back inside her just as slowly.

"I like the idea of that," Natasha whispered against his lips as they continued to move in slow sync, the fingers of her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck lovingly.

Clint grinned and placed his left hand under her head while he rested his right on her waist, the couple continuing their make out session as their hips moved together thrust for thrust. "I love you Nat..." Clint whispered against his wife's lips, smiling as she giggled happily in return.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she tightened her legs around her husband's waist, pushing him further inside her. "Oh God," she moaned as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in the base of her stomach, showing that she wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm close," she whispered into the archer's mouth as her walls fluttered around his long, thick member.

"Same Baby," Clint replied as he felt his groin tighten while Natasha moaned beneath him. "I wanna cum with you Nat," the archer whispered against her lips as their breathing quickened.

Natasha nodded as she nipped his bottom lip playfully, before screaming his name into his mouth as she came, pulling Clint over the edge with her, the archer shouted her name into her mouth as he reached his climax.

Clint collapsed onto Natasha as they rode out their highs together, both gasping and panting as they tried to recover their breathing patterns. He kissed her temple lovingly as he rolled them over so his wife was on top of him, making sure he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"I think you broke me Clint," Natasha whispered against the skin of his throat as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, making her husband chuckle gently.

"You broke me first Baby," Clint whispered into her hair, grinning as she giggled in reply, as he interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her wedding ring lovingly. "I love you Nat," he whispered against her temple as he felt rather than heard her breathing even out, indicating she was slowly falling into a restful sleep in his arms.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered into the skin of her husband's neck as she fell into a sated sleep, a small smile on her face.

Clint grinned into his wife's hair as he, too, fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what his wife had planned... But he gets to find out in two months.

**Okay, the first person to point out the hidden surprise in this one-shot, gets to get to make a suggestion/ request for a one-shot or story in whichever of my verses that they want a one-shot or story about :)**

**Oh, if any of you have time, I'd love you to tell me what you thought of this little piece...**


	17. Red's Birthday Celebration

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 14, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,725..****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_**DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter... yup Starcy Wedding :)**_

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it :) Hope you like this chapter too)**_

_**ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it... Hope this chapter is just as good :)**_

_**Starrgazer11 (I'm glad you love the idea of Phil being Clint's uncle :)... Of course you can use it in your writing... hope it can help you)**_

_**Junebug33 (I'm glad you loved it... I updated as soon as was possible)**_

**This chapter is on Natasha's birthday... You are all, hereby, warned... ;) This was supposed to be updated yesterday... Sorry it's late...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Red's Birthday Celebration**

"MAMA!" Scarlett and Christopher shouted as they ran into their parents' bedroom where their mother was sleeping soundlessly in the grey silk fabric of the comforter. The ten month old twins quickly and agility climbed onto the bed and jumped on their mother, giggling as Natasha turned and caught them in a big morning (_sleepy_) hug.

"_Hey my Babies_," Natasha replied in her native tongue, too sleepy to speak English. She smiled happily as both of the twins kissed her cheeks lovingly, giggling happily in her arms. "_Where is your Papa?_" she asked, grinning as Scarlett and Christopher started babbling about the possibilities of where their father could be while Ace got onto the bed beside them.

"_Right here Nat_," came Clint's voice, surprising his family as they lay on the bed. Natasha lifted her head to look at her husband who was standing in the door way, the archer leaning his left arm against the door frame, his attractive, steel arms across his well chiselled, bare chest. "_Miss me?_" the archer teased as he smirked at the red head while their children giggled and babbled away to her.

"_Yeah... I was wondering where my favourite pillow went_," Natasha replied, grinning as her archer walked over to the bed, climbing into the nest he had created for them the previous night. She smiled at him lovingly as he leaned the rest of the distance between them to kiss her lips tenderly.

"_I got up to get the kids up to say hi to their mommy whose birthday is today_," Clint whispered against her lips as he rested his forehead against hers. "Happy Birthday Nat," he whispered as he kissed her softly again.

Natasha smiled and closed her eyes, humming her thanks into their kiss. "Thank you Baby," she whispered as they pulled away, grinning as Scarlett climbed into her father's lap.

"Papa," the young girl greeted, grinning up at her father as she ran her tiny hands over his week old stubble, still fascinated with the coarse hairs.

"Scarlett," Clint replied with a grin as he watched his red haired daughter trace his jaw with her small, smooth hands. "Yeah, Mama likes Papa's small beard too," he stated, casting a seductively cheeky grin at his wife.

"_If the kids or Ace weren't in the apartment at this very moment, I would take you right here,_" Natasha stated in Hebrew, knowing full well that if she spoke in English or Russian, the twins - sooner or later - would pick up on what they were saying.

"_Don't worry... You have all afternoon and night to do that..._" Clint replied with a mischievously knowing grin as he began to tickle Scarlett mercilessly.

Natasha smirked as she raised an amused eyebrow at her husband and daughter, smiling as Christopher laughed and giggled at his sister and father. "_I'm gonna hold you up to that Barton_," the red head replied over the laughs and giggles of their children.

_*** * * Six Hours Later * * ***_

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha kiss their children good bye and that they would see them in the morning. He nodded at Maria and Nick as they carried the twins out of the apartment, knowing that if he said anything himself, he wouldn't be able to let Scarlett and Christopher go.

"I it supposed to get harder every time we allow one of the gang to babysit them?" Natasha whispered as she walked over to her husband, letting the archer wrap his arms around her waist while she wrapped her own around his back, burying her face into his chest.

"Don't worry Baby... I feel the same," Clint whispered into her ruby locks, burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent - a mixture of plain Natasha and the vanilla scent of the shampoo she used. "But we do get to see them in the morning," he added, smiling into her hair lovingly.

"True," Natasha mumbled against her husband's chest. She smiled as Clint began to rock them slowly, just the way he did when he tried to rock either of their children to sleep.

"Can I give you my present now?" Clint whispered into Natasha's hair as he slowly pulled away from her, smirking his boyish grin, knowing exactly how much she loved it.

Natasha grinned mischievously as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking up at her husband in feigned shyness. "Yes, Sir," she whispered before kissing him softly.

Clint grinned and deepened the kiss as he brought his hands to her kneecaps before lifting Natasha so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The archer carried his wife to the nearest counter, resting her down on the granite, their lips never parting for even a second.

Eventually, as all (_actual_) humans need to breath, the couple pulled away, panting heavily. Clint smirked as Natasha treaded her fingers through the sandy blonde strands of his hair, tugging on it firmly until their foreheads were lying against each other. "So are you gonna tell me what my present is or am I gonna have to guess?" Natasha whispered, returning Clint's grin.

Clint grinned as he brushed his lips against Natasha's, thinking of the best way to tell her. "The only missions I'll be doing are Avengers missions... And favours for Fury that are absolutely necessary," the archer whispered, making Natasha freeze at his words. Clint pulled back slightly, watching Natasha's reaction.

"Really?" Natasha whispered, her eyes wide with her childlike question.

Clint smiled and brought his left hand to Natasha's face, pushing a stray lock of her crimson hair out of her face. "Really," he replied, smiling at her softly as the look of relief crossed her features. "I know how scared you were when I got that concussion on my mission last week... And it just put everything in perspective... I don't want to scare you anymore," he added before brushing his lips against hers affectionately.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered against Clint's lips, beyond relieved that her archer had decided to hang up his boots for missions that usually happened every two to three months. The red head tightened her hold on the archer, pulling his body closer to her own. "You don't know how much better that makes me feel," she whispered against his lips before claiming them hungrily, almost desperately.

"Good... I'm sick of hearing you worry over the comm. links," Clint whispered into her mouth as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, dragging her body so they were aligned at all the right spots when they started to grind against each other, earning very loud moans from both of them.

"Then you... shouldn't... be... such... an idiot... when you're... on... solo missions," Natasha managed to gasp out between moans. The red head threw back her head and moaned loudly as her husband moved his lips down to her throat, sucking and biting gently on the pale skin.

"Sorry," he mumbled in reply. Suddenly, Clint lifted Natasha up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom quickly, making sure to continue their heavy make out session. "I'll make it up to you," he added, pulling away from her lips as he laid her down on their bed, slowly climbing into her.

"You better, Barton," Natasha muttered as she grabbed Clint's neck softly but firmly, pulling her hawk on top of her, wrapping her legs around the archer's. "Because I'll make you sleep on the couch if you ever dare do something like that again," she added before allowing him to claim her lips hungrily.

"Yes _Sexy Mama_," Clint whispered into her mouth as he brought his left hand down between them, slowly pulling up the long sleeved grey top she was wearing. He pulled away so he could quickly remove his wife's top, vest and bra, uncovering her top half to his watchful, stormy grey eyes. "You are so beautiful Nat," he whispered as he threw the fabric onto the floor beside them.

Natasha blushed uncharacteristically at her husband's words, never truly believing the words if they were someone else. But because those words came from Clint's mouth, it made her feel like she was a five year old child again. The red head reached up with her left hand and cupped Clint's cheek lovingly, rubbing her thumb over his week old stubble. "_I love you Clint,_" the ex-Russian whispered in her native tongue, smiling up at him.

"_I love you too Nat_," Clint replied in the same tongue, holding her left hand with his own. The archer kissed Natasha's wedding ring lovingly, smiling as she watched him through half hooded eyes. He slowly leaned down and kissed Natasha weak spot tenderly, sucking and biting lightly on the spot.

Natasha moaned softly at her husband's actions while she brought her hands down to the hem of his red wife beater, slowly pulling the darkish fabric up his well built body. Once she got it to his upper back, Clint pulled away slightly to allow the top to be removed as quickly as possible.

"God, how did I get so lucky?" Clint whispered, almost to himself, as he kissed his way down her neck slowly, taking his time to worship his wife's body.

"I wonder the same thing about me... then realise it must have been faith," Natasha replied in between gasps and moans, slowly bringing her hands to Clint's hair, threading her fingers through the short strands of the sandy blonde hair.

"I thought you didn't believe in faith," Clint whispered against Natasha's chest, smiling up at her knowingly.

"True... But I once believed that love was for children... And then I met you," Natasha replied, smiling down at Clint lovingly, massaging the nape of his neck in the way she knew he loved.

"Mmhmm... you got a point," Clint mumbled before taking his wife's right nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting lightly on the hardened nub teasingly, earning a groan of pleasure from Natasha. Clint grinned against her skin as she moaned loudly, throwing her head back in approval.

"Oh God... Please," Natasha moaned, arching her body into her husband's touch as he switched his lips to her other tit, sucking just as hungrily on the erect nub as he had with the other.

"Never knew I was '_God_,' Nat," Clint teased as he brought his left hand up to her right breast, cupping and massaging the mound firmly, pinching lightly every so often.

"Fuck... Clint, don't tease..." Natasha moaned, practically begged, panting and moaning heavily as Clint released her nipple with a loud, wet 'pop', kissing and nipping his way down her body, brushing his stubble across her stomach, eliciting an amused but aroused giggle (_a sound she would later deny she ever made_) from his wife.

"Okay," Clint replied, bringing his hands to the waistband of Natasha's sweatpants. The archer quickly hooked his fingers into the waistband of his wife's pants and panties, quickly pulling them down and off of her body as he slid his tongue into her bellybutton teasingly, grinning as Natasha moaned and let out another sinful giggle at his actions.

"Tease," Natasha mumbled as she gripped his hair more firmly, trying (_not so subtly_) to push him where she wanted... no, where she desperately needed him to be. "Clint," she gasped, arching her back like his drawn bow, as said man latched his lips to her clit, differencing his ministrations by nipping and lapping greedily on the red head's bundle of nerves.

"Natasha," Clint responded cheekily as he moved his left hand to her lower lips, slowly pushing two fingers inside her entrance, making the ex Russian cry out in pleasure at the sensation his calloused digits caused.

Natasha moaned even louder as her husband began to move his digits inside her at a differencing pace, adding a third, then a fourth finger, inside her while he continued to suck on her clit. The red head bit her bottom lip in pleasure as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in the bottom of her stomach, her walls quivering around Clint's digits.

"Come on Nat... Let go for me Baby," Clint whispered as he blew lightly on her clit, his words all that was needed to send Natasha over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around her husband's fingers, her juices covering the archer's face. She slumped onto the bed, panting as she tried to recover her breath while Clint continued to lap up her juices. "_Fuck_," the red head whispered, once she recovered enough energy to speak... still unsure if she had blacked out from her orgasm.

"That good?" Clint teased as he kissed his way back up Natasha's body, grinning his boyish grin at the red head as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy and quickly cleaned her juices off with his tongue.

"Mmmm... yeah," Natasha mumbled as she pulled Clint to her lips, kissing him hungrily, moaning as she tasted herself in his (_very talented_) mouth. "But I know something that I'll - _we'll_ - enjoyed even more," she added, grinning mischievously into their kiss as she wrapped her legs around her archer's waist.

"Oh... and what's that Nat?" Clint teased, returning the red head's grin as he felt his wife use her right hand to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his black jeans. The archer moaned into the kiss as Natasha slipped her hand into his boxers, her small, pale hand wrapping around his long, thick member firmly.

"Making love with you," Natasha whispered into Clint's mouth as she continued to pump his length firmly. "Please... Clint," she whispered as she broke the kiss, bringing her lips to his left ear, planning mischievously seductive words for him to hear. "I'm so wet for you... I need you to fuck me with that big cock of yours... Just the thought of you thrusting into my soaking wet entrance," she whispered into her husband's ear seductively, biting lightly on the lobe of his ear, knowing exactly how much he liked it when she whispered dirty talk into his ear in the midst of their love making.

"Fuck... Nat..." Clint groaned as he helped her get him out of his jeans and boxers before allowing the red head to position his cock at her cunt. "You're so fucking tight," the archer moaned, burying his face into the crook of his wife's neck as he waited for her to stretch to accommodate his shaft.

Natasha moaned as she wrapped her legs around Clint's waist, sending the archer even further inside her. "You can move now Clint," she whispered, allowing the archer to grab her hands and interlace their fingers as he slowly began to move inside her, slowly pulling out until the tip of his cock was inside her, thrusting back in quickly, eliciting a loud moan of ecstasy-filled approval from his wife.

"Shit..." Natasha gasped as Clint continued his strong pace, the archer hitching his left arm under her right leg, pushing it over his shoulder, allowing him to bottom out inside her. With their fingers still intertwined, the couple moved their lips to each other, kissing each other hungrily as they grew closer to going over the edge.

"Fuck... Nat... I'm not... gonna l-... last much... longer," Clint whispered into Natasha's mouth as he felt his groin grow tighter, the impending sign of his approaching orgasm.

"Same..." Natasha replied, tightening her left leg around her husband's lean waist. "Cum with me," she whispered before screaming his name into her mouth as he shouted hers as they reached their climaxes together. Clint collapsed onto Natasha as they rode out their orgasms together. The archer slowly rolled them over so the red head was on top, both of them coming down from their highs together.

"Is it just me... Or does everytime we make love seem better than the last?" Clint whispered as he kissed Natasha's temple lovingly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Natasha slowly raised her head and rested her forehead against Clint's. "I feel the same Baby," she whispered as she pecked her husband's lips lovingly, one thought crossing her mind as they began their second round of love making. '_I'll tell him as part of his Christmas present..._'

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Any ideas about Natasha's thought? I'd love to hear all of your thoughts about this. :)**


	18. Avengers' Christmas Special

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 15, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of reader's. Nor do I own **_**Westlife's 'Unbreakable**_**'.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,020.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_**blackangel150 (yup... Clint's very happy in this chapter :) Obviously as he does get a lovely birthday present from his wife :)**_

_**Precious93 (I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Thank you... It doesn't surprise me that you knew what Natasha's thought was... I seriously think you can read minds... Especially mine :)**_

_**Rosmund Chadwick (Thank you for your review, it's really appreciated... Yeah, I know my grammar is bad (sorry :( ) I write a lot of my stories on my phones so I forgot to re-read... again, sorry. Glad you like the story :)**_

_**ATDL-kakashilove (I'm glad you liked it so much to read it in three days :) I'm working on scenes that are more family based (I need to get used to writing family based T-rated scenes :/ Thank you... I updated as soon as possible... Hope you like)**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Avengers' Christmas Special**

"_MAMA! PAPA!_" Scarlett and Christopher shouted as they ran into their parents' bedroom and climbed onto the bed, jumping on the bed in an attempt to get their parents out of bed. "_CHWISTMAS!_" they shouted, grinning Natasha's mischievously cheeky grin at each other as they heard their parents groan in response.

"_Nat, they inherit your ability to be up so early_," Clint mumbled in Hebrew into the red head's ear as the two eleven month olds continued to jump on their bed while Natasha only shifted slightly on top of him.

"_It's Christmas... What were you expecting?_" Natasha replied before suddenly sitting up and catching the twins in a hug and bringing them down into the nest with her and Clint, her husband having built mentioned nest the previous night. "Do you two understand that it is only eight o'clock in the morning?" she asked as the kids giggled up at her as they lay either side of Clint.

"Chwistmas," Christopher replied with his inherited cheeky grin, smiling up at Natasha and Clint as the ex Russian straddled her husband innocently (_never thought I'd ever say that about Natasha and Clint_).

Natasha shot a loving grin at Clint before Scarlett climbed onto her father's chest while Christopher climbed into Natasha's arms. "Yeah, I guess it is," Natasha replied as she let Christopher kiss her cheek. "_Happy Christmas, my Little Hawk,_" she whispered in her native tongue, kissing the crown of Christopher's head lovingly.

Christopher giggled in response and squealed in delight as Natasha slowly climbed out of the nest, smiling at the little boy in her arms. "PAPA! UP!" he shouted (_ordered_) as Scarlett yawned slightly as her father sat up.

"I'm up... I'm up," Clint mumbled as he slowly climbed out of bed with his daughter in his strong arms. "Jeez... I was right about those nicknames, Nat," the archer stated as he caught up with the red head, grinning at her lovingly.

"Why...? Because our son has inherited your abilities of hyper-activity," Natasha teased, grinning as both males looked at her with identical raised eyebrows. The red head stuck out her tongue at her archer playfully just before Pepper's voice interrupted the Bartons.

"Hey Guys... I made sure for JARVIS to inform me when you guys were awake," the CEO stated, knowing exactly how _annoyed_ the ex assassins got if they didn't get their sleep. "Are you guys ready to come down to our floor yet to open the presents?" she asked, earning squeals of delight from both the twins and her own son at the mention of presents.

"Yes Pepper... we're on our way down," Natasha responded as the family got into the elevator and Clint helped Scarlett to press the right button for the Stark's floor.

"Yeah... PWESENTS!" Jayden shouted over the intercom, earning bubbles of laughter from the adults listening at the boy's enthusiastic response.

"Morning Jayden," Natasha and Clint called out, smiling happily as their Godson returned the happy greeting.

"TASHA! CWLINT!" the ten month shouted, giggling happily as he jumped on his father. "DADA! UP!" the little boy commanded, earning a groan from the Billionaire.

"Bartons? How did you guys deal with two kids jumping on ye to get ye up?!" Tony groaned over the intercom, just as Jayden managed to jump on a certain place that would hurt every man. "Oh God... Jayden... Watch those little feet of yours," the Genius requested between uncomfortable groans of pain.

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look as the doors of the elevator opened onto Pepper and Tony's floor, the twins giggling in uncontained excitement. "We've dealt with you for twenty months or so... That's enough practice," Clint replied cheekily as he and Natasha walked into the living room, setting the twins on the floor.

Tony only stuck his tongue out at the couple as he received a pointed look form Pepper, his pregnant wife silently warning him to not annoy either of the Bartons. "JARVIS... Is everyone else up?" the Billionaire called out to the AI, pointedly avoiding looking at Natasha and Clint so he would piss either of them off.

"Ms Lewis and Mr Rogers are on their way down Sir... Mr and Mrs Odinson are currently tending to young Ms Sophie... Dr Banner and Ms Ross are also on their way down," JARVIS responded, earning a mischievous grin from his creator.

"How early was everyone up...? Except Jane and Thor - they don't count," Tony replied, earning three raised eyebrows from the other adults in the room.

"Sir, Mr Rogers and Dr. Banner requested that that information was not to be allocated to you at any convenient time," the AI answered, making Tony pouted childishly.

"Spoil sports," Tony mumbled under his breath before making his way over to his son, who had crawled over in front of the presents with Scarlett and Christopher. "Isn't Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce spoil sports Jay?" he whispered as he sat down, letting the little boy climb into his lap.

Jayden's forehead furrowed as he tried to decipher his father's words. "Spy spowt...?" the little boy mumbled as he raised an eyebrow at Tony, a confused look on his little face.

"See? Even Jayden agrees with me," the Billionaire stated just as Steve, Darcy, Betty and Bruce entered the room. "Spoil Sports," Tony said in a way of greeting to the two males.

"Hi to you too Tony," Bruce responded as he and Betty walked over to the couch, carefully avoiding all the presents while Steve and Darcy sat in one of the armchairs.

Tony was just about to respond but was interrupted by JARVIS. "Sir, Mr and Mrs Odinson are on their way down to this floor... It may be wise for you to keep your voice down as young Miss Sophie has fallen asleep, having kept Mrs Odinson up all night," the AI informed the group.

"Thanks JARVIS," Pepper responded for her husband as she sat down beside said man, resting her head on the Genius' shoulder.

"Hi my Friends... When does this Midguardin tradition begin?" Thor asked as he and Jane walked into the room with their daughter sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Given the fact that Barney and Erica are already here with their children... It'll be as soon as Maria, Nick, Phil, Samantha and the kids get here Thor," Natasha replied as she sat down with the twins, smiling at the two as they began to babble away in a mixture of Russian and English, as well as their own language.

"Which should be any minute now," Clint responded while he sat behind Natasha, hugging her from behind. Sure enough, Maria, Fury, Coulson, Samantha and the kids stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey guys," Maria greeted as she and her mother walked over to the group with their respective husbands trailed after them like lost puppies, neither woman having fully forgiven either man for the stunt they pulled about Phil's death while the brunette's younger siblings made their way to their younger cousins, Richard playing with Isaac and William. Jasper and Nadine were talking together, the two cousins obviously planning a prank on somebody. "Happy Christmas," she added as she let Samantha sit in one of the free armchairs as Keira, Karen and Sebastian spoke together.

"RIA!" Scarlett squealed as she noticed her Godmother. "HI!" the little girl giggled as she waved enthusiastically at the brunette from where she sat in Natasha's lap.

"Hi Princess... Did you and your brother jump on your Mama and Papa to wake them up to see what Santa got you?" Maria asked, earning giggles from both of the twins.

"Yup," the little red head replied, grinning and giggling in her mother's lap. "PWESENTS!" she squealed as she wriggled in her mother's lap to get the present she knew was for Natasha from her and her brother. "Mama. Open," the little girl commanded as she handed Natasha the gift.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint, who had placed his chin on his wife's shoulders, before turning her attention back to her daughter. "_Do you and Chris want to help me open my presents Baby Girl?_" Natasha asked in her native tongue, smiling lovingly at her children as they nodded 'yes'.

"Yes... Pwease Mama," Christopher responded as he and his sister climbed into their mother's lap and helped the red head open the present (_actually it was Natasha that actually finished unwrapping the present, both twins having got distracted by the purple wrapping paper_).

Natasha's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the picture frame in her hands. The first picture Clint had taken of the twins and Natasha lay within the gold flame. Engraved in the frame beneath the picture were the words, in Russian; _This Love is Unbreakable... It's unmistakeable... And each time I look in your eyes... I know why... I've been touched by the hands of an angel... I've been blessed by the power of Love... And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine_.'

"_You like?_" Clint whispered in Russian into Natasha's ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Clint, it's beautiful," Natasha whispered before turning to Christopher and Scarlett, smiling at her children lovingly. "_Thank you my Babies... It's perfect,_" she whispered as she pulled them into a hug.

"_You welcome Mama,_" both twins replied at the same time with excited grins on their faces. "Pwesents?" Christopher asked with a genuinely innocent look in his big, (_usually mischievous_) green eyes while Jayden crawled over to them.

"_Yes my Little Hawk, you can open your presents now,_" Natasha replied after receiving nods from all of the adults in the room.

"YAY!" the three children cheered as they turned to look at the presents. Natasha pulled Scarlett into her arms and helped her daughter to open her presents while Clint did the same with Christopher. Tony and Pepper helped Jayden while the red head handed out all the other presents to everyone else.

When they had finished helping the children open their presents and had opened most of their own, Natasha helped Pepper start breakfast. "Have you told Clint yet Tasha?" Pepper asked as she started to make pancakes.

"If he's opened his present from me yet, then yes," Natasha replied as she hoisted herself onto the counter beside Pepper. "I'm just waiting for his reaction," she added as she took a sip of the orange juice that Clint had, somehow, managed to smuggle into every fridge in the tower; the man knew the red head so well.

"So that said re-..." Pepper stated before she was suddenly interrupted by the man in question as he walked into the kitchen with the mentioned present Natasha had gotten him in his hands.

"Is this real Nat?" Clint asked as he held the pregnancy stick in his hand, altogether forgetting that Pepper was in the room with them as he stood directly between his wife's legs.

"I'll just bring these out to the rest of the group," Pepper mumbled, practically to herself as she carried the two plates of pancakes she had made out to the rest of the gang.

"Yes," Natasha replied with a reserved smile, waiting for Clint's reaction.

Clint grinned wildly at Natasha before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "_Thank you Baby,_" he whispered in her ear before kissing her hungrily. "Best Christmas present ever," he whispered against her lips, grinning happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good... Because you have seven months to get ready for our third child," Natasha whispered as she got off the counter top and let the archer pull her back out to their children who were playing away with Jayden with their new toys.

"_Don't care how long we have Nat... we're having another baby,_" Clint replied as he held her from behind, smiling as she placed her hands over his as they rested on the red head's stomach... where their third child was growing inside her. "I can't wait until we meet him or her," he whispered lovingly, making them both grin.

**So? What do you guys think? I'd love to hear you guys think...**

**If I get say, ten reviews, I might update sooner that I usually would...**

**So if you all want a quick update, you know what to do...**


	19. The Twins' First Birthday

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 16, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,169.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you :) Both of your requests are being (or have been) done :) I hope you like this chapter as well as your excellent requests)_

_blackangel150 (Yeah, it was such a Clint reaction :)_

_Blue (Thank you... I hope you like this too :)_

_Precious93 (Yeah, you're always right when it comes to guessing :) Thank you so much Hun, I hope you like this too... And thank you for your amazing support :)_

_Guest 29__th__ May 2013 (please sign in so I can thank you properly :) I hope this is a good update :)_

_KennaWynters (Yeah, I thought it was the best Christmas present too :) Yeah, Natasha and Clint were innocent; I'm still shocked I did that :) Hope you like this chapter too :)_

_ATDL-kakashilove (I'm glad you loved the presents... Yeah, and then the kids get their younger friends (siblings and cousins) too :) Yes more Tony coming :) Hope you like this update :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) More sweetness to come :)_

_Guest 31__st__ May 2013 (Please sign in so I can thank you properly :) I'm glad you loved how Natasha revealed she was pregnant to Clint :) I hope you like this update :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Hope this is just as good :)_

**And to the following for their reviews for my other story '**_**New Year's Resolution**_**' (it's a Hury fic :)**

_KennaWynters (Yeah, there is going to be great craic with the next bunch of kids :) Than had Sophie, Pepper's pregnant, Natasha's pregnant and Maria's pregnant... And that equals troublemakers :)_

_DaskaFinn (Yup Hury baby on the way :) I really feel sorry for all the men now with three (at the moment) pregnant women... Fun house until November for the gang :) I'm glad you liked your first request :) I loved our little chat too :)_

_Precious93 (Yup Hury smut fic :) I'm glad you loved it Hun :)_

_Guest 1__st__ June 2013 (Please sign in so I can thank you properly :) I'm glad you loved it :) I'm actually surprised that no one has written Hury smut before... ah well, someone had to start the trend :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it)_

**I've just realised that with four more reviews you guys equal the amount of reviews **_**'In This Together**_**' has :O And this story is nowhere near half way finished yet :) Guys thank you so much for your support; you really don't know how much your continuous support means to me :) I love you all so so much :)**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Twin's First birthday**

_**Six days after**____**New Year's Resolution**__**... Barton's Floor**_

"Hey Princess," Clint greeted as he walked into the twins' bedroom, smiling at his daughter as she stood up in her bed, grinning and giggling as she recognised her father.

"PAPA!" Scarlett squealed, clapping her hands and giggling as her father picked her up. She placed her hands on his jaw, her small fingers tracing his week old stubble, grinning as Clint nipped at her fingers playfully.

"Hey Baby Girl," Clint mumbled against her hand as he walked over to the window, smiling as Christopher continued to sleep soundly in his own crib. "_Do you know what day it is?_" he whispered in Russian as he sat down on the window sill. Scarlett's forehead furrowed as she deciphered her father's words while she continued to run her little hands over Clint's jaw. Eventually the little red head shuck her head. "It's you and Christopher's first birthday," Clint whispered as he kissed her forehead lovingly, not knowing that his wife was now standing at the door, smiling as she watched him interact with their daughter.

"_Your Mama had you and your brother this day twelve months ago... And it made me the happiest man on the planet... And now your Mama is gonna have another baby... You're gonna be a big sister again_," Clint whispered in his wife's native tongue as he brushed Scarlett's ruby locks out of her face. "_I'm very lucky to be married to your Mama Scarlett... She's made me the most happiest man in the universe,_" he added, smiling as Scarlett giggled and stuck her pacifier in his mouth instead of hers.

"_I'm just as lucky Clint_," Natasha stated in the same tongue, surprising her husband slightly by the suddenness of her voice. She smiled as she slowly walked over to them, grinning as her daughter squealed in delight at noticing her mother. "Morning Princess," she whispered as she kissed the crown of Scarlett's head before turning to her husband. "Morning Handsome," she whispered as she kissed him lovingly.

"Morning Gorgeous," Clint replied as they pulled away, smiling before Natasha walked over to Christopher's crib and picked their slowly waking son out of his crib.

"_Morning my Little Hawk_," Natasha greeted as she held her son close to her chest. "_Happy Birthday_," she added as she walked back over to Clint and Scarlett, pressing her lips to Clint's head affectionately as they waited for Christopher to fully awaken."Happy Birthday Princess," she whispered as she caressed Scarlett's face lovingly with her free hand, smiling at her daughter happily.

"MAMA!" Scarlett squealed at her mother, grabbing Natasha's hand with a happy giggle. The little red head smiled at her parents just as Christopher made himself known to his parents.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Christopher squealed as he finally woke up properly, gripping Natasha's (_Clint's_) t-shirt with his right hand while his left held his pacifier.

"Hey Little Hawk... Did you sleep well?" Clint whispered as Natasha let Christopher down on his lap, while she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, smiling down at the twins as they babbled away to each other in their father's lap.

"_I love you Barton,_" Natasha whispered in her husband's hair as she kissed the crown of his head lovingly.

Clint smiled and moved his head to look up at her as she angled her head so their lips were brushing. "_I love you too Natasha,_" he whispered before he kissed her tenderly.

"Eww..." Christopher and Scarlett squealed, making Natasha and Clint pull away to look at their children.

"_What's the bets Tony thought them how to say that_?" Clint stated in Hebrew, grinning at the twins as their foreheads stayed furrowed at his and Natasha's actions.

"_Very likely_," Natasha replied as she took Scarlett into her arms. "Come on... Let's get these two ready for the little party Maria and Pepper begged me to do," she added as she headed over to her daughter's wardrobe.

"Don't deny it Nat... You were going to have birthday party for them anyways," Clint stated as he stood up as well, making Natasha raise an amused eyebrow at him.

"Shud'up," Natasha mumbled as she blushed slightly while getting Scarlett ready for the party; it still surprised the ex Russian about how easily she had become domestic like since the birth of the twins.

Clint smiled as he got Christopher ready for the twins' birthday. It was going to be a good day.

_*** * * Six Hours Later * * ***_

Clint stood behind Natasha and wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched their children play with Jayden, Richard, Isaac, William, Nadine and Jasper while Sophie slept in Thor's arms as the oldest children stood aside and spoke together. "_See? Today did pay off,_" Clint whispered in Russian into his wife's hair as he kissed the back of her head lovingly before resting his chin on her shoulder.

Natasha smiled as she tightened their interlaced fingers over her stomach. "_I know..._" she whispered as she laid her head back against her husband's shoulder, smiling as he hummed a content tune in her ear. Her smile widened as her archer began to trace circles on her stomach lovingly.

"MAMA!" Christopher shouted as he raced over to Natasha. The red head leant down and caught her son in her arms, bringing him up into a hug.

"Hey Chris... What's up?" Natasha whispered as Clint wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Hug," Christopher replied as he wrapped his arms around Natasha's neck tightly, narrowly missing his father's face. "Sowwy Papa," he whisper shouted at Clint as the little boy rested his head on his mother's shoulder where Clint previously had his chin.

"It's okay Little Hawk," Clint whispered in reply as he placed a loving kiss on his son's sandy blonde hair spiked head. He winked at the little boy before slowly pulling away from behind Natasha so he could get drinks for himself and Natasha.

Natasha smiled as her husband kissed her softly before Clint left to get them drinks. She smiled at her ex handler walked over to her and her son.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see you and Clint so domestic Natasha," Phil stated as he stopped beside her, smiling at his 'grandson'.

"Either did we, Phil," Natasha responded as she felt her son's breathing even out, informing the red head that the little boy had fallen asleep. "But I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered as she kissed her son's forehead lovingly.

Phil smiled as he watched his former agent hold her son closely to her chest. When he had first met Natasha all those years ago, he had never expected to see her become such a loving mother. And to be expecting her and Clint's third child. "Clint," he greeted as said archer walked back over to them with Scarlett in his arms while holding two drinks for himself and Natasha.

"Phil," Clint nodded towards his uncle/ ex-handler as he handed Natasha her glass of 7up all the while still holding his red haired daughter securely against his chest. He smiled as Natasha began to hum into their son's spiky hair as he slept soundly against her chest. "Chris asleep long?" the archer asked Phil in a low whisper as he watched his wife with a loving smile.

"About five minutes... Although he looks like you, he definitely is a mini Natasha," Phil stated with a smirk as Natasha raised an amused eyebrow at him while she continued to hum a lullaby for Christopher.

"And Scarlett is definitely a Daddy's Little Girl," Natasha eventually replied with a smirk thrown at her husband.

"That's because she, like her mother, has her father wrapped around her little finger," Maria stated as she walked over to the group. "And the fact that most men are very bad at not doing what their daughters want..." she added as she leant her head on her own father's shoulder. "Isn't that right... Daddy?" she teased, looking up at Phil with a knowing smirk.

Phil blushed slightly and refused to look at anyone in the group. "Oh shud'up," he mumbled, making Maria, Natasha and Clint laugh at his slight embarrassment.

"Aw poor Phil," Natasha teased as they all walked back over to the main group where Tony was holding a sleeping Jayden while Pepper rested against his shoulder. Natasha smirked as she noticed Darcy and Steve whispering into each other's ears, the brunette blushing at some of the words the soldier had whispered into her ear. "_I'm agreeing with Stark's question from a few weeks back..._" the red head whispered in Russian to her husband, smirking at her archer. "_When did Steve get so grown up_?" she added.

Clint smirked in return as he came up with a cheeky reply. "_Darcy ruined his innocence Nat... That's why_," he replied in the same tongue, his mischievous grin growing as Natasha chuckled in response.

"_That's an understatement_," Natasha replied with a grin as she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, something different about Nick and Maria as the dark skinned man held the brunette from behind. "_I think Maria's pregnant_," the red head whispered to her husband with a knowing smirk.

Clint raised an amused eyebrow at Natasha before looking at his cousin from the corner of his eyes. "_Agreed_," he mumbled as he noticed Fury trace small circles of Maria's stomach. "_Well, possibly... Their body language is suggesting they are trying for a baby,_" he added, smiling at his wife.

"_Well given the fact they disappeared quite early on New Year's Day, yes I'd say so too,_" Natasha replied before Steve and Darcy walked over to them.

"Hey Guys... Darcy greeted while Steve nodded at the couple.

"Why were you guys just acting like too hormonal teenagers over in the corner a few minutes ago," Clint interrupted them before they could say anything else, making the younger couple blush deeply at the archer's choice of words.

"That's personal Barton..." Steve mumbled as he buried his face into Darcy's long hair.

"Ah Clint, leave him alone... Stark already gives him high blood pressure with his own teasing, he doesn't need it from you too," Natasha stated, throwing her husband a pointed look as he grinned mischievously at her in reply.

"_For now_," Clint replied in Russian, his grin never fading under Natasha's warning look.

"You're asking for it Barton," Phil stated as he and Samantha joined the group. "Just because you're holding Scarlett at the moment, doesn't mean Natasha won't get you back tonight," he added as he took a sip of his beer.

"Exactly, pregnant or not, I can still wipe the floor with your ass," Natasha added, smirking amusedly as Clint only stuck out his tongue at her instead.

"Yeah, well... Usually Natasha's choice of punishment for me involves tongue lashings," Clint stated, making Natasha blush deeply and bury her face in Christopher's spiky hair.

Barney chuckled at his brother and sister in law as he remember when he first met the red head back in May. "Clint, please shut up before you make your pregnant wife get high blood pressure form your teasing," the older of the two Barton brothers warned, fixing his little brother with a pointed glare.

"But she likes it when I _tease_ her," Clint replied with a cheeky grin, earning a half hearted slap from his wife.

"Clint please shut up now," Natasha mumbled, making everyone laugh at her deep blush; no one had ever thought that they would ever see Natasha blush at her husband's teasing.

"Okay Baby," Clint replied as he wrapped his free hand around Natasha's waist and pulling her into his embrace. "_Sorry_," he added in his wife's native tongue.

"Uncle Clint, you are so mean," Karen stated, grinning as her younger brother and sister looked at each other with confused faces. "You could have ruined Nadine's, Isaac's, William's and Richard's innocence as well," she added, gesturing towards her said siblings and cousins. "But I'm not so sure about Jasper's innocence... He _is_ thirteen after all," she added teasingly.

"Oh crap," Clint mumbled quietly into Natasha's hair as he received pointed glares from both his brother and sister in law.

"You dug your own grave Clint," Natasha replied with a knowing grin; this was going to be a fun afternoon. She smiled as everyone stood with their respective partners and families; herself and Clint with Scarlett and Christopher as well as Ace, Pepper and Tony with Jayden, Thor and Jane with Sophie, Steve and Darcy, Bruce and Betty, Nick and Maria, Erica and Barney with Karen, Nadine and Richard & Phil and Samantha with Isaac, William, Jasper, Keira and Sebastian. She smiled at the thought as Clint kissed her head lovingly; their slightly dysfunctional family all in one place celebrating a family event without any (_real_) arguments teasing from anyone in the group didn't count :)

_And neither Natasha nor Clint would have it any other way..._

**I actually thought I had updated this yesterday... Ah well, better late than never :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**

**Oh and do me a favour, go check out **_**Precious93**_**'s work... She's way better at writing –rated fluffy scenes than I am... Especially in **_**A New Life**_**, it's so fluffy and cute and yeah, I'm gonna shut up now :)**


	20. Oh God Help Us Men!

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 17, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,150.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_KennaWynters (I absolutely loved your review, I started laughing at how cute it sounds... And about those other pregnancies, eh... Read and you'll find out :) I'm glad you loved it :) Also, it wouldn't surprise me if someone had spiked the food with a fertility drug :) Just saying :)_

_DaskaFinn (Seriously, you are NOT suppose to be reading my mind :) It ruins the surprise :) Hope you like this little piece :)_

_Precious93 (I spoil you? You spoil me Hun :) Especially with your incredibly amazing stories :) I hope you love this chapter too... And can't wait until you update your said amazing stories :)_

_Ella (I'm glad you love this story... Yes, there is more Hury don't worry :) Especially this chapter :)_

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story... You have, together, equalled the amount of reviews 'In This Together' :O And this story is nowhere near half way finished yet :) Guys thank you so much for your support; you really don't know how much your continuous support means to me :) I love you all so much :) You are amazing :)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Oh God Help Us Men!**

_**Three Months Later... Avengers' Conventional Floor**_

"Avengers, we need you to go on a mission," Fury stated as Maria and Phil stood on either side behind him.

"What's this about Sir?" Steve asked, his soldier antics kicking in as he looked at the one eyed Director.

"We need you to take out the Red Room," Fury replied, making everyone tense and look at Natasha who had turned a frightful shade of white.

"Nat?" Clint whispered as he took his wife's hand in his, squeezing it gently until Natasha looked him in the eye. But when she did, Clint knew she was absolutely petrified. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, her head resting in the crook of his neck as silent sobs shuck her body. The archer looked at their children who were playing with Jayden and Ace before turning back to Fury. "What do we need to know about this mission Sir?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Your main target is Ivan Petrovitch... You are to eliminate him... Permanently," Fury stated. "You're heading to Moscow, Russia... An abandoned warehouse within the CBD of the city... Close to where Agent Barton eliminated '_Red Guardian_'," he added, watching the group carefully.

"Who do you want on this mission Cyclops?" Tony asked, using the nickname in an attempt to help Clint get Natasha to relax from the memories she had from the Red Room frightening her.

"Agent Barton, Captain Rogers, Dr Banners, Thor and yourself... Natasha, Maria and Phil will be your co-handlers," Nick responded, watching for his '_daughter's_' reaction carefully.

"And I'm warning Agent Barton and Stark right now: you frighten any of us, you will be causing three pregnant women to have high blood pressure," Maria warned, earning raised eyebrows from everyone but Natasha, Clint and Nick.

"WHAT?!" Phil roared, making everyone jump in surprise and make the children look up from where they were playing with their toys. The suit turned to his oldest child with an exasperated look and drooped jaw. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" The man's shouting made Natasha move her head from Clint's shoulder, her eyes slightly red from the few silent tears she had cried into her husband's shoulder and neck.

Maria flinched slightly at her father's volume. "Yes Dad... I'm pregnant, bun in the oven, one on the way, bundle of joy on the way, knocked up, eating for two, with child... Which term do you prefer?" she asked, earning a snort of laughter from her cousin and Natasha.

"_He's gonna murder her_," Natasha mumbled hoarsely in Russian to Clint, smiling slightly as she felt her husband trace circles on her small five month baby bump.

"_Agreed_," Clint whispered in the same tongue before pressing his lips to Natasha's temple. "_One... Two... Three_," he whispered before Phil suddenly stormed out of the office, slamming the door slightly.

"That didn't go as expected," Fury muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"You don't say?" Maria replied sarcastically, sending her husband a raised eyebrow. "He's gonna kill the both of us," she added, visibly flinching at the thought.

"You could've told him in a better way," Natasha stated, making the brunette glare at her softly. "Like seriously, you don't list off all the ways pregnancy is described to your father after you just told him, albeit indirectly, that you're pregnant," she added, making Maria blush slightly.

"Yeah..." the brunette mumbled just as Phil re-entered the room.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Phil warned as he refused to look at either Maria or Nick.

Maria and Nick shared a knowingly worried look just before Christopher interrupted everyone as he walked over to where Natasha and Clint were sitting and tugged on Natasha's pants. Natasha smiled at her son and picked the fourteen month old up and into her arms.

"_What's wrong my Little Hawk?_" Natasha whispered as she rested her son against her chest lovingly.

"Mama sad," Christopher mumbled as he placed his small chubby hands on Natasha tear stained face, a small, worried pout on his face.

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat at her son's words. "I'm okay Chris... I'm okay," she whispered softly as she kissed his forehead lovingly. The red head closed her eyes as she rested her face in her son's spiky hair and inhaled softly as she rocked Christopher slightly just as Scarlett climbed up into the seat alongside them. Natasha pulled her daughter into the hug as she began to hum a lullaby as she noticed it was way passed the twin's bedtime.

"You're mission begins at 16.00 tomorrow... I want you all well rested before you even step onto the Quinjet," Fury stated as he stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall when Phil stormed out of the office.

"Yes Sir," everyone replied while Tony responded with an 'aye aye Captain.' The screen went blank just as Phil said, "Okay ye two, ye have a lot of explaining to do."

Darcy suddenly stepped into the room, looking very pale with Betty and Jane in tow with the brunette scientist carrying Sophie. "Steve," she said worriedly, making everyone look at her with a concerned raised eyebrow. "Can we talk... in private?" she asked, making Steve visibly tense as he quickly walked over to her.

"Of course Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Steve whispered as he reached her, cupping her cheeks lovingly.

Darcy collapsed against her husband's chest, wrapping her arms around his lean back. She mumbled something inaudible against the soldier's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" Steve whispered as he held his wife closer to his body. "Baby, you can tell me... It's okay," the blonde whispered into the brunette's hair.

Darcy pulled away and placed her hands on Steve's biceps. "I'm pregnant," the brunette revealed, smiling reservedly at her much taller husband.

"Really?" Steve whispered as a very happy grin crossed his face.

"Yes," Darcy whispered, nodding before Steve suddenly picked her up and swirled her around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Steve ranted before kissing Darcy hungrily.

"OI! CAPSICLE! MRS CAPSICLE! CUT OUT THE PDA! THERE'S CHILDREN STILL IN THE ROOM!" Tony shouted as he picked up Jayden, smiling as the little boy covered his eyes at the scene Steve and Darcy were creating.

Steve and Darcy pulled away, slight (_more than slightly_) breathless and blushed as they realised exactly where they were.

"Okay, that's it... Everyone get back to their own apartments immediately before somebody - mainly Pepper, Darcy and myself - as we're the pregnant ones gets high blood pressure," Natasha ordered, pointedly glaring at Tony as she stood up.

Crap," Tony stated, making everyone look at him as they began to move. "Oh God help us men... There's four pregnant women we have to deal with for the next year," he stated, making everyone laugh in agreement with him.

_GOD HELP THE MEN!_

**So what do you think of this chapter :)**

**Two chapters in one day... That gotta count for something :)**


	21. Promise Me

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 18, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,640.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony get teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_patty cakes rock (Is that a good or a bad thing :)_

_DaskaFinn (Yup Maria was very tactful... Poor Phil, his baby girl is all grown up :) Yes, as Tony is Tony, he will receive at least one injury from one of the pregnant women during the course of the year... I got this chapter up before you moved... Hope you like :)_

_Precious93 (Yup, four pregnancies... God love the guys for the course of the year :) Definitely going to fun a fun year :)_

_KennaWynters (Yeah, it was the best way to tell your dad you're pregnant, wasn't it? :)_

_Ella (I'm glad you loved the way Maria told everyone :) Yes the men have to deal with four pregnant women :) They're gonna have stress? What about the poor pregnant women? :)_

**You guys have made more reviews for this story than '**_**In This Together**_**'; Ninety reviews so far :)**__**You guys have made me so happy, it's unbelievable :) thank you all so much :)**

**Chapter Eighteen: Promise Me**

_**After Natasha and Clint put the twins to bed...**_

"Baby," Clint whispered as he entered his and Natasha's bedroom, watching his pregnant wife stare out the window. When the red head didn't answer him, the archer slowly walked over to her until he was standing directly behind her. "Nat?" he whispered as he slowly rested his hands on her hips.

Natasha slowly turned around in her husband's arms, biting her bottom lip nervously before looking her archer in the eye with a raised eyebrow, noting the worried look in his stormy grey eyes. "Yeah Clint?" she whispered as she placed her left hand on his tattoo.

Instead of answering straight away, Clint wrapped his arms around his wife protectively while he rested his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?" he whispered as he brought his left hand to her face, running two archery roughened fingers over Natasha's facial features tenderly.

Natasha inhaled deeply before resting her head in the crook of Clint's neck. "I'm scared," she eventually mumbled against his skin, biting her bottom lip as she had previously done when she had turned to face him.

Clint's forehead furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him about exactly what had his wife so petrified. "Baby," he started as he pulled away slightly, his hands holding her waist as he rested his forehead against hers. "You and our children are not going to lose me... I am going on this mission so I can make sure - 100% that the Red Room will never hurt you again... To make sure that they don't even think of coming near you or our family... I made a promise to you, even before we got married, that I would never leave you by yourself... And I'm keeping that promise... I will be coming back to you after tomorrow's mission," the archer whispered as he brought both hands up to cup Natasha's cheeks lovingly, her hands gripping his forearms tightly as he brushed his lips over hers softly.

Natasha kissed Clint back hungrily, trying to will away the tears that threatened to spill over, blaming them on the pregnancy hormones. She brought her left hand to cup her archer's cheek, deepening the kiss as he moved his own arms to wrap around her waist again, holding her protectively and lovingly.

Suddenly, Clint wrapped both his arms under the deadly curve of Natasha's ass and picked her up, allowing her to wrap her killer legs around his waist all the while still kissing the red head hungrily. He walked them over to their bed, slowly laying her down on the comforter before crawling just as slowly onto her.

"Clint, we can't do this tonight," Natasha mumbled against her husband's lips, her hands tightening in his hair as she tried to get him to pull back slightly. "You need to rest for the mission tomorrow," she whispered as an explanation to the raised eyebrow Clint had on his face.

"Baby, I need to make love to you tonight... To make sure you and I both know without any single bit of doubt that I will be home to you and our children after this mission," Clint whispered as he grabbed Natasha's legs gently and wrapped them around his waist. "To make sure _you_ know that I will be coming home," he added before kissing Natasha hungrily almost desperately as he slowly tugged on the (_his_) shirt that Natasha had changed into to sleep.

Natasha responded with equal emotion and pulled her husband closer as she helped him remove her sleeping shirt. Once the grey fabric was off, the red head tugged on Clint's boxers as he removed her panties quickly, his calloused fingers running the length of her slit, making her moan loudly into their kiss.

Clint smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away, latching his lips to Natasha's weak spot instead, sucking and nibbling hungrily on the skin there. "I love you Nat," he whispered against her skin before slowly sliding two of his digits into her entrance, curling and scissoring them inside her, making Natasha cry out in pleasure at the sensation he caused her sensitive sex.

"_Oh... God... Please,_" Natasha moaned in her native tongue as Clint kissed his way down to her chest, slowly nipping and sucking on her erect nipples, continuously switching between her breasts, making sure to heighten her pleasure with his ministrations.

"_Please what Nat?_" Clint whispered in the same tongue against her chest before making his way down her body, caressing her baby bump lovingly with his lips, smiling as her moans got louder, mentally thanking whatever God that actually existed that Tony had put extra sound proofing on their floor. "_Tell me what you need me to do to make you feel good?_" he added with a smile, grinning as Natasha only gasped in surprised pleasure as he added another finger inside her.

Natasha could only moan as Clint moved further down her body until he was face to face with the red head's entrance. "_Clint... Oh God, don't tease me,_" she moaned and begged as Clint leisurely ran his tongue around her clit, the archer grinning as his name fell from her lips like a prayer and a curse, her fingers intertwining tightly in his hair, at the same time as he braced his teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves gently, humming gently in rhythm with his actions. And that sent Natasha over the edge, shouting out Clint's name in ecstasy as she climaxed hard around his fingers, his juices spilling out on his face, her back arching high in the pleasure he created for her.

The red head collapsed back down onto the bed as she came down from her high, panting heavily as Clint continued to lap up her juices, the reward of his ministrations. Natasha massaged her husband's scalps lovingly as he continued to lap up her juices before he kissed his way back up her body, paying extra attention to her baby bump before kissing her lips softly.

"Fuck," Natasha eventually whispered against her archer's lips, smiling softly as she finally got her thoughts back. "I still wonder how you're so good at that," she mumbled into her husband's lips, humming her contentment as she massaged the nape of his neck with her left hand as she tugged on his boxers with her right.

"As your husband for almost nine years, and your lover for almost twice as long, yes I do think that i have mastered the skins of making you feel good," Clint mumbled as he helped Natasha take off his boxers, groaning as his exposed hard member met the cool night air.

Natasha smiled and kissed Clint harder as she gripped his member firmly, pumping him every so slowly before placing him at her entrance, wrapping her legs around his waist as he slowly slid inside her. The couple moaned loudly in mutual pleasure at the sensation as Clint's cock stretched her cunt to fullness.

"Fuck... Nat.. You're so fucking wet... And tight," Clint moaned as he rested his head in the crook of Natasha's neck as she brought her right hand up to his left shoulder, gripping it tightly as she stretched to accommodate his length.

"You can move now Baby," Natasha whispered into Clint's ear, kissing his temple lovingly as she tightened her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly in pleasure as Clint slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back inside her, making them both cry out loudly in bliss at the sensation.

Natasha threw back in pleasure as Clint thrusted inside her at a steady pace, hitting all the right spots inside her with each movement of his hips. "Oh God... Clint," she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulder and tightening her left hand in his hair as the archer moved, using his mouth to suck and nibble on her collarbone, leaving several noticeable marks on her usually pale skin. "Fuuuuccckk...yyeeeesss," she moaned, almost screamed, arching her body up to her husband's.

"Come on Nat," Clint whispered into her ear as he brought his lips to her ear, nipping playfully on the lobe of her ear, feeling the telltale sign of her impending orgasm. "Let go... And cum with me," he requested, feeling his own sign of climax in the base of his stomach.

Natasha nodded and pulled his lips to hers, their mouths swallowing each others' shouts as they came together, their bodies quivering against each other. Clint quickly flipped them over so Natasha was on top of him, making sure he wouldn't squash her as they came down from their highs, pulling up the comforter over their bodies.

Natasha kissed Clint's rapid beating pulse point as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, her right resting across his chest while her left hand was interlaced with his right, their legs tangled under the comforter.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered as he placed a loving kiss on Natasha's forehead.

"I love you too Clint," she whispered as she moved so she could look him in the eye. "Clint..." she started, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"You can tell me whatever's bothering you Nat," he whispered as he cupped her right cheek with his left hand.

Natasha used her right hand to take Clint's in hers, pressing her lips to his wedding ring lovingly as she brought her left hand to his tattoo on his chest. "You... Promise me that you will be okay... Promise me Clint," she whispered, looking at her husband - lover, partner, soul mate (_whichever term you like to choose_) - with a solemn look in her eyes.

"I. Promise. You," Clint whispered, smiling at her softly before kissing her softly. "I promise."

And _Hawkeye_ always keeps his promises to the _Black Widow_.

_**DaskaFinn**_**, I told you I'd get this up before ten :)**

**So everyone, what do you think of this chapter? Hope to have the next one tomorrow or Wednesday, depending on your response :)**


	22. Red Room Extermination

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 19, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,150.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to the following for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_DaskaFinn (I'm glad you loved the last chapter :) I hope you enjoy the chapters I put up when you do get the chance to catch up :)_

_patty cakes rock (Okay, Thank you for both of the reviews so :)_

_ksp2010 (Yup, four pregnancies... Interesting and entertaining? Definitely :) I'm glad you liked the last two chapters :) And thank you for two reviews as well :)_

_KennaWynters (I'm glad you loved Natasha's rare vulnerableness :) I decided to show that Natasha can't always be strong, that's practically impossible but Clint is always there for her when she is vulnerable :) I'm glad you liked it and I will do my best to keep up the same standard :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you thought it was so sweet Hun :)_

_blackangel150 (Yeah it is but it does get better for everyone, I promise :)_

_youmakemyarcreact (Three reviews to answer :) YAY!  
Okay so your review for ch. 18; I'm glad you loved it :) Usually when I write fluff and smut are in the same chapter :) And you still get your smut chapters throughout the story :).  
Your review for ch. 19; yup Starcy :) Yes there is going to be more of Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty throughout the story :)  
Your review for ch. 20; I'm glad you loved it :) Thank you for the compliment :)_

**One hundred reviews :) I'm like a giddy child that just got the Christmas she always wanted early :) Thank you guys so much :)**

**Chapter Nineteen: Red Room Extermination**

_**The Next Day... 16.00, Avengers' Conventional Floor**_

Natasha held a sleeping Scarlett in her arms as Christopher drank his bottle as he sat on the floor with Ace while Clint got to his knees in front of the red head, leaning down so he could whisper to the ex Russian's baby bump.

"_Okay Little Bird, you be good for your Mama while I'm gone... Please?_" Clint whispered in Natasha's native tongue as he laid a loving kiss on his wife's stomach. The archer turned and kissed his son's head lovingly before getting up again, laying a kiss on Scarlett's cheek before turning to Natasha. "_I'll see you later Baby,_" he whispered in Russian as he kissed her softly, smiling as she leaned into his touch.

"_Be careful Clint,_" Natasha whispered in the same tongue against his lips, closing her eyes as her husband moved his lips to her forehead.

"_Always_," Clint replied as he pulled away, smiling at her as their daughter began to awaken from her nap. "_Hey Princess, be good for Mama and don't get your brother into trouble for me and I'll be home soon,_" Clint whispered as he kissed the little girl's forehead, the same gesture he had given Christopher. Scarlett nodded sleepily as Clint leant down and picked up her twin brother, holding the little boy to his chest lovingly. "_Okay kiddo, you keep your sister out of trouble for me okay... And be good for Mama,_" he whispered into the little boy's ear, smiling as the boy nodded before the archer handed him to his mother.

"No booboos Papa," Christopher warned with a stern look that he had inherited from his mother, pointing at his father with his left chubby index finger just like Natasha did when she (_tried to_) reprimanded either of the twins or Ace.

"No booboos Chris, I promise... I'll be home soon," he whispered, smiling at his family lovingly.

Natasha returned his smile as she held their children to her body lovingly. With one last kiss, Clint walked towards the elevator where the rest of the team were waiting. She turned her head and watched all the others interact, the women (_especially the pregnant ones_) having the same problems she had had the previous night.

The problem she was still having.

"Anthony Stark, if you do something stupid on this mission, I will never forgive you," Pepper mumbled against said man's chest as he held her as close to his body as they possibly could with her eight month bump.

"Don't worry Pep... I am coming home to you, Jayden and our unborn baby safe and sound," Tony whispered as he kissed Pepper softly. "I promise," he added before dropping to his knees to pick up Jayden and kiss Pepper's baby bump lovingly. "Hey Little Man," he whispered to his son, smiling at the little boy lovingly. "Don't wreck your mother's head while I'm gone kicking the bad guys' backsides," the Billionaire whispered as he stood up and handed his son to his wife. Jayden nodded dutifully as he wrapped his tiny arms around Pepper's neck, watching his father head off to the elevator, using his right hand to wave 'day day' to the older male.

"Steve, promise me that you are going to be okay," Darcy whispered just as the soldier got off his knees from where he had been kneeling down to kiss her still flat stomach lovingly.

"I'm going to be fine Darc," Steve whispered in reply as he kissed his wife lovingly. "I guess Tony was right about how productive our honeymoon was going to be," he added against her lips with a boyish smile.

Darcy chuckled against his lips before pulling away, wrapping her arms around Steve's back instead. "Yeah I guess he was," she mumbled against his chest, inhaling his scent as best as she could.

"I promise I'll be fine Darc... I'm not going to leave you husbandless or our unborn child fatherless," he whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

The brunette nodded and slowly pulled away from him to allow him to leave for the mission. This was going to be so hard for her to deal with until November.

Jane took Sophie from Thor after he finished speaking to their six month old daughter. "Be careful," she whispered to the God as he leant down and kissed her softly.

"I shall be... I promise," Thor whispered against her lips before pulling away from her, smiling down at her and their daughter proudly. "I shall see you later," he whispered as he slowly turned around and walked towards the elevator.

Betty kissed Bruce softly before letting the doctor go to the elevator. The brunette walked over to where Natasha was standing, holding the twins. "They're all going to be okay Natasha... Especially Clint," Betty whispered to the ex Russian as she noticed the pregnant woman's pale face.

"I know Betty," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips to Christopher's head as the little boy wrapped his small arms around her neck as they watched the elevator doors close.

"Mama sad?" the little boy whispered as he turned his head up to look at his mother with worry filling his big, green eyes.

"I'm okay Little Hawk," Natasha whispered as her son pressed his lips to her cheek in a loving gesture. "I'm okay," she repeated as both of her children wrapped their arms around her neck, showing her that they knew that their father was going on a mission.

Pepper, Jane and Darcy walked over to Natasha and Betty, Jayden holding onto Pepper tightly while Jane held Sophie close to her. This was going to be a long ten or so hours.

*** * * Nine Hours or so Later * * ***

An explosion rang through the comm. links as Natasha and Maria sat in the Avengers' floor, the twins playing in the play pin Natasha had set up in one of the corners, furthest away from the windows, fortunately not hearing what their mother or Maria had just heard in the ear pieces the two women were wearing. The red head stiffened as she waited for any sign of injury to one of the team. When all the men gave the affirmation they had received no injury, the red head let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding.

"Target is moving towards the roof... All children have been evacuated by _Iron Man_ and Thor... _Captain America_ and I are heading after Petrovitch," _Hawkeye_ stated into the comm. Link, making sure his wife was aware of his actions.

"_Captain_, _Hawkeye_, proceed with caution," Coulson ordered from where the mission office he was currently in. The main reason he wasn't with Natasha or Maria at the tower was because he was still recovering from his little tantrum he had thrown the previous day after his daughter revealed her, _condition_.

"Yes Sir," both men replied as he quickly made their way past Red Room agents, easily taking them out of the equation. Once they got to the stairwell, _Hawkeye_ unleashed a net arrow to prevent any enemy or ally to follow them. Unless the _Hulk_ decided to follow them.

"That should keep them busy," _Hawkeye _mumbled as he and Captain raced up the stairwell after the Red Room leader. "PETROVITCH!" he roared once he and the Captain had cleared the roof of everyone but their target.

"_Aw, the great Captain America and never missing Hawkeye_," the Russian greeted in his native tongue sneeringly. "_How is __my__ Natalia Mr Barton?_" he added, grinning madly at the archer.

"_She was never yours to begin with Petrovitch,_" Hawkeye replied in the same tongue, drawing an arrow and aiming it at his wife's past tormentor/ trainer.

"_Keep telling yourself that Barton,_" Petrovitch hissed menacingly, glaring at the archer as _Hawkeye _smirked knowingly at the man.

"_Captain_, may I take the lead this time?" _Hawkeye _asked as he suddenly let his arrow fly, purposely nailing Petrovitch in the arm.

"Be my guest _Hawkeye_," _Captain_ _America_ responded as he allowed the archer to stalk towards their target, an angry glint in the darker blonde's stormy grey eyes.

Once _Hawkeye _reached the injured Russian he grabbed the agent's injured arm and mashed his fist into his face, breaking the cartilage of Petrovitch's nose in the process. The older man cried out in pain at the archer's actions. His cries grew louder as _Hawkeye_ twisted his arm in such a way that dislocated the man's collarbone and elbow before proceeding to use his own arm to break the Radius and Ulna.

_Captain America_ kept look out as he watched the archer take his anger out on the man who had dared to harm so many children during his reign as leader of the Red Room. More specifically Natasha. The soldier made a mental note to never piss off the archer in any circumstance as said archer brought his bow to on Petrovitch's right thigh, surely breaking the Femur in the procedure.

"_Do you want to know what that arrow had been laced with Petrovitch?_" _Hawkeye_ hissed in Russian as he shoved his foot down on Petrovitch's kneecap, making sure to dislocate the joint before letting his target fall to the floor in agony. "_The same poison you used on every one of the girls you __experimented__ on... The poison you used to paralyse them so you could do what you wanted... And now, it's going to be the cause of your death,_" he added as he stepped back and notched another arrow, aiming it in between the Red Room leader's eyes. "_Any last words?_"

"_Rot in Hell,_ _Hawkeye_" Petrovitch hissed as blood began to spill from his mouth, showing the exact amount of internal damage _Hawkeye_ created just as a helicopter appeared out of nowhere, surprising the two Avengers on the roof.

"_You_ _first_," _Hawkeye_ responded before letting the arrow loose, hitting Petrovitch dead centre in between the yes. "_Captain_, come on," Hawkeye roared as he took off towards the edge of the roof, closest to the river. "We gotta jump," he called over the loud noise of the enemy helicopter's propellers, nodding towards the river beneath them.

"Natasha's going to kill you," _Captain America_ replied with a knowing smirk as Hawkeye began to count to three. On three, both men jumped into the river, narrowly missing any gun shots from the enemy.

"I know," _Hawkeye _replied when they resurfaced, before notching another arrow and aiming it at the helicopter. "When this hits the copter, get the fuck back under the water again," he ordered, making _Captain_ _America_ look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That isn't what I think it is... Is it?" _Captain America _replied, not receiving an answer as _Hawkeye_ let the arrow fly, making both men retreat back under the water as the semi auto sonic arrow hit the enemy's vehicle, destroying all electronic equipment within it and making it plummet to the ground. Well to the far side of the river.

"She will kill you," Steve stated as they resurfaced once again, panting to retain his oxygen levels.

"Then I hope she'll forgive me for using a semi auto sonic arrow that - in which Tony built for my specific use to make sure it does not harm one's hearing - destroys the electronics within any piece of building or machinery," Clint explained with a knowing look as they swam back to the river bank. "I promised my wife I would never use a sonic arrow again... And I kept that promise... I used a controlled EMP, that will only release it's signal when I press the button to do so," he added as they climbed back onto the bank.

"That's the exact reason why I'm not going to kill you," Natasha stated over the intercom. "Unless you have any injuries?" she added but the threat sounded more like a question than an actual threat.

"No injuries Nat... I do have a bruise on my forearm from when I hit Tony over the back of the head when he had his suit on," Clint replied with a grin as he heard his wife chuckle in relief.

"That doesn't count Clint... S.H.E.I.L.D. back-up are on their way to collect the children that the Red Room were experimenting on... They're gonna be sent to Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted until families can be found for them," Natasha stated, smiling as she watched the twins play with Ace.

"Understood... once they get here, we'll set off home," Clint responded. "Told you we were going to be okay," he added, smiling as he heard Maria and Coulson snort in amusement.

"Yeah yeah, shut up Barton," Natasha mumbled, smiling.

Everyone was safe.

**Okay, so, so far here are the following kids (in order of age)... **_**To clear up any confusion anyone might have about any of the children :)**_

_Barton, Karen Stephanie - 28__th__ May 1995 - Barney + Erica_

_Barton, Nadine Sinéad - 6__th__ July 2002 - Barney + Erica_

_Barton, Richard Clinton - 4__th__ December 2008 - Barney + Erica_

_Barton, Scarlett Amelia - 7__th__ January 2013 - Clint + Natasha_

_Barton, Christopher Jacob - 7__th__ January 2013 - Clint + Natasha_

_Stark, Jayden Luke - 23__rd__ February 2013 - Pepper + Tony_

_Odinson, Sophie Catherine - 4__th__ October 2013 - Jane + Thor_

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter and the story so far?**


	23. One Here, Three More To Arrive

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 20, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,740.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_patty cake rocks (I'm glad you liked it... Thank you for the compliment :)_

_Ella (Thank you, I'm glad you liked the couple scenes :)_

_blackangel150 (Yes, Clint does a lot of damage to the people who thought they had the right to hurt Natasha... Tony was being Tony, he kinda forgot about the suit... Could you blame him for trying to shut him up? :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :) YAY! New chapter for either _Hurt _or _A New Life _:) I can't wait :)_

_ksp2010 (Yup, Clint doesn't let anyone get away with hurting Natasha... I updated for everyone as soon as possible :)_

_avengingwolves (Yup, they're safe... Thane's surname is 'Odinson' as Thor is the 'Son of Odin,' old trick of the book (it was actually his surname in Thor :) Yup, Ivan's finally gone :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too :)_

**Chapter Nineteen: One Here, Three More to Arrive**

_**One Month Later...**_

Natasha rolled her eyes as Tony came storming onto Bruce's floor, the Billionaire looking as white as a ghost as he carried his son in his arms. "Tony, breathe... All you have to do; is not pass out like you did when Jayden," the red head stated as she held a sleeping sixteen month old Christopher in her arms.

"Easy for you to say Spidey," Tony shot back as he placed Jayden in the seat beside the ex assassin. "Okay Little Man, you stay with Auntie Tasha until I'm come get you," the Genius instructed, making sure the little boy (who was the every image of his father) nodded and curled up beside his Godmother just as Tony entered the room where his wife was now in the third hour of labour.

"Is Mommy okay Auntie Tasha?" Jayden asked with big worried chestnut brown eyes as he looked up at the red head.

"Of course Kiddo," Natasha replied as she wrapped her free arm around her Godson. "Your Mommy is a very strong woman... You just have to stay here until you're little brother or little sister is ready to see you," the ex Russian whispered into the little boy's spiky black hair as her own son began to stir from his nap.

"I wanna little sistew Auntie Tasha..." Jayden replied childishly as he curled further into Natasha's side before giggling as Christopher looked at him with an amusedly confused raised eyebrow that was very similar to Natasha's when she got drunk with Clint.

"Whewe evewybody?" Christopher mumbled sleepily against his mother's chest before he raised his head to look at the red head with sleep filling his usually mischievously green eyes.

"Your Papa is walking around the floor to try to get your sister to fall asleep because she wasn't well last night. Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce and Auntie Betty are with Auntie Pepper for a little while until Jayden's little brother or little sister gets here... Uncle Steve is gone out for dinner with Auntie Darcy... And Uncle Thor and Auntie Jane are coming down now from their floor now," Natasha replied, even though she knew perfectly well that the little boy didn't understand much of what she had just said. "Granddad Phil and Grandpa Nick wouldn't be able to come here tonight because they have to work but Aunt Maria will be over later," she added, smiling as Christopher tried to deciper her words.

Christopher's forehead furrowed before he nodded, seemingly pleased with what his mother had just told him. "Colour?" he asked as he pointed to the crayons and colouring pencils Natasha had brought with them when JARVIS had requested her attention as Natasha had gone into labour.

"Of course, my Little Hawk," Natasha whispered in reply as she said her blonde haired son on the floor with his book before she turned to Jayden. "Do you want to colour with Christopher, Jay?" she whispered to the black haired boy with a gentle smile.

"Okay Auntie Tasha," Jayden responded with a happy toothie grin as he climbed down beside his best friend and took the orange crayon while Christopher took the red one, both boys taking a page each and colouring in the images.

Natasha smiled as she watched the boys play and colour together, resting her hands over her almost seven month baby bump and crossed her knees as she always did. She smiled as she felt the baby kick her hands, her grin widening as Clint walked out of the elevator with their sleeping daughter in his well built arms. "_Should I be jealous Hawk?_" the ex Russian teased in her native tongue, grinning at Clint mischievously as he walked over to her.

"_Why would you be jealous...? You got to spend how many years in my arms alone... and every night... shouldn't our daughter get a little few minutes in my arms, Nat?_" Clint whispered in the same tongue as he sat down beside his wife, making sure that he didn't jostle Scarlett too much as he did so.

Natasha only smiled in return and rested her head on Clint's shoulder, interlacing her left hand with his right as the couple watched their son and his best friend colour and their daughter sleep in Clint's arms. "She's so like you when she sleeps," Natasha mumbled against the bare flesh of her husband's shoulder that wasn't covered by his wife beater.

Clint smiled at Natasha's words and turned his head to press his lips to his wife's hair line lovingly. "_I love you Nat,_" he whispered in Russian, smiling as the red head hummed her contentment against his skin.

"_I love you too Clint_," Natasha whispered in return, closing her eyes in contentment, knowing it would be a while before the newest addition to the Stark family.

_*** * * Five Hours Later * * ***_

"Auntie Tasha... Whewe Mommy?" Jayden asked for what felt like the millionth time for the fifteen month old boy.

"You'll get to see her in a few minutes Jay," Natasha replied as the twins and Jayden played on the floor, having woken up from their nap just over half an hour ago.

Jayden's forehead furrowed before he nodded slowly. The mini Billionaire returned to the action figure of his father just as his said father walked through the doors of the lab with a very proud grin on his face. "Hey Little man... Do you want to go meet your little sister?" the Genius asked as he knelt down beside his son.

Jayden nodded with a happy grin and reached for his father, his action figure still in his small chubby hands. "And Mommy?" Jayden asked as Tony picked him up.

"And Mommy," Tony replied, smiling at everyone in the room as he carried his son into the lab where Pepper was recovering and Jayden's little sister was sleeping in their mother's arms.

Bruce nodded to his fellow scientist as he and Betty exited the lab. "That went well," Bruce stated as he sat down on the last remaining armchair, Betty sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did Tony faint again?" Clint asked with a cheeky grin as Scarlett climbed into his lap with minimal help from the archer or her mother.

"Yes," Bruce replied with a grin, knowing full well that Pepper had recorded the _incident_ in the midst of her contractions. "Pepper had JARVIS record it for her," he added smugly.

"YAY... hilarious short film to watch tonight," Clint exclaimed, making Natasha look at him with an amusedly unimpressed raised eyebrow as Christopher climbed into her lap, looking for his bottle. "What?!" he exclaimed, looking at his wife with a grin as Scarlett rested her head on his chest, still sleepy from having not slept the previous night.

"_You are impossible_," Natasha mumbled amusedly under her breath in her native tongue, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"_Then why did you agree to marry me in Budapest?_" Clint replied in the same tongue, grinning as Natasha only laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, refusing to reply to the archer's cheeky statement as Christopher rested his head on her chest. It was nearly time for the twins' bedtime so both of them were very tired now.

Tony slowly walked back out of the lab with his daughter in his arms while a very sleepy Jayden stayed with a resting Pepper. "Hey everyone... I think you all want to meet Emily Lauren Stark," Tony stated as he rocked the infant in his arms.

Everyone smiled at Tony as the dotting new father (_for the second time_) held his daughter to his chest lovingly.

"Jayden looks like you and Emily looks like Pepper... It's a fair enough trade," Maria teased, making Tony only raise an eyebrow at her but he said nothing.

"Tony, did you hit your head too hard when you fainted?" Natasha asked with an amused grin as she opened her eyes just as Rhodey entered the room, only having arrived home from an out-of-country army meeting.

"Can I meet my Godchild now?" Rhodey asked as he walked over to his best friend, Tony slowly laying the sleeping child in the Coronal's arms. "Emily Lauren Stark... It's got a ring to it Tony," the dark skinned man stated with a knowing look.

"Yeah well," Tony stated, blushing slightly and refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Wait, Tony wasn't your grandmother's name '_Lauren_'... And your own Godmother's name '_Emily_,'" Natasha stated, making everyone pause at her statement, looking between her and Tony, confused.

"You know, it doesn't surprise me that you know that Spidey," Tony replied, too busy in awe at his and Pepper's newborn daughter to make any cheeky comment towards the ex Russian.

Natasha only smirked in reply and closed her eyes again, slightly exhausted, having stayed up with Scarlett the previous night, trying to get her daughter to sleep. "Congrats Tony... Will you give them to Pepper as well?" the red head asked as she stood up with a now sleeping Christopher in her arms. "Because these two need to go to bed," she stated as she picked up an exhausted Scarlett and handing the bag she had brought with her to her husband, silently asking him to put their children's toys in it.

"No problem Bartons... Hope Scarlett doesn't keep you up all night again," Tony replied as Rhodey handed Emily back to him. "I better get Jayden to bed as well," he added, pursing his lips as ideas ran through his head. "Come on Godmother, you get to hold your Goddaughter until I get Jayden into his pyjamas," he stated as he handed his daughter to Betty as Natasha and Clint headed towards the elevator, having said their good-byes.

Once they had entered the elevator, Clint wrapped his left arm around Natasha, pulling the red head and their children closer to him protectively. "_Two more months Nat,_" Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's hairline lovingly, while he rubbed his thumb over the side of his wife's baby bump affectionately.

"Two more months Clint," Natasha replied with a tender smile, relaxing into his body as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder while their sleeping sixteen month old children rested their heads against her chest.

_And two months were shorter than one could possibly think._

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you all think :)**

**Oh, **_**youmakemyarcreact**_**, your requests are underway and should be up soon :)**

_**DaskaFinn, **_**your second request should be up soon as well :)**

**And does anyone else have any requests?**


	24. The Newest Barton

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 21, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,610.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) As for the ideas, you've given so many, I was only repaying the favour. YAY! New chapter, can't wait :)_

_youmakemyarcreact (I'm glad you loved my inclusion of Professor X :) I'm glad you like how I try to include everything I can :) I'm glad you loved my last two chapters :) And I couldn't leave Rhodey out :) Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter too :)_

_DaskaFinn (YAY! You got internet... I'm glad you loved the last few chapters that you had to catch up on :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) I wrote as quickly as possible :)_

_All For Jesus (Yup, except Betty (yet)... Hope you enjoy)_

**And thank you to the following for their reviews for my other story (**_**youmakemyarcreact's**_** first request) about Steve X Darcy, '**_**If This Is A Dream, I Won't Open My Eyes**_**':**

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you thought it was hot :) I'm glad you liked my version of dominant Steve :) I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Precious93 (Yup, being busy is fun :) Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_DaskaFinn (Yeah, I don't think anyone expected Steve to be so, eh, dominant ;) Glad you liked :)_

**Thank you to the following for their reviews for my other story (**_**youmakemyarcreact's**_** second request) about Pepper X Tony, '**_**Can't Wait Any Longer'**_**:**

_Precious93 (Yup, finally did a Pepperony fanfic :)_

_DaskaFinn (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Yoruichi89 (Thank you, glad you liked it :)_

**Thank you to the following for their reviews for my other story (**_**DaskaFinn's**_** second request) about how Phil and Clintasha made up after him lying about his so-called death, '**_**Not Too Late**_**':**

_DaskaFinn (I'm glad you liked it Hun, it made so happy to see that I did your request well enough for you :) Thank you for your compliment too :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) Can anyone stay mad at Phil for long? It's PHIL! Just... how would it even be possible? I can't even begin to imagine it :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

_avengingwolves (Glad you loved it :)_

**Chapter Twenty: The Newest Barton**

_**Two Months Later...**_

Natasha groaned in her sleep as she felt the baby kick hard, the red head rolling onto her side in other to stop her urge to vomit. She sighed as the urge eased, wishing that her husband would be returning home soon from the week mission he had been sent on last Monday as a small request from Fury. She grinned happily into her pillow as she heard the twins giggling as they tried to creep into the bedroom to wake her up. She let them climb onto the bed and just as they were about to jump, Natasha sat up and caught them in mid air, laughing happily as they squealed and giggled in delighted surprise.

"MAMA!" Scarlett and Christopher squealed as their mother began to tickle them, twisting so she was above them, the eighteen month olds laughing and giggling in delight. It was one of the best things that made Natasha smile proudly when her children squealed her name like that.

"_Morning my babies_," Natasha whispered in Russian once she stopped tickling the twins, letting them catch their breath as she sat up on her knees. The twins grinned up at her as they stood up, wrapping their small arms around their mother's neck. "About we go get you two your breakfast, Natasha whispered as she slowly got out of bed with the twins in her arms, walking out to the kitchen as they rested their heads on either of her shoulders.

Natasha grinned as she placed Scarlett and Christopher in their respective high chairs before she turned to prepare them their breakfast. "JARVIS, can you play Tom & Jerry for the twins please?" the red head requested as she started to cut up fruit.

"Of course Mrs Barton... Would you like me to resume the playlist from last Wednesday?" the AI responded, waiting for the ex-Russian's approval.

"Yes please JARVIS," Natasha replied with a warm smile as she heard the twins talking to each other with giggles and squeals in between their words.

"Right away Mrs Barton," JARVIS replied as he began the playlist for the energetic twins who squealed in delight as they noticed the cartoon in front of them. Natasha grinned as she placed the plates in front of the twins, resting her left hand over her baby bump, smiling as she felt the baby kick hard against her hand. The red head had a feeling that today was going to be an entertaining day.

_*** * * Around Twelve Hours Later * * ***_

"Steve... Get Bruce," Natasha requested as she felt warm fluids run down her legs, looking up at the soldier as he looked up from where he was playing with his Godson on the floor while Darcy and Natasha had been sitting on the couch in Natasha and Clint's sitting room while Maria sat cross-legged on the arm chair, playing with her Goddaughter.

"Why? What's wrong?" Steve asked as he looked at Natasha with a concerned raised eyebrow before noting the fluids on the red head's sweat pants (Steve vaguely noting that his 'sister' was wearing her husband's clothing... yet again). "Oh... JARVIS, tell Bruce that Natasha's waters just broke," Steve stated nervously as he stood up and handed Scarlett to Darcy. "Ah... Natasha what am I suppose to do now?" the soldier asked as he watched the red head nervously.

"Of course Mr Rogers... Dr Banner has got everything ready in his lab," JARVIS informed them.

"Just help me get down to Bruce's floor Steve... And somebody please get Clint on a plane home... Now," Natasha requested as she let Steve help her stand up. "And then you guys get to mind the twins as I deliver their youngest sibling," she added.

"Mama?" Christopher asked as he noticed his mother wince as a contraction hit her.

"I'm okay Little Hawk," Natasha whispered as Darcy stood up to let Christopher look his mother in the eye. "You and Scarlett have to stay with Auntie Ria and Auntie Darcy as well as Uncle Steve and Grandpa Nick until me and Papa sent for you, okay?" Natasha whispered as she kissed her son's forehead lovingly.

Christopher nodded as he watched his Uncle Steve help his mother into the elevator, waving 'day day' to the red head.

"You gonna be okay Natasha?" Steve asked worriedly as Natasha leaned on his arm.

"Steve... I'm having Clint and my _third_ child... I'm not dying," Natasha replied, glaring slightly at the blonde haired man beside her. "Fuck," she groaned as she felt another contraction hit her. "JARVIS, please tell me that someone has managed to contact Clint," she requested breathlessly.

"Yeah of course," Steve replied nervously before JARVIS interrupted them.

"Mrs Barton, Mr Barton is on the phone and requesting for you," JARVIS informed the woman, much to her delight.

"Nat? Baby, tell me what's going on?" Clint requested as he got onto the Quinjet that Fury had sent for him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in labour," Natasha replied sarcastically although her tone was happier as she heard husband's voice for the first time since the previous night when he rang to check in and say goodnight to her and the children like he did every night for the past week and every time he had had to go on a mission. "How the fuck do you think I'm feeling," she added rather than asked just the doors opened, revealing an innocent looking Tony... And that was always a bad thing.

"You feel like that your certain something is getting a little wider," Tony stated innocently.

Natasha glared dangerously at the Billionaire as Steve helped her out of the elevator. "Tony, shut up... Right now... You are not the one who currently has Natasha's death grip on your elbow," Steve warned as he helped mentioned red head into the lab where Bruce and Betty had everything set up for the delivery, grimacing at mentioned death grip on his arm. "Unless you'd like to swap places with me," he added.

Tony held up his hands in surrender and at the said at the same time as Natasha, "No thank you."

"Nat... I'm about half an hour away," Clint replied as he heard Tony quickly leave the room his wife was currently in. "I'll make the pilot get me there in half that time," he added as Natasha cursed with another contraction.

"Please Clint... Hurry up," Natasha practically begged as Bruce helped her onto the bed while Steve left the room, giving the red head space as the doctor helped her out of her sweat pants and the pair of boxers she had stolen of Clint. "I'm not delivering our third child without you," she added anxiously.

""Don't worry Baby... I'll be there with you," Clint replied as he signalled to the pilots to hurry the fuck up. "How are the twins?" he asked, hoping to distract his wife from her contractions.

"They're up in our apartment with Maria and Darcy... They've missed you," Natasha responded as she rested her head back against the pillows.

"I've missed you all too Nat," Clint replied with a soft smile. "I'm ten minutes away from the tower Baby," he added, his smile growing as he heard the red head sigh in relief at his statement.

"_Thank you whatever God that actually exists for that_," Natasha whispered in her mother tongue, breathing heavily as another contraction hit her. "Because this baby is coming soon," she added as she rested her left hand on her stomach.

"Hey, at least you're only having one baby this time," Clint joked as he stood up and got ready to get out of the Quinjet.

"Yeah, shud'up and get your fucking ass here immediately," Natasha requested as she heard the Quinjet set down over the intercom. "If I ever think of letting us have another child, you are never allowed go on a mission once I reach my ninth month," she added as an afterthought.

"Agreed Baby," Clint stated as he exited the Quinjet and headed for the elevator. "Our children have definitely picked up one of our habits... Never follow the rules," he joked, smiling softly as Natasha chuckled at his (_correct_) statement.

"Definitely..." Natasha replied before gasping as a stronger contraction hit her. "Well at least I have had two short labours compare to Jane and both of Pepper's," the red head stated as Clint exited the elevator and entered the lab.

"Hey Baby," Clint greeted as he quickly made his way to his wife, removing his tactical vest and wife beater before getting into the bed behind her, giving her a better prop with his body, in the same position the same way he had given her when she went into labour with the twins. He took her left hand in his while he used his right to wipe the sweat from her brow and to keep her fiery locks out of her face.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha whispered as she turned her head to look at her husband. "Welcome home," she added as her archer kissed her softly, returning his soft lovingly smile.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered as he moved his lips to Natasha's hairline as Bruce came over to the couple.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered in reply as Bruce took note of how dilated she was.

"Okay Natasha... You can start pushing now... I can see the baby's head crowning," Bruce stated as he signalled to Betty.

"_Thank_ _God_," Natasha whispered in Russian as she did what the doctor instructed. She gripped Clint's hands tightly as she pushed, groaning and cursing in a mixture of Russian and English that was all her own, even going as far as cursing Clint in his abilities in bed and his family jewels, surprising both Betty and Bruce as Clint only nodded and agreed with the red head.

"_I know Baby... But it'll be worth it... Just like it was worth it when you gave birth to the twins,_" Clint whispered in his wife's native tongue, kissing her forehead lovingly, not bothering to note the death grip that Natasha had on his hands.

"I fucking hate you Clint," Natasha groaned in between groans.

I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he nodded in reply before kissing Natasha's forehead lovingly just before a small cry broke the otherwise silent air (except for Natasha's cursing and groans).

"Hey guys... You have a daughter," Bruce stated as he handed Natasha the whimpering child before Betty handed Clint a scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

"Hey," Natasha whispered to her youngest daughter as her husband finished cutting the umbilical cord before sitting back so Natasha could remain resting against his chest. Natasha brought her left index finger to trace her daughter's face, already beginning to memorise her features.

"Natasha will you let Betty clean your daughter up while I do the same to you?" Bruce requested as he slowly pulled the placenta of the newest Barton out of Natasha.

Natasha nodded reluctantly and handed her youngest daughter to Betty, the other doctor bringing the child to a sink to wash off the blood and other body fluids off of her.

"What are you guys gonna call her?" Bruce asked as he finished cleaning Natasha up.

"Natalia Sophia Barton," Clint replied with a happy smile as he kissed Natasha's sweaty forehead lovingly. "After her mother and her grandmother," he added with a happy smile as Betty came back over with his youngest daughter, handing the small red headed child to Natasha.

Betty and Bruce smiled at the happy couple and wished them congratulations to the couple before making their way out of the lab.

Laying another kiss to Natasha's hairline before slowly removing himself from behind her. "I'll go get the twins to let them meet their new sibling," the archer whispered as Natasha raised a questioning eyebrow at him for moving.

Natasha nodded, smiling happily as she moved the t-shirt she was wearing to allow Natalia begin to fed, the infant latching her lips to Natasha's breast hungrily. Clint gave his wife and youngest daughter before heading out of the lab to where Maria and Darcy, as well as the rest of the group, Fury, Phil, Samantha and the younger Coulson children, Barney, Erica, Karen, Nadine and Richard were waiting with the twins.

"PAPA!" Scarlett and Christopher squealed as they noticed their father walk out of the lab. The twins were off their Aunt's laps as quick as lightning and ran towards their father who quickly picked them up, smiling as they giggled in delight of being in their father's steel strong arms once more (_they definitely were Natasha's children when it came to feeling safe in Clint's arms_).

"Hey Kiddos, were you two good for Mama while I was gone?" Clint asked with a happy smile as he stood with his oldest two children in his arms for a moment longer. When they both nodded and answered with an affirmative as they giggled, Clint asked them a very important question. "Good... Do you guys want to go see your Mama and little sister Natalia now?"

The twins looked at each other before nodding quickly, wrapping their arms tightly around Clint's neck. Clint smiled and nodded towards the group before turning to bring the twins into the lab to see their youngest sister and mother.

"MAMA!" the twins squealed the minute they entered the lab, noticing the red head resting in the bed with their younger sister sleeping in their mother's arms. Natasha looked up from where she had been humming to Natalia, smiling at her oldest children.

"Hey my Babies," Natasha greeted as Clint came closer to the bed, slowly placing their oldest children in the bed on either side of her, both parents glad that the bed was big enough for that feat. "This is your little sister Natalia," she stated once the twins were comfortable.

"She pwetty," Christopher stated as he knelt up to get a better look at his younger sister.

"She wealy pwetty... Like Mama," Scarlett stated, smiling up at her mother as Natasha brushed a stray curl out of her oldest daughter's face.

"Thank you Princess," Natasha whispered as she leant down and kissed Scarlett's forehead lovingly. The red head smiled as she handed Natalia to Clint before picking up the twins and allowing Clint space to get into the bed beside her.

"I love our family," Clint whispered softly as he pressed his lips lovingly against Natasha's while the twins began to fall asleep against the red head's chest.

"I love it too," Natasha whispered with a soft smile. "I'm sorry I told you that I hated you," she whispered, biting her bottom lip and frowning slightly as she remembered what she had said to her husband. "I would never mean that," she added as she rested her head on Clint's shoulder as their children slept in their arms peacefully.

"I know Baby..." Clint replied just before someone (neither Natasha nor Clint could even think of who) let Ace into the lab, the husky quickly running over to his family and climbing onto the bed at his masters' feet. The archer wrapped his left arm around his wife, holding his family close to him as Natasha began to drift off to sleep. Clint smiled as he rested his cheek on the crown of Natasha's head.

After once believing they would never be happy or have a family of their own, Natasha and Clint proved everyone wrong... And neither Clint nor Natasha could be happier than they were at that moment.

Well... For now :)

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Love? Hate? I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**

**Oh, and I know that there is spelling mistakes when the young children talk but I decided to spell their words they way you would normally hear children of their age speak like... And usually that means '**_**r**_**' sounds like '**_**w**_**'.**

**A big shout out to **_**Precious93, DaskaFinn **_**and **_**colia13**_**, who helped me with this story, especially back in April when my Granduncle passed away (the main reason why it took so long for me to update my other story '**_**Let Me Love You**_**'. **

**And to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, I love you guys so much (it actually hurts) for your support for the past how many months :) I hope I can continue to give you guys the type of stories that you want :)**


	25. In Which Fury, Rogers and Stark

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 22, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****1,190.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) I updated as soon as possible :) And stop reading my mind :P :)_

_patty cake rocks (glad you liked it :)_

_Guest 12__th__ June 2013 - please sign in so I can thank you properly :) (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Precious93 (Glad you loved it Hun :) Hope your mind road block clears for the next chapter of your '_A New Life' _:)_

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I'm glad you love it :) Yup, Natalia's here :) I do try to get a chapter up every two to three days :)_

_blackangel150 (I'm glad you liked it :) Yes, most likely was Tony, as he is _Tony_, that let Ace into the lab :)_

_KennaWynters (Ah well :/ I'll just follow whatever name that they used in Ultimate Spiderman and Thor... Is '_dottir_' the Norse for '_daughter_'? Cool :) It's Tony, what would you expect? :) Yes, he probably has a subconscious death wish... My younger sister is the best person to impersonate him because her attitude is the exact same as Tony's. No joke, she has no mouth filter what so ever :) Natasha will probably try to kill Tony like I do to my little sis :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last two chapters :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: In Which Fury, Rogers and Stark Get Insulted by Barton**

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Clint looked up from where he was playing with the twins and Ace as Fury, Steve and Tony walked into their room with the Genius carrying a sleepy Jayden. "What did you guys do now?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow as he helped Scarlett onto the couch, setting the little girl down so she could rest her head on the pillow she had brought out of her new room. "And don't talk too loudly... Natasha and Natalia are fast asleep," the archer warned with a menacing look.

"We don't know," Fury replied as he sat down on the arms of one of the arm chairs. "All day, Maria and Darcy are having major mood swings that neither me nor Rogers can understand what we've done wrong," he muttered before slouching into the armchair he had claimed while Clint helped Christopher onto the couch where he, like his sister, quickly fell asleep.

"Darcy screamed at me this morning even though I have no clue what I've done wrong... Pepper is down stairs with them, trying to figure out what either of us has done wrong... And she has Emily with her," Steve stated, making his way to one of the free chairs that neither the sleeping twins nor Fury had taken rest.

Clint shook his head as he looked at Tony who sat down with a now sleeping Jayden in his arms. "I think I might have a good reason for that," the Genius stated with a knowing grin, making Clint smirk as he sat in between the twins with Ace in his lap.

"Oh, and what is it Stark?" Fury asked as he looked at the ex-Playboy with a raised eyebrow.

"The two of ye are idiots," Tony replied smugly, closing his eyes and laying his head back in comfort. Suddenly his face received a pillow, perfectly aimed so it bounced off his face, not disturbing Jayden.

"At least we're not idiots like you," Steve replied as Tony glared at the culprit, whose one eye glared right back at him.

"The lot of you are idiots," Clint cut in, surprising the other men in the room. "This is actually gonna sound a little weird but Nick, when was the last time you and Maria had sex?" the archer asked, looking the Director in the eye.

The rest of the men's jaws dropped at the archer's question, not expecting that from Clint.

"What has that got to do with Maria being pissed off at me?" Nick asked as he eventually recovered from his (_unusual_) shock.

"Actually it has everything to do with it," Clint replied as Ace climbed off of him and headed for the bedroom to see how Natasha and Natalia were. "Maria probably thinks, that because it has been so long since you guys last how sex, that you don't think she's attractive anymore... That's why she's been so emotional nowadays," the archer explained. "She probably thinks that you don't love her anymore... But you need to show her that you do."

"Oh," Nick replied as realisation finally dawned on him.

Clint turned to Steve with a raised eyebrow. "And when was the last time you and Darcy had sex?" the archer asked, smirking slightly at the very noticeable blush on the soldier's face.

"Just over five weeks ago," Steve half mumbled blushing deeply.

"Exact same reason for Darcy being so pissed off at you... She thinks that you don't love her... that she isn't attractive enough for you anymore," Clint stated, shaking his head softly at the two men. "Jeez guys... The both of ye combined is worse than what Stark was with Pepper when she was expecting Jayden," he muttered, earning a glare from each of the men in turn.

"Oh shut it Barton..." Fury stated. "I can safely say that I haven't had sex with my wife because I don't want to hurt either her or the baby... And Rogers probably did the same with his own wife for the same reason," he added, making Steve blush again.

"Me and Natasha had sex often during both of her pregnancies... And it didn't hurt her or our children... If you guys were so worried about it, ye should have gone to a doctor or have gone to Bruce to clear up what you can or cannot do during the pregnancies," Clint stated, shaking his head at the men. "I never thought I would see the day where I gave relationship advice, let alone to my boss, but to _the Captain America _and _the Iron Man_," he added cheekily.

"Barton, just shut up," Fury muttered half-heartedly as he stood up. "I have to go make it up to my wife for being an idiot... Again," he added as he made his way to the elevator.

"You and me both Sir," Steve muttered as he stood up as well, following the Director to the elevator. "Thanks Clint," he added as he passed the archer.

"Well, I'm off too... I gotta go make sure Pepper and Emily are still alive," Tony stated as he stood up with Jayden still sleeping in his arms.

Clint nodded at the men, shaking his head before standing up and picking Scarlett and Christopher up, carrying them to their respective new bedrooms that he had done with the help of Barney and Steve before deciding against it and carrying them into the master bedroom where Natasha and Natalia were sleeping in his and Natasha's bed.

Clint smiled softly as he entered the bedroom, finding his wife curled up around their youngest daughter who was sleeping soundly in her arms and Ace was lying down at the foot of the bed watching over the two red head protectively. Clint made his way over to the bed and got into the nest that he had made that morning, smiling as Natasha opened her eyes to look at him, smiling at him softly.

"Hey Gorgeous," Clint greeted as he placed the twins in the bed beside Natasha and Natalia before climbing in himself, wrapping his arms around the twins while interlacing his right hand with her left smiling as she hummed softly into her pillow.

"Hey Handsome... What did Nick, Steve and Tony do now?" Natasha whispered as Clint pulled a light sheet over their bodies.

"Nick hasn't had sex with Maria nor have Steve and Darcy... Tony, surprisingly, hasn't done anything to annoy Pepper," Clint replied, smiling at Natasha as she chuckled slightly at his statement.

"And I'm guessing you had to tell them exactly what they did wrong," Natasha stated rather than asked, grinning sleepily at her husband as she closed her eyes.

Clint smirked before leaning up on his elbow so he could kiss Natasha softly. "Go on and sleep Nat... you're exhausted," he whispered softly as he lay back down.

Natasha nodded and allowed sleep to begin to take over her body again. "I love you Clint," Natasha whispered before she fell into a restful sleep.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he fell into a peaceful sleep, smiling as he and his wife held their children close.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? :)**

**A big shout out to **_**Precious93**_**, who helped me getting rid of my mind block. Thank you so much Hun, you are absolutely amazing :)**


	26. Cyclops and Mrs Cyclops Meet Their First

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 23, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,445.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_ksp2010 (Yes because Clint's had the most experience in a proper relationship than any of the other male Avengers and the gang (except Phil and Samantha) :) That's grand, I'm glad you loved the chapters :)_

_Precious93 (Love you too Hun :) No problem, hope everything gets better for you soon :) Thank you so much for your amazing support for all my stories, you don't know how much it means to me Hun :)_

_DaskaFinn (Yes, yes they are :) I know, he is really protective of his wife and children :) I updated as soon as possible :) I think you'll really like this chapter :)_

_avengingwolves (Glad you loved it :) Yup, another Clintasha baby :) All children are cute when they talk :) Yes, Clint can actually give good relationship advice :) Who would have guess? :)_

_patty cake rocks (You like it? :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you liked it :) Don't know where you could get a video like that but you could always keep looking :)_

_blackangel150 (Yes that does happen a lot :) I, personally, think that the only two men in the Tower that aren't complete idiots are Clint and Bruce - Thor doesn't count - when it comes to women and (horny) pregnant women. Because Clint and Natasha are married nine years in this story and Bruce advised the couple when Natasha was expecting the twins :)_

**To **_**coilia13,**_** my inspiration for '**_**Keira Vanessa Coulson**_**' in this chapter :) Thank you 'Big Sis,' you have helped me so much. Love you loads :) You'll always be '**_**Dodgy**__**Donut'**_** to me and my Sarah :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Cyclops and Mrs Cyclops Meet Their First Child**

_**Six Weeks Later...**_

"Clint?" Natasha called as she walked into the master bedroom where Clint was sleeping soundly, the red head carrying her youngest daughter in her arms as she noticed that Christopher was lying in her side of the bed in the exact same position as his father. The ex-Russian smirked as she heard Scarlett laughing in the sitting room, showing that the nineteen month old girl was enjoying whatever _Jerry_ had now done to _Tom_ on the TV.

"Mmhmm?" Clint mumbled sleepily as his wife walked over to their bed, the red head gently shaking him. "What's up?" he asked as he turned to look at Natasha.

"Your cousin has gone into labour and has just got into Bruce's lab... And she has requested you to get Nick and Phil here immediately as Samantha is already here with Maria's siblings," Natasha stated, smirking as Clint's jaw dropped at her words. "Now would be a good time Barton," Natasha added as she walked over to her side of the bed, picking up a slowly walking Christopher in her right arm, holding Natalia with her left.

"Where are Fury and Phil now?" Clint stated as he quickly got out of bed, quickly pulling on a clean pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top.

"They're on the Helicarrier in some sort of meeting with the Council that involves both of their phones turned off or on silent," Natasha replied before Clint pecked her lips lovingly on his way to the elevator.

"Okay... Get enough attention to stop a Council meeting... Not so hard so..." Clint stated with a grin as he got into the elevator, smirking at Natasha as she rolled her eyes playfully at his statement. "Fuck... this is gonna be fun," the archer muttered to himself as the elevator doors closed.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

Clint led the two men out of the elevator to where everyone was waiting, the archer noting that Natasha wasn't there and Barney was holding his Goddaughter while Christopher was sleeping in Steve's arms and Scarlett was sleeping in Darcy's arms. Thor was holding a sleeping eleven month old Sophie while Jayden was sitting sleepily in Pepper's arms while Tony was holding a sleeping Emily.

"Where's Natasha?" Clint asked nobody in particular, looking at Samantha who was holding her youngest two children.

"She's in with Maria... Attempting to keep her calm..." Samantha replied as she let Isaac and William down to play with Richard.

"And she is doing very well at that too," Keira stated, smirking at the idea of her older sister trying to kill Nick in a few minutes time. "Good luck Nick... you're gonna need it," she added, smirking at her brother in law.

Nick stopped and looked at the twenty year old with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you say that Keira?" Nick asked, mentally noting the shared looks everyone gave each other as he asked the question.

"Given the fact that Natasha was the only one out of all of us that managed to keep Maria sane with the pain of the contractions, you're gonna have your hands full as my big sister gives birth," Keira replied with a cheeky grin.

Fury froze and nodded slowly as he walked into the lab he was currently in.

"Keira Vanessa Coulson, you are so cruel," Samantha stated, looking at her youngest daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Your poor brother in law is about to become a father and you're saying that to him," she added, shaking her head as the sandy blonde only smirked at her.

"Well at least Nick and Maria are married when they have their first child... And not like you and Dad or Erica and Barney," Keira replied, earning raised eyebrows from the mentioned people.

"Oh and why do you say that K?" Phil asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"Because ye were all seventeen... And the dads aren't after the men's heads," she added with a cheeky smirk, making Phil, Samantha, Erica and Barney blush at her statement.

"That's why," Barney mumbled to his uncle as he buried his face in Erica's brunette hair.

"She's got a good point guys," Clint stated, earning the archer glares from the four people in question just as Natasha walked out of the lab.

"I'm seriously wondering if I should leave Bruce and Betty in there unprotected from Maria," Natasha muttered as she walked over to Clint, smirking at the archer knowingly. "_How did you manage to get those two out of the meeting with the Council?_" she asked in Russian, grinning as her husband wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_I kinda just announced it over the intercom that if they didn't get their butts off the Helicarrier straight away, they were gonna have a very angry Maria Hill on their tails,_" Clint replied in the same tongue, grinning at the red head cheekily.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head at her husband's antics before turning to take Natalia off of Barney so she could leave the room to breastfeed the two month old.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" Tony asked cheekily, earning an elbow from Pepper in turn.

"Given the fact that all of my labours lasted around six hours each," Samantha started, biting the corner of her lip in thought. "So I'd say another three hours or so," she finished.

"Oh God... We are never letting Maria forget this moment," Keira stated cheekily as she heard her older sister scream at Nick in Greek in the lab. "She'll never want Nick to come near her in their bed again," she added.

"Oh shut up Dodgy Donut," Sebastian warned his younger sister. "There are still children in the room that don't need to hear how you make every conversation you're in into something dirty," he added, earning a slap to the shoulder from the twenty year old.

"_Oh shut up Seb_," Keira mumbled in Greek at her older brother, not looking anyone in the eye. Sebastian only grinned in reply before the ringtone for a text message for his phone went off in his pocket, making him blush in turn. "Ah Seb, that the girlfriend _texting_ you," she teased, grinning up at her black haired brother.

"Shud'up," Sebastian mumbled as he took out his phone to reply to said girlfriend.

"Say hi to Kate from us," Keira called after her brother as Sebastian brought his phone to his ear, walking away from the group so he could speak to his girlfriend in private. Sebastian gave his little sister the middle finger as he started to speak to Kate.

"Three more hours..." Clint mumbled as he watched Christopher and Scarlett slowly wake from their naps. "Come on you two... Time for lunch," the archer stated as he took the twins in either of his arms. The twins went willingly into their father's strong arms. "Call us if anything happens?" Clint requested, looking at the group before turning so he could bring the twins to get something to eat.

"Papa, whewe Mama and Tali?" Christopher asked as Clint walked them to the elevator. The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck, looking around for his mother and little sister.

"_They're in our apartment Little Hawk... Mama had to go to feed Natalia while you and Scarlett were sleeping,_" Clint whispered in Russian, smiling down at his son lovingly. "_Did you enjoy your little nap?_"

Christopher nodded and smiled up at his father as the elevator doors opened onto their apartment, revealing Natasha humming a Russian lullaby to Natalia as the young infant began to fall asleep in her arms. "Hi Mama," Christopher whisper shouted in greeting to his mother, making Natasha look up from where she had been looking at Natalia sleeping soundly.

"Hey my Little Hawk," Natasha replied lovingly, smiling tenderly at her son as Clint walked over to where she was sitting in the sitting room. "You being good for Papa?" she asked with a warm smile.

Christopher nodded as Clint sat him down on Natasha's right hand side, allowing the little boy to curl up beside his mother. Clint placed a still sleepy Scarlett down on Natasha's left hand side and pressed his lips to Natasha's softly and caressing Natalia's head lovingly before heading to the kitchen to prepare the twins their lunch. "Tali look like you Mama," the little boy whispered with a look of awe on his face. "She vewy pwetty," he mumbled as he rested his head on Natasha's shoulder.

"Thank you my Little Hawk... Me and your Papa are very lucky to have the three of you," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips to Christopher's forehead lovingly. "_I love you Chris_," she whispered in her native, smiling warmly at her nineteen month old son.

"_I love you too Mama_," Christopher whispered in the same tongue before Clint walked out of the kitchen with two plates of small sandwiches for the twins. "_I love you too Papa_," Clint said to his father as Clint sat down beside him, smiling at the little boy lovingly.

"_I love you too Chris,_" Clint whispered to his son as he helped him place the plate in his lap to eat his lunch. The archer smiled at his wife lovingly as Scarlett sat up, rubbing her eyes with her hands sleepily.

"Mama? Papa?" Scarlett whispered as she sat up properly, looking at her parents with big blue grey eyes. "Chwis? Tali?"

"Hey Princess," Natasha greeted as she raised her left hand to brush a few stray locks out of her oldest daughter's face while holding her youngest daughter with her right arm. "Did you sleep well?" she whispered as she caressed Scarlett's face lovingly.

Scarlett nodded and yawned slightly before turning to look at her little sister. "Tali tiwed?" the nineteen month old asked with a small frown furrowing her forehead in confusion.

"Yes Baby... She's really small at the moment so she sleeps a lot... You and Chris used to do that when ye were her age," Natasha explained to her oldest child.

Scarlett nodded before Clint placed the plate of sandwiches he had made her in her lap, making the little squeal in delight. "She has your sweet tooth Nat," Clint teased Natasha, smiling at her playfully.

Natasha could only stick out her tongue at her husband childishly in reply, shaking her head slightly at her archer as he placed his left arm around her shoulders.

"What's the bets that Fury's gonna end up with a broken hand or something?" Clint asked in Greek, grinning as Natasha chuckled lightly at his statement.

"Very likely... Was there any change after I left?" Natasha replied as she rested her head back against Clint's steel like arms.

"Other than Maria screaming at Fury so loudly we could actually hear her... And Keira teasing Barney, Erica, Phil, Samantha and Sebastian... No, no really," Clint replied, running his right hand softly through Christopher's spiky hair.

Natasha shook her head at Clint's words, smiling at the archer. "So we all know that you and Barney are related to Phil and Samantha's children... You all have the ability to embarrass anyone," Natasha stated with a cheeky grin.

Clint only grinned in reply and rested his head on his arm, smiling at his family.

_*** * * Two And A Half Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha and Clint sat quietly in the corner of the room as they waited for Phil and Samantha to leave the lab.

"Stark, you ready to be a Godfather?" Clint teased as he watched Scarlett and Christopher play with their cousins on the floor while he held Natalia in his arms.

"Pepper and I have two children ourselves Legolas... Of course I'm ready," Tony replied, sticking his tongue out at the archer just as Phil and Samantha exited the lab. "How's the Grandparents?" the Billionaire asked, smirking at said Grandparents.

"We're fine... Wish I could say the same about Nick's hand," Phil replied, unable to wipe the happy smile off his face after meeting his first grandchild.

"Maria did not break his hand?" Natasha and Clint said at the same time, smirking at their ex handler as he slowly nodded at their question.

"Yeah... Bruce wrapped it for him," Phil replied just as said doctor walked out of the lab with Betty.

"Natasha, Clint, Maria's asking for you two," Bruce stated, smiling at the couple as they nodded and stood up, Natasha handed her youngest daughter to Erica, the infant curling up in her Godmother's arms.

The couple made their way into the lab, smiling at the new parents where Maria was lying on the bed with a small bundle wrapped in towels on her chest while Fury sat on the edge of the bed near her head, smiling down at their child.

"Hey Guys," Natasha greeted as she and Clint walked over to the couple, smiling at the tired brunette who returned her smile.

"Hi Tasha... Hi Clint," Maria replied, smiling at the two. "I'd like you two to meet Noah Anthony," she whispered as she handed the small boy to Natasha, the boy flinching slightly at being moved but quickly relaxed in his Godmother's arms.

"You guys actually agreed to make his second name Anthony?" Clint asked, smirking at the new parents.

"Shud'up Clint... We couldn't find a name we liked to go with Noah and Anthony fitted so... yeah..." Maria replied as she let Fury wrap his uninjured arms around her shoulders. "Sorry I broke your hand Nick," the brunette added as she remember the cracking sound she had made when she had been holding her husband's hand.

"Don't worry about it Baby," Nick whispered as he pressed his lips to Maria's sweaty hairline lovingly. "We have our son now... The slight pain was worth it," he added as Natasha handed him Noah.

"Congratulations guys, you deserve it," Natasha whispered as she took Clint's hand in hers, smiling at the new parents warmly.

"Thank you," Maria whispered sleepily, smiling at the couple in front of her. "Natasha, you are so lucky that you had two short labours," the brunette added before yawning slightly.

"I know... We'll leave and let someone else to come in so you can get the visiting over and done with so you can sleep," Natasha stated as she and Clint turned to leave the small family, smiling as they exited the lab, the twins running up to them, wanting to be picked up by their parents.

And that had to be what made Clint and Natasha's day even better.

**Okay, so what do you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you all think :)**


	27. Extra: Spa Day Keeps The Men Awake

**Fanfic:****Spa Day Keeps The Men Awake, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's. Which I hope you all like :).  
****Rated:****T.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,240.****  
****Summary:**_**KennaWynters'**_** request: How the men deal with the children while the women take a well deserved trip to the spa... Only trouble can obtained as a result :) What else can I say :) Pairings involved: Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Hury, Starcy, BarneyXOC, PhilXOC. A few OC/OC. Occurs five weeks after my current chapter of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**'.**

_**24**__**th**__** October 2014**_

"Clint, are you sure?" Natasha asked for the millionth time as Clint rocked a half sleeping three month old Natalia in his arms while Scarlett and Christopher sat on the couch with Ace and watched 'Despicable Me'.

"Yes Nat... I'm sure," Clint replied as he leaned forward and kissed his wife lovingly. "You deserve a day out at the Spa with the girls... I'll be fine with the kids," the archer whispered against her lips.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before nodding and making her way over to the twins. "_Okay my babies, be good for Papa and I'll see you both later,_" Natasha whispered in her native tongue before receiving a kiss each from Scarlett and Christopher and a face lick from Ace.

"Yes Mama," the twins said at the said time, smiling at their mother lovingly.

Natasha returned their smile before standing up and walked back over to Clint, gently pressing her lips to Natalia's forehead before kissing Clint softly. "Call me if you need anything," she whispered as she slowly pulled away slightly from his lips.

"Doubtful anything will come up in this apartment... Not so sure about the rest of the tower," Clint whispered cheekily before pressing his lips to Natasha's again. "Go and relax Baby... I love you and I'll see you later," he whispered, smiling at her lovingly as he pulled away.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered before picking up her handbag and walking to the elevator, casting one more luck at her family before the doors closed, the twins waving 'day day' to their mother.

"Papa, can we watch 'The Lion King'?" Christopher asked as Clint walked over to where the twins were sitting.

"Not today Chris... We'll watch it tomorrow... Then Mama will be here to watch it with us," Clint replied as he sat down beside Scarlett, smiling as he watched his son think about his statement before grinning and nodding at the archer's suggestion, showing Clint that the little boy truly was his mother's 'Little Hawk.'

Clint smiled and closed his eyes slightly as he lay back in the reclining chair, Natalia sleeping soundly on his chest, one hand clenching his wife beater tightly while the other lay on his tattoo which he had gotten freshen up the previous week so that it had the prints of Natalia's feet and hands along her name in Russian like he had done with the twins. The archer had a feeling this was going to be a very entertaining day.

_*** * * Two Hours Later * * ***_

"Clint, how do you manage it?" Tony asked as he and the rest of the guys entered the Bartons' floor with all of their own children with him.

"How do I manage what?" Clint asked as he handed Christopher his juice bottle while rocking a whimpering Natalia in his arms, the young infant settling into his embrace quickly.

"You've managed two twenty one month olds and a three month old and you've had no problems so far... How do you do it?" Tony asked as he set Jayden down so the little boy could play with Christopher and Scarlett.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the rest of the group before turning to the Billionaire and smirking knowingly. "Who exactly has gone to the Spa?" the archer asked.

"Pepper, Natasha, Erica, Jane, Maria, Darcy, Samantha, Betty... And Karen and Keira have gone off with them as well," Tony stated, naming off all the women who were over eighteen who were gone for a break.

"Okay, that's exactly who I knew had gone... Except I thought Karen was going off with Josh today," Clint stated, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's tomorrow... I convinced her to give me one more day to deal with the fact that my oldest daughter isn't a baby anymore," Barney stated, making the rest of the men smirk at him.

"And I thought Keira was going out with that guy... what's his name? Felix ," Clint stated, turning to smirk at his uncle.

"Shut up Barton... I'm the one who hasn't gotten use to the fact that my youngest daughter isn't my baby girl anymore... let alone my oldest daughter," Phil replied, glaring slightly at his youngest nephew.

"Wait... Phillip Enda Coulson hasn't gotten use to something that's been happening for how long," Clint teased as he bounced a now sleeping Natalia on his hip.

"_You are such an annoying prick,_" Phil mumbled in Hebrew, making the archer smirk in reply.

"Tut tut Coulson... You should stop teaching Isaac and William your bad habits," Clint teased, grinning as said twins looked at him with raised eyebrows before turning back to playing with Richard.

"Because he's dad," Jasper said with a nonchalant shrug as he and Nadine started to walk over to the younger children while comparing facts about the latest music editing software.

"That's true," Clint and Barney noted before Clint smirked as he noticed that his oldest nephew wasn't here. "And where is Sebastian? Or... is he with Kate? Again?" the archer asked, earning smirks from the rest of the group.

"Would you expect anything else?" Phil asked before Noah made himself know to his father who was gently rocking him in his arms.

"Barton, do you have a kettle somewhere in here?" Nick asked as he gently brought his son up so he could hold him with one arm while taking a bottle out of the bag he had with him.

"Kitchen Nick, where it usually is..." Clint stated as he walked into said kitchen and turned on the kettle to the appropriate heat for warming a bottle before taking out a pot and handing it to his boss.

"You Bartons really are cheeky twats," the dark skinned man stated as he held his whimpering son in his arms.

"And you guys are idiots when it comes to pregnant women and children," Clint shot back before he decide to add, "Except for Phil and Barney... Phil should know after six kids exactly how to deal with a pregnant wife and kids... And Barney and Erica had three kids."

Phil glared at the archer before turning to look at his youngest three children. "Yeah... Even after six kids, three of which have finished school... Yeah, you will never get use to it," the suit warned the younger fathers. "Especially when your daughters start dating," he added.

"Crap... Thor, Legolas... We're in for troublesome years when our daughters reach the dating age... Emily is practically a carbon copy of Pepper while Sophie is a perfect mix of Thor and Jane... But especially Katniss... Because your daughters are a ringer for Natasha," Tony stated, earning a glare from the archer.

"I appreciate the compliment for Natasha's undeniable beauty but please do not remind me about the fact that my daughters will probably be heartbreakers," Clint requested just as Fury exited the kitchen while feeding Noah his bottle. "Boss, I never thought I would see the day that you would be as domestic as you look now," the archer stated, earning a half hearted one eyed glare from the dark skinned man.

"Shud'up Barton," Nick mumbled as he turned his gaze back to his five week old son, smiling at the little boy warmly. "But I wouldn't change a bit of it," he whispered as Noah held on to one of his fingers as he drank hungrily from the bottle that Maria had prepared for him that morning.

"Either did we," Tony and Phil mumbled under their breath quietly, both men making sure that Nick didn't hear them, knowing very well that it could get very messy if they did.

It was already messy... There was practically no grown-ups in the tower when it came to deal with women and children - the exception being Bruce and Clint... It couldn't get worse than that... Could it?

_*** * * Seven and a Half Hours Later * * ***_

"THAT'S IT! We're calling the girls to get home as soon as possible," Tony stated over the visible inter comm., earning a smirk from Clint who had just walked out off Christopher's room, having successfully put his three children to bed. Phil and Barney had already gone home with their own children, said children having gotten tired and cranky and missing their mommies. Nick had left with Noah around nine o'clock, deciding that it he would be perfectly fine in minding his son without the help of Clint, Barney or Phil until Maria got home from the spa.

"Aw... Poor Stark... Can't handle his own two kids?" Clint teased before Tony suddenly received a plateful of spaghetti to the face from Jayden. "Okay, that answers my question... You are an idiot," the archer stated, shaking his head in amusement at the supposed Genius. "Even Thor can watch Sophie without much problems," he stated just as Sophie spilled a bottle of milk over the God of Thunder. "I stand corrected," he mumbled, shaking his head at the two fathers.

"Sorry Barton... We're not all like you who seemed to have perfected the art of dealing with toddlers," Tony stated, glaring at the archer half heartedly as he pulled spaghetti out of his hair. "Thank God Emily is only five months old... Jayden has even reached his second birthday and he's already being troublesome," the Billionaire mumbled before Jayden sated the cause for his said troublesomeness.

"WHEWE MOMMY?!" Jayden shouted, whimpering from tiredness and that he wanted his mother.

"Yeah... ah Stark," Clint started as he noticed his Godson grow tired, "Now would be a very good time to get Pepper home."

"Agreed..." Tony replied as he picked up his son. "JARVIS will you contact Pepper and tell her that Jayden is getting restless... And I can't get him to eat, sleep or drink," the Billionaire requested as he tried to rock his son in his arms. "And get Jane as well... Sophie isn't resting for Thor either," he added.

"Right away Sir," the AI responded.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper's voice came over the intercom.

"MOMMY!" Jayden shouted as he recognised his mother's voice. "MOMMY!"

"Hey Baby... What's wrong?" Pepper asked, concern etching through her voice as she spoke to her son.

"Want you Mommy," Jayden whimpered, sniffling as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony's neck.

"Okay Baby... I'm on my way home right now... We're all coming home," Pepper replied as she and the rest of the girls got into the respective cars they had came to the Spa in.

"Okay Mommy," Jayden whispered through sniffles, the sound breaking his parents' hearts.

"Stark, I suggest that anymore you do what Clint did," Natasha started over the intercom. "If Pepper is going to be away from yer kids for more than three hours, ring Pepper every hour so the kids can talk to her."

"That's how you were able to keep the kids calm today?" the Billionaire asked, looking at the archer through the video link.

Clint nodded, smirking at the Genius. "Yup... And I promised the twins that we could watch 'The Lion King' tomorrow because their Mama will be there with us," he confessed with a nonchalant shrug.

Tony shook his head before muttering, "Great... Now Legolas has shown has all up again because he knows how to make sure that his three kids are fine with their mother not being there for a while."

"But now you all know for the next time," Clint replied as he smirked at the ex-Playboy. "_Nat, I'll see you when you get home Baby,_" Clint whispered as he waved good night to the children and men on the video link before turning it off and heading towards the sitting room where he was going to wait for his wife.

_*** * * When Natasha returns home * * ***_

"Hey Clint... Was everything okay?" Natasha greeted as she entered the sitting room, smiling at her husband who was reclining comfortably on the couch. The red head sat down on her husband's lap, smiling at her archer as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Our children are angels to mind," Clint stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"And the rest of the children in this tower aren't?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking at her husband playfully.

"Well with what the problems the rest of the men had today, yes I do think so," Clint whispered before suddenly claiming Natasha's lips hungrily. "Now can I show you how much I missed you today?" the archer whispered as he suddenly stood up, carrying his wife bridal style to their bedroom.

"Baby, I got to relax all day... I don't think it would be fair if you don't get to relax tonight after a long hard day's work," Natasha whispered, smirking as her husband carried her into their bedroom.

"I love the sound of that Nat," Clint whispered before moaning at Natasha's actions as she mouthed at his pulse point playfully. "Tease..." he added, groaning as he stopped at the door frame, trying to control his breathing and thoughts.

"That's what I was hoping... _my Hawk,_" Natasha replied in a seductively husky voice, pulling away from him slightly so she could look him in the eye. "Because Mr Barton, you're in for a very long night," she whispered before kissing him hungrily.

**Okay so... **_**KennaWynters**_**, is this what you wanted? Hope you liked it :)**

**To everyone else, I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**


	28. BlackHawk Relaxationn

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 24, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,230.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_Patty cake rocks (Your request is underway :) And Fury and Phil have never run so fast :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_DaskaFinn (I'm glad you liked it :) Noah's here and seriously, do you want to tell the world what my brain is planning :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you like it hun :) Thank you for all your help and your own amazingly precious work, you're amazing :) Hope you got to read this before you went to work :)_

_coilia13 (I'm glad you love them Hun. And yups about the 'Dodgy Donut'; it's your nickname, you gotta live with it from now on sis :) Love you too sis :) See I told you so :)_

_All For Jesus (Yes Maria broke Fury's hand :) He knocked her up so she broke his hand, it's a fair trade I think... I'm glad you love this :)_

_blackangel150 (Yes, he deserved a broken hand :) When have any of the guys not been shown up by Clint? :) And, I think Nick is the only one that has been paying attention to Clint :)_

_KennaWynters (Well, patty cake rocks has requested a piece of how exactly that incident went down :) So, you'll find out when I publish it :) I'm glad you liked it so much :) Yes, Nick deserved a broken hand for being late to get to her and having his phone off when she was so close to her due date :) Tony's Tony, would you expect anything less :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :)_

**To everyone who reviewed my T-rated other story, '**_**How Clint Deals With A Sick Natasha**_**':**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you liked it :) Yeah, I think it's cool too :) Oh, what does it actually stand for? :/_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Yes, Natasha is slightly OCD, I couldn't resist :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :) Thank you so much for the idea :) I'm glad I could help since when I read yours when I'm having a bad day, it makes them so much better :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it :) Yeah, my older sisters dog Mac used to that for me and my little sister when we were toddlers and for my nephew before Mac died in 2008... so yeah, I miss that dog so I decided to base Ace's personality on Mac :)_

**And to those who reviewed my other story, '**_**Bathroom Fun**_**':**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you thought it was hot :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :)_

_KennaWynters (Yeah, have they ever been able to hide it? :) I'm glad you liked it :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Yeah, I felt sorry for him too :)_

_coilia13 (Thanks Sis :) I'm glad you loved it :) Thank you for the idea :)_

**And to everyone who reviewed my other T-rated story, '**_**Spa Day Keeps The Men Awake**_**':**

_DaskaFinn (I'm glad you liked it :) Yeah, Natasha and Clint learned well together :) Yeah, I agree... Proof Nick didn't take advice from Tony :) Told you that I'd manage to get the next chapter up within twenty four hours :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :) Yeah, Clint's very good at showing the other guys (Tony) up :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it :) He and Natasha learned well together :)_

_KennaWynters (I'm glad you loved it :) Yeah, Natasha trained him well :) Your welcome, thank you so much for the request :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: BlackHawk Relaxation**

_**Exactly after Natasha returns from the spa...**_

"Hey Clint... Was everything okay?" Natasha greeted as she entered the sitting room, smiling at her husband who was reclining comfortably on the couch. The red head sat down on her husband's lap, smiling at her archer as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Our children are angels to mind," Clint stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"And the rest of the children in this tower aren't?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking at her husband playfully.

"Well with what the problems the rest of the men had today, yes I do think so," Clint whispered before suddenly claiming Natasha's lips hungrily. "Now can I show you how much I missed you today?" the archer whispered as he suddenly stood up, carrying his wife bridal style to their bedroom.

"Baby, I got to relax all day... I don't think it would be fair if you don't get to relax tonight after a long hard day's work," Natasha whispered, smirking as her husband carried her into their bedroom.

"I love the sound of that Nat," Clint whispered before moaning at Natasha's actions as she mouthed at his pulse point playfully. "Tease..." he added, groaning as he stopped at the door frame, trying to control his breathing and thoughts.

"That's what I was hoping... _my Hawk,_" Natasha replied in a seductively husky voice, pulling away from him slightly so she could look him in the eye. "Because Mr Barton, you're in for a very long night," she whispered before kissing him hungrily.

"Is that so Mrs Barton?" Clint replied as he dropped his flame haired wife onto their bed before crawling on top of her. "And what exactly are we going to be doing all night?" the archer whispered as he rested his forehead against Natasha's while grabbing her hands and interlacing their fingers while placing them on either side of her head.

"Each other," Natasha replied with a seductively cheeky smirk, making Clint grin at her statement.

"Really? Okay so," Clint whispered before suddenly claiming Natasha's lips hungrily, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure as their tongues battled for major dominance of their make out session.

"Clint," Natasha moaned loudly into their heated kiss, making the archer grin against her lips before slowly pulling away so they could catch their breath. After quickly removing his shirt, Clint moved his lips to Natasha's neck, sucking hungrily on her pulse point.

"Yes Nat?" Clint whispered as he brought his hands down to Natasha's waist and tugged the hem of her shirt upwards before snaking his left hand underneath the shirt to cup and massage the red head's right breast firmly.

"Tease..." Natasha moaned before gasping in pleasure as her husband pinched her right nipple to just this side of pain before quickly removing her shirt and her sports with ease. The red head threw her head back in pleasure as her archer wrapped his lips around her left nipple, sucking and biting gently on the erect areola.

"I learned from the best Nat," Clint whispered as he brought his hands to Natasha's waist, easily undoing the button and zipper before slipping his fingers into the hoops of her jeans and tugging the denim off of his wife's body. He switched his lips to the ex-Russian's other breast, grinning against her skin as she moaned at his actions and moved her hands to his hair, gripping the short strands of his sandy blonde hair tightly.

"Definite tease," Natasha mumbled before moaning in pleasure as Clint kissed his way down her body. The archer grinned against her skin as his wife squirmed under his touch when he teasingly slid his tongue into her belly button.

Clint continued his way down Natasha's body, smiling as his wife, not-so-subtly, directed him to where she wanted. "Impatient today are we?" Clint whispered as he nuzzled her through the soaked fabric of her panties with his nose.

"The last time we had sex was around a week before Natalia was born... You_ cannot _say that you're not impatient as well Mr Barton," Natasha stated before gasping as Clint pushed her panties aside with two fingers of his right hand and lapping at and sucking on her clit playfully, arching her back up to his touch.

"I know I'm impatient to make love to you," Clint whispered as he nipped playfully on Natasha's bundle of nerves just as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her entrance, his boyish grin growing as his wife cried out his name in approval at his actions and thrusting her hips up to his touch. "I just want to show you how much I love you Natasha," he added as he curled his fingers inside her before moving them at a differencing pace, earning an approving moan from the ex-Russian.

"I know you love me Clint," Natasha whispered eventually as she gained even coherent thought to speak, making Clint look up at her without stopping his current actions. "You tell me in so many ways since we began our relationship fifteen years ago," she added as she moved her left hand to caress her husband's face lovingly, smiling at him tenderly.

Clint grinned at Natasha at her statement before adding another two digits inside her and sucking hard on her clit, sending the red head over the edge at the sensation it caused. "CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around the archer's fingers, her back arching high in pleasure, her deadly thighs wrapping so tightly around his neck that all the archer could breathe was her. The red head slumped onto the bed, panting heavily as she came down from her high while relaxing her legs from around her husband's neck, giving him room to breathe oxygen again.

Clint lapped up all of his rewards before slowly pulling his fingers out of his wife's entrance and slowly kissing his way up her body, peppering loving kiss all over her skin. "Hey Gorgeous," he greeted as he pressed his lips against her lovingly, his smile growing as Natasha moaned when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha replied as she brought her hands to the nape of her husband's neck, playing with the hairs there lazily yet lovingly as they slowly pulled away with their foreheads resting against each others. "I missed you," she whispered as she pecked her archer's lips loving while tangling her legs with Clint's languidly.

"I missed you too Nat," Clint whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist protectively. "Did you enjoy the spa?" he whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

"Mmhmm... Yeah... It was relaxing," Natasha whispered before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top of Clint. "But I think that you deserve to have a bit of relaxation of your own for all the hard work you've done today," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him slowly. "Minding our children all on your own... Teaching the rest of the men who to deal with the children on their own... Dealing with Stark," she whispered as she pressed soft kisses over her husband's face. "That definitely deserves relaxation," she whispered before suddenly grabbing Clint's arms and her bra and tying his hands to the headboard.

Clint bit his bottom lip as he watched his wife lean up slightly and remove her own panties before sitting down on his well built stomach, placing her hands on either side of his head, smiling at him lovingly.

"Your hands are not to leave their post Mr Barton," Natasha stated as she leaned down and latched her lips to Clint's pulse point, sucking and nibbling on the skin there to leave hickeys that matched those on her own neck.

"Is there anything else you want me to do Mrs Barton?" Clint asked using his natural southern accent, knowing exactly how much Natasha loved it when he used it.

Natasha moaned softly against Clint's neck before slowly climbing off the archer, much to both their (Natasha's secret - _not so secret_ - and Clint's obvious) dismay. "Yeah, there is," Natasha stated as she walked over to the drawers and pulled out a draw, quickly searching through it until she found what she was looking for. "You're not the only one that kept items from the past," the red head added as she held up the exact same silk belt from the shantung robe she had bought when they had been in Shanghai during Clint's birthday five years ago.

Clint grinned at the red head as she climbed back onto the bed and straddled his stomach once more. "Yeah... Noticed that," Clint replied cheekily while Natasha placed the robe over his eyes and tying it around his head.

"Cheeky bastard," Natasha whispered playfully as she kissed Clint again, sucking seductively on her husband's bottom lip.

"But I'm your cheeky bastard Nat," Clint replied, groaning in pleasure as Natasha slowly made her way down his body, sucking and running her tongue along the outlines of each of his muscles. "Fuck... Nat..." the archer moaned as she suddenly gripped him firmly through his sweat pants.

"Yes Clint?" Natasha teased as she nuzzled said man's belly button with her nose while bringing her deceptively petite hands to the waistband of his boxers and sweats, tugging on the fabric to make her husband raise his hips to allow her to remove the troublesome clothing.

Clint could only gasp her name as the red head wrapped her left hand around his shaft firmly and began to pump him slowly. "Tease," he managed to gasp just as Natasha kissed the head of his cock tauntingly.

"But you still love me," Natasha whispered before wrapping her lips around his cock, grinning at the archer as he shouted out her name loudly at the actions. She continued to move her lips over her husband's cock while pumping whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Nat... You... keep that... up... I'm gonna... cum... if you don't stop..." Clint gasped as Natasha imitated swallowing, pushing him closer to going over the edge.

Natasha smirked and released him with a wet 'pop' before slowly crawling back up the archer's body. "Losing patience my Hawk?" the red head teased before kissing him softly.

"Can you take off the blindfold please?" Clint whispered as he felt Natasha grip his length and position him at her entrance.

Natasha smiled and slowly slid down on her husband's cock, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure as he filled her to the hilt. Once the red head had Clint's length fully inside her, Natasha leaned up and undid the blindfold slowly, smiling at her husband as he locked eyes with her.

"Better?" Natasha teased, grinning at her archer lovingly.

"Much," Clint responded before groaning as his wife slowly moved her hips against his, making the archer pull hard on the restraints she had used on his wrists. "Fuck... Nat... You're so fucking wet..." he groaned, biting his bottom lip as Natasha continued to rock her hips at her chosen pace.

"Relax Clint," Natasha requested as she laid her left hand over his tattoo, leaning down so she could rest her forehead against her husband's while continuing to rock her hips at her chosen pace. "I love you Clint," she whispered before claiming his lips hungrily as she felt her own climax grow.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth as he braced his feet on the bed, meeting her thrust for thrust as he felt her walls quiver around his length. "I need to cum with you Baby," he whispered hoarsely, pulling hard on the restraints.

Natasha nodded before gripping Clint's biceps tightly as she came suddenly, screaming Clint's name into his mouth and pulling her husband over the edge with her, the archer cumming with a shout of her name.

Natasha collapsed on top of her husband, the couple panting heavily as they came down from their respective highs together. The red head pressed a loving kiss to Clint's rapid beating pulse point as she slowly moved her arms to undo the restraints holding her husband's hands, bringing his wrists to her lips so she could press soothing kiss to the slightly chaffed skin from Clint's tugging.

"I love how we relax," Clint murmured playfully into his wife's curly red locks, grinning as Natasha hummed her agreement.

"Definitely," Natasha whispered as she moved her head so she could press a loving kiss to Clint's lips before the archer suddenly flipped them over so he was on top again.

"I thought you said that we were in for a long night Mrs Barton," Clint whispered cheekily, grinning as Natasha smirked up at him playfully.

Natasha wrapped her arms around her husband's neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Exactly Mr Barton... We have around two more hours before Natalia needs to be fed so you better get to work," she replied with a grin.

"Yes Ma'am," Clint replied as he slowly began to begin their second round of the night...

Let's just say that Natasha and Clint were glad they were watching Disney movies with the children the next day; tired ex assassins are hilarious with three young children.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you all think :)**


	29. Extra: How Clint Deals With A Sick Nat

**Fanfic:****How Clint Deals With A Sick Natasha, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****T.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,630.****  
****Summary:**_**Precious93's **_**request: Based in my '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' series... Exactly what it says on the tin '**_**how Clint deals with a sick Natasha**_**'... While dealing with their three very young children'.  
****Author's Note:****Natalia is three/ four month's old in this while Scarlett and Christopher are twenty two months old.**

_**10**__**th**__** November 2014**_

"Natasha, stay in bed," Clint whispered as the couple heard their youngest child cry in her crib in the nursery.

"_What if she's hungry?_" Natasha mumbled sleepily in her mother tongue, showing Clint exactly how exhausted the red head really was.

"Baby, relax... At this time of the night, she's probably just dirty... I've got her," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips lovingly to Natasha's forehead, noting how her skin felt a bit too warm to him. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he climbed out of the nest he had permanently made their bed into.

The archer quickly made his way to Natalia's bedroom, grabbing a clean diaper as he picked the crying infant up and carrying her over to the changing table. He slowly placed Natalia on the table and quickly changed the baby girl's diaper before picking her up, disposing of the spoiled nappy at the same time with a clean shot at the bin, rocking his youngest daughter back to sleep.

Once Natalia was fast asleep, Clint placed the small red head into her crib, staying one more minute to watch her sleep before turning off the lights and leaving the room, smiling as Ace stood guard over the young children's bedrooms in the hallway.

The archer made his way back into the master bedroom and gently placed his hand on Natasha's forehead, checking her temperature. Clint frowned as he noticed that Natasha's temperature had gotten higher since he left. "Shit," he muttered softly as realisation hit him; Natasha had picked up the bug that the twins had had the previous week.

"JARVIS, will you request for Bruce to come up to Natasha and my bedroom immediately?" Clint requested as he slowly turned Natasha onto her side so she was facing the door. "Hey Baby, will you wake up for me please?" Clint whispered as Natasha groaned at the movement.

"_What's wrong Clint?_" Natasha whispered groggily in Russian, opening her eyes half way to look at her husband.

"You got a high temperature Babe... I need you to get it down," Clint whispered as he brushed his wife's hair out of her face, noting how sickly she looked.

"Like what the twins had?" Natasha mumbled as her eyes slid closed from exhaustion.

"Yeah Baby..." Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's eyes lovingly, just as Bruce entered the bedroom.

"Clint, what's wrong?" Bruce asked worriedly, looking at the archer concerned.

"Natasha has a fever... And it's not the same as when she's had a gun shot or knife wound," Clint stated, turning slightly so he could look at the doctor all the while keeping an eye on his wife. "It's the worse I ever seen her with," the archer added worriedly.

"Okay then..." Bruce started as he came closer to the couple. "JARVIS, will you give me Natasha's actual body temperature?" the doctor requested as he got Clint to pull the comforter off of the red head.

"Mrs Barton's temperature is currently 42oC, Dr. Banner," JARVIS stated, making both Bruce and Clint flinch at the AI's observation.

"Shit," Clint whispered under his breath, watching his wife carefully as she slept in a restless sleep. The archer bit his bottom lip as he brushed a stray hair off her pale (_paler than usual_) face. "What are we gonna do?" Clint asked Bruce as Natasha's breathing hitched slightly as she groaned in her sleep.

"I'm gonna put her on antibiotics for a week," Bruce stated as he got JARVIS to inform him if Natasha's temperature rose higher than 45oC. "Try to keep her temperature done... And does she like soup?" he asked, making Clint raise an eyebrow at the doctor. "She needs to keep some sort of food done so soup is the best way to make sure she keeps something in her system," the doctor explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay... Yeah, she does like a type of soup she taught me how to make sometime after Sao Paulo," Clint replied softly as Bruce stood up.

"Then make sure she gets at least two meals of soup a day until she is able to eat properly," Bruce stated before making his way to the elevator. Clint nodded and pressed his lips to Natasha's forehead before climbing back into bed, slowly wrapping his arms around his wife's waist so he could keep her relaxed.

And the archer didn't keep his eyes off the red head the whole night.

_*** * * The Next Morning * * ***_

Clint slowly climbed out of bed at nine o'clock and made his way out of the master bedroom to the children's bedrooms. He walked to Scarlett's room first, knowing exactly how the little girl was always first awake like her mother.

"Hey Baby Girl," Clint greeted as he saw Scarlett standing up in her crib/ bed, smiling and giggling as she recognised her father.

"PAPA!" Scarlett squealed, clapping her hands at the archer happily. The small red head giggled as Clint picked her up and brought her over to her wardrobe.

"_Okay Sweetheart, what do you want to wear today_?" Clint asked in Natasha's native tongue as he flicked through the clothes Natasha had sorted in the wardrobe, the archer noting with a smile that the ex-Russian had arranged out into the different seasons, trying to find a suitable outfit for his oldest daughter.

"This one," Scarlett stated, pointing at a purple dress top and black leggings that Clint was currently holding.

"This one... okay so," Clint whispered as he took the outfit out of the wardrobe and walked back over to the bed so he could change Scarlett into the clothes she had chosen. Clint smiled at the red head as she giggled happily once she was fully dressed, tugging on Clint's chain that Natasha had gotten him on behalf of the twins just over a year ago.

"Papa, whewe Mama?" Scarlett asked as Clint pulled on her Ug boots and picked her up again.

"Mama's in our room Baby Girl... She's not feeling so well so she's still asleep," Clint explained as he walked into Christopher's room where the young boy was slowly standing up, smirking the smirk he had inherited from his mother as he recognized his father and older sister.

"PAPA! SCAWLETT!" Christopher squealed, clapping his hands and jumping excitedly.

"Hey Little Hawk," Clint greeted, smiling at his son as the boy tried to climb out of his bed. "Not so fast Kiddo... Mama's told you how many times not to climb," he warned as he picked up his on with his free arm.

Christopher just smirked at his father and giggled in reply as Clint sat Scarlett down at the play table before walking over to Christopher's wardrobe. "Come on Little Hawk... Let's get you dressed," Clint whispered as he opened the wardrobe. Clint smirked as he noticed that Natasha had done the same to their son's wardrobe as she had done to Scarlett's. "_Nat... You are so definitely OCD_," Clint muttered to himself in Hebrew, grinning as he remembered exactly how defensive his wife got when he teased her about her pristine tidiness.

Christopher frowned at his father in confusion before looking back at his clothes, pointing at a black pair of jeans. "Okay, we got your pants... What about what top you're gonna wear?" Clint whispered as he picked up the jeans, smiling as he watched Christopher bite his bottom lip in thought before pointing at the red jumper and white shirt Natasha always liked to see him in. "Okay, Little Man... We got your clothes," the archer whispered as he carried the little boy back to his bed and changed him into the clothes he picked out.

Once Christopher was dressed, Clint picked him and Scarlett up and walked out to the kitchen, placing the twins in their respective high chairs before turning to make their breakfast. "Do not throw your breakfast at each other guys, I'm leaving Ace in here with you two so I can get Natalia dressed and get her a bottle," Clint told the twins as he placed their plates in front of them. "JARVIS, will you play '_Looney Toons_' for Scarlett and Christopher?" Clint requested before turning to go to Natalia's room, where the youngest Barton was still sleeping soundly in her crib.

Clint smiled as he watched Natalia's chest rise and fall as she slept soundly, the white pacifier falling slightly out of her mouth. The archer slowly walked over to his youngest daughter's crib, smiling at the sleeping infant before turning to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for her to wear. Picking one that he knew Natasha liked to see her in, Clint quickly changed the infant's nappy to a fresh one and put on a clean vest and the lilac dress before walking out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"Hi Papa, Hi Tali," the twins greeted quietly as they were taught to when their little sister was asleep.

"Hey Kiddos," Clint replied as he walked to the fridge to take out an 'emergency' bottle for Natalia. Natasha had prepared bottles for Natalia in case she wasn't able to breastfeed her at any time. And at the moment, Clint was relieved that Natasha had a habit of planning ahead because the archer didn't want to wake his wife up while she was sick. Natasha was rarely sick, but when she was, she got so exhausted with small movements.

The archer turned on the kettle to boil and took out a saucepan to but the bottle in, to heat up the bottle to the right temperature for Natalia. Clint smiled as he held the infant to his chest while turning to watch the twins glued to the current episode of 'Looney Toons' they were watching. It was funny for him to be in the current situation at this time of the morning. On most occasions, it was Natasha that was up with the children or both of them.

"Papa, whewe Ace goin'?" Christopher asked as said dog walked out of the kitchen and headed for the master bedroom where Natasha was still sleeping.

"He's going to look over Mama, Chris... When Mama or me is watching over the three of you, Ace goes to watch over whoever isn't in the room..." Clint replied, smiling at his ever curious son. "If me or Mama is with only one or two of you, Ace goes to watch over whoever we're not with at that moment... He's like a guard dog," the archer added, unsure if his son actually understood everything that he had just said.

Christopher nodded slowly at Clint's words, still watching where the dog had walked off to. "Is Mama gonna be 'kay?" the little boy asked, worry filling his eyes as he looked back at his father.

Clint smiled softly at his son, walking over to Christopher and Scarlett. "Your Mama is the strongest women that I know Little Hawk... And she's gonna be just fine... She just has a little tummy bug, so she won't be able to do what she usually does with us... But she's gonna be perfectly fine," Clint whispered, smiling warmly at his oldest two children as they smiled happily at that piece of info.

Their Mama was going to be okay.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

When the twins and Natalia were asleep for their nap, Clint decided to make Natasha some soup and wake her up. Once the soup was made, Clint poured out a small bowl of it and grabbed a spoon before making his way to his and Natasha's bedroom.

"Hey Nat," Clint whispered as he placed the bowl of soup on Natasha's bedside locker, gently shaking the red head to wake her up.

And his actions resulted in Clint being flipped onto the bed by Natasha, the red head bringing a gun - from God knows where (_actually, from under her side of the bed as she had always done from the moment he met her, Clint vaguely remembered_) - to his head, the ex-Russian breathing heavily as exhaustion hit her body with the movements.

"Nat, it's me. Clint... Your Clint," Clint whispered as he slowly brought his hands to Natasha's slipping his fingers in between hers, slowly pulling the gun away from her.

"Clint," Natasha whispered sleepily as she finally recognised her husband. The red head frowned slightly before rolling off of the archer, exhausted from her instinct to attack the source of the person who had tried to awaken her. "Sorry," she mumbled as she watched the sandy blonde sat up and gently press the back of his hand to her forehead.

"It's okay Baby... Not your fault," Clint replied as he slowly pressed his lips to his wife's forehead. "JARVIS, what is Natasha's current temperature?" the archer asked as he slowly climbed up the bed so he could sit behind Natasha as she sat up slightly, the archer grabbing the bowl of soup to hand to the ex-Russian.

"Mrs Barton's current temperature is 39oC, Sir... Her fever broke sometime between 06.30 and 08.00 this morning," JARVIS responded as Clint helped Natasha sit up properly.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint stated as he pressed his lips to Natasha's left temple. "Don't worry Baby, this is the soup you've made me perfect over the past how many years," the archer whispered softly as he noticed his wife look at the soup warily. "You need to take this tablet too... Bruce put you on antibiotics to help you get rid of the stomach bug you picked up from the twins last week," he added as he handed her said tablet which the red head took quickly with a quick sip of water.

Natasha smiled happily and turned her head to look at her husband. "You actually made me soup?" she whispered as she slowly began to eat the soup, taking small spoonfuls to test the water.

"_Yes Baby... I love you Nat,_" Clint whispered in his wife's mother tongue as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head lovingly.

"_I love you too Clint,_" Natasha replied in the same tongue, smiling slightly as the archer wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "How are the kids?" she asked as she slowly finished her soup.

"They're fine... Sleeping at the moment... Chris and Scarlett were worrying about you," Clint whispered as he held his wife close. "And I was so right about you being OCD," the archer teased with a cheeky grin, earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha.

"What am I OCD about now?" Natasha mumbled frowning at her husband's words. "Our children do know that I'm gonna be okay... Right?" she added with a worried look.

Clint nodded and smiled softly at his wife. "Yeah, they know... Doesn't stop them worrying about their Mama though," he whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's eyelids in a tender way. "As for being OCD, you do realise what you did to the kids' wardrobes, right?" he teased, making Natasha flush deeper with a blush.

"Oh shud'up," Natasha mumbled before yawning slightly as exhaustion began to creep back into her system. "Thank you Clint... For everything... Even taking care of me when I'm sick," the red head whispered, smiling softly at her husband before letting her eyes drift close. "I love you Clinton," she whispered before sleep overtook her body.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he held his wife close while she slept. He may not like it whenever Natasha got sick, but Clint had to admit that the best part of minding a sick Natasha was that he got to take care of her just like this.

_**Precious93, **_**I hope this was what you wanted :)**

**And to everyone else, what do you think of this little piece?**


	30. Capsicle and Mrs Capsicle Become Parents

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 25, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****3,040.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :) Cool :) Hehe JARVIS is more intelligent than Tony :)_

_blackangel150 (The rest of the men always get shown up by Clint... except Bruce... Bruce doesn't annoy anyone :) Yeah, Little Hawk worries about his Mama :L He is his Mama's Little Hawk after all :) And yes, he's always climbing; I don't know whether to think that is a good or a bad thing :)_

_Precious93 (Yup, like you always request to see :) More dominant Natasha or Clint :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Capsicle and Mrs Capsicle Become Parents**

_**Three Weeks After 'How Clint Takes Care of a Sick Natasha'...**_

_**30**__**th**__** November 2014...**_

Clint smiled into Natasha's hair as he held her from behind, the couple slowly waking up from their restful sleep. The archer's smile widened as his wife interlaced the fingers of her left hand with those of his left. "Morning Beautiful," Clint whispered into her ear softly before pressing his lips to the back of her earlobe.

"Morning Handsome," Natasha whispered as she slowly turned around in her archer's arms, snuggling further into his body. The red head smiled as her husband rolled onto his, pulling her on top of him in the process. "What time is it?" she whispered as she pressed her lips to Clint's tattoo lovingly, smiling up at her husband softly.

Clint turned his head to look at the bedside alarm clock before turning back to his wife. "09.23," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and protectively. "Mmm... the kids have been very quiet this week... And not up early," he added as realisation hit him.

"Yeah... They're like their father when it comes to wanting to sleep in," Natasha teased, chuckling up at her husband.

Clint stuck out his tongue in reply before stating, "It's a Sunday, Nat... I can't blame anyone for sleeping in."

Natasha grinned up at her archer before running her hands down his bare torso. "Baby, don't take this the wrong way... but you've put on weight," the red head observed, smiling at her husband tenderly.

"Oh so... I'm not as attractive as I was when we first began out relationship," Clint replied, pouting slightly at his wife's statement, mentally frowning at her words; _**he hadn't put on that much weight... had he?**_

"That's not what I'm saying Clint... After the battle of New York, you lost a lot of weight that made you look like you were a walking corpse... What I'm saying is that you've gained that weight back and you look healthier," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips softly against Clint's. "It's a compliment my Hawk... It also means that because you are no longer a field agent, I no longer have to worry about losing you," she added as she used her hands to trace the contours of her husband's muscles and his scars lovingly.

"Oh," Clint whispered, pressing his lips harder against hers, smiling at her explanation. "I thought you were saying I wasn't as attractive to you as I used to be," he whispered, making the red head pull away from him with a slightly amused raised eyebrow.

"And why would you ever think that Clint?" Natasha replied as she rested her forehead against Clint's. Smirking cheekily, she added, "As everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D. now knows that we're married - and that we now have three children - it just means that even less women will flirt with you... Meaning I get to keep you all to myself."

Clint smirked before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "Mrs Barton... Stating that you own what's always been yours," Clint whispered teasingly before claiming his wife's lips hungrily.

"Definitely," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her left arm around Clint's neck while bringing her right hand to his tattoo. "That should say; '_Property of Natasha Romanoff-Barton_'," she added, smirking as Clint groaned his agreement, resting his archery roughened hands on her waist.

"Technically, our wedding rings say that for us already," Clint whispered as he deepened their kiss just before as they heard Natalia cry in the nursery and Ace scratch lightly on their bedroom door, not barking so he wouldn't wake up the twins. The couple groaned slightly, Natasha gently pushing Clint off of her before pushing Clint off of her before picking up one of Clint's discarded shirts off the floor from where the archer had thrown it the previous night during their, eh, _late night activities_ and putting it on. The red head got up and left their bedroom to tend to their four month old infant daughter while Clint tried to control his thoughts and lust before getting up and pulling on a clean pair of boxers and sweat pants as Ace ran into the bedroom.

"JARVIS has either of the twins shown any signs of waking up yet?" Clint asked the AI as the archer picked up all the discarded clothing off the floor and putting it into the wash basket with the help of Ace.

"No Sir... Both young Ms Scarlett and young Mr Christopher's heart rates show them to be fast asleep Sir... Shall I inform you if that becomes otherwise?" JARVIS replied as Clint finished cleaning up the master bedroom.

"Yes please JARVIS," Clint responded as he left his and Natasha's bedroom and making his way over to the nursery where his wife was now singing a Russian lullaby to their infant daughter while Ace sat outside the twins' bedrooms, watching them like the watch dog he was. The archer leaned against the door frame and watched his flame haired lover interact with Natalia, smiling as the little girl giggled and cooed up at her mother.

"See something you like my Hawk?" Natasha called out, not even bothering to look up from Natalia. The red head smiled down at her youngest daughter as the little girl ran her small hands over Natasha's face, the same way her older brother does when he is sitting in his mother's lap.

Clint smiled as his wife lovingly, slowly making his way over to her and their youngest child. "Have I ever told you that you look so comfortable in your own skin when you're with our children?" the archer whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"And when I'm with you," Natasha added softly, smiling at her husband tenderly as he kissed her cheek softly.

"Do you consider that a good or a bad thing?" Clint whispered, smiling at Natalia as she played with her pacifier with one hand while the other was fisted in Clint's t-shirt that Natasha was wearing.

"A very, very good thing," Natasha whispered, smiling at Clint as she turned her head slightly. "It's one of the several amounts of proof that the Red Room never controlled me," she added, earning a soft smile from her archer.

"And they never will," Clint whispered softly as he pressed his lips to Natasha's, smiling at her softly before he added, "Natalia looks like a carbon copy of you Nat... right down to the emerald green eyes and ruby locks," before JARVIS interrupted them.

"Mr Barton, Mrs Barton, young Ms Scarlett has just woken up," the AI informed the couple, making them smirk at the information.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" Clint asked, slowly pulling away from his wife and youngest daughter.

"10.02, Sir," JARVIS responded, making Clint smirk at Natasha.

"Okay, yes, the twins have inherited my abilities to sleep in late... Except for the fact that Scarlett has inherited your ability to be up first," the archer stated before stealing one more kiss off Natasha and leaving the nursery to get their oldest daughter up.

"PAPA!" Scarlett squealed as said man walked into her bedroom and over to her crib/bed, clapping her hands and giggling at her father.

"Hey Baby Girl," Clint greeted as he picked the little girl up and tossing her up in the air like he usually did, smiling proudly as Scarlett squealed "PAPA!" in happy delight. It was one of things that made him most proud when one of his and Natasha's children shouted his name like that. When he finally stopped throwing her up into the air, Scarlett wrapped her small arms around her father's neck, giggling happily as Clint pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

"Papa, whewe Mama, Chwis and Tal? And whewe Ace?" Scarlett asked as Clint carried her out of the bedroom and towards Christopher's as JARVIS informed the archer that the little boy had awoken.

"Well, we're going to go get Chris now and Mama is with Natalia, Baby Girl..." Clint responded, smiling as he opened the door to Christopher's bedroom, just as the little boy succeeded in climbing out of his bed/ crib. Clint raised an eyebrow at his son which Christopher, in turn, smirked at his father with a look he had inherited from his mother.

"Hi Papa... Hi Scarly," Christopher greeted, holding his grey blue carry blanket with his left hand while his right hand held his pacifier.

"Hello Christopher... Would you like to tell me why you aren't in your bed?" Clint asked, keeping a straight face as the little boy smirked in reply.

"I climbed Papa," Christopher replied truthfully, his Natasha inherited smirk never fading. The little boy quickly walked over to his father and raised his arms, looking to be lifted.

Clint complied but once he could look the little boy in the eye, he began speaking again. "Chris... how many times have Mama and I told you; don't climb out of bed unless Mama, me or one of your Aunties or

Uncles are there with you in case you fall and hurt yourself," the archer stated.

"Sowwy Papa," Christopher replied as he smiled sheepishly just like Natasha used to do when Clint would argue with her on a mission about something she knew she had done wrong. "Whewe Mama, Tali and Ace?" the little boy asked, trying to distract them from the current subject.

"Mama is with Tali and Ace is right behind us," Clint responded as he turned and carried the twins out of Christopher's bedroom. Ace, in turn, barked happily and plodded happily after the three, his tail waggling in his contentment. At the same time, Natasha walked out of the nursery with a cooing Natalia in her arms.

"Our son is definitely a Mama's boy," Clint stated with a knowing look to Natasha.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her husband before looking at her son. "_What did he do now?_" the red head asked in Hebrew, smirking as the twins looked at each other with mutual confused faces.

"_He climbed out of his bed... Again_," Clint replied as they walked into the living room with the twins and Natalia in their arms.

"_You sound surprised hawk_," Natasha replied with a knowing smirk as Clint placed the twins on the couch and sat down beside Scarlett. The red head handed him their youngest daughter before exiting the room to God knows where.

"_You are unable to reprimand any of our children Sexy Mama!_" the archer called after the ex-Russian in her native tongue, grinning as he heard her curse loudly in Hebrew in reply.

Natasha walked back into the room with a perfectly raised eyebrow before walking into the kitchen to start breakfast. "I have nothing to say to your statement," she eventually replied, sticking her head back out the door to look at her husband.

"But you still love me," Clint responded, smirking at the red head cheekily.

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully and stuck out her tongue at her husband childishly. "You are such a child, Papa Hawk," she teased as she walked out of the kitchen with the twins' breakfast, making the archer stick out his tongue childishly (_proving her statement in the process_) in reply. She smiled at the twins as they both squealed when they saw their breakfast. "Do you want me to make you your breakfast too, Old Man?" she teased.

"Yes please Sexy Mama," Clint replied, grinning boyishly up at his wife who rolled her eyes in reply.

"Child," she repeated her previous statement before leaning over the back of the couch and whispering softly, "You're very lucky that I love you Barton... because otherwise I would not be doing this for you," before pressing her lips against his softly.

"EWWW!" Christopher and Scarlett said at the same time, making Natasha and Clint pull away and chuckling lightly at their childish complaint.

"Tony taught them that," Natasha stated simply with a knowing smirk before pulling away from Clint and walking back into the kitchen to get their breakfast so that the family could watch cartoons as they always did on Sundays.

_*** * * Eight Hours Later * * ***_

"Mrs Barton, Mr Rogers has requested a video request immediately," JARVIS stated, surprising Natasha as she exited the nursery where she had just put Natalia down for her nap.

"Okay..." Natasha replied as she entered the kitchen and JARVIS put up the video, Steve's worried face coming up on the video link.

"Natasha... I think Darcy's going into labour," Steve informed the ex-Russian.

"You _think_ Darcy's gone into labour?" Natasha repeated with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Yes..." Steve replied as if it was so obvious.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head playfully at her '_brother_'. "Steve... Get Darcy to up to Bruce and Betty's floor immediately," the red head ordered with a smirk as realisation dawned on the soldier's face.

"Oh yeah," Steve mumbled before looking at Natasha with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't interrupt you and Clint... did I?" the Captain asked, noting the fact that his '_sister_' was wearing what looked to be the shirt that Clint was wearing the previous day.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her '_brother_' as she replied, "It is a Sunday Steve... Clint and I watch a cartoon marathon with the kids on a Sunday," putting emphasis on the fact that they were watching cartoons with children.

"Oh," Steve replied before Darcy shouted at him from their bedroom. "I'm on my way Darc," the soldier called out in reply, his face paling once more.

"Go..." Natasha ordered with a knowing look before smirking as she added, "Before we both decide to murder you."

"Yeah..." Steve stated as he cancelled the video and went to get his wife up to Bruce.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head just as Clint entered the kitchen after putting the twins down for their nap. "What happened?" the archer asked as he noticed the highly amused look on his wife's face.

"Steve said, and I quote, '_I think Darcy's going into labour_'," Natasha replied as she hoisted herself onto the countertop as Clint stood in between her legs, smirking at the information.

"I've had the best reaction so... I didn't freak out when I was told that you were going into labour," Clint whispered before pressing his lips to Natasha's lips softly.

"Mmm... You were brave enough to be my partner and marry me... You've learned to not to freak out when I'm in pain," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around his back while resting her forehead against Clint's.

"That was the best decision of my life," Clint whispered as Natasha moved her head so she could rest it in the crook of his neck. The archer pressed his lips to his wife's forehead softly as he just stood there, the couple taking in the seldom quiet moment.

"What is the bet that Steve might pass out?" Clint whispered into Natasha's hair after what felt like an hour but in reality was ten minutes, making Natasha chuckle in reply.

"Very likely but the likelihood is less than Tony passing out," Natasha whispered against the skin of Clint's neck, pressing her lips against his pulse point softly.

_*** * * Eight (or so) Hours Later * * ***_

'"_Darcy, just breathe... In and out..." Bruce instructed as the brunette groaned as she began to push. "Not you Steve... You're not the pregnant one..." the doctor added, looking at the soldier with a raised eyebrow._

"_Shud'up, Bruce... it's stopping me from having a panic attack..." Steve replied, glaring at the doctor half heartedly. "And given the fact that you do not have Betty's hand clenching your hand in a death grip either..."_

"_Steve... I fucking hate you..." Darcy groaned after a particular hard push._

_Bruce only smirked in reply before a shrill cry broke the silence. "Hey guys... Say hello to your son," the doctor stated as he handed the newborn to Darcy who smiled down at the little boy._

_Suddenly, Steve was on the floor... Passed out._'

"Oh God... Steve... You were almost as bad as Tony," Clint teased the soldier as he held a sleeping Scarlett in his arms with Natasha curled up beside him with a half asleep Christopher sitting between them and Natalia in the red head's arms. Ace was curled up beside Natasha, his snout resting in Christopher's lap as the dog slept soundly.

"Shud'up Clint," Steve replied, burying his face into Darcy's tied up brunette hair as said women feed their son his bottle. "Jane, Thor, as Ethan's godparents', you are never allowed to show him that video when he's old enough to understand it," the Captain warned the two who only nodded in reply as Sophie slept in the God's arms.

"Yeah, shud'up Legolas," Tony said from where he and Pepper were sitting with a sleeping Jayden and Emily. "I wasn't that bad," he added, tightening his arms around Pepper and their children.

"And if ye don't shut up or lower your voices, you're all going to wake the children, all but one, who are sleeping," Natasha stated as she opened her eyes, glaring at the three men who were the obvious culprits.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Tony whispered, earning a glare from the ex-Russian.

"Stark, it is 22.43..." Natasha stated as she looked up at the clock before looking back at the Billionaire. "And although all of you are family to us, there is only so much of Tony one can take in a day... Unless you're Pepper," she added, earning a half hearted glare from her fellow red head.

"Don't go there Tasha," Pepper practically begged, making Clint and Natasha smirk knowingly as they remembered the last time Natasha became involved in a battle of wits with the group.

"Wasn't... It's too late in the day... And I am not dealing with cranky kids because Tony can't keep his mouth shut," Natasha replied, making Tony stick out his tongue at her in response.

And this was a small part the Avengers' family... On a quiet afternoon.

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter :)**

**And a list of the kids in the story as of the end of this chapter:**

_**Coulson, Sebastian Henry - 27th September 1990 - Phil Coulson & Samantha Coulson (nee Hill)**_

_**Coulson, Keira Vanessa - 14th February 1994 - Phil Coulson & Samantha Coulson (nee Hill)**_

_**Barton, Karen Stephanie - 28**__**th**__** May 1995 - Barney Barton & Erica Barton (nee Chisholm)**_

_**Coulson, Jasper Benjamin - 20th February 2002 - Phil Coulson & Samantha Coulson (nee Hill)**_

_**Barton, Nadine Sinéad - 6**__**th**__** July 2002 - Barney Barton & Erica Barton (nee Chisholm)**_

_**Coulson, Isaac Dominick - 14th January 2008 - Phil Coulson & Samantha Coulson (nee Hill)**_

_**Coulson, William Nicholas - 14th January 2008 - Phil Coulson & Samantha Coulson (nee Hill)**_

_**Barton, Richard Clinton - 4**__**th**__** December 2008 - Barney Barton & Erica Barton (nee Chisholm)**_

_**Barton, Scarlett Amelia - 7**__**th**__** January 2013 - Clint Barton & Natasha Barton (nee Romanoff)**_

_**Barton, Christopher Jacob - 7**__**th**__** January 2013 - Clint Barton & Natasha Barton (nee Romanoff)**_

_**Stark, Jayden Luke - 23**__**rd**__** February 2013 - Pepper Stark (nee Potts) & Tony (Anthony) Stark**_

_**Odinson, Sophie Catherine - 4**__**th**__** October 2013 - Jane Odinson (nee Foster) & Thor Odinson**_

_**Stark, Emily Lauren - 12th May 2014 - Pepper Stark (nee Potts) & Tony (Anthony) Stark**_

_**Barton, Natalia Sophia - 29**__**th**__** July 2014 - Clint Barton & Natasha Barton (nee Romanoff)**_

_**Fury, Noah Anthony - 19**__**th**__** September 2014 - Maria Fury (nee Hill) & Nick Fury**_

_**Rogers, Ethan Francis - 30**__**th**__** November 2014 - Darcy Rogers (nee Lewis) & Steve Rogers**_


	31. About Time Banner

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 26, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****2,810.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_KennaWynters (Yes, yes we do :) Yeah, Natasha has to almost kill her '_brother_' while Darcy has to kill her husband :| Not fun for Steve but hilarious for everyone else :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :) Yes, I think everyone can agree about JARVIS :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) And thank you so much for your help :) You are a genius :) Love you loads :)_

_blackangel150 (I agree, Little Hawk is very like his Papa with a lot of Natasha and vice versa for Scarlett :) I'm not saying anything about weapon choices yet but you have gotten the main gist of it so far :) As for Steve fainting, hehe I really just couldn't resist writing it :) And part of your request (which, can I say, feels like you were actually reading my mind :) is in this piece :)_

_ksp2010 (Hehe, yup Steve fainted :) It was too fun to not write it :) Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it :) Hehe, I like to make sure that the reader enjoys my writing :)_

_Ella (Thank you :) Yeah, he - like Tony - doesn't have a stomach when it comes to things like childbirth :)_

**To **_**Precious93**_**, who was the brains behind the main piece of this chapter; you are an absolute Genius. Thank you so much for all your help and your amazing support :) This one is for you, Hun :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: About Time Banner**

_**Almost Two Weeks Later...**_

_**25**__**th**__** December 2014...**_

Clint groaned as he felt his wife slowly move from where she had been sleeping beside him, the archer grabbing for Natasha's waist sleepily. "Nat... Don't get up," he mumbled (_begged_) groggily as he tried to pull her back down.

Natasha chuckled at her sleepy husband as she bent down and pressed her lips to his lovingly. "Merry Christmas my Hawk," she whispered softly as she slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "It's 08.40... I have to get up to feed Natalia before everyone comes up for the presents unwrapping," she whispered softly.

"Wait a few more minutes," Clint whispered, burying his face into his wife's ruby locks, nuzzling her neck lovingly as he tightened his steel strong arms around her waist firmly.

Natasha chuckled lightly and pressed her lips against Clint's forehead lovingly. "Baby, if I don't get up now, Christopher is going to end up climbing out of bed again and everyone will be up before I get the chance to feed Natalia," she whispered as she brought her left hand to Clint's chest, massaging the spot of his tattoo tenderly.

"Ugh," Clint whined before pressing his lips against Natasha, kissing her hungrily before (_reluctantly_) letting go of her waist so she could get up, pouting as she smirked knowingly at him.

Natasha smiled and reached down to the floor so she could pick up Clint's discarded shirt that he had worn the previous day and threw it on before climbing out of the nest that their bed had been made into, smiling as Clint grabbed her pillow in reply. The red head walked over to the drawers and grabbed two clean pairs of Clint's boxers and a clean pair of sweat pants for her husband before walking back over to the bed, throwing one of the pairs of the boxers and the sweat pants at her archer before putting on the second pair of boxers herself.

"The twins are going to jump on you like they did last year so you better put on those," the red head recommended with a smirk, lightly pressing her lips to the crown of the archer's head before leaving the room and walking into the nursery to find Natalia opening her big green eyes as she entered.

"Hey Natalia," Natasha whispered as she leaned over the crib, smiling at her youngest daughter lovingly. "_You hungry Baby Girl_?" she whispered in Russian as she picked up the cooing child and held her to her chest, pulling down her shirt so the infant could feed. The ex-Russian smiled down at the small girl lovingly, not noticing that her husband had entered the nursery and was watching the two interact.

Clint smiled as he watched his youngest daughter hold one of Natasha's fingers in her small hand as she fed, the older red head smiling down at their youngest child. The archer slowly made his way over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, smiling as Natasha relaxed further into his embrace.

"You look comfy," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's pulse point, the archer's smile widening as Natasha began to hum.

"Now I definitely am," Natasha whispered with a grin, turning her head to look at her husband before pressing her lips to Clint's softly. "You actually got up," she teased as they pulled away slightly, making the archer pout at her before smirking.

"And miss two of my three favourite girls interact... not a chance," the archer whispered, grinning boyishly at his wife.

Natasha returned Clint's smile, resting her head against her husband's cheek as Natalia finished feeding. Clint pressed his lips against his wife's temple just as JARVIS informed them that the twins had awoken. "I'll get them," Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away from Natasha, pressing his lips to Natalia's forehead lovingly before leaving the nursery to get the twins.

Natasha smiled down at Natalia as the ex-Russian pulled up her shirt before moving the infant up to her shoulder so she could burp the almost six month old child. The little girl cooed as her mother rocked her slightly, humming as the girl tightened her small fist in Natasha shirt and her grip on the ex-assassin's finger, content in her mother's arms. "Merry Christmas Baby Girl," the ex-spy whispered in her native tongue as she pressed her lips against her daughter's temple lovingly.

_*** * * With Clint * * ***_

"Hey Little Hawk," Clint greeted as he entered his son's room, the little boy standing up in his bed/ crib, holding his pacifier in his mouth. "Where do you think you are going?" the archer asked with a knowing smirk.

"Was gonna get Scarly to go and get you and Mama up," Christopher replied with a cheeky grin that he had definitely inherited from Natasha. He smirked up at his father as the archer walked over to his bed. "Papa, up?" the little boy requested, raising his small arms to be lifted.

Clint chuckled and picked up his almost two year old son (_almost two years old!_), smiling at the little Boy lovingly. "Merry Christmas Chris," the archer whispered in his wife's native tongue as the little boy wrapped his small arms around his neck.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Papa," Christopher replied, grinning as Clint began to walk out of the room. "Whewe Mama, Scarly, Tali and Ace?" the little boy whispered as they walked towards Scarlett's bedroom.

"Mama is with Natalia and Ace is with Scarlett, Little Hawk," Clint replied as he opened the door to the little boy's twin sister's room. "Look, there's Ace now," the archer stated, gesturing towards said dog sitting beside Scarlett's crib/ bed where the little girl was standing up and looking out the window.

"PAPA! CHWIS! LOOK, IT'S SNOWING!" Scarlett shouted, pointing out the window, showing the two males that it was indeed snowing.

"That's perfect Princess," Clint replied as he walked over to the bed/ crib, smiling at his oldest daughter lovingly. "You wanna go see Mama and Tali?" the archer asked the twins as he picked Scarlett up out of her bed.

"YES!" both of the twins squealed at the same time, making Clint chuckle at them lightly.

"Okay so," Clint stated as he walked out of the bedroom and making his way back to the nursery with Ace in tow. The archer grinned as he noticed Natasha sitting on the window ledge with Natalia, the ex-Russian speaking in her mother tongue to their youngest daughter as the two watched the snow falling. His grin grew as he noticed the childishly content look on his wife's face.

"MAMA! TALI!" the twins squealed, making Natasha turn to face the three who had just entered the nursery, smiling at them lovingly.

"_And you call me the child Nat_," Clint teased in Russian, making Natasha look at him with an amused raised eyebrow.

Natasha stuck out her tongue at her husband playfully as he walked over to her and Natalia with the twins in his arms. "_You are the child in our relationship, Old Man,_" she replied cheekily, making Clint pout at her before allowing Christopher climb onto the ledge with Natasha. "_Merry Christmas my Little Hawk,_" she whispered to her son as the little boy curled up into her side, giggling happily as Natalia cooed at him while Natasha kissed the crown of his head lovingly.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Mama," Christopher replied, raising himself up so he could kiss his mother's cheek.

Natasha grinned happily before looking up at her oldest child. "Merry Christmas Baby Bird," she whispered as Clint helped the little girl into her mother's arms while taking the youngest of the three children into his own.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Mama," Scarlett replied, grinning toothily as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. The ex-Russian uncurled her legs from beneath her and stood up, grinning at her husband as the twins wrapped their arms securely around her neck. The archer was about to comment when JARVIS interrupted them.

"Mr Barton, Mrs Barton... Charles, Erica, Karen, Nadine and Richard Barton have just arrived and are on their way up to this floor," the AI informed the couple, making Clint smirk at the statement.

"_If Barney heard JARVIS calling him by his first name, he'd kill Tony,_" the archer stated in Hebrew, making Natasha grin at his statement.

"_Just don't say it to him today,_" Natasha responded in the same tongue as they entered the living room. Clint smirked in reply just as the elevator doors opened to reveal the other Barton family. Richard and Nadine ran towards their aunt, uncle and cousins, almost tackling Natasha and Clint to the floor.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Richard and Nadine practically shouted at the same time, grinning happily as Natasha set the twins on the floor so they could play with their cousins until everyone else got to the floor.

"Hey Guys," Erica and Barney greeted as they and their oldest daughter walked over to the ex-assassins, grinning as the twins ran over to the window with Richard and Nadine, pointing at the falling snow. "Did they wake you guys up?" Erica asked with a smirk.

"No... Natasha woke me up when she was getting out of bed to feed Natalia," Clint replied with a pout at his wife, making his brother, sister in law and niece laugh at him.

"Aw... Poor Baby... _I promise I'll make it up to you tonight_," Natasha stated in English before reverting to Russian for her present as she leaned against her husband's shoulder.

Clint smirked in reply just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Phil, Samantha, Keira, Isaac and William.

"Hello," the Coulson family greeted, the oldest twins of the whole family and Jasper running over to their cousins at the window.

"Where's Sebastian?" Clint and Barney asked as they noticed their oldest nephew wasn't present.

"With the girlfriend," Keira replied with a knowing grin, smirking at her uncles cheekily. "Where else do you think he could be?" she added, making the adults shake their heads in amusement.

"He and Kate will be here in a few minutes," Erica added as Karen and Keira began speaking in Greek about how Sebastian was late. Again.

"Mr & Mrs Barton, Dr. Banner has requested for me to inform you that he and Betty shall be a few minutes late for the unwrapping of the Christmas Presents but that you may continue with it," JARVIS suddenly interrupted the group.

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha and Clint said at the same time, looking at each other before smirking as they realised what Bruce was planning.

"What do you two know that we don't?" Barney asked as he noticed the mutual knowing look on his brother and sister in law's faces.

"Ye all get to find out later," Natasha replied with a knowing smirk.

Barney was about to reply when Sebastian and Kate exited the elevator. "KATE!" Clint and Natasha shouted at the same time, surprised to see Clint's protégée (_who was also his Goddaughter_) with Clint's nephew.

"Yeah..." Kate replied with a sheepish look. "Hi Uncle Clint, Hi Tasha," she added as the two shared a look.

Natasha and Clint stood gob smacked as they put two and two together. "I knew you had a boyfriend but I didn't expect it to be Sebastian," Natasha stated, earning a sheepish smile from the young couple. "And when Sebastian said Kate, neither of us expected that you actually meant Kate Bishop," she added.

"Sorry?" Kate and Sebastian offered guiltily.

Natasha chuckled and took Natalia off of Clint before walking over to the agent in her care. "Welcome to the family, Kate... Again," Natasha whispered as she hugged the young archer. "But just because I'm your handler, this doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," the red head offered as she pulled away.

"So that means that I can't ask you that," Kate mumbled, making everyone chuckle at her child like statement.

"Exactly," Natasha replied as the elevator doors to reveal Steve and Darcy with the soldier holding a sleeping Ethan. "Happy Christmas to the youngest Avenger," Natasha greeted, smirking at the couple.

"Hey guys," Steve and Darcy said at the same time. "Where's everyb-?" Steve started before Thor and Jane walked out of the elevator with a fourteen month old Sophie holding onto a hand of her parents each.

"Bruce and Betty are going to be a few minutes late... Tony and Pepper are on their way up," Clint replied, still looking at his nephew and protégée with a deciding look. "When were you going to tell us?" the archer finally asked the youngest couple.

"Today," Kate and Sebastian replied easily as the doors elevator doors opened to reveal Maria, Nick and Noah, the small boy sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Yeah... When they stopped their _private celebrations_," Keira teased, making the couple in question blush deeply.

"Shut up Dodgy Donut," Sebastian stated as the Fury family walked over to them.

"Just be safe," Clint finally said, making Sebastian and Kate's blushes deepen.

"At least they actually told us unlike what happened between us and Phil," Natasha stated, making Phil blush at mentioned incident while Clint only smirked.

"How did Dad find out about you two dating?" Keira asked curiously (_more like mischievously_).

"For us three to know and everyone else to never find out," Phil stated, sending a warning glare at Natasha and Clint who only smirked in reply.

"We thought we had the door locked," Clint replied nonchalantly, making Natasha chuckle and Phil glare daggers at him.

"Well Phil, you should have know by the silence that they were _doing_ something," Nick stated with a smirk, earning a glare from the (_rarely_) blushing suit.

"Yeah... So much for door locks in Casablanca," Maria teased, making her father turn his glare on her.

Just before anyone else could comment, the doors of the elevator opened (again) to show Tony, Pepper, Jayden and Emily.

"Hey everyone," Pepper said as they walked over to the group, setting Jayden on the ground so he could run over to his '_cousins_'. "Where's Betty and Bruce?" the red head asked as she and Tony walked over to the small group.

"Bruce got JARVIS to inform us that they are going to a few minutes late," Natasha stated, smiling tenderly as Natalia started to coo in her arms as the ex-Russian rocked her softly. "Don't start Stark," the smaller red head as she noticed the gears turning in the Genius' head.

"JARVIS, are Bruce and Betty up to something naughty?" Tony asked, earning glares from every adult in hearing range (mainly Natasha and Pepper).

"No Mr Stark... It seems that Dr Banner is about to ask Ms Ross something," the AI responded, making everyone but Natasha and Clint raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"You two know," Tony accused, pointing at Natasha and Clint.

"Weren't you ever told that pointing is rude Stark?" Clint replied, with an amused raised eyebrow.

"But you two know what's going on," Tony repeated, making Natasha and Clint shake their heads.

"_And he's suppose to be the Genius_," Natasha mumbled in her native tongue, making her husband, her ex-handler chuckle at her statement.

"Did you just insult me?" Tony asked, lowering his hand as he held Emily with his other arm.

Natasha pretended to think about it before smirking. "More or less," she replied easily, her smirk growing as Tony pouted in reply.

Suddenly, Tony's eyes shot wide as realisation hit him. "He's not... is he?" the Billionaire asked, smirking at the ex-assassins knowingly.

"Took you long enough Tin Man," Clint teased, noting the confused faces on everyone else in the conversation.

"Oh shud'up Cupid... We're not all good at reading people's body language like you and Mama Spider are," Tony mumbled, making Clint and Natasha glare at him slightly.

"And you're supposed to be the Genius," Natasha stated, earning daggers from the said supposed Genius.

"What are you talking about?!" Sebastian, Pepper, Phil, Keira, Kate, Karen, Erica and Barney asked at the same time, just as the elevator doors opened (_how many times had it opened today?_) to reveal a very happy looking Bruce and Betty. "What happened?" the eight confused adults asked, looking at the couple with raised eyebrows.

"Bruce proposed," Betty replied simply, holding up a gem necklace as she spoke, making (_most of, the exception of Maria and Natasha who had guessed - correctly - about what had happened_) the women gasp in surprise while the men said, "About Time Banner" to Bruce.

The eight adults who had been confused only moments ago turned to those who had known and asked, "How did you know?"

"Just did," they replied with a nonchalant shrug, smirking in reply. This was a simple Christmas Day in Avengers' Tower.

**Again, I want to say a big thank you to the Genius that is **_**Precious93**_** for helping me get rid of my writer's block; you truly are an amazing writer and friend :) Thank you so much for everything :)**

**To everyone else, I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	32. Safe

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 27, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****2,460.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Agreed, it was about time Bruce proposed :) Yeah, Clint and Natasha don't get surprised by anything... except for Kate and Sebastian, that relationship did catch them by surprise :) I did promise to get the chapter up soon so here you go :)_

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_blackangel150 (I wouldn't blame him :) If I was comfortable, I wouldn't want to get out of bed :)_

_Precious93 (Still, thank you so much :) I can't wait for your next chapter of '_Hurt'_, I'm like a giddy child now :) Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :)_

**And to anyone wondering, I don't know where this chapter idea came from at all... so yeah... I blame too much sugar :)... and reading a recipe book (also I don't know why I read that either)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Safe**

_**29**__**th**__** December 2014...**_

_**Smoke...  
Fire...  
Screaming...**_

_**Blood...**_

Natasha woke up quickly, gasping for air as she sat up, her whole body shaking as the memories ran through her mind. The red head was so out of it that she didn't notice her husband move so he was sitting directly behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist protectively and lovingly.

"Nat... It's okay... You're safe... You're here with me," Clint whispered into his wife's ear softly, tightening his hold around her as silent sobs continued to rack through her petite body. "You're safe... The Red Room is gone... they can't hurt you anymore," he whispered soothingly, taking Natasha's small hands in his own much larger ones, interlacing their fingers lovingly.

Slowly, Natasha began to relax against her husband's bare chest, tightening her grasp on his fingers. "You okay?" Clint whispered as his wife turned her head so her face was buried against his neck.

Natasha took a deep breath before slowly nodding, inhaling her husband's scent as she moved. "I'll be okay," the ex-Russian whispered as Clint used his thumbs to trace circles on her stomach soothingly, the red head closing her eyes at his touch.

Clint twisted his head to press his lips to Natasha's forehead lovingly. "JARVIS," the archer called out suddenly, making Natasha frown in confusion. "Bring up the live video feed for the kids' bedrooms please," he requested, slowly rocking Natasha.

"Of course Sir," the AI responded, bringing up the three video footages.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint replied before pressing his lips to the back of Natasha's ear. "Look, our three children are safe... You're safe... And I won't let anything happen to any of you," the archer whispered softly.

Natasha nodded and raised her head so she could look her husband in the eye. "I love you Clint," she whispered softly as she brought her right hand up to cup his face lovingly, smiling at him tenderly.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as his wife leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Natasha moved in her husband's arms so she could straddle his lap. "JARVIS, you can turn off the videos now," the archer mumbled against the red head's lips, returning the ex-Russian's hungry kiss. He slowly slid his hands over his wife's hips and dragged her closer to his body.

Natasha wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, her hands trailing through the short strands of his sandy blonde hair. They pulled away, panting for oxygen, Natasha resting her forehead against Clint's. "How did you know what nightmare I was having?" the ex-Russian whispered, biting the left corner of her bottom lip softly.

"You were muttering in your sleep... You only do that when you're having nightmares about your childhood," Clint replied softly, watching his wife carefully.

Natasha chuckled lightly and smiled at her husband lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing him softly.

"Anytime... Sexy Mama," Clint replied against Natasha's lips with a soft smile.

Natasha smirked against her husband's lips before suddenly flipping them over so Clint was lying on top of her, wrapping her firm legs around his lean waist. "Someone has a _stiff_ problem," she teased as she grinded against the bulge in her husband's boxers.

"Ugh... Nat..." Clint growled warningly against Natasha's lips, kissing her hungrily as he thrusted his hips against hers, earning a sinful moan of pleasure from the red head. The archer broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking on her pulse point greedily.

"Oh God... Yes," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as her husband slowly made his way down her neck, leaving several large love marks along her pale skin. The red head gasped as the archer slid his left hand under her sleep shirt, cupping her right breast firmly.

"So I'm '_God_' now," Clint teased as he quickly removed her shirt, his breath hitching as his eyes found his wife's naked body under his shirt.

"Not God... You're much more important to me," Natasha whispered in reply, smiling at the archer lovingly before he wrapped the shirt around her head and tied it to the head board.

Clint smiled at his wife lovingly as he pulled back. "Ditto Babe," the archer whispered softly, smiling at the red head lovingly. "Don't move," he ordered as he climbed off the bed, surprising Natasha slightly.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked as the archer left the master bedroom. Clint didn't reply but soon returned with a tube of ice cream, a tube of strawberries, a bottle of chocolate syrup and one large dessert spoon. "What's with the food?" she whispered as her husband climbed back onto the bed and on top of her, straddling her gently.

"I have an idea," Clint replied simply, grinning at the red head boyishly.

"With ice cream, strawberries and syrup," Natasha stated (_more like asked_) with an amused perfect raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Clint replied as he took the ice cream and opened it, taking the spoon and taking a lump of ice cream. "This is gonna be cold," he warned as he placed the ice cream in between the valley of Natasha's breasts, making the ex-Russian gasp at the coolness.

"Clint..." she gasped hoarsely, the cold dessert melting quickly against her much warmer skin. "That is fucking cold," she gasped, her voice pitch much higher than it usually would be.

"I did tell you it was going to be cold," Clint stated as he leaned down and slowly ran his tongue around Natasha's nipples teasingly, the red head gasping at his touch.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned, her natural accent bleeding into her voice as the archer took two more lumps of ice cream and laid it along her stomach. "Oh God," she moaned when the archer placed a third lump on her body, exactly over her mound.

Clint grinned at the red head as he closed the tube of ice cream and placed it on the bedside locker and taking the tube of strawberries and syrup bottle instead, smirking as he watched Natasha shiver at the sensation of ice cream on her skin. "I think I'd like my dessert now Mrs Barton," he whispered teasingly, smirking at her teasingly.

"You're making me your dessert?" Natasha asked (more like stated), raising a slightly amused eyebrow at her husband.

"You are my favourite dessert Nat," Clint stated as he slowly spread the chocolate syrup over Natasha's breasts and stomach, grinning at the red head mischievously yet lovingly.

Natasha gasped loudly as she felt Clint trail his tongue after the syrup, her body arching up to his touch as he continued his slow movements along her body. "Fuck... Clint," the red head gasped as she felt her archer slid his tongue inside her belly button teasingly.

Clint only grinned in reply and took three of the larger strawberries and placed one between her breasts, one over her belly button and the third on her mound. Once he was satisfied with his _design_, the archer placed a loving kiss to the small tattoo of a hawk on Natasha's left hip, just above her waistline, the red head having gotten the design the previous day. She had also gotten their children's initials on a bracelet like design on her right wrist as well.

"Clint... Am I a good mother?" Natasha asked her husband suddenly, surprising the archer at her self-doubt.

"Of course you are Nat... why are you asking?" Clint whispered as he hovered above Natasha, cupping her cheeks so her emerald green eyes with his stormy grey ones. "You are a perfect mother Nat... You love our children so much and you would do anything to keep them safe and happy and to make sure that they never have the childhoods we were forced to live... You gave up the life you were so used to, to make sure that our children had at least one of us for every minute of their lives," he whispered softly, smiling at his wife tenderly. "Between the two of us, we know a million ways - more or less – about how not to raise a child... And we have three beautiful children who love you and me and we love them just as much," he finished, pressing his lips against Natasha's affectionately.

Natasha nodded slightly, returning her husband's kiss passionately, trying to put all her love and gratitude into the kiss. "I love you Clint," the red head whispered into her husband's mouth, smiling happily when he grinned against her lips.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered, slowly pulling away and resting his forehead against Natasha's. "Now... I think I have some _worshipping_ to do," he whispered as he kissed his way down her body, licking most of the syrup and remainder of ice cream up until he reached her mound. He slowly brought his left hand to her slit, running two fingers along it teasingly.

"Oh God... Clint..." Natasha moaned as Clint brushed his thumb against her clit. The red head tugged on the shirt restraining her arms as her husband slid two fingers inside her entrance.

"Does that feel good?" Clint whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the spot above her heart, grinning as Natasha moaned when he slowly moved his digits inside her.

"Yes... Fuck... Yes," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure at the sensation of her husband moving his archery roughened fingers inside of her.

"Good..." Clint whispered as he added another digit inside her and leaning down so his lips so they were hovering over the strawberry in between her tits. Slowly he bit into the fruit, allowing the juices to run over her skin. The archer slowly lapped up the sweet juices, looking up at the red head with a boyishly mischievous glint in his eyes.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she watched Clint move his mouth over her body, knowing exactly what places to touch to drive her senses crazy. The ex-Russian gasped loudly as her archer added a fourth finger inside her, scissoring and curling all four digits as he moved them at a differencing pace. "Fuck... Clint... right there," the red head moaned when he finished _removing_ the first two strawberries before bringing his face down to her mound.

Clint smirked as he leisurely ran his tongue around the red head's clit, purposely ignoring the last strawberry and her bundle of nerves, planning to prolong her pleasure. The archer's grin grew as Natasha practically screamed his name in pleasure at his actions.

Slowly, Clint bit into the strawberry, making sure his wife was watching him as he did so, the juices running over her lower lips in the process. Clint latched his lips to Natasha's clit suddenly, making the red head arch her back like her husband's drawn bow at the sensation.

"Clint... Please..." Natasha moaned, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Please what Nat?" Clint replied, knowing exactly what his wife was asking him for.

"Please... Clint... Let me cum," Natasha begged, biting her bottom in ecstasy.

"Okay... Cum for me Baby," Clint whispered as he sucked and nibbled on this wife's bundle of nerves while continuing to move his fingers inside her.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around her husband's fingers and on his face, her juices covering his face and digits, her hips bucking up to the archer as she rode out her climax.

Clint lapped up his rewards before slowly sliding his fingers out of Natasha once she had come down from her high. Once he licked her juices clean off his fingers, Clint slowly kissed his way up his wife's body, pressing a loving kiss to the tattoo on her hip. When he reached her lips, he kissed her affectionately, grinning as she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" the archer whispered as he slowly pulled away from her lips, resting his forehead against hers while untying her wrists from the headboard.

"Mmm... Yes... Thank you my Hawk," Natasha whispered as she brought her arms around her husband's neck, brushing her lips languidly before suddenly flipping them over so she was on top. "So that means all you have to do now is sit back and enjoy," the ex-Russian whispered in her natural accent seductively, knowing exactly how much her husband liked it when she did it.

Clint growled his approval and slowly gripped Natasha's hips, massaging the skin lovingly as she knelt up and helped him remove his boxers. "No more foreplay Nat... I wouldn't last otherwise," the archer informed, making the red head smirk knowingly.

"You're that far gone from just eating me," Natasha teased huskily as she gripped her husband's length firmly and positioned him at her entrance.

"I'm that far gone because I made you feel good," Clint replied with a smirk as he braced his feet on the bed before Natasha slowly sank down on his member, making the couple groan in mutual pleasure at the sensation of the archer filling her to the hilt.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in pleasure as she slowly began to rise back up until only the tip of her husband's cock was inside her before sinking back down on him, setting a steady rhythm, placing her hands on his chest for leverage.

"Just realised... this... is almost... the same position we were in... after that mission in Dublin," Natasha whispered, grinning down at Clint mischievously.

Clint groaned and almost closed his eyes as he recognized exactly what Natasha was talking about. "Minx," he growled, bucking his hips upwards, meeting Natasha thrust for thrust. Suddenly, Natasha brought her right hand up to play with her own nipple, the way she was moaning his name made the archer feel like they were the stars of some god damn porno.

Suddenly the archer sat up, the couple's lips crashing together as they reached their climax, screaming/ shouting each other's names loudly into each other's mouth. They collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as they came down from their highs.

"I love you Mrs Barton," Clint whispered into his wife's ear, smiling as he wrapped his arms protectively and lovingly around her waist.

"I love you too Mr Barton... But you're washing the sheets tomorrow because of all the food stains Papa Hawk," Natasha murmured sleepily as she rested her head in the crook of her husband's neck, smiling tenderly against his tanned skin.

"No problem Sexy Mama," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to the crown of his wife's head before the two let sleep take over their bodies once more, neither having any nightmares for the rest of the night because they were in each other's arms.

Safe.

**So yeah... I still don't know where I came up with this idea... So what do you guys think? :)**


	33. Everyone Has Insecurities

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 28, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,280.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :)_

_blackangel150 (Yeah, but he does help stop the ones that she doesn't need to relive :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Yeah, she really did enjoy it too ;)_

**To **_**DaskaFinn**_**, I told you I'd have this chapter up today :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Everyone Has Insecurities**

_**1**__**st**__** January 2015...**_

Natasha stepped out onto the balcony with a sleeping Scarlett, holding the oldest of her children close to her chest. "Bruce?" Natasha whispered as she walked over to said doctor, noting how pale and _frightened_ he looked.

"Oh hey Natasha... I didn't think anyone saw me come out here," Bruce stated turning to look at the red head and his Goddaughter. "Scarlett may look like you in general but she really is Clint's daughter by how much she sleeps," the doctor stated with a smirk.

Natasha smiled softly in reply as she rocked her oldest daughter softly. "The twins are very like Clint... And the _call signs_ he has given them are also very correct," she replied, smiling down at the little girl. "_Artemis_ and _Apollo_," she added with a small smirk as she noticed the raised eyebrow on Bruce's face.

"The Greek God/ archer twins," Bruce responded, chuckling lightly at the archer's pun. "How efficient... They both use Tony as target practice like their parents," he added, making Natasha chuckle lightly.

"Not our fault," Natasha replied simply, making the doctor grin in repl. "But what's wrong?" the red head asked, making Bruce's jaw drop in surprise.

"How did y-..." Bruce started before Natasha's raised eyebrow made him remember about exactly how good she and Clint were at reading people's body language. "Have you ever had nightmares that make you feel so scared that you're afraid to be around anyone?"

"Yeah... Are you having problems sleeping?" Natasha replied as she leaned against the wall, making sure Scarlett's jacket was secure as it began to snow again.

Bruce nodded before asking, "How do _you_ deal with them?"

"Clint," Natasha replied simply, turning to look at the doctor. "Even before he and I started our relationship, he has always helped me with any of my nightmares," she added, smiling softly as she thought of every time he helped stop the pain of all her painful memories of her past. "My birth parents died on the 29th December 1985... I was five years old... Every year I have the same nightmare of the night they died..." she confessed, making the doctor pause in confusion.

"How in Heaven's name do you deal with that?" Bruce asked with a concerned look, watching the red head carefully.

Clint," Natasha replied, repeating her earlier response. "He isn't just my husband, father of my children and partner Bruce... He's my best friend, lover and confidant... He's been there for me for the past nineteen years, helping me find who I truly am... The one I truly trust with every aspect of who I am," the red head whispered, smiling tenderly as she noticed her said husband rock a six month old Natalia in his left arm while his right arm held Christopher through the plain glass window to the balcony. "We're actually married ten years in May," she added as an afterthought, chuckling lightly as realisation hit her.

Bruce smiled softly at the red head - who he counted as a little sister to him - smiled softly as she watched her husband and two youngest children through the glass window. "Married ten year, known each other for nineteen... How many years have you two actually been in a relationship?"

"Seventeen years," Natasha replied easily, grinning as she remembered Dublin. "Clint saved my life when I was sixteen, he was seventeen... We started our relationship, not long after my eighteenth birthday," she added with a soft smile.

Bruce smiled softly as he turned and watched as Betty took her Goddaughter off Pepper, rocking Emily carefully. "Ever since we discovered how I can be with Betty without risking the Other Guy being released, I've gotten more scared that I might hurt her... I already lost her twice because I left, trying to protect her... I can't lose her because _I've_ hurt her," the doctor confessed, turning to look at the red head again.

"Bruce, you've loved Betty since you two were teenagers - possibly even longer - there's no reason why you should be scared... The Other Guy is very protective of Betty as it... Everyone here knows that you would never hurt Betty," Natasha stated reassuringly, smiling at her '_older brother_' softly. "Betty loves you... If she didn't, she would've said no when you asked her to marry you."

"How do you and Clint always know what to say?" Bruce whispered softly, smiling as Natasha chuckled slightly at his statement.

"We just say the truth Bruce, one just has to take it or leave it... Everyone has their insecurities about themselves... I almost walked out on Clint three years into our relationship because of my own – and because I blamed myself for him getting injured during one of our missions at that time... My _dad_ had problems accepting that Maria truly wanted to be with him during the first two/ three years of their relationship... Tony may have been a playboy but Pepper is the only person he has truly, fully trusted with all of him... Steve used to be scared that Darcy didn't like him for who he truly was... I'm not exactly sure about Jane or Thor, Thor just says they were destined for each other... And that's only listing a few of everyone here," Natasha stated, watching Bruce's reaction carefully.

"Thank you Natasha," Bruce replied with a soft smile.

"No problem Bruce... Now come on, we better get back inside... It's Kate's birthday as well," Natasha replied as she begun to make her way back into the room, smiling as Christopher quickly ran over to her. "Hey Little Hawk... Have you been behaving for Papa?" she whispered as she lifted her son up in her left arm, balancing him on her hip.

"I'm always good Mama," Clint whispered as he wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck, smiling happily before yawning into her neck.

Natasha only grinned in reply and walked over to her husband who was whispering away in Russian to a teething Natalia, the only thing seeming to calm her lately.

"_Everything okay?_" Clint whispered in Natasha's native tongue as the red head came to stand beside him.

"Yeah," Natasha whispered, smiling as Bruce wrapped his arms around Betty's waist protectively, hugging her from behind. The ex-Russian looked around the room, taking in everyone; Steve was holding Ethan, whispering to the little boy softly as Darcy rested her head on the soldier's shoulder. Jane was rocking a sleeping Sophie, sitting on Thor's lap in one of the arm chairs. Tony and Pepper were sitting in one of the couches, one of the Billionaire's arms wrapped protectively around Pepper's waist while Jayden slept on his chest, Emily sleeping in Pepper's. Maria was sitting on the arm of another arm chair, smiling softly as she watched Nick whisper to a three month old Noah who was running his small semi dark skinned hands over his father's face. Phil and Samantha were sitting on the second couch, Isaac and William on either side of them, Jasper sitting against Keira, already half asleep. Barney and Erica were sitting on the last couch, Richard and Nadine sleeping on their laps while Karen dosed on the end of the couch. Kate and Sebastian were standing against the wall, the female archer leaning her back against her boyfriend's chest, her arms resting on his on her stomach.

"_Happy New Year Clint_," Natasha whispered in her mother tongue as she leaned up and pressed her lips against her husband's, smiling against his lips.

"_Happy New Year Natasha_," Clint whispered as they pulled away from each other, smiling at his wife tenderly.

_This was what family was about..._

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Next chapter: the twins' second birthday :)**


	34. Twins' Second Birthday

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 28, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,370.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_ksp2010 (your review for Ch. 27; I'm glad I could help :) Glad you loved it :)  
your review for Ch. 28; I'm glad you liked it :) I won't give any specifics but he does take Natasha's words to heart :)_

_All For Jesus (Sorry, didn't mean to make anyone cry because of the last chapter :/ :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it :)_

_blackangel150 (I agree, Natasha's learned from Clint how to word the truth... And things get better for Bruce :)_

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you like this :)_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Twins' Second Birthday**

_**7**__**th**__** January 2015...**_

Natasha smiled gently as she walked into Christopher's bedroom, catching the two year old boy climbing out of his bed. Again. "Christopher Jacob Barton. How many times have you been told... Do. Not. Climb. Out. Of. Bed. On. Your. Own," Natasha reprimanded gently, kneeling down so she was eye to eye with her son.

"Sowwy Mama," Christopher whispered, pouting slightly.

"It's okay, my Little Hawk... Me and Papa just don't want you to get hurt," Natasha whispered, holding her arms open so Christopher could come closer to her. "I love you Chris," she whispered softly once the little boy wrapped his small arms around her neck, wrapping her own around his waist protectively and lovingly.

"I love you too Mama," Christopher whispered, smiling and giggling happily into his mother's neck, making Natasha grin happily.

"Happy Birthday, my Little Hawk," Natasha whispered softly into her son's naturally spiky hair, smiling lovingly.

"Thank you Mama," Christopher replied just as Natasha stood up, holding his much smaller body close to hers. "Hi Papa... Hi Scarly," the little boy greeted as his father and twin sister stepped out of the little girl's bedroom.

"Hi Mama... Hi Chwis," Scarlett replied, smiling happily at her mother and brother.

Natasha returned her smile as she walked over to them, pressing her lips lovingly to her oldest daughter's forehead. "Happy Birthday Baby Bird," she whispered, smiling at the little girl tenderly while handing Christopher to Clint. "I'll get Natalia," the ex-Russian whispered to her husband, pecking his lips softly earning loud 'Ew!'s from the twins.

"_I'm gonna kill Stark for teaching them that_," Clint stated in his wife's mother tongue, earning a knowing smirk from the red head.

"_I think Pepper already has... Jayden does the exact same thing when she and Tony kiss_," Natasha replied before entering the nursery to find Natalia standing up, holding onto the crib railings. "Hi Ace," Natasha greeted as the Husky barked lightly before exiting the room to find the twins and Clint, knowing his youngest owner was face with her mother.

"Hey Baby Girl," the ex-spy whispered, picking up her daughter who smiled and cooed up at her, the red head slowly moving over to the window.

Natalia giggled happily and grabbed Natasha's left index finger as the red head traced her left hand over the infant's face. "_You're in a better mood today... I guess your little teeth aren't hurting you yet,_" Natasha whispered in Russian to her youngest daughter, smiling at her softly. "_I love you Baby Girl,_" she whispered softly, pressing her lips softly to Natalia's hairline.

"I told you Sexy Mama; you are a perfect mother," Clint stated from the door frame, making Natasha turnaround from where she had been standing at the window.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly at her husband as he walked over to her. "Really?" she whispered (_uncharacteristically_) bashfully once her archer was standing in front of her, wrapping his steel strong arms around her waist protectively.

"Yeah, _you are_," Clint whispered softly, smiling at his wife tenderly. "See... Natalia is always relaxed when you hold her in the mornings... Christopher just told me that he's sorry he climbs out of bed and he's sorry he scares you and me when he does it... You always know just how to make Scarlett feel better," he whispered, bringing his left hand to trace Natasha's face softly.

Natasha smiled up at her husband shyly before stepping up on her tip toes to press her lips to his softly, the couple making sure that they didn't squash their youngest daughter in the process. "_I love you Clint_," she whispered in her native tongue when they pulled away slowly, her eyes glimmering with happiness.

"_I love you too Natasha_," Clint whispered, resting his forehead against Natasha's for a few moments before they slowly pulled away and walked out to the sitting room where Christopher and Scarlett were sitting on the couch, watching the latest episode of _Scooby Doo_.

"MAMA! PAPA! Can we watch _The Lion King_?" the twins requested at the same time, making Clint and Natasha smirk at each other knowingly before nodding.

"Okay, we can... But we're getting breakfast first," Natasha replied as Clint sat down between the twins and taking Natalia off of her.

"Sexy Mama, have I ever told you how much I appreciate the fact that you actually learned how to make American cultural dishes when we started our relationship?" Clint called out as he noticed his wife take out the pancake mixture she had made herself, having learned long ago just how much her husband liked it when she cooked American dishes.

"Once or twice, yeah, why?" Natasha replied, looking at Clint through the door with an amused raised eyebrow.

"Nat, you are the best," Clint replied with a boyish smile, making smile in reply but look at him with a confused face. Before it dawned on her about when she told him.

"You're talking about when I told you that I was learning to make American dishes," Natasha replied as she finished making the batch of pancakes and bringing them out to her family.

"Yup... Oh God, Maria threatening to tell Phil if we said anything about her and Nick seeing each other," the archer stated as Natasha handed him a tray with three plates, chuckling lightly at the memory.

"Yeah and you almost choking on macaroni cheese," Natasha replied with a teasing smirk before sitting down beside Christopher, smiling at her family tenderly as they all set down to watch _The Lion King_.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

"Anthony Edward Stark, I am going to murder you," Natasha warned, glaring at said supposed Genius while bouncing a slightly whimpering Natalia on her hip, the small red haired infant calming down quickly in her mother's arms.

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Hey I thought it would be cool for the twins to have their own bows," he replied nervously, his very obvious gulp showing everyone exactly how scared he was of the red head when she used his full name. "Anyways, they _are not _real bows... They're actually toy prototypes," he explained, making Natasha and Clint visibly relax.

"Stark, if you even consider making the twins real bows before Clint and I give you the go ahead, I will personally remove your ability for any more children," the ex assassin warned threateningly just before Tony was hit in the side of the head with a large lump of chocolate birthday cake.

The adults turned to the culprit, finding Scarlett and Christopher giggling mischievously. "Scarlett? Christopher?" Clint started, raising an amused eyebrow at the twins.

"Uncle Tony is easy tawget pwactice," Scarlett explained with innocence, a mischievous glint in her eyes that she had inherited from her father, making everyone but Tony laugh at her statement.

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look before raising their hands. "We agree with Scarlett's observation," they stated, earning a glare from the now insulted Genius.

"Thanks... Just make it 'pick on Tony day'," Tony mumbled, pouting at the group.

"Aw... Poor baby," Pepper teased, smirking at her husband as she held Emily, who was sleeping soundly, in her arms. Tony stuck out his tongue childishly at her in reply. "I don't know who the bigger child is... Tony... Or the kids," she added, making everyone snicker in reply.

"And here I thought that you love me," Tony muttered under his breath, wiping the excess cake of his face before wiping it on Pepper's face, making his wife gasp in surprise.

"Anthony Edward Stark. You. Are. A. Dead. Man," Pepper warned threateningly.

"This is gonna be good," Maria muttered to Nick who nodded in agreement, handing Noah to her so the little boy could be brought out of the food fight that was about to commence. The brunette shared a look with Natasha, the red head nodding and carrying Natalia out of the room with Maria and Darcy in tow with Noah and Ethan in their respective mother's arms.

Let's just say, Natasha and Clint made Tony clean their living room after the cake fight. Under threat of castration from a certain ex-Russian.

**So... Yeah... Tony deserved that :) Don't know why but he just did :) I'd love to hear what you guys all thought of it... Pretty, **_**pretty**_** please with a cherry on top :) Update should be up soon :)**


	35. Bartons' Day Out

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 28, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****1,205.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'** **  
****Author's Note:**** I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I hope you like this new chapter :) And every day is pick on Tony day :)_

_Precious93 (Yeah, Tony makes easy target practice (for any of the Bartons) :) And then he makes toy bows :) And stop reading my mind :) Actually don't, it's good to know I'm not the only one who thinks like this :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :) Ah well he's Tony :) He deserved it (he did something wrong. Somehow. He's Tony, he always does something wrong :) Hope you like this one too :)_

_All For Jesus (It's Tony... He'll never learns :)_

**And to the reviewers of my other story, '**_**Why Me?**_**':**

_Precious93 (Yes, I agree poor Steve :) Other than the fact that he had to stay in a strip club for an hour and Natasha was getting sick of Tony and Thor teasing him, yes Steve was very lucky Natasha came to his rescue :)_

**And to the reviewers of my other story, '**_**Not Taking The Blame If Ye're Late**_**':**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you thought it was awesome :) And you are evil when you try to make me blush :P_

_patty cake rocks (I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you for the brilliant request :)_

_Precious93 (No problem Hun, glad I could help :) And thank you for writing so many of your own brilliant stories :) And you two request are under way as well :)_

**Chapter Thirty: Bartons' Day Out**

_**Three Weeks Later...  
28**__**th**__** January 2015...**_

"Clint, are you sure you want to do this?" Natasha asked her husband, watching his reaction carefully as they watched the twins play with their toy bows while Natalia slept on Clint's chest, the archer lying down on the couch with his head in the ex-spy's lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Clint replied, softly smiling up at his wife as she ran her hands through his hair tenderly. "I want to bring you guys out for a family day... Just the five of us," he added with a loving smile.

Natasha returned her husband's smile before leaning down brushing her lips against Clint's softly. "_If you're sure my Hawk,_" she whispered softly in Russian against his lips, caressing his scalp softly.

"_I'm sure my Spider_," Clint whispered, smiling up at his wife lovingly and boyishly. "_I want do this with you,_" he whispered.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

"Mama, Papa, look... Lion," Christopher almost shouted, pointing at the said animals as the Ringmaster announced the new act.

"Yeah Little Hawk... Do you and Scarlett want to get closer?" Clint asked, smiling at Natasha as he picked the twins up, bringing them closer to the fence so they could see the act better.

Natasha smiled as she watched her husband and oldest two children, while rocking a sleeping Natalia in her arms, smiling as the little girl rested her head in the crook of the ex-spy's head.

"He looks like he's home," an elderly woman observed to Natasha, making the red head turn to look at her with a soft smile.

"Yeah, you could say that," Natasha whispered, turning back to watch her husband whispered to the twins, pointing at the elephant that was now in the arena.

"Those children are definitely your children... They enjoy the circus as much as their father... while they have your ability to trust their father," the old woman stated, smiling at Natasha knowingly. The red head's eyes showed happiness and love as she held her youngest child while watching her oldest two with her husband.

"I'm a very lucky woman, Ma'am," Natasha whispered, smiling as Christopher and Scarlett laughed at the several clowns that were pranking each other while Clint held them in each of his arms giving them a better view of everything, before turning to the old woman. "You can tell all of that just by looking at me?"

The elder woman smiled as she watched Natasha pressed her lips to her youngest daughters head, the ex-Russian at complete peace at watching her husband, son and oldest daughter enjoy the circus, watching as the archer shared the happier moments of his past with their oldest children. "You have love in your eyes when you look at that husband of yours... And he has the same when he looks at you... Soul mates... Ye have created your happiest memories together," she stated easily.

Natasha smiled and turned back to look at Clint and the twins... The old woman was right. These were the happy moments that were irreplaceable to Natasha and Clint too... because they were moments with their own little family.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

Clint smiled as he put Natalia down to sleep, watching the six month as she slept soundly, glad that the little girl hadn't had any problems with her teeth today. The archer dimmed the lights to practically to nothing before heading out of the nursery and on his way back to the master bedroom before hearing giggles from Christopher's bedroom before followed by Natasha's soft yet husky voice.

"Mama, it was so cool... Dumbo was thewe... And Simba... And Nala..." Christopher ranted to his mother while Scarlett sat in Natasha's lap.

"Really Hawk... What were they all doing there?" Natasha replied softly, watching her son as the boy ranted on about the animals, the red head noting out of the corner of her eye that her husband had just entered the room. "Did you and Scarlett enjoy your time at the circus?" she asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question as the twins had babbled away to her and Clint all the way home in their SUV.

Both Scarlett and Christopher nodded enthusiastically at their mother's question before they both moaned, exhausted from their day out. Natasha smiled and pulled up Christopher's cover up before leaning down and pressing her lips to the little boy's forehead. "_Goodnight my Little Hawk... I love you_," she whispered softly in her native tongue while Clint came over and kissed their son goodnight.

"I love you Chris," Clint whispered against his son's head before slowly standing up again.

"Night Mama... Night Papa... I love you too," Christopher whispered before sleep took over his body. Natasha smiled and stood up with Scarlett in her arms, smiling as her daughter wrapped her arms tightly.

"Night Baby Bird," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to the crown of Scarlett's head lovingly, smiling as the little girl snuggled further into her mother's body. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly pulled away, smiling softly as Natasha pressed her lips to their oldest daughter's temple.

"Night Papa... Love you too," Scarlett mumbled before Natasha slowly turned and the couple walked out of their son's bedroom, the archer dimming the lights to practically nothing like he had done in Natalia's room before the ex-spy walked towards the little girl's bedroom.

Natasha smiled as she placed her oldest daughter under her covers, pressing her lips to her forehead tenderly. "_Goodnight Baby Bird... I love you,_" the ex-Russian whispered in her mother tongue, smiling softly as the little girl settled into her bed easily.

"_Night Mama... I love you too..._" Scarlett whispered in the same tongue as she, like her slightly younger brother, fell quickly asleep. Natasha smiled at her oldest child before walking out of her bedroom, slowly dimming the light before making her way to her youngest child's bedroom.

Natasha smiled before pressing her lips to Natalia's head softly and whispered, "_I love you Baby Girl_," tenderly in her native tongue and standing up, leaving the nursery and walking towards the master bedroom, smiling at Ace as the husky stood guard over the children's bedrooms.

"Did you enjoy today Clint?" Natasha asked as she found her husband lying peacefully on their bed.

"Yeah I did," Clint replied as the red head walked over to the bed, climbing on top of it and onto him, straddling his waist easily. "Did you Sexy Mama?" the archer whispered as he placed his hands on his wife's hips lovingly.

"Definitely Papa Hawk... I got to see my husband and our oldest two children enjoy the circus," Natasha whispered as she leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Clint's. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she whispered, smiling against her husband's lips.

"Thank you for letting me take out the family to the circus," Clint whispered softly as he deepened the kiss even further before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "And I want to show my gratitude for exactly that," the archer whispered.

"I'll let you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered teasingly.

"Thank you Mrs Barton," Clint replied.

**It really is important that this piece was included... So let me know what you think :)**

**Next chapter: smutty fluff chapter.**


	36. Clint Shows His Gratitude

**Fanfic: One Step at a Time Ch.31, Avengers.**  
**Author: ShadowBeats22107.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.**  
**Rated: M or NC/17.**  
**Word Count: 2,480.**  
**Summary: Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language,fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'**  
**Author's Note: I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_All For Jesus (Yay! Wait, that is a good thing that you can't form coherent thoughts, right? Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) Yay... Wait, is it suppose to be weird that you can read my mind? :/ :) I'm glad I could help :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :)_

_DaskaFinn (Thank you Hun :) I'm glad you liked it :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

**And to the reviewers of my other story, '_Why Me?_':**

_Precious93 (Yes, I agree poor Steve :) Other than the fact that he had to stay in a strip club for an hour and Natasha was getting sick of Tony and Thor teasing him, yes Steve was very lucky Natasha came to his rescue :)_

_blackangel150 (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_ksp2010 (Agreed for poor Steve and he is very lucky Natasha was getting annoyed with Tony and Thor :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

**And to the reviewers of my other story, '_Not Taking The Blame If Ye're Late_':**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you thought it was awesome :) And you are evil when you try to make me blush :P_

_patty cake rocks (I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you for the brilliant request :)_

_Precious93 (No problem Hun, glad I could help :) And thank you for writing so many of your own brilliant stories :) And you two request are under way as well :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it :) Agreed, Clint is just awesome :)_

_Still Waters (Very wise...Except when they mess up and don't know what to do :) Glad you liked it :)_

_DaskaFinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Yeah, Clint was a bit devious :)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Clint Shows His Gratitude**

_"Did you enjoy today Clint?" Natasha asked as she found her husband lying peacefully on their bed._

_"Yeah I did," Clint replied as the red head walked over to the bed, climbing on top of it and onto him, straddling his waist easily. "Did you Sexy Mama?" the archer whispered as he placed his hands on his wife's hips lovingly._

_"Definitely Papa Hawk... I got to see my husband and our oldest two children enjoy the circus," Natasha whispered as she leaned down and brushed her lips softly against Clint's. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she whispered, smiling against her husband's lips._

_"Thank you for letting me take out the family to the circus," Clint whispered softly as he deepened the kiss even further before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "And I want to show my gratitude for exactly that," the archer whispered._

_"I'll let you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered teasingly._

_"Thank you Mrs Barton," Clint replied._

Natasha moaned into the kiss as Clint slipped his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts firmly. "Clint... Barton... you... Goddamn tease..." she mumbled against his lips as her archer ran his thumbs over her pebbled nipples, making her arch up to his touch.

"You know you like it Babe," Clint whispered teasingly against her lips before slowly pulling away, grinning down at the red head when she whined at the loss of contact with his lips.

"And how... much... do you think... I like it?" Natasha replied huskily, bringing her hands up to grip the nape of his neck, smirking up at him seductively.

Clint returned his wife's smirk as he slowly snaked one hand down between them to her pussy and into the pair of boxers she was wearing, his archery roughened fingers running along her slit, making Natasha gasp at his actions. "Well, giving the fact that you're already soaking wet... I think you like when I tease you... A lot," he teased as he slid two fingers inside her tight entrance.

"Clint," Natasha gasped, her voice high pitched and husky, her natural accent bleeding into her words as Clint moved his fingers slowly in and out of her. "Fuck... yes..." she moaned as her husband curled his fingers inside her.

"You like that Sweetheart?" Clint teased with his natural accent, grinning up at Natasha cheekily, knowing that that pet name was her least favourite one.

"Fuck... Clint... yes... God...yes," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure before Clint suddenly stopped all his actions and pulled his fingers out of her, making the red head groan in protest.

"You need to lose the clothes," Clint stated with a grin, bringing both his hands to the hem of the (_his_) shirt and tugging it upwards, quickly removing the fabric before just as rapidly removing the boxers as well, leaving his wife bare to his eyes. "Have I told you that you are gorgeous today Nat?" Clint whispered as he used his right hand to trace the tattoo of the hawk on her left hip lovingly.

"You have," Natasha whispered as she brought her right hand up to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck while she used her left hand to trace the tattoo on her husband's chest lovingly. "But I never get tired of hearing you say it," she whispered as the archer leaned down and claimed her lips tenderly.

"You are gorgeous... beautiful... sexy... hot... perfect... amazing... There are no words to describe you, Nat," Clint whispered against her lips, smiling as he slowly pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she brought her feet to the waistband of Clint's boxers, slipping her big toes into the waistband and pulling the fabric down over the curve of his firm ass and down his legs.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he slowly claimed Natasha's lips once more before moving his head down to the curve of her neck, sucking and biting on her pulse point hungrily.

Natasha moaned loudly at Clint's actions, panting heavily as her husband moved his lips down to her chest, leaving several love bites along her skin. "Oh God... Clint," she moaned, pulling him closer to her with her right hand, moving her left to caress his face lovingly as he worked her body.

"Yes Baby," Clint whispered as he switched his lips to his wife's other nipple, making sure to spend - more or less - the exact same time on both her breasts.

"Tease," Natasha replied, making Clint chuckle lightly in reply as he continued his path down his wife's body.

"Okay so," Clint whispered as he suddenly slipped his tongue inside Natasha's belly button, making the red head squirm in response. "If being a tease means worshiping your body then so be it," he added as he kissed and nipped his way down to Natasha's pussy.

"Clint..." Natasha gasped, very high pitched, as said man slowly ran his tongue over her clit before sucking greedily on the bundle of nerves, repeating his actions on his wife's pussy while adding three fingers inside her entrance, making the red head moan and pant loudly, moaning his name in response as she neared her orgasm.

"I want you to cum for me Baby," Clint whispered after a particular long suck on Natasha's clit while curling his digits inside her."I want to hear you scream as you cum for me, Nat," the archer whispered seductively, grinning smugly as the ex-Russian's walls quivered around his fingers before the red head suddenly arched her body high off the bed.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she climaxed hard, her hips bucking wildly against Clint's face and on his hand. The red head slumped back onto the pant, her breathing laboured as she came down from her high.

Clint grinned as he finished lapping up his rewards, noting that his wife had yet to open her eyes, proving the archer right when he thought that she had passed out in pleasure. The sandy blonde slowly pulled his digits out of her pussy and cleaning his fingers before kissing his way up her body tenderly.

"Hey Gorgeous," Clint whispered as he leaned over the red head, smiling down at her lovingly when she opened her eyes to look at him, her breathing and posture relaxed from her orgasm.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha whispered as she leaned upwards and brushed her lips against her Clint's tenderly. "I passed out... Didn't I?" the ex-Russian whispered, noticing the boyishly smug smirk on her husband's face.

"Yup," Clint replied childishly, making Natasha grin up at him.

"Child," she teased as she slowly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, while wrapping her legs around Clint's waist.

"But you know you like it," Clint replied before Natasha suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. "Ooofff..." he mumbled once he was flat on his back.

"Maybe," Natasha whispered as she moved her lips to Clint's weak spot, sucking and nibbling on his pulse point hungrily. "I think you deserve something for efforts Baby," she whispered as she ran her tongue along his jaw, his rough stubble playing with the nerves on her tongue.

"Fuck... Nat..." Clint moaned as Natasha brought her left hand down between them, grasping his cock firmly. The archer threw his head back in pleasure as the red head slowly pumped his length, the cool metal of her wedding ring playing havoc on his senses.

"Yes my Hawk?" Natasha teased as she licked and sucked on her husband's Adam's apple, grinning as Clint grunted and groaned at her actions.

"Tease," Clint gasped in reply as Natasha languidly kissed and sucked on his skin as she slowly made her way down his body, pausing to run her tongue teasingly over his nipples, earning more sinful moans from the archer.

"I know you love it," Natasha whispered as she kissed each of his scars lovingly, tracing the fingers of her right along each scar after she placed a kiss on one. The red head used her tongue to trace the outline of each of her archer's muscle, grinning as Clint gasped and watched her move over him.

"Natasha," Clint groaned as said woman let her tongue slide into his belly button - just as he had done to her -making the archer squirm under her touch.

Natasha grinned as she ran her nose against Clint's happy trail before kissing the inside of each thigh lovingly all the while continuing to pump the archer slowly but with her left hand. Slowly, making sure that her husband was watching her, Natasha wrapped her lips around the head of her archer's cock, grinning as Clint almost shouted her name out in pleasure at the sensation.

The red head took as much of Clint's cock into her mouth while using her left hand to pump what she could fit in her mouth, her right hand cupping his balls, massaging and tugging them on, the way she knew he liked.

Clint fisted the bed sheets as Natasha bobbed her head over his cock, differencing her pace with each of her actions. "Nat... Fuck... Baby...I'm not gonna last... much... longer...if you keep that up," the archer whispered as his wife began to hum with him in her mouth, the vibrations adding to the pleasure he was already in.

Natasha could only grin before slowly letting go of Clint with a wet popping sound."We don't want that know... do we?" the red head teased as she slowly kissed her way back up her husband's body, grinning at him cheekily as she straddled him.

"Nope," Clint replied boyishly, bracing his feet on the bed as Natasha leaned up on her knees, smirking down at the archer as she used her right hand to grab his cock and position him at her entrance, sliding the head inside her - teasing him - while Clint rested his hands on Natasha's hips firmly.

Natasha smiled as she rested her left hand on Clint's tattoo before slowly sliding down on his cock, making the couple cry out in pleasure at the sensation as the archer bottomed out inside his wife. "Fuck," Clint gasped once Natasha had taken all of him inside her, filling her to the hilt. "And people say that love making isn't that same after having children," he whispered, making the ex-Russian smile at him.

"It only got better for us," Natasha stated, grinning as Clint smiled up at her with his boyish grin.

"Agreed," Clint whispered before groaning as Natasha slowly began to rock her hips on his, drawing out a loud sinful moan of approval from herself.

Natasha slowly moved her hands to her husband's neck, pulling the archer up so he was now sitting upwards, his face directly in front of her bouncing breasts.

Clint tightened his arms around Natasha's waist, holding her close to him as he met her thrust for thrust. "Nat...You are perfect," the archer whispered against his wife's chest, pressing loving kisses along her breast bone.

"You're... not so bad yourself... Clint," Natasha whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband's neck, moaning as Clint ran his tongue along the valley of her breasts. "_Oh God... yes_," the ex-Russian moaned in her native tongue, making the archer grin smugly as he dragged his lips to his wife's right breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth greedily.

"Am I really 'God' to you, Mrs Barton?" Clint teased as he nibbled playfully on Natasha's tit.

"The way you work me... Yes, Mr Barton, you are," Natasha confessed as she threaded the fingers of her right hand through her husband's hair, tugging his head away from him so she could look him in the eye.

Clint smiled and brought his left hand up to cup Natasha's cheek, resting his forehead against his wife's. "_I love you Nat_," he whispered in Russian as he brushed his lips to the red head's tenderly while she brought her left to cup his cheek in turn, deepening their kiss as she slowly pushed Clint back down onto the bed, keeping their lips locked.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she allowed her husband to flip them slowly, their bodies never parting. Clint brought his right arm to Natasha's knee, hooking his limb under hers, lifting it up so he could thrust deeper into her.

The couple slowly pulled away, panting heavily as they continued to met each other thrust for thrust. "Nat... can you keep your eyes open?" Clint whispered as he rested his forehead against his wife's, watching her carefully.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and nodded as she felt her orgasm come closer to completion. "Clint... I'm close," she whispered as she kept her left hand on Clint's jaw while she brought her right to the nape of her husband's neck.

Clint nodded and nipped at Natasha's bottom lip as he felt her lower walls quiver and clench around his cock, the nails of her right hand now digging into his back, the tell tale sign of his wife's impending climax. "Me too Nat... I want to cum with you," the archer whispered, his own thrusts becoming more erratic.

Suddenly Natasha gasped loudly and high pitched before screaming "CLINT!" as she came hard around Clint's cock, pulling her husband into his own orgasm, the archer roaring "NATASHA!" as he spilled his seed inside her, practically collapsing onto Natasha as they rode out their highs together.

"Fuck..." Natasha whispered hoarsely after a few minutes - or was it an hour? she thought to herself, with a mental shrug, the red head not really caring if it had been - making Clint chuckle lightly as he moved his head from where he had been resting it in the crook of Natasha's neck.

"Ditto Babe," Clint whispered as he kissed Natasha softly, smiling lovingly against her lips. The couple slowly pulled away and took her right hand up to his lips, kissing the bracelet design tattoo of their children's names tenderly, smiling as his wife watched him through her content filled, half hooded, emerald green eyes.

"I love you Mr Barton," Natasha whispered as she leaned forward slightly so she could press her lips against Clint's tattoo tenderly.

"I love you too Mrs Barton," Clint replied as he leaned down and claimed Natasha's lips with his own, the couple kissing languidly.

_You guys can guess what their kissing led to another round of...  
__Imaginations work brilliantly..._

**Well, guys was that chapter okay? I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**

**IMPORTANT**_** AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ TO KNOW ABOUT FUTURE UPDATES):**_

**As I mentioned in my A/N at the bottom of Ch. 3 of my other story '_All About Us_' (_Let Me Love You verse_), t****he next two weeks are gonna be hectic for me so I will try my best to update as much of my stories as possible :) So you all just have to bear with me at the moment :)**

******Currently, I am working on the next chapter for my other story '_This Is Not Just An Office Fling_' (Hury Fic in this verse), a one-shot request from ********M.G Fisher and the next chapter for '_Where We Belong_' so I am working on other stuff, it's just that I'm not gonna be able to update as soon as possible. But I am working on new chapters for you all to read :) And I do have a basic plan for the next chapter of this story too :)****  
**


	37. Stark Makes A Decision

**Fanfic: One Step at a Time Ch. 32, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
Rated: M or NC/17.  
Word Count: 1,035.  
Summary: Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language,fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
Author's Note: I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_All For Jesus (Yes, You are very evil :) And I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it :) I got this up before I go off for the week :) Hope you like it :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :) I'm glad you like how I write Clintasha moments :)_

**And to everyone who reviewed my other story, '**_**Yours**_**':**

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) I'm glad you loved the last sentence too :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you liked it so :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked __jealous!Nat and comforting!Clint :)_

_aleah987 (Thank you, I'm glad you love my writing :) And I'm happy that you liked it how I used that line from the Amazing Spider-Man :)_

_M.G Fisher (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) _Seriously, does everyone like making me blush or something? :)

_bookwormi (I'm glad you loved it :) Yeah, I can work something like that :) Won't be this week but I will have it within the month :)_

**And to everyone who reviewed my other story, '**_**Winner's Prize**_**':**

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it Hun :) I'm glad I could help make your day Hun :)_

_Lupin fan1 (Williams deserved it :) Just saying :P I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you :)_

_Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP (I agree, we need Clintasha in the movies :)_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Stark Makes A Decision...**

_**Five Weeks Later...  
7th March 2015...**_

"Stark, are you sure you want to do this?" Clint asked as he helped Scarlett and Christopher eat their breakfast while Natalia lay in her carry cot, sound asleep.

"Yes, I'm sure... I just need your help to decide on the best way to tell Pepper," Tony replied, fidgeting with his tablet nervously.

"You're deciding to get the shrapnel out of your heart Tony... So you have a better chance of making it until you're old and grey and have met your grandchildren without the risk of your arc reactor poisoning you like it did when Natasha was sent to assess you for the Avengers Initiative... Pepper, as your wife, deserves to know and to give input on this," Clint stated, earning a nod from the Billionaire.

"I'm gonna tell her now," Tony stated, quickly standing up and turning towards the elevator. "Thanks Clint, I owe you one," he added before practically running to the elevator to go find his wife.

Clint chuckled lightly at the Genius before turning around to find Natasha walking into the kitchen, the red head yawning slightly as she walked over to him, only wearing, what seemed to be, his short that he had been wearing the previous day. "_Morning Sexy Mama_," the archer greeted in Russian, pressing his lips to his wife's lovingly as he smiled tenderly against her lips.

"_Morning Papa Hawk_," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulling away, smiling at her husband lovingly. "Have the twins been behaving you this morning?" she whispered as she walked over to Christopher and Scarlett, pressing loving kisses to their foreheads before grabbing a bite of Clint's pancakes.

"If you were hungry, all you had to do was ask Nat," Clint teased, pouting at the red head for taking a piece pancake.

Natasha stuck out her tongue childishly at her husband as she hopped up on the counter, smirking as the twins giggled at their parents' interaction.

"And you call me the child," Clint teased as he walked over to Natasha, turning so his back rested against her front as the couple watched their oldest two children eat, Natasha wrapping her arms over her husband's shoulder so her chin was resting on his shoulder.

"What did Tony want to talk about?" Natasha asked before stealing another bite from Clint, making the archer turn and glare at her playfully while she just grinned back at him childishly.

"He was asking for advice on how to tell Pepper something," Clint whispered before stealing a chaste kiss from his red haired wife. "And no, I can't tell you before Pepper or Tony tell you themselves..." he added as Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this about Tony getting his arc reactor removed?" Natasha asked, making Clint's jaw drop at her statement.

"How..." he started before Natasha cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"Pepper saw him checking out the procedure and talking with Bruce about it," Natasha explained, making Clint nod in realisation.

"What does she think of it?" Clint whispered, making Natasha bite her bottom lip nervously.

"She doesn't want to lose him... But if Tony getting his reactor removed, means that he's gonna be okay and safe then she'll agree to it," Natasha whispered just as JARVIS interrupted them. "Mr and Mrs Barton, Mr and Mrs Stark have requested for everyone to come to their floor for dinner today if that is okay... They wish to talk to everyone in the Tower about something," the AI informed them, making the couple share a worried but knowing look.

"JARVIS, inform Pepper and Tony that Phil, Samantha, Barney, Erica and their children will be joining us because they were to come to us for dinner today," Natasha replied as Clint interlaced the fingers of his left hand with the ex-Russian's. "Oh, Maria, Nick and Noah will also be there," she added as she remembered exactly who was suppose to be coming to dinner at her and Clint's apartment.

"Pepper said that would be perfect Mrs Barton," JARVIS responded within minutes. "She would like to know if Sebastian Coulson and Kate Bishop will be joining you?" the AI asked, making Clint and Natasha smirk.

"No JARVIS, Sebastian and Kate are on a joint mission and won't be home until tomorrow evening," Natasha responded, raising an amused eyebrow at Clint as he smirked when she said what time the two agents in her care would be home.

"What's the bets that the two of them are gonna be like us?" Clint asked, making Natasha smirk at him.

"Very likely," Natasha replied before stealing a kiss from Clint before slipping off the counter top and walking over to Christopher and Scarlett who were now throwing what was left of their pancakes at each other.

"Christopher Jacob and Scarlett Amelia, stop throwing your food at each other," Clint ordered as Natalia began to wake up from her nap, the little girl yawning as she stretched, the little girl's movements reminding the archer so much of Natasha.

The twins stopped what they were doing and looked up at their father with mischievously at their father. Suddenly, Clint's face was greeted with two pieces of pancakes, making Natasha chuckle at him before cleaning the twins' faces and hands and lifting them out of their high chairs, allowing them to run off and play with Ace.

"You wanted them to do that," Clint accused his wife, making Natasha smirk at him playfully.

"Maybe," she whispered as she picked up Natalia when the seven month old began whining slightly in her carry cot. "Dinner is gonna be very eventful," the red head added, earning an agreeing nod from her husband.

* * * **_Later That Day * * *  
Starks' Floor_**

"Guys, I'm getting my Arc reactor removed," Tony confessed once everyone was seated and comfortable, making most of the adults' jaws drop in reply.

**Okay, I think this is gonna be my last update until next Saturday :/ Possibly... but I could have another update (or two) today just not sure which story.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter. And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger thing but yeah... I'll try to update soon :)**


	38. Stark Explains His Choice

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 33, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
Rated: M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****580.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
Author's Note: I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_krikanalo (Thank you, I know it's a bit short but as I mentioned I was gonna have a busy week so I wouldn't be able to write as much as I wanted :) I hope this chapter makes up for it :)_

_Precious93 (Yup, Tony's getting his operation :)_

_avengingwolves (I know, sorry for the cliffy (not really :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

_ksp2010 (Well now that's he's married and he and Pepper have Jayden and Emily, he's not gonna do something stupid and half thought about :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

**To everyone who reviewed my other story, 'Soulmates':**

_Precious93 (Yup, possessive!Clint :) I just couldn't resist :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :)_

_ksp2010 (Jealous Clint is cute to write :) I'm glad you loved it :) I'm glad it was worth the wait :)_

_bookworm (No problem, I'm glad you loved it and thank you for the request :)_

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Stark Explains His Choice...**

_"Guys, I'm getting my Arc reactor removed," Tony confessed once everyone was seated and comfortable, making most of the adults' jaws drop in reply._

"WHAT?!" most of the group exclaimed, looking at Tony as if he was crazy _(well, more than usual :)_.

"I said that I'm getting my arc reactor removed," Tony responded as he watched Christopher, Jayden, Scarlett and Sophie play with each other and Isaac, Williams and Richard while the younger children sleep peacefully and the older ones sat at the table.

"Tony, are you sure?" Betty asked, looking at the Genius with a concerned look.

"Yes, I am... I've organized the best heart surgeon in the world, Dr. Wu, to perform the surgery... He was a great friend of the man who made my arc reactor, Ho Yinsen... I've thought everything through and I talked to Clint and Bruce about it too... And with Pepper... I need to do this, I can't risk having another reactor poisoning that could leave Pepper alone to raise Jayden and Emily on her own," Tony explained, making everyone pause at his explanation.

Suddenly, Natasha stood up and walked over to the Genius. "Stark when I first met you, I thought you were an arrogant, over confident, pig headed know-it-all, narcissist," the red head confessed before pulling Tony into a sisterly hug. "Now I know that was a mask because you felt alone and never knew how to tell Pepper that you loved her," she whispered into his ear, making the Billionaire smile.

"Thank you Natasha," Tony whispered as he returned the ex-Russian's hug. "That means a lot to me Natasha," he whispered as Natasha slowly stepped away.

"Pepper, don't worry," Natasha told the CEO, smiling at her comfortingly. "Your husband isn't a genius for something," the ex-Russian added as she hugged Pepper sisterly, making sure either of them didn't squash Emily.

"Thanks Tasha," Pepper whispered as she hugged Natasha back.

Clint smiled as he stood up with Natalia, walking over to his wife and Pepper and Tony. "Stark, stop worry," the archer whispered as he stood beside the Genius, smirking as he noticed said man tapping his foot as he usually did when he was even slightly nervous.

"Thanks Cupid... I really do owe you one," Tony replied with a soft smile as the rest of the group stood up and made their way over to the smaller group, the remaining members offering their good lucks to the Starks.

Natasha stood beside her husband and smiled as Natalia giggled and cooed at her, reaching for Natasha. "_Come here Princess_," the ex-Russian whispered in her mother tongue, taking her youngest daughter from her husband's arms. "You okay?" she whispered as the seven month old gripped her mother's t-shirt, cooing and giggling happily as Natasha pressed her lips to her cheek lovingly.

Natalia giggled as she looked at Clint before looking back at Natasha. "_Mine_," the little girl stated in Russian, pointing at Natasha and Clint as she giggled, making Natasha grin proudly at her in response.

"_All our kids' first words were Russian, Nat,_" Clint whispered in Russian, making his wife raise her head from where she was looking at their youngest daughter and look at him with a soft smile.

"_I love you Clint_," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips to her husband's softly, smiling as he wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"_I love you too Natasha_," Clint whispered in the same tongue, smiling against her lips.

**Yes, I know this chapter was short but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer :) And will be updated later this evening :) Pinky promise :)**

**Oh, and what did you guys think of this chapter?**


	39. Brutty's Wedding

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 34, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****1,720.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
Author's Note: I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_krikanalo (__I'm glad you liked it :)_

_lltulgestke (I updated as soon as possible, hope you like it :)_

_blackangel150 (That's the exact idea :) What was his quote at the end of Iron Man 3; it's not the armour that makes him Iron Man, it's the man wearing the armour (well, that's the basic gist of the quote :)_

_Precious93 (Yup, it was too irresistible to resist :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you love it :) I just couldn't resist writing it :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :)_

**First off, I'm sorry. I know I promised to update this last night but I wrote more than I thought I would (**_**I think that's a good thing**_**)... Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this (**_**late**_**) update :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Brutty's Wedding**

_**Six Weeks Later...  
17**__**th**__** April 2015...  
Stark Mansion, Malibu...**_

"Clint, how did you do this?" Bruce asked as he toyed nervously with his tie for the umpteenth time within the last ten minutes.

"Technically, Natasha and I never did _this_... We got married in an abandoned church during the middle of a civil war with no witness order than Phil and Maria over the comms. in our mission in Budapest- which, by the way, we found out four years later - and signed the needed documents afterwards," Clint replied as he fixed Christopher's tux.

"So, technically, I should be asking the help of Steve, Tony or Thor," Bruce stated as he turned to look at the archer. "You, Phil, Nick and Barney didn't get married in the traditional way," he added as an explanation even though it wasn't necessary.

"Yeah, well, I'd, personally, go to Steve because after the teasing the Cap got when he had to go undercover into that strip club, it proves that Tony and Thor are very immature when it comes down to things like this," Clint replied, making both he and the doctor chuckle while Christopher looked up at them with a raised eyebrow that was identical to Natasha's raised eyebrow.

"Tony's getting his operation next month," Bruce noted as he turned to look at Clint and Christopher. "How is Pepper holding up?" he asked although the question was unnecessary.

"Happy and Rhodey are doing their best to convince her that he's going be okay... She's just so scared that she's gonna be left to raise Jayden and Emily without Tony," Clint stated as he picked up Christopher and balanced the two year old on his hip.

"How does she do it?" Bruce whispered almost to himself. "She's had to put up with so much and now she has to worry about losing Tony," he added.

"Wu is the best heart surgeon in the world Bruce... Tony is gonna be fine," Clint stated, smiling as Christopher started babbling away to the two men, wondering where his mother and sisters were at the moment. "We're gonna see Mama, Scarlett and Natalia in a few minutes, Little Hawk. Don't worry," the archer whispered to his son, smiling as he watched the little boy think over his words before nodding, happy that he got to see the three most important girls in his life in a few moments.

"Okay Papa," Christopher replied, wrapping his arms around his father's neck, just as a light knock came to the door.

"Is everyone decent in there?" Natasha called through the door, making Clint smile as he heard the smirk in his wife's tone.

"Yeah, although Bruce is very nervous," Clint replied as Natasha walked into the room with Natalia and Scarlett in her arms.

"Would you please stop worry Bruce... Betty's in her room, worried that the Avengers are gonna be called out on a mission as it is... Ye don't need to worry," Natasha stated as she walked over to the two men, pressing a loving kiss to her son's forehead.

"I think everyone is worried about something Tasha... Pepper's worried about Tony, Jane's been getting sick lately..." Bruce started before Natasha cut him off.

"Jane is pregnant again, Bruce," Natasha stated, making the doctor pause at her statement.

"Are you serious?" Bruce asked, looking at Natasha then Clint and then back again. "Jane's pregnant?"

"Yes," Natasha and Clint responded as if it was so obvious.

"You know what, I don't want to even know how you two knew that she was pregnant," Bruce sated, making Natasha and Clint smirk at him.

"Uncle Bruce," Scarlett called, holding out her small arms to her Godfather.

"Hey Baby Bird," Bruce replied, taking his Goddaughter from her mother. "You all set for Page Girl?" he whispered as he balanced the two year old girl on his hip.

Scarlett smiled and nodded, pointing to her head. "Mama, curled my hair like hers," she stated, turning so she could smile at her mother happily.

"You look very pretty, Ms Scarlett Barton," Bruce complimented, making said child giggle happily in response.

Natasha and Clint shared a smile before the ex-Russian handed Natalia to the archer and taking Christopher off of him. "_Okay Little Hawk, do you want me to spike your hair like Papa's_?" she whispered in her native tongue, making her son nod and giggle happily in response.

"Yes please Mama," Christopher replied as Natasha walked over to the dresser, sitting him down so she could get the get and spike up his hair easily. The two year old sat quietly as he let his mother spike up his hair, humming and smiling up at the red head.

Natasha returned her son's smile as she finished spiking his hair, doing it in the exact same way Clint had gotten her to do to his this morning. "Bruce, stop messing with your tie," the ex-Russian ordered as she noticed the doctor's movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry," Bruce mumbled like a child being reprimanded, making Natasha and Clint smirk at him knowingly.

Natasha smiled and lifted Christopher down from where he had been sitting on the dresser, making her way over to her '_brother'_ and took his tie, undoing it before redoing it properly. "Relax," the ex-Russian ordered softly, making Bruce smile sheepishly in reply.

"Easy for you guys to say," Bruce mumbled when Natasha stood back and picked up Christopher, the little boy going willingly into his mother's arms. "Ye're married but you didn't do it the traditional way," the doctor teased, making both Natasha and Clint blush slightly in reply.

"Yeah, especially since our wedding rings were made from the arrow I never let loose," Clint stated, making Bruce look at him with an amused raised eyebrow.

"You got your rings made for the arrow that was meant for Natasha's heart," the doctor stated rather than asked.

Both Natasha and Clint were about to respond when a knock sounded on the door and Phil stepped inside. "Hey Guys, Betty's near ready so Bruce it would be about time that you make your way outside," the suit advised, smiling at the scientist encouragingly.

"Other than Tony, Thor and Steve, who got married in the traditional way?" Bruce asked Phil, making the suit smirk at him in reply.

"None of the rest of us got married in the _normal _way Banner... Samantha and I got married while on the run, after we had Maria... the same with Barney and Erica, although they got married before Karen was born... Nick and Maria got married the same day Christopher and Scarlett were born... Natasha and Clint got married on a mission in the middle of a civil war in Budapest," Phil responded, smirking as Natasha and Clint blushed slightly with his next statement. "Those two had their _honeymoon_ in the Honeymoon Suite in a rundown, half abandoned hotel in Hungary's capital city."

"_Phil, shut up. Right. Now_," Natasha warned in Greek, sending her husband's uncle a threatening glare.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Clint, who only smirked in reply before they all made their way out of the room and down to the aisle type thingy. "It's now or never," the doctor whispered almost to himself.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she watched her husband being chased by their oldest two children and Ace, the twins easily catching a half jogging Clint with the help of the husky. Natalia giggled happily in her mother's arms as the two red heads watched their family play in the water. Natasha softly pressed her lips to the crown of her youngest daughter's head, holding the little girl close to her chest.

"How did you two know that I was pregnant again?" Jane asked as she came over to Natasha with Sophie in her arms, raising an eyebrow at the ex-spy.

"You're always awake before Thor... lately, he's been awake before you and up with Sophie... You get sick at the sight of some of the food that Sophie eats... Do I need to list anything else?" Natasha responded as she stood up, turning to look at the female scientist with a knowing look.

"Okay, when you put it like that it sounds as if our lives are a fantasy movie script," Jane replied, earning a grin from Natasha.

"Yeah if life was that easy," Natasha stated as Clint suddenly caught the twins and threw them over his shoulders, waking over to Natasha and Jane.

"These two are getting tired," Clint informed his wife just as the twins yawned in exhaustion from the activities. Natasha smiled as Ace plodded over to them before dropping to the ground, the husky worn out from all the running and chasing.

"I wonder why," Natasha teased as she raised an eyebrow at her husband. Clint only stuck out his tongue at the red head before stealing a chaste kiss then carrying the twins towards the mansion so he could dry them and get them ready for bed.

"How do you do it?" Jane asked suddenly, earning a raised eyebrow from the red head.

"Do what?" Natasha replied as she picked up Ace, carrying the two year old dog with ease as the women made their way back up to the mansion where everyone else already was.

"You and Clint have twins and a seven month old... And ye still have energy to do everything... and have a healthy sex life," Jane stated, making Natasha open her mouth to respond to her last sentence. "And don't even try to deny the fact that you and Clint get more action than the combination of the whole tower," she added, making the ex-Russian blush slightly in response.

"I honestly don't know why Jane... Clint and I were separated for a year before the Tasseract incident... We never wanted to be apart and after we both almost lost each other at least a million times during the Battle and everything before that, I guess we just don't want it to happen again," Natasha confessed, earning a soft smile from Jane.

"Well, yer kids made sure it never would," Jane stated with a smile, making Natasha return her smile.

"All of the kids made sure of that Jane," Natasha stated honestly.

**Again, this was supposed to be uploaded last night but, yeah... I hope you guys liked this :)**


	40. Extra: When The Men Are Away

**Fanfic:****When The Men Are Away, The Women Will Talk, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****2,880.****  
Summary: **_**DaskaFinn**_**'s request: Basically, to put it simply: the men have a day out so the women have a get together... And talk about the men... Rated M because some of the content is too explicit for T-rated stories... Mentions of rape, sex, and language... Don't say I didn't warn you...**

_**One Month Later...**_

"Clint, it's fine..." Natasha stated as she bounced a teething Natalia on her hip. The red head stepped on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to her husband's lips, smiling as she noticed the hesitant look on his face. "I will be fine with the kids... The rest of the women are going to be here as well... If it makes you feel any better, I will ring you every hour or so and let the kids talk to you just like you did for me when I went out with the girls for a spa day," she whispered as she slowly pulled away from his lips.

"You sure?" Clint whispered, resting his forehead against Natasha's, watching her carefully.

"I promise," Natasha replied with a soft smile, stealing a chaste kiss from her husband. "You just go enjoy the game with the rest of the guys," she whispered against his lips.

Clint nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Natalia's forehead before turning and walking over to the twins, giving each of them a hug and kissed each of them then walking back over to Natasha. "Every hour?" he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Natasha's again.

"Every hour, on the hour," Natasha whispered against his lips before they slowly pulled away, smiling as Clint reluctantly made his way over to the elevator. The red head chuckled as she watched the twins wave 'day day' to their father, who returned it easily.

Natasha made her way over to the couch were Ace was sleeping soundly, the red head sitting down beside the husky as she brought a sleeping Natalia to her lap, smiling as her youngest daughter curled further into her touch. The ex-Russian watched as her oldest two children climbed up onto the couch beside her, smiling up at her mischievously.

"What did the two of you do?" Natasha asked with an amused raised eyebrow, making Christopher and Scarlett giggle in reply.

"Mama, can we watch Despicable Me?" Scarlett asked, making Natasha grin in reply.

"Is that all ye want to watch?" Natasha replied as she allowed Christopher climb onto the other side of her so both of the twins were curled up beside her.

"We watch Despicable Me 2?" Christopher asked, looking up at Natasha with big innocent green eyes that were practically identical to his mother's.

"Of course, my Little hawk," Natasha replied, smiling as JARVIS turned on the twins' requested movies, the red head relaxing as her oldest children became entranced in the movie.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she put down Christopher for his nap, pressing a soft kiss to her son's forehead before leaving the little boy's room. The red head made her way back to the sitting room where the rest of the women were socialising, having put their own children in the spare rooms in Natasha and Clint's apartment, having JARVIS monitor all of them.

"Okay, now that the children are all asleep," Pepper started, turning to Natasha with a raised eyebrow. "How do you and Clint manage to get more action than everyone else in the tower?" the CEO asked just as Natasha sat down on one of the arm chairs.

Natasha had just taken a sip of her wine when Pepper asked the question, making the ex-Russian almost do a spit take. "What?" Natasha asked, exasperated at the question her fellow red head just asked her. She looked at the rest of the women who only agreed with Pepper's question. "Why are you asking?" the red head responded with a suspicious tone.

"Because although the children's rooms have been soundproofed so they can't be woken up, the rest of the tower can hear you guys," Pepper replied, smirking knowingly at Natasha. "So all of us know exactly how Clint makes you, for lack of a better description, scream in pleasure," she added, making Natasha blush and bury her face in her hands.

"I don't think I want to be here when Natasha responds to that," Maria muttered, visibly grimacing at Pepper's description of what her cousin makes his wife do.

"_Either do I_," Natasha muttered in Greek, making Maria smirk knowingly as the rest of the women frowned in confusion. "What do you guys want to know?" the ex-Russian asked as she looked up from her hands, the blush only partly leaving her face.

"Everything," Pepper replied cheekily as she took another sip of her wine. "You and Clint get the most action in the tower... And he must be very talented in a lot of areas to make you scream the way you do everytime you guys have sex... And that's at least three times a week and how many times during everytime," she added, making Natasha close her eyes as she blushed while Maria suddenly stood up.

"Natasha, do you have any ice cream?" the assistant director asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "Because I _do not_ want to hear what you and my cousin do when ye are alone," she added, making the rest of the women - with the exception of Natasha - smirk and chuckle in reply.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Natasha asked Pepper, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Right... Is he talented in the downstairs department?" Pepper asked with a smirk as Natasha bit her bottom lip.

"Let's just say what people say about men's shoe sizes is correct about Clint," Natasha stated with a smug smirk as she held up her hands, showing on ten digits.

Most of the women did spit takes at Natasha's subtle reply. "Clint's ten?" Betty asked with disbelief when she recovered from her almost choking.

Natasha nodded with a smug look. "And very thick," she added when everyone had recovered from their choking sprees.

"No wonder you scream," Jane and Darcy said at the same time, making Natasha blush slightly.

"He's not just talent with down below," Natasha stated, making every one of the girls' jaws drop in reply. "To put it delicately, his archery roughened fingers, strategic mind and large tongue are another reason why you guys seem to hear us every time we, as Pepper so nicely put it, manage to get more action than everyone else in the tower," the red head added with a smirk.

"For fuck sake Natasha... Why haven't you told us this before?" Pepper asked, earning nods of agreement from everyone but Maria who was still in the kitchen.

"Firstly because you guys never asked. Secondly, me and Clint did not think we were that loud no matter what Tony said... and why would I...? I wasn't going to brag since Clint is the only man I have willingly been with... And we've been together for seventeen years," Natasha replied, making the women pause at her explanation.

"Were you a virgin when you and Clint started yer relationship?" Betty asked although she feared the red head's answer.

"Unfortunately; No, I wasn't," Natasha replied with a sigh. "When I was in the Red Room, I was raped whenever I failed a mission or if I wasn't good enough in training," the ex-Russian confessed.

"That's one of the reasons Clint was so protective of her during missions that meant she had to lure male marks to their deaths... Other than the fact that she has him wrapped like a web around her little finger and that they trust each other so much," Maria replied as she exited the kitchen and returned to her seat. "And Natasha, you guys are out of ice cream," she added, making Natasha smirk at her in reply.

"The twins are truly Clint's kids when it comes to ice cream... They could eat it all day long and not complain," Natasha replied before turning to the rest of the girls. "Clint hated that I was trained to be a seductress all because of the men in control at the Red Room... I was lucky that I am very good at languages as that's the way I seduced my marks... I used words to seduce marks not my body," the red head explained, making everyone nod.

"So you were the main bilingual agent at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow, receiving a nod from Natasha.

"Yeah... I'm able to speak twelve languages fluently with seven other languages but I can't speak them as fluently... And I can learn the basics of a new language within three hours," Natasha replied with a shrug. "That was a handy skill when I was in the Red Room... it meant I never had to sleep with a mark... I never have had to sleep with a mark," she added as she bit her bottom lip and looked at her wedding ring; '_Thanks to Clint finding me and bringing me to S.H.E.I.L.D. before I had to resort to that_,' she added in her mind.

"What languages do you speak?" Jane asked, curious of the nineteen languages Natasha could speak.

"Russian and English are the obvious ones... I can also speak Greek, Latin, Spanish, Hebrew, Portuguese, Arabic, French, German, Hungarian and Italian... The seven other ones are Irish - Clint thought me that one - Polish, Belgian, Dutch, Finnish, Romanian and Estonian," Natasha replied with a shrug. "Okay, enough about me... and Clint... and what we do when we have time alone... I want to get the chance to embarrass the rest of you... Except Maria, I don't think I want to know what my '_dad_' and her do when they are alone," the ex-Russian stated, smirking as said brunette blushed in reply.

"That reminds me... Betty, how did yours and Bruce's honeymoon go?" Jane asked with a sly smirk, making her fellow female scientist blush and bury her face in a pillow off the couch.

"It was... eventful to say the least," Betty eventually replied, making the women grin in response at her statement. "I wouldn't say that he's anywhere near what Clint is Natasha," the scientist stated, throwing a knowing smirk at the red head, "but he is an impressive eight and thick... As well as using his scientific mind to work out the best ways to please me with his mouth and fingers."

"See, I'm not the only one with a husband who can use his brain properly when it comes to foreplay," Natasha stated, making the women chuckle in reply.

"No but you are the one that has had that type of action for seventeen years," Maria stated with a smirk, making Natasha glare at her half heartedly.

"You've been in a relationship with Nick for just over a month longer than me and Clint so shut up before I start listing things that Clint did to me which included ice cream, strawberries and chocolate syrup," Natasha warned, making Maria shutter at the image.

"No thank you," Maria replied, holding her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, not wanting to hear graphic details of her slightly younger cousin.

"He brought food into yer alone time?" Pepper asked, making Maria put her hands over her ears in response.

"It seems that Tony has never done that with you Pep... Clint and I can be very, eh, experimental when we're in the mood," Natasha replied easily.

"Tony is very good with the different ways he can make me reach a high with his mouth and hands... Given the fact that when Jayden was conceived it was only the third time me and Tony had sex," Pepper replied, making all the women's jaws drop in surprise except for Natasha's.

"You guys didn't have sex the minute Tony asked you, properly, to be his girlfriend?" Maria asked, slightly surprised at the thought.

"Tony wanted to wait until we were married... He said that he wanted to do at least one thing properly," Pepper replied with a soft smile. "That kinda changed after the Battle of New York... After I almost lost him, we ended up spending most of our 'resting' time learning each other's bodies... Including me examining a decently thick eight and a half stick," she added, making Natasha smirk.

"So me and Clint weren't the only ones having reunion sex during that time," Natasha teased, making Maria gag slightly at her teasing. "Maria, seriously, shut up... You and Nick got married the same day the twins were born," the ex-Russian added, glaring slightly at the brunette.

"Oh shud'up," Maria mumbled, burying her face into a pillow like Betty had done previously.

Natasha only smirked as Pepper turned to Jane. "Okay, Ms Odinson, since you are the current pregnant one," the CEO started, making the scientist pale lightly. "What is it like to be married to the Norse God of Thunder?"

"Well, given the fact that when he seems to reach a decent orgasm, the Tower seems to enjoy the company of thunder storms, I think Janie here enjoys it," Darcy teased, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Darcy, don't worry you're next," Jane warned, making the rest of the women laugh as Darcy blushed in response. "Let's just say, I do have problems getting out of bed... Nine does cause such problems," the scientist stated, making most of the women whistle in reply.

"Natasha, Clint has some competition," Pepper teased, making Maria cringed while Natasha just blushed.

"Darcy's next and then you Maria," Natasha warned, making both women gulp at her statement.

"Yes Darc... What is it like to be married to the Captain America?" Jane teased, planning on getting back at her assistant.

"Well, getting dominated by Steve's very thick nine inch is fun," Darcy replied with a nonchalant shrug, grinning as she remembered exactly how _dominant_ Steve had been the previous night.

"I'm never gonna be able to look at my '_brother_' in the same way every again," Natasha stated, making Maria chuckle from beside her.

"And how do you think I feel about Clint... And he's my actual, biological cousin?" Maria asked, earning a pillow to the face from the ex-Russian.

"That reminds me Mrs Cyclops, you still have to tell us about the seventeen years of being with the Director," Betty stated, making said women blush slightly.

"Thick, nine... Very dominant at times but then again I get to dominate just as much," Maria replied bluntly. Well, at least she got it over and done with.

"Okay, I will never be able to look at Bruce, Steve or my '_Dad_' the same way. Ever. A-fucking-gain," Natasha stated, standing up and grabbing the second bottle of wine and passing it out to the women before going to grab a bottle of 7up for Jane.

"Okay, which do you prefer your guys to be: dominant or submissive?" Pepper asked, making the women pause in thought. "Natasha?" she asked, making the ex-assassin look at her with a raised eyebrow; '_why was she the first one to be asked again?_'

"I prefer when Clint is the dominant one... None of ye tell him I said that," Natasha stated, sending each woman a warning (_half hearted_) glare - Clint knew she loved it when he was the dominant one.

"Natasha the submissive one... Didn't see that one coming," Maria stated, looking at the red head with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh shud'up," Natasha muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the group.

"Okay... Betty?"

"Submissive... It means that Bruce can't argue with me," Betty confessed with a smug smirk.

"Nice... Jane?"

"Submissive... I get to control exactly how everything happens," Jane replied with a shrug.

Pepper nodded and turned to Darcy. "What about you Mrs Rogers?"

"Dominant Steve is very sexy," Darcy replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh... now that sounds like a story we have to hear later," Pepper stated before turning to Maria. "And what about you Mrs Fury?"

"Dominant... I get to enjoy the ride as a result," Maria responded with a smug grin.

"What about you Mrs Stark?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Oh submissive Tony is cute... and does whatever I want," Pepper replied with a smirk. "Why do you think Tony doesn't like it when I threatened no sex?" she added, knowing she wouldn't receive a reply. "To our men who don't know that we've just compared them but actually do have skills in the bedroom," Pepper stated, raising her glass.

"To our men," the rest of the women replied with light laughter.

_*** * * Several Hours Later * * ***_

"Welcome home my Hawk," Natasha whispered as her husband exited the elevator and walked over to her.

"Hey Gorgeous," Clint whispered as Natasha stood up and pressed her lips against his softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Miss me?" he teased as Natasha sucked on his bottom lip teasingly, nipping on it slightly at the same time.

"Yes..." Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away and grabbed Clint's belt. "Now you get to show me just how much you missed me... _Master_," the red head stated with a cheeky grin as she dragged her husband to their bedroom.

"Of course I will, Mrs Barton," Clint replied with a grin, easily following his wife to their bedroom, planning on making the red head scream in pleasure all night.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? I'd love to hear what you all thought of this... The continuation of this piece will be in my next chapter of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**' just to let you all know if you want to read it :)**

**Okay, I'm gonna go on a rant for a minute or so because this has been on my mind since I got the review. ... A reviewer for my other story, '**_**In This **_**Together', said that Irish - my national language as I am Irish and I speak Irish on a daily basis – is a dead language. I actually had to laugh at that statement. Irish is not **_**Celtic**_**, **_**Celtic**_** was spoken by the Ancient Celts and Scottish not the Irish. The Irish for Irish (**_**that sounds strange saying it like that**_**) is **_**Gaeilge**_**. Yes, it is related to Celtic but it is not a dead language as it must be learned by all Irish students who are citizens of Ireland in the Republic of Ireland unless a person has an exemption from learning it and there are several regions in Ireland that speak nothing but Irish and these places are called '**_**An Ghaeltach**_**'. I am sorry to everyone that already knew this piece of culture but I just had to get it off my mind. And I gave a list to the reviewer who gave that review because Irish is an official language recognised in the European Union which I have given below and a not a '**_**dead language**_**' as you put it... Okay, I'm finished with my rant...**

**The Twenty Three Official languages of the European Union are the following:  
Bulgarian  
Croatian  
Czech  
Danish  
Dutch  
English  
Estonian  
Finnish  
French  
German  
Greek  
Hungarian  
**_**Irish**_**  
Italian  
Latvian  
Lithuanian  
Maltese  
Polish  
Portuguese  
Romanian  
Slovak  
Slovene  
Spanish  
Swedish**

**The sub official languages of the European Union:  
Catalan  
Galician  
Basque  
Scottish  
Gaelic  
Welsh**


	41. Clint Finds Out

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 35, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****3,300****.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
Author's Note: I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support:**

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) Yup Brutty finally got hitched :)_

_Precious93 (Seriously? Do you love reading my mind or something :) Not this chapter but I'm gonna keep you guessing (correctly :)_

_All For Jesus (Yay, two reviews to answer :)  
Yup, Natalia said her first word :)  
Yup, Thane baby on the way :) Aisle type thing, yes, I could think of another way to describe it :P :)_

_blackangel150 (I know, I felt so bad making him so nervous but it just fit :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Guest #1 8__th__ August - please sign in so I can thank you properly (I'm glad you love my stories :) Do you guys just love making me blush or something? I mean, seriously :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_Guest #2 8__th__ August - please sign in so I can thank you properly (I'm glad you love my writing and Precious93 (I agree with that statement, her stories are amazing :) I updated as soon as possible :)_

_krikanalo (I'm glad you liked it :)_

_shadowagents3011 (Yay an Irish review... I'm gonna answer 'as Gaeilge' :)  
__Go raibh maith agat. Nuashonraigh mé __an scéal seo a luaithe is féidir :) And to anyone who is wondering what the Hell I just said; 'Thank you, I update this story as soon as possible :)_

**Okay, I know that I was suppose to update Saturday (sorry **_**The21stquinn**_**, I know I said I was gonna update this yesterday but I wrote more than I expected to write :****), but an unplanned complication took over my weekend leaving me unable to write... In response I have updated three of my stories for you guys to read if you are interested :)**

**And a big shout out to **_**Precious93 **_**for her continued support and her own amazing stories and helping me with several plots issues that needed sorting with a few of my stories, I don't know what I'd without you Hun :)... I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read...**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Clint Finds Out...**

"_Welcome home my Hawk," Natasha whispered as her husband exited the elevator and walked over to her._

"_Hey Gorgeous," Clint whispered as Natasha stood up and pressed her lips against his softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Miss me?" he teased as Natasha sucked on his bottom lip teasingly, nipping on it slightly at the same time._

"_Yes..." Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away and grabbed Clint's belt. "Now you get to show me just how much you missed me... Master," the red head stated with a cheeky grin as she dragged her husband to their bedroom._

"_Of course I will, Mrs Barton," Clint replied with a grin, easily following his wife to their bedroom, planning on making the red head scream in pleasure all night._

Natasha grinned before squealing as Clint caught her and picked her up bridal style, carrying the red head into their bedroom. The archer latched his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her pulse point playfully.

"You must've really missed me Clint," Natasha teased as Clint slowly placed her on their bed while the red head undid the buttons of his shirt and slid the purple fabric off him before allowing him to remove his jeans and climb onto the bed.

"Yes," Clint whispered as he climbed on top of her, claiming her lips hungrily as he took her wrists in his hands and placed them on either side of her head. "There is only so much Tony one can listen to..." he mumbled, making Natasha smirk against his lips.

"Unless you're Pepper," Natasha whispered before gasping as Clint broke the kiss and latched his lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking and nibbling on the skin there. "Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned when her said husband dragged his hands down her arms to cup her breasts firmly.

"Yes Baby," Clint whispered against her skin, grinning when she brought her hands to his head, threading her fingers through his hair, tugging on the short strands as he worked his lips over her neck.

"You tease," Natasha whispered when Clint suddenly slipped his hands under her shirt to cup and massage her tits through her lace bra.

"You know you like it," Clint whispered as he brought his hands to the hem of her (_his_) t-shirt and quickly removed it, his breath hitching as he found his wife in purple lace underwear, her bra half cups while her panties were _not_ what one would consider a thong. "And you call me the tease," the archer whispered before pressing butterfly kisses to the top of her breasts.

"I thought you'd like me in your favourite colour," Natasha whispered before gasping as Clint pulled down the left cup and wrapped his lips around her perk nipple, sucking on the nub greedily, making the red head arch up to him.

"Oh don't worry I love the idea of you in my favourite colour Nat... I love you in anything but you lying in a hospital bed," the archer whispered as he slid his hands under her back and slowly undid the bra clasp and, with her help, tugged the lace off of her.

"You know I hate it when you end up on a hospital bed too, Clint," Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint ran his tongue over her right breast tauntingly. "Oh God... Clint," the red head moaned, making the archer smirk against her skin before he grabbed her wrists and tied them to the headboard with her bra.

"What did you, the kids and the girls do today?" Clint whispered as he slowly kissed his way down her body, paying extra attention to the rare scars on her body as he made his way down her body.

"We talk... Watched movies... Me and the girls had a girlie talk when the kids were napping," Natasha replied as Clint slowly removed her thong, tossing the fabric to the pile of clothing already situated on the floor.

"What did you talk about?" Clint whispered as kissed his way down her deadly legs, massaging the muscles tenderly in the process.

"You guys," Natasha replied, making Clint pause as he mouthed at her right ankle, the archer knowing how sensitive his wife's ankle was.

"Oh... you guys were gossiping about the men," Clint teased as he slowly moved back up her legs, wrapping them around his upper back as he mouthed at the inside of her left thigh, rubbing his two day stubble across the sensitive skin, making Natasha moan in reply.

"Maybe," Natasha whispered before gasping as Clint slid two of his fingers inside her entrance, making the red head arch her body up to her husband.

"I want an answer, Nat," Clint stated, grinning when she moaned his name.

"Yes," Natasha whispered, tugging on the restraints on her wrists as her husband added another digit inside her. "We compared and talked about the _best_ bits of our respective husbands," the red head confessed before moaning loudly as Clint slowly added a fourth digit inside her before suddenly curling and scissoring his fingers.

"Oh... and what's the best part about me Nat?" the archer whispered as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Everything," Natasha whispered before she came suddenly, cumming hard around her husband's fingers as he continued to lap at her lower lips, lapping up her juices as her hips bucked up to his face.

Clint smiled as Natasha slumped onto the bed, the red head panting heavily as she came down from her high. The archer slowly kissed his way back up her body, kissing the small tattoo on her hip tenderly before continuing up until he reached her lips. "And what exactly did you talk about?" the sandy blonde asked with a smirk as he noticed his wife pale before blushing slightly.

"Girl talk Clint... None of your information," Natasha replied breathlessly as she was still recovering from her high, shaking her head, unwilling to respond to her husband's question.

"JARVIS, bring up a video of the women's conversation where they were talking about their husband's," Clint requested, making Natasha's jaw drop in surprise.

"Clint," Natasha gasped, high pitched, as JARVIS did as the archer had requested.

Clint raised an eyebrow at his wife as he watched the sense.

_* __"Okay, now that the children are all asleep," Pepper started, turning to Natasha with a __raised eyebrow. "How do you and Clint manage to get more action than everyone else in the tower?" the CEO asked just as Natasha sat down on one of the arm chairs._

_Natasha had just taken a sip of her wine when Pepper asked the question, making the ex-Russian almost do a spit take. "What?" Natasha asked, exasperated at the question her fellow red head just asked her. She looked at the rest of the women who only agreed with Pepper's question. "Why are you asking?" the red head responded with a suspicious tone._

"_Because although the children's rooms have been soundproofed so they can't be woken up, the rest of the tower can hear you guys," Pepper replied, smirking knowingly __at Natasha. "So all of us know exactly how Clint makes you, for lack of a better description, scream in pleasure," she added, making Natasha blush and bury her face in her hands._

"_I don't think I want to be here when Natasha responds to that," Maria muttered, visibly grimacing at Pepper's description of what her cousin makes his wife do._

"_**Either do I**__," Natasha muttered in Greek, making Maria smirk knowingly as the rest of the women frowned in confusion.__ "What do you guys want to know?" the ex-Russian asked as she looked up from her hands, the blush only partly leaving her face. *_

"Seriously?" Clint asked with a smirk, pausing the video to look at his wife with an amused look. "That's what ye talked about?"

Natasha blushed and looked away, trying to make sure her husband didn't see the blush on her face. Clint grinned and caught his wife's chin, slowly pulling her face so she could look him in the eye. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Baby," the archer whispered as he kissed her softly, smirking at her knowingly. "But I do want to see if there was anything I should know about," he added, making the red head pause.

"Your funeral," the red head whispered as Clint pressed play.

_* __"Everything," Pepper replied cheekily as she took another sip of her wine. "You and Clint get the most action in the tower... And he must be very talented in a lot of areas to make yo__u scream the way you do everytime you guys have sex... And that's at least three times a week and how many times during everytime," she added, making Natasha close her eyes as she blushed while Maria suddenly stood up._

"_Natasha, do you have any ice cream?" the assistant director asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "Because I do not want to hear what you and my cousin do when ye are alone," she added, making the rest of the women - with the exception of Natasha - smirk and chuckle in reply._

"_How am I supposed to answer that?" Natasha asked Pepper, looking at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_Right... Is he talented in the downstairs department?" Pepper asked with a smirk as Natasha bit her bottom lip._

"_Let's just say what people say about men's shoe sizes is correct about Clint," Natasha stated with a smug smirk as she held up her hands, showing on ten digits._

_Most of the women did spit takes at Natasha's subtle reply. "Clint's ten?" Betty asked with disbelief when she recovered from her almost choking. *_

Clint paused the video again and looked at his wife with a surprised look. "How fucking tipsy were you?" he teased, making Natasha glared at him half heartedly.

"Shut. Up," Natasha muttered, blushing scarlet at her husband's teasing as he turned back on play...

_* Natasha nodded with a smug look. "And very thick," she added when everyone had recovered from their choking sprees._

"_No wonder you scream," Jane and Darcy said at the same time, making Natasha blush slightly._

"_He's not just talent with down below," Natasha stated, making every one of the girls' jaws drop in reply. "To put it delicately, his archery roughened fingers, strategic mind and large tongue are another reason why you guys seem to hear us every time we, as Pepper so nicely put it, manage to get more action than everyone else in the tower," the red head added with a smirk._

"_For fuck sake Natasha... Why haven't you told us this before?" Pepper asked, earning nods of agreement from everyone but Maria who was still in the kitchen._

"_Firstly because you guys never asked. Secondly, me and Clint did not think we were that loud no matter what Tony said... and why would I...? I wasn't going to brag since Clint is the only man I have willingly been with... And we've been together for seventeen years," Natasha replied, making the women pause at her explanation._

"_Were you a virgin when you and Clint started yer relationship?" Betty asked although she feared the red head's answer._

"_Unfortunately; No, I wasn't," Natasha replied with a sigh. "When I was in the Red Room, I was raped whenever I failed a mission or if I wasn't good enough in training," the ex-Russian confessed._

"_That's one of the reasons Clint was so protective of her during missions that meant she had to lure male marks to their deaths... Other than the fact that she has him wrapped like a web around her little finger and that they trust each other so much," Maria replied as she exited the kitchen and returned to her seat. "And Natasha, you guys are out of ice cream," she added, making Natasha smirk at her in reply._

"_The twins are truly Clint's kids when it comes to ice cream... They could eat it all day long and not complain," Natasha replied before turning to the rest of the girls. "Clint hated that I was trained to be a seductress all because of the men in control at the Red Room... I was lucky that I am very good at languages as that's the way I seduced my marks... I used words to seduce marks not my body," the red head explained, making everyone nod._

"_So you were the main bilingual agent at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow, receiving a nod from Natasha._

"_Yeah... I'm able to speak twelve languages fluently with seven other languages but I can't speak them as fluently... And I can learn the basics of a new language within three hours," Natasha replied with a shrug. "That was a handy skill when I was in the Red Room... it meant I never had to sleep with a mark... I never have had to sleep with a mark," she added as she bit her bottom lip and looked at her wedding ring; 'Thanks to Clint finding me and bringing me to S.H.E.I.L.D. before I had to resort to that,' she added in her mind._

"_What languages do you speak?" Jane asked, curious of the nineteen languages Natasha could speak._

"_Russian and English are the obvious ones... I can also speak Greek, Latin, Spanish, Hebrew, Portuguese, Arabic, French, German, Hungarian and Italian... The seven other ones are Irish - Clint thought me that one - Polish, Belgian, Dutch, Finnish, Romanian and Estonian," Natasha replied with a shrug. "Okay, enough about me... and Clint... and what we do when we have time alone... I want to get the chance to embarrass the rest of you... Except Maria, I don't think I want to know what my '__**dad'**__ and her do when they are alone," the ex-Russian stated, smirking as said brunette blushed in reply. *_

Clint pressed the pause button again, turning on his side so he could look Natasha in the eye, smiling at her when she eventually turned her head to look at him. "i love you Nat," the archer whispered as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers softly.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as they slowly pulled away, Clint pressing his lips before turning his head to the screen and dragging the play time along until he found something that interested him and pressed play.

_* __"Okay, which do you prefer your guys to be: dominant or submissive?" Pepper asked, making the women pause in thought. "Natasha?" she asked, making the ex-assassin look at her with a raised eyebrow; '__**why was she the first one to be asked again?**__'_

"_I prefer when Clint is the dominant one... None of ye tell him I said that," Natasha stated, sending each woman a warning (__**half hearted**__) glare - Clint knew she loved it when he was the dominant one._

"_Natasha the submissive one... Didn't see that one coming," Maria stated, looking at the red head with a raised eyebrow._

"_Oh shud'up," Natasha muttered under her breath, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the group. *_

"Oh, so you prefer it when I'm the dominant one," Clint started before requesting JARVIS to turn off the screen and crawling onto Natasha, smirking down at her as she blushed slightly.

"Yes," Natasha confessed, making Clint smile his boyish grin in reply before her husband suddenly claimed her lips, kissing her hungrily. The red head moaned as Clint deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance in the lust filled make out session.

Suddenly, Clint reached up and undid the bra, releasing Natasha's wrists from the headboard, the red head quickly bringing her hands down to Clint's head, threading her fingers through the short strands of his hair.

"Ah ah, Mrs Barton," Clint whispered as he grabbed her hands and slowly pulled away, smirking at her as she raised an eyebrow at him. "_Get on your hands and knees_," he ordered in his wife's native tongue with a smirk.

Natasha returned his smirk as she did what he ordered, her smirk growing as she felt the mattress dip and the rustle of clothing, showing that her husband had removed his boxers. The red head gasped as she felt her husband trail two calloused fingers along her slit, making sure she was wet enough to take him.

"_Jesus, Nat... You're soaking_," Clint whispered in Russian with a smirk, making Natasha moan as the archer leaned down so his torso was leaning on her back. "_How come you're so wet_?" the archer whispered as he used his right hand to position himself at his wife's entrance.

"_Because I'm thinking about my husband shoving his thick, ten inch cock inside me and fucking my brains out_," Natasha replied, turning her head so she could look at Clint with a seductive smirk before she added, "_Master_."

Clint growled possessively before pushing inside her, making the couple cry out in pleasure as Clint filled her to the hilt, the archer bottoming out inside the ex-spy. "_Oh... Nat... You're gonna pass out from the pleasure I'm about to give you_," he growled possessively into the red head's ear.

"_Of course Master_..." Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint slowly pulled out of her before slamming back inside her, making the couple cry out in ecstasy at the sensation as Clint set a steady pace of pumping into her. The red head gasped in surprise as Clint pulled her up with him, continuing his rhythm while bringing his left hand to her entrance, rubbing her clit in circles as she brought her hands up and grabbed the nape of his neck.

Clint grabbed Natasha's left hand with his and brought it down so he could use her own hand to rub her clit, grinning when she gripped his neck more firmly as he continued the thrusts. "You love this don't you baby?" Clint whispered into her ear, making Natasha moan in reply.

"Yes... I love it when you get dominant my Hawk," Natasha whispered as she turned her head so her face was buried in the crook of Clint's neck, smirking as she felt his thrusts become more erratic. "I love taking your cock... I love making love with you," the ex-Russian whispered in her mother tongue, making Clint grunt in approval.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint moaned, wrapping his right arm around her waist, pulling his wife closer to him.

"Clint... I'm gonna... cum," Natasha moaned as her husband interlaced the fingers of their left hands.

"Ditto Nat," Clint whispered before Natasha tightened around him, practically screaming his name into the skin of his neck, her climax pulling her husband into his own orgasm.

The couple collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Clint waited until he had regained enough energy before rolling over, making sure he wouldn't crush Natasha with his weight. Natasha moved so he could wrap his arms around her waist, the red head moving her head so it rested on his chest.

"I should make sure you girls have a girl talk more often," Clint whispered into Natasha's hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, making the red head smile tenderly against his skin.

"Why's that?" Natasha whispered sleepily as she pressed a soft kiss to his pulse point.

"Because if the results are similar to this, I don't think either of us are complaining," Clint replied, making Natasha chuckle lightly at his statement.

"Agreed... I love you Clint," Natasha whispered softly before she slowly let sleep take over her body.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he tightened his hold around his wife, slowly following her into a peaceful sleep.

**Again, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update... I hope this chapter made up for it.**

**PS: I think updating three stories in two days deserves a round of applause :) I'm only joking, I just want to hear what you think of this chapter :)**


	42. The Operation

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 36, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****2,930.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
****Author's Note:**** The awkward moment when the Author's Note is almost as long as half of the new chapter... Oops... Ah well... I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support... Over 200 reviews (**_**214**_**) so far, I'm so happy, thank you guys, I love you guys so much:**

_The21stquinn (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Here's more :) You're very good at making me blush too :)_

_Precious93 (I know you love Dom!Clint... It's one of the main reasons I wrote him (Other that the fact that Dom!Clint is just plain sexy ;)_

_krikanalo (Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was great :) I hope this chapter is just as good :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved the last chapter :) And thank you for the applause :)_

_ksp2010 (your review for ch. 34; Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) Agreed, Bruce is the biggest worry wart in the Tower :) But he does get his happy ending :)  
your review for ch. 35; It's Clintasha, their chemistry, not even the movie could deny it ;)_

_blackangel150 (Hmmm... He might let them know when Tony recovers from his operation :) Maybe ;)_

_socrgirlz101 (I'm glad you loved the story :) I hope you continue to love it :)_

_TheEmoVanity (Eight reviews to answer :) Yay :)  
your review for ch. 1; Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) When it comes to childbirth and anything kid related; yes, yes he is a weenie :)  
your review for ch. 3; I'm glad you liked the smut piece :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked them :)  
your review for ch. 4; I know I have my short chapters and then my long ones :) I'm glad you thought it was cute :) Yes, Barney is canon. He and Clint are brothers (I haven't read much comics but basically they ran away from an orphanage and joined a circus together) Thane's kid is a cute one :)  
your review for ch. 5; Yeah, I can have a habit of doing that at times :) I hope you do finish catching up on this story :)  
your review for ch. 6; I'm glad you thought it was a good crazy :)  
your review for ch. 8; I'm glad you thought it was cute :)  
your review for ch. 9; I'm glad you liked it :)  
your review for ch. 10; I'm glad you liked it :) I hope my PM answered your question about the plot :)  
your review for ch. 11; I'm glad you liked the brother/ family bonding time :)  
your review for ch. 12; I'm glad you liked Clint's tattoo :) As for a pregnant Maria in ch. 13, you'll have ch. 14 to read to find out :)_

**And to everyone who reviewed my other story, '**_**Love Is Not Just For Children**_**':**

_Precious93 (I'm glad you liked it Hun :) Thank you so much for the help as well, I don't know what I would do without you :)_

_soccerstar0198 (I'm glad you liked it :)_

_All For Jesus (I'm glad you loved it :) And all my other stories :)_

_bookie (I'm glad you loved it :) No, the conversation with Mrs De Luca was only part of this particular one-shot to show Natasha that she needed to be able to trust herself in revealing everything to Clint. That if she was to finally beat the Red Room, telling Clint everything, trusting him with everything would be the only way to do that :)_

_The21stquinn (I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you so much for the request :)_

_avengingwolves (I'm glad you loved it :) I'm glad you love their relationship and the way that I've described it :) I hope I continue to write the way you like :)_

**As I mentioned at the end of my other story 'All About Us', my laptop has crashed and I have tried everything (all that I know that is possible to do) to fix it... Unfortunately, nothing has worked and I will have to save to buy a new one so please forgive me for any mistakes in this as it was written on my phone. So, as I'm also back in school next Wednesday (and the fact that I no longer have a laptop), updating will be less than what it is at the moment. But I will do my best to update as regularly as possible :) So updates will most likely be posted on weekends, pinky promise :) Thankfully I am able to write on my phone (Thank God) so I will be able to post so it's gonna be troublesome but worth it :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Operation**

_**One Week Later...  
21.19...  
15**__**th**__** May 2015...  
S.H.E.I.L.D.'s Best Base Hospital, New York...**_

Natasha grinned as Scarlett and Natalia played with each other on the couch of the waiting room as the group all waited for Tony to come out of surgery. The red head turned her head to look at her husband, finding the archer showing Christopher how to use his toy boy properly, their little boy listening carefully to his father as he followed Clint's instructions while Jayden watched his best friend and Godfather with curiosity. Natasha turned her head back to her daughters, picking Natalia up so the little girl was sitting in her lap while Scarlett snuggled up against her, the older of the three red heads, wrapping her left arm around her oldest daughter, holding her two exhausted daughters close to her.

The red head looked up to see Happy exit the surgery doors looking slightly pale. "Natasha, can you go in to talk to Pepper... She can stop worry that something is going to go wrong," the Stark's bodyguard asked, making Natasha smirk at him knowingly.

"You and Rhodey can't handle her?" Natasha replied as she handed Natalia to Clint while she handed Scarlett to Bruce, the two year old relaxing into her Godfather's arms.

"Well, I think she needs a fellow woman's input, who has gone through the similar circumstances, on this particular situation," Happy replied, making everyone chuckle at the bodyguard's obvious discomfort.

"Happy, please don't remind me of that fact," Natasha replied, giving her own husband a pointed look. "My dear husband has been warned that I'll divorce him if he makes me go through that again," she added, smirking when Clint pouted at her.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Clint replied, making all the adults laugh at the archer in reply.

"Just don't do it again," Natasha replied as she pecked his lips lovingly before the red head followed Happy to where Pepper was standing with Rhodey, the two watching Wu perform Tony's surgery.

"Guys, can you leave me and Pepper alone for a few minutes?" the ex-Russian requested as she saw exactly how pale the CEO actually was.

"Sure," Rhodey and Happy replied at the same time, the two men leaving the women so Natasha could comfort Pepper.

"Pep, he's going to be fine," Natasha stated as she stood beside Pepper, noting how her fellow red head was biting her nails nervously.

"How are you sure Tasha...? How are you so sure?" Pepper whispered as she finally turned to look at Natasha.

"Because he is Anthony Stark... He's too stubborn to do otherwise," Natasha replied with an amused (but reassuring) smirk.

"Yeah, well, I agree with the stubborn part, Natasha," Pepper replied, earning a chuckle from the ex-Russian beside her. "Tasha, I'm sure so scared," the CEO confessed as she turned to look back at Tony on the operating table. "Tony and I are barely married two years and I could lose him... Jayden and Emily might lose their Daddy," she whispered, almost to herself.

"Pepper, Tony made sure ye celebrated Emily's first birthday so he wouldn't be lying in bed for six weeks," Natasha started, making Pepper turn around to look at her again. "Pep, you were the reason he fought against his arc reactor poisoning... Now he has three reasons to live," she continued, smiling at her fellow red head reassuringly.

"What are you talking about by '_I was the reason he fought his arc reactor poisoning_'? When you were working undercover as _Natalie Rushman_, Tony was totally smitten with you," Pepper replied, confusion clearly written over her face.

Natasha chuckled and shook her head slightly. "That's the thing, he wasn't smitten with me... Any time _you_ entered the room, his eyes always went to you... When he was _'flirting'_ with me, he always pretended that I was _you_," the ex-Russian explained, smiling at Pepper as realisation hit her.

"He liked me even then?" Pepper whispered, surprised at the information Natasha had just given her.

"Pepper, he's _loved_ **you** since then... He was just afraid that you didn't feel the same," Natasha replied with a smile.

"He's fought to save his life, fought multiple criminals and was dying from his arc reactor poisoning him... And he was afraid to tell me that he loved me?" Pepper asked, slightly exasperated at the idea.

"Pepper, from personal experience, dealing with the heart and love is a million times more bloody scarier than fighting bad guys," Natasha replied with a slight shrug.

"How the hell did you deal with Clint being in similar circumstances?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow at her fellow red head.

"I threatened him any time he had a life saving operation that if he did it again, I'd divorce him... Even though I actually prayed to a God that I don't even believe in that he'd make it through the operation," Natasha confessed, smirking as she watched Pepper chuckle at her.

"That is such a '_you_' reaction," Pepper stated, just as Dr. Wu exited the surgery.

"Mrs Stark, the operation was a complete success... Your husband will make a full recovery... Fortunately the operation was very straight forward... Mr Stark will be put on bed rest for the next two weeks, no strenuous activity for six weeks... He will be allowed to hold yer children," Dr. Wu stated, making Pepper sag in obvious relief that her husband and father of her two children was going to be okay.

"Thank you Dr. Wu," Pepper whispered, unable to take the happily relieved smile off her face.

"It was my pleasure Mrs Stark... Mr Stark should be awake in two hours or so... He will be slightly sore but he will have enough pain medication to numb all the tenderness he may feel," the doctor explained with a smile. "He is being moved to his own room, Room 598... Yourself and yer children will be allowed to stay with Mr Stark throughout his stay if that is what ye want," he added as the nurses and porters began to move Tony out of the surgery.

"The kids will be staying with us tonight but will be staying with Dr. Banner and his wife from tomorrow until Tony comes home... Thank you, Dr. Wu," Pepper replied with a soft smile as the doctor nodded before he left to file his report on the operation. The CEO turned to Natasha, the ex-Russian looking at her fellow red head with a knowing look.

"I told you that he would be fine," Natasha stated, making Pepper chuckle in reply.

"I know... You and Clint seemed to perfect how to know the outcome of operations similar to this since ye seem to have loved putting each other through the stress of it," Pepper replied, sticking out her tongue at the ex-spy childishly.

"Shud'up," Natasha replied as she noticed the look in Pepper's eyes as they watched Tony being wheeled to his room. "Go... I'll bring Jayden and Emily up when Tony gets settled in," the ex-Russian stated with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Tasha... I owe you one," Pepper replied before following the porters moving Tony, the red headed CEO focused on her husband who was currently under the effects of a general anaesthetic.

Natasha smiled before turning on her heel and walking out to the waiting room, smiling as she noticed that most of the children were asleep. Suddenly, Steve was hit in the forehead, right between the eyes, by a toy arrow and Christopher ran towards his mother, standing behind her leg so his Godfather couldn't get him.

"Chris, why are you attacking your Uncle Steve?" Natasha asked as she picked her son up, resting the two year old on her hip.

'Cuz, Uncle Tony isn't to be attacked by anyone for the next six weeks, Uncle Bwuce is holdin' Scarly, Auntie Betty is holding Emily, Gwandpa is holdin' Noah and Auntie Ria is sleeping, Papa is holdin' Tali, Auntie Jane and Sophie are sitting on Uncle Thor's lap and Auntie Darcy is holding Ethan so Uncle Steve was the only one I could use as tawget pwactice," Christopher replied with a smirk that was a perfect replica of Natasha's.

"Okay so," Natasha replied as she walked over to Clint and put Christopher down in her husband's lap before taking Natalia off of the archer. "Now you, and Jayden, get to use Papa as target practice since Papa was the one who taught you how to use your bow," the ex-Russian stated, throwing her husband a mischievous smirk.

"Baby, that's just evil," Clint replied, returning his wife's smirk as she sat down beside him.

"No it's not... You're the one who taught our son how to use his toy bow so you should be the one he and his best friend use as target practice," Natasha responded, smirking as Christopher giggled in agreement with her statement.

"Papa shouldn't have taught me how to use my bow," Christopher giggled, making all the adults smirk in agreement with the two year old boy.

"How did Tony's op go?" Bruce asked, making Natasha look up from where she had been looking at Christopher.

"It went well Bruce... He's been moved to his room and Pepper has gone up with him... He's still under the anaesthetic so I'll bring Jayden and Emily up when he wakes up," Natasha replied with a smile just as Christopher shot Clint in the chest, just over the archer's tattoo, with his toy bow.

"Ah... you shot me," Clint groaned playfully, playing the part of an injured soldier for his two year old son who giggled and climbed out of his father's lap.

"Haha Papa... You can't catch me..." Christopher teased as he ran around the catch, taunting his father to chase after him.

"Really?" Clint replied as he stood up, calculating the possible routes his son could run. "Do you think that you're your mother to be able to evade me?" the archer asked even though he knew the little boy would not understand his statement. And the confused frown on Christopher's face was proof of that.

"You can't catch me," Christopher repeated before suddenly running to the left. And Clint gave chase, quickly jumping over the couch and darting after his son.

All the adults laughed as Jayden tried to help Christopher evade Clint, but the mini Stark's attempts were proven futile against the Master Strategist.

"PAPA!" Christopher squealed as Clint caught him and threw him over his shoulder, tickling the little boy as the two year old squirmed and tossed in his arms, trying to get out of his father's tickling attack.

"Yes Chris?" Clint replied as the archer continued to tickle his son without mercy, grinning as the young boy called out to his mother to help him.

"Clint, let Chris breathe," Natasha stated as the archer walked over to her, her husband slowly stopping his attack on their son. Clint sat down beside his wife, smiling as Christopher snuggled into his touch with an exhausted yawn, while Jayden curled up to his Godmother just as exhausted as his best friend.

Clint pressed a soft kiss to Natasha's temple as the red head rested her head on his shoulder, the group waiting to see Tony.

_*** * * A Few Hours Later * * ***_

"Mrs Barton, Mr Stark has awoken and Mrs Stark has requested will you bring Emily and Jayden up to their room?" a nurse informed the ex-Russian before leaving to attend to another patient.

Natasha slowly stood up and handed Natalia to Clint before picking up Jayden and walking over to Betty so she could pick up Emily.

"Do you want me to carry Emily up?" Betty asked although Natasha could see how exhausted the brunette was.

"No, it's grand, you should sleep... You're absolutely exhausted," Natasha replied as she took Emily in her right arm while Jayden rested on her left hip.

Betty nodded and rested her head on Bruce's shoulder, the brunette easily falling asleep on her husband's arm.

Natasha smiled and made her way over to the elevator, where an elderly couple had just entered before her.

"Auntie Tasha," Jayden started as the doors closed, "Where are we going?" the little boy whispered, unsure of where they were heading.

"I'm bringing you and Emily up to see your Mommy and Daddy," Natasha replied, using the American version for what her own children called her and Clint as her exhausted Godson wrapped his arms around her neck.

"We gonna Mommy and Daddy?" Jayden whispered, happy at the new information.

"Exactly, I'm just brining you up to see them," Natasha replied just as the elevator opened to the floor they were to get off at. With a nod to the couple beside her, the ex-Russian exited the elevator and made her way down the hallway to where she seen Happy standing guard outside, what was obviously, Tony's room.

"Hey Happy," Natasha greeted with a smile, earning one in return from the Starks' bodyguard.

"Hello Natasha," Happy replied, nodding at her as he opened the door for her and let the ex-Russian into the room where she found Pepper and Tony chatting, relief still clearly written over her fellow red head's face and body language.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Jayden practically squealed as Natasha set the two year old onto the ground so he could run over to his parents, quickly picked up by Pepper.

"Hey Little Man," Tony greeted as Jayden hugged Pepper as tightly as possible while Natasha carried Emily over to them. "Hey Princess," the Billionaire greeted as Natasha slowly and gently lay the one year old down in the little girl's father's arms, the Genius' daughter's eyes fluttering at the slight movement of being handed to her father.

"Dada," Emily whispered, making everyone but Jayden pause in surprise; that was Emily's first word.

"What did you say Princess?" Tony whispered as he made sure that Emily was resting on his right side, away from his recently operated on left side.

"Dada," Emily repeating as she closed her eyes and snuggled into her father's touch.

Tony grinned proudly, turning to Pepper with a proud glint in his chocolate eyes. Pepper returned her husband's smile as Jayden slowly began to drift back to sleep in his mother's arms.

"I'll let you guys get some sleep yerselves," Natasha stated as she got ready to leave. "Bruce, Clint, Nick, Steve and myself are the only ones awake downstairs so I think it would be a good idea if we headed home and come to visit ye tomorrow," the red head added, earning two nods form the couple.

"Thank you Tasha... And give our thanks to the rest of the group," Tony replied, giving the red head a genuine smile which Natasha easily returned.

"No problem Tony... You and Pepper should get some sleep," Natasha responded before waving her goodbyes and heading out of the room to find both Happy and Rhodey outside the room now. "Are you guys staying here overnight or are ye taking shifts on looking after them?" the red head asked with a knowing smirk.

"Both," the two men answered, making Natasha smirk.

"Okay, I'll see ye sometime tomorrow," Natasha replied before heading to the elevator and pressing the button for the floor of the waiting area.

The red head smiled as she exited the elevator, finding Natalia, Scarlett and Christopher curled up around their father. Bruce had exited the bathroom when the ex-Russian had entered the waiting room, the doctor nodding his greeting to his _sister_.

"Are you driving Thor, Jane and Sophie home?" Natasha asked as Bruce stood beside her, the ex-Russian noting how was still awake - Bruce, Clint, Nick, Steve and herself - the same as when she has left to bring Jayden and Emily up to Pepper and Tony.

"Yeah... Just getting them awake is the other thing," Bruce replied, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Just wake up Thor, he can carry Jane and Sophie... You can carry Betty out... Steve can carry Ethan and Darcy... Nick can carry Maria and Noah... Me and Clint can carry the twins and Natalia," Natasha replied, earning an amused eyebrow from her _brother_.

"How do you do that?" Bruce teased, nudging Natasha with his elbow, earning a playful glare from the ex-Russian.

"Shud'up Bruce... You're worse than Clint when you try to tease me," Natasha replied, making Bruce smirk as he came up with a retort.

"No, Clint's the master at _teasing_ you," Bruce replied, earning a shocked glare from Natasha.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Natasha whispered, shocked that the doctor would even try to say something like that to her. "Luckily, I know that you prefer it when Betty teases you," the red head replied, making Bruce's jaw drop in surprise.

"Natasha, what are you on about?" Bruce whispered as said woman walked over to her husband and picked up Scarlett and Natalia, allowing the archer to stand up with Christopher. "Natasha, what are you on about?" Bruce repeated but the red head only shook her head and headed for the parking lock.

"What is she on about?" Bruce asked Clint, the archer smirking and shaking his head in reply.

"Ask Betty about the day the girls had when we went to the game," Clint replied as he followed his wife out to their family SVU with Christopher in his arms, leaving Bruce's jaw on the floor at his response.

"You've got to be fucking joking me..." Bruce whispered aloud.

**Okay, in **_**Precious93**_**'s and **_**Coilia13**_**'s words, I'm a bold child so please be good and please give me a nice review because I might actually calm down and get more chapters written for you guys before I go back to school next Wednesday :) But I need reviews to so that :) So please, please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter :) Pretty, pretty please? :)**


	43. Natalia's First Birthday Pt 1

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 37, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****2,885.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
****Author's Note:**** The awkward moment when the Author's Note is almost as long as half of the new chapter... Oops... Ah well... I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support... 225 reviews so far, I'm so happy, thank you guys, I love you all so much it hurts:**

_Precious93 (I know I am... A certain two people keep telling me that I am :) Thanks Hun, I'm glad you loved Nat's teasing/ slight confession. It's too funny to resist :) And thank you so much for your help, I really appreciate it Hun :)_

_The21stquinn (Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too :)_

_blackangel150 (I'm glad you loved the banter between Bruce and Natasha (I just couldn't resist it ;) Hehe, yup and Scarlett is just as bad :) I've fixed the last chapter and stated where Little Hawk shot Clint and Steve :)_

_avengingwolves (Hehe, I just couldn't resist it Seriously, who could? :) I'm glad you loved it :)_

_Soccerstar0198 (I couldn't kill Tony; to be honest I can't kill any of the good guys, it just doesn't feel right... I'm glad you liked it so far :)_

_All For Jesus (yup, Bruce swore, hehe that was funny writing (and shocking :O) I think he has (during a certain type of situation during his and Betty's honeymoon ;) Just saying but the rest of the details are for another story :) It's good ranting so don't stop :)_

_TheEmoVanity (four reviews to answer :) Yay :)  
your review for ch. 13: Yup, Phil's alive :) Wasn't dead just very badly injured (I just couldn't let him be killed, it didn't feel right :)  
your review for ch. 14: I hope my PM explained the ages to you :)  
your review for ch. 15: hehe, Steve... Yup, they did it again :)  
your review for ch. 16: Exactly, keep reading and you'll find out :)_

_ksp2010 (Thank you, I'm glad you liked his reaction :)_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Natalia's First Birthday Pt. 1**

_**Six Weeks Later...  
29**__**th**__** July 2015...**_

Natasha smiled as Clint pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, the archer tightening his arms around the red head's waist protectively and lovingly.

"_Morning Beautiful_," Clint whispered softly in Russian, smiling into his wife's medium ruby locks.

Natasha's smile widened as she slowly turned around in her husband's arms, smiling softly as the archer claimed her lips softly. "_Morning Handsome_," she replied in the same tongue when they slowly pulled away, rubbing circles on the nape of his neck lovingly.

"Our youngest baby is one today," Clint whispered, smiling as the red head hummed her reply.

"I'm started to feel old," Natasha whispered, making Clint smirk at her knowingly.

"Baby, you're only thirty four, you're far from old," Clint replied before claiming her lips again.

"And you're thirty six in just under two weeks," Natasha mumbled into his mouth with a cheeky grin, making her husband chuckle in reply.

"Cheeky," Clint whispered, making Natasha grin against his lips.

"You should know," the red head replied just as JARVIS interrupted them.

"Mr and Mrs Barton, young Ms Scarlett has just woke up," the AI informed the couple as they pulled away, making them both chuckle in reply.

"I'll get her," Natasha whispered as she stole another kiss from the archer before climbing out of bed and pulling on Clint's discarded shirt and leaving the master bedroom to get Scarlett. The ex-Russian smiled as she entered her oldest daughter's bedroom, the thirty four year old finding the young girl sitting up in her bed like crib, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her stormy grey eyes.

"_Morning Baby Bird_," Natasha greeted in her native tongue as she walked over to Scarlett, picking the two year old out of her bed, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead lovingly.

"_Morning Mama_," Scarlett replied in the same tongue wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck, snuggling into her mother's touch.

Natasha smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Scarlett's head, smiling into her daughter's curly red hair. "It's Tali's birthday today Baby Bird... What do you think we should do?" the ex-spy whispered as she walked out of Scarlett's room and headed out to the kitchen.

"We go out Mama... dress up too," Scarlett mumbled sleepily, making Natasha chuckle lightly in reply.

"That sounds like a good idea Baby Girl," Natasha whispered as she walked over to the fridge and took out the apple juice, smiling when Scarlett squealed in delight. It was very obvious that apple juice was the oldest of Clint and Natasha's children favourite drink.

_*** * * With Clint * * ***_

Clint yawned slightly as he stood up and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and basketball shorts before making his way out of his and Natasha's bedroom and walking to Christopher's bedroom, the archer smiling as he entered the bedroom just as his son woke up yawning and stretching in his bed.

"Hey Little Hawk," Clint whispered as he walked over to the bed, slowly picking up Christopher, smiling as his son curled up into his arms.

"Hi Papa," Christopher mumbled, wrapping his small arms around his father's neck, burying his face into the archer's neck. Clint smiled as he carried his son out of his bedroom, the archer following the sweet smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"Mama's cooking something nice Little Hawk," Clint whispered as he carried his son into the kitchen to find Natasha messing with Scarlett after finishing cooking beans on toast.

Scarlett giggled as she tried to squirm out of her mother's tickling attack, squealing as she saw her father and twin brother. "PAPA! CHWIS! HELP!" the little girl squealed in between laughter and gasps of breath.

Clint and Christopher shared a look as the archer put the two year old boy on the ground before Clint grabbed Natasha's waist, restraining the red head's arms and allowing the twins to tickle their mother.

"CLINT! THIS IS CHEATING!" Natasha squealed, trying to squirm out of her husband's hold as their oldest two children tickled her mercilessly. "CLINT! STOP!"

"Nope," Clint replied, popping the '_p_' as he joined in on the attack on his wife's sensitive sides.

"Mr and Mrs Barton, young Ms Natalia has awoken," JARVIS interrupted the group, making Clint pause his attack and loosen his hold on Natasha.

Natasha panted heavily as she recovered from the attack on her sides, throwing her head back against her husband's shoulder as she regained oxygen. Clint pressed a soft kiss to the red head's neck before pulling away from her as the ex-Russian stood up properly.

"I'll get her," Natasha whispered as she caught the twins' wrists to prevent them from attacking her sides again and sticking out her tongue at them playfully before making her way out of the kitchen and down to the hallway where Ace was standing guard outside the nursery.

The ex-Russian smiled as she entered the nursery, finding her youngest daughter sitting up and yawning, the little girl rubbing sleep out of her inherited green eyes. "Hey Princess," the ex-spy greeted as she lifted the one year old out of her crib, smiling when the little girl squealed and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"MAMA!" Natalia squealed, giggling as Natasha pressed her lips to the crown of her youngest daughter's head.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Natasha whispered as she carried the little girl out into the kitchen to where her older siblings and father were eating breakfast.

"_Mine_," Natalia exclaimed as she tightened her arms around her mother's neck, giggling as the ex-Russian walked over to Clint and leaned against the archer as said archer pressed a soft kiss to Natalia's cheek before claiming a chase yet loving kiss from Natasha, earning mutual '_ew_'s from Scarlett and Christopher.

"Did Uncle Tony teach the two of you and Jayden that?" Natasha asked with an amused raised eyebrow, making her oldest two children smirk and giggle in reply.

"_That answers that_," Clint stated in Arabic, making Natasha chuckle and hand their youngest child to the archer. "Happy Birthday Princess," the archer whispered to the young girl in his arms, grinning proudly as she wrapped her very small arms around his neck.

"PAPA!" Natalia squealed into Clint's ear, making both her parents chuckle as Natasha walked over to the twins and helped them eat their breakfast while the ex-spy stole a bite or two from her husband, making the archer pout at the red head.

"I cooked," Natasha stated cheekily when the archer tried to stop her from taking another bite from his plate.

"That's cheating," Clint mumbled, making Natasha stick out her tongue at him childishly.

"Mama love Papa... Papa love Mama," Christopher and Scarlett chanted, making Natasha and Clint chuckle in reply at their oldest children's playing.

"We do... And we love the three of you just as much," Clint replied as he bounced Natalia on his knee, grinning as the little girl clapped her hands happily in response.

Natasha shared a loving smile with the archer as their family spent their breakfast quietly (well, as quiet as you could with their children) and together.

_But that wasn't too last..._

_*** * * Three Hours (or so) Later * * ***_

"We need Bruce, Clint, Steve and Thor to go on an Avengers mission," Fury stated as he handed mentioned men, Natasha and Tony files. "Since Tony is still on bed rest but since he's an Avenger he has to be present while the other four men are on a mission and Natasha, I know that you and Clint have agreed that you are no longer a field agent, you two will be helping with gathering any possible info from here," the Director explained as he watched Maria walk their own son around the room in an attempt to get him to relax.

"JARVIS, bring up the footage of uptown New York... Dr Doom and Dr Octavious' attack on Oscorp Tower..." Maria requested as Noah whimpered in her arms. "_Natasha, how are the twins and Natalia so quiet?_" the brunette asked as she and Natasha looked over at mentioned children who were watching _The Croods_ with Ace watching over them carefully.

"_They're watching __**The**__**Croods**__... They're always quiet when they're watching films,_" Natasha replied with a smile.

"_I'm gonna try that with Noah when he's old enough for it_," Maria stated as she pressed a loving kiss to her son's head, holding the ten month old close to her as he finally began to relax against her chest.

"The Avengers being sent out on this mission will be aided by a small S.H.I.E.L.D. team whom are led by the young superhero, _Spider-Man_... The team consists of _White Tiger_, _Iron Fist_, _Nova_ and _Power Man_," fury explained as JARVIS brought up the live footage of the current attack on Oscorp.

"Hold up; _White Tiger_, _Iron Fist_, _Nova_ and _Power Man _as in Agent Angela Del Toro, Agent Danny Rand-K'ai Agent Sam Alexander and Agent Luke Cage?" Natasha and Clint asked at the same time, both remembering the mentioned agents when she and Clint had to train them during their recruitment (_well, how they spent the night after Natasha won their little __**bet**_), earning raised eyebrows from their confused teammates.

"That is exactly who they are," Fury replied with a knowing smirk when Natasha and Maria shared a look.

"That reminds me... Agent Williams was partnered with Agent Morse when he was finally cleared as an agent," Maria informed Natasha and Clint, making the couple freeze at her statement.

The two shared a look before Clint turned to Maria, raising an eyebrow at his cousin. "And why would we need to hear that?" he asked, slightly annoyed that the brunette had mentioned his ex.

"Because Morse and Williams married in 2009. They've two kids... I thought it would be funny for you two to hear that the two biggest players in S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up with each other," Maria replied with a smirk.

"Who made sure they were partnered together?" Natasha asked, even though she had a feeling her '_father_' had something to do with it.

"I did... They were causing problems for other agents so I paired them together to stop them from causing trouble for other agents in my organisation," Fury replied with a knowing smirk as Natasha and Clint shared another look.

"So what's the plan?" Clint finally asked, turning to Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to take out all the robots so no civilians can be injured... Evacuate as many civilians as possible, if not all... Natasha, Tony, we need you to find out what Doom and Dr Oc are after... What do you think Barton?" Steve replied as Clint stood up and brought up the basic plans of Oscorp Tower and a ten block radius.

"We need a perimeter... We need to stop anyone getting in and make sure only civilians get out," the archer stated as he overlooked the basic 3D map. "How long do you think it'll take to hack into Oscorp's files?" Clint asked his wife, noting how she looked slightly pale, worry etched into her eyes.

"Minutes... We just need the basic layout of the building and I'll be able to find what they are looking for from where they are attacking," Natasha replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Oscorp don't have as many security codes and settings as Stark Industries so it'll take less than what happened when I was working undercover as '_Natalie Rushman_'," she added.

Clint nodded as he walked back over to his wife, placing a comforting hand on her left shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Sorted... We'll get suited up and meet up on the roof in fifteen minutes," Steve stated as he, Bruce and Thor stood up and headed straight for the elevator.

Natasha stood up as well, both she and Clint walking over to their children, the archer picking up the twins while his wife picked up Natalia. "I'll be back down when Clint is suited up," the ex-Russian informed Maria and Nick before she and Clint made their way over to the elevator.

Once they reached their floor, Clint and Natasha left the kids in the sitting room before the couple moved to their armoury room, the archer quickly changing into his suit while Natasha gathered his necessary equipment, checking his straps and other arsenal.

"Nat, I'll be fine... It's me, Steve, Bruce and Thor going on this mission... I'm going to be fine," Clint whispered as he cupped Natasha's cheeks with both hands, resting his forehead against hers.

Natasha bit her bottom lip nervously before nodding, allowing Clint to claim her lips softly with his own. "Promise me that you do anything stupid," the red head requested as she slowly pulled away and check that he had everything he could possibly need against Dr Doom and Dr Octavious, keeping her eyes locked on his chest.

Clint caught Natasha's chin and brought her face up so they could lock eyes. "I promise I will be careful and come back to you and our babies safe and sound... I could have a bruise or so but that's all," the archer whispered as he pecked her lips softly.

Natasha nodded before they pulled away and Clint entered the living room, giving Scarlett, Christopher and Natalia a kiss on the cheek each and telling them he'd see them in an hour or so before making his way over to Natasha where she was standing at the door frame. "I'll see you later on Baby," the archer whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his wife's lips, smiling at her softly.

Natasha nodded as Clint claimed another kiss before the archer made his way to the elevator. "Please, whatever God that actually exists, please let him come home safe," the red head whispered to herself as the doors closed.

_*** * * Twenty Minutes Later * * *  
Avengers' Conventional Floor**_

"_Hawkeye_, what's the situation?" Maria asked as she bounced a whimpering and teething Noah on her hip while Natasha listed in on the intercom as she watched Scarlett, Christopher and Natalia play with each other on the floor with Tony supervising since he was still on rest for the next week.

"Most of the robots are down... _Spider-Man _and his team - _White Tiger_, _Iron Fist_, _Nova_ and _Power Man_ - are working with us... They're taking out the Oc-bots while _Thor_, _Hulk_ and _Captain_ _America_ and I are dealing with the Doom-bots," _Hawkeye_ recited into the comm. link as he took out another bot, making Natasha pause in surprise.

"Anything about Dr Doom or Dr Octavious?" Natasha asked just as Phil entered the room with a hologram of Oscorp Science building, taking the hologram off her husband's uncle, hacking into the files so she could search for whatever Doom and Octavious were looking for. "Guys, they're looking for the serum that created _Spider-Man_," Natasha stated as found the file labelled '_Richard Parker & Curt Connors research_'. "The serum that Curt Connors used to transform himself into the _Lizard_... That serum is in Oscorp Tower," she added, making everyone but _Spider-Man_, who froze at her statement, groan in frustration.

"_Spidey... _Peter?" _White Tiger_ called as she stood beside her team leader, watching him carefully.

"The research they're looking for is my dad's," _Spider-Man_ whispered, making everyone but the Senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pause in surprise.

"Peter, you don't have to do this mission if you don't want to," Natasha informed the youngster, knowing exactly how hard the idea was that a parent's work would affect your life even if they didn't mean for it to happen. Her biological father did happen to be a senator who had been opposed to the Communist rule in Russian four years before the fall of the Iron Curtain; the reason why he and her mother were killed in 1985.

"I want to... My father never intended for anyone to use his research to harm anyone... But it was... It got Captain Stacy killed in 2012 when Dr Connors used it... because I gave it to him naively," _Spider-Man_ replied as he took out another Oc-bot. "Let's get these guys," he added as he resumed fighting.

_*** * * After The Battle * * ***_

"I told you that I'd come back safe and sound," Clint stated as he exited the elevator, only to be greeted by his wife throwing herself at him uncharacteristically, her arms wrapping around his waist. The archer wrapped his own around her waist, holding her to him protectively.

"I was scared that the explosion that we heard took you out," Natasha confessed, closing her eyes as she buried her face in her husband's chest, trying to stop the memory of the fear she felt when there was radio silence from her husband for almost two minutes.

"Don't worry Baby... I'm still here... I still with you and I'm not leaving you or our babies," Clint whispered as he lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "And now I'm gonna get clean so we can go to the restaurant for the birthday party," he whispered as he slowly pulled away, smiling at his wife lovingly.

**I had to split this chapter into two chapters because it was getting too long to be just one chapter. So the second bit should be up tomorrow :)**

**To **_**Precious93**_**, thank you so much for your help Hun, I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do without you. Everyone, you should seriously check out her work, it's amazing :)**

**And last but definitely not least, to **_**Coilia13**_**, the best adopted sis in the world, I really don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much and yeah, there are no words to describe how much you mean to me Sis, And I hope to have your request up soon and hope it cheers you up :)**

**Everybody else, regular reviewers (I love you guys :) and readers alike, how was this new chapter? :)**

**Oh and teaser for the next chapter; Natasha, Steve and Bruce '**_**sibling**_**' banter that is related to what happened at the end of the last chapter :) Hehe, till then.**


	44. Natalia's First Birthday Pt 2

**Fanfic:****One Step at a Time Ch. 38, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:**** M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:****2,225.****  
****Summary:****Everything is easier with one step at a time. Rated for language, fluff filled smutty lemons, violence on Avenger missions. Oh, and Tony gets teased (by practically everyone) a lot so that might count too. Clintasha, Pepperony, Thane, Starcy, Hury and Brutty. SEQUEL TO 'IN THIS TOGETHER.'  
****Author's Note:**** The awkward moment when the Author's Note is almost as long as half of the new chapter... Oops... Ah well... I want to say a big thanks to everyone following this story (or favourited) and the following readers for their reviews for the last chapter and their amazing support. I'm so happy for all the support, thank you guys, I love you all so much it hurts:**

_The21stquinn (I'm glad you thought the last chapter was 'cute and awesome' :) I hope this chapter is just as good :) I know, I'm sorry, this was meant to be updated yesterday... Hope this makes up for it :)_

_Precious93 (I'm glad you loved it Hun :) Hehe, thank you for all your support and help :)_

_blackangel150 (Yeah, I felt sorry for Peter when I was writing that part :( I know, Clint has to learn to play fair and careful with explosives... As Natasha tells him so in this chapter :) As for the birthday party, it is gonna be very funny :) Hehe :)_

_coilia13 (Sis, don't you always forget your passwords :) You know that that is the same for me sis, I seriously don't know what I would do without you, especially for what happened in April :) Your request should be up Friday or Saturday (since, unlike you, I have homework to do :P Love you my 'Big Sis' :)_

_All For Jesus (Haha, okay so :) I mixed Ultimate Spider-Man with the Amazing Spider-Man (my nephew has me watching nearly every cartoon possible :) I respect your brother for making you watch it :)_

_DaChloeZ (I'm glad you liked it :) Hope you like this too :)_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Natalia's First Birthday Pt. 2**

"_I told you that I'd come back safe and sound," Clint stated as he exited the elevator, only to be greeted by his wife throwing herself at him uncharacteristically, her arms wrapping around his waist. The archer wrapped his own around her waist, holding her to him protectively._

"_I was scared that the explosion that we heard took you out," Natasha confessed, closing her eyes as she buried her face in her husband's chest, trying to stop the memory of the fear she felt when there was radio silence from her husband for almost two minutes._

"_Don't worry Baby... I'm still here... I still with you and I'm not leaving you or our babies," Clint whispered as he lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "And now I'm gonna get clean so we can go to the restaurant for the birthday party," he whispered as he slowly pulled away, smiling at his wife lovingly._

Natasha nodded and claimed her husband's lips once more. "If you scare me like that again, I'm divorcing you," the red head warned half heartedly when she slowly pulled away from archer.

Clint smirked at Natasha softly before JARVIS interrupted them.

"Mr and Mrs Barton, young Ms Natalia has awoken from her nap. And young Mr Christopher and young Ms Scarlett have just completed covering their toy archery boards with their sticky arrows," the AI informed making the couple chuckle in reply.

"The twins might have my cheeky attitude at times but they are definitely your children," Natasha whispered, smiling at her husband lovingly.

"And Natalia is practically a carbon copy of you, Baby..." Clint whispered as Natasha quickly unzipped his tactical vest which the archer swiftly removed as a result. The sandy blonde noticed the distant look in his wife's eyes, making him cup her cheeks. "Don't Nat... Our children are not going to have our childhoods... I promise you that," the archer whispered softly as he pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's lips.

Natasha nodded before pulling away. "I'll get the Birthday Girl," the red head whispered with a smile before she headed for the nursery, leaving Clint to watch her as she entered their youngest child's bedroom. When Natasha was no longer in view, the archer made his way into the living room to find the twins now attacking each other with their bows.

"Definitely like me," Clint whispered to himself as he remembered what he and Barney were like when they were the same age.

"PAPA!" Scarlett and Christopher squealed when their father entered the living room, the twins running to the archer and throwing their arms around his neck when Clint leaned down and picked them up in a hug.

"Hey Kiddos... Were ye good for Mama while I was gone?" Clint asked as he held his oldest two children close to him, smiling happily and proudly as he received two kisses on both his cheeks from the twins.

"Yup, we good," Christopher replied with a proud grin.

"Papa, we shoot like you... Bullseye," Scarlett stated, pointing over at the two boards that were covered with toy arrows.

"Well done Baby Bird," Clint replied, pressing a soft kiss to his oldest daughter's forehead lovingly. "I'm very proud of the both of you," the archer added as he pressed a soft kiss to Christopher's forehead.

The twins giggled happily as their father walked over to the couch and sat down with them, the archer listening to the two talk about their day while he was on the mission.

_*** * * With Natasha and Natalia * * ***_

Natasha smiled as she walked over to the crib, finding Natalia curled up with her blanked fisted in her hands and the small red head yawning and blinking opening her emerald green eyes. "Hey Princess," Natasha whispered as she slowly picked up Natalia, taking the one year old's favourite grey blanket with her.

"Mama," Natalia mumbled happily as she wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck, snuggling her face into the side of Natasha's neck.

"You are exactly like your brother when you first wake up," Natasha whispered softly, almost to herself, noting how all her children were like her when they had just woken up, snuggling straight into their parent's touch just like when Natasha snuggled further into Clint's touch when she first wakes up in the morning.

"Mama," Natalia repeated as she tightened her hold around Natasha's neck, making Natasha smile proudly as the ex-Russian walked out of Natalia's bedroom, heading towards the loud laughter of the twins as Clint chased after the two, Ace barking loudly, the husky's tail waggling happily as he chased after his young owners and their father.

Natasha chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe, watching her husband chase after their oldest children, the twins shooting at their father with their toy bows, grinning and hollowing in laughter at their father when he fell to the ground, pretending that they had shot him.

Natasha couldn't think of her life anything but this...

As normal as it could be for her and her husband even if they were one third of a team of superheroes.

_*** * * An Hour (give or take) Later * * *  
Stark Owned Hotel  
Private Room.**_

"Why are ye blaming me?" Natasha exclaimed, looking at two of her '_brothers_' with a surprised look on her face that Steve and Bruce would accuse her of planning a way to find out about happened between the women and their men when they were _alone_.

"What was it that you said to me six weeks ago? That '_you know that I prefer it when Betty teases me_'?" Bruce replied, raising an eyebrow at his younger sister.

"Yes... And I know that Clint told you to ask Betty about how us girls spend the day when ye went out to the match," Natasha replied, crossing her arms and smirking at the two men in front of her. "I also know that Steve is the one who takes most control when he and Darcy get _alone_ _time_," she added, making Steve blush deeply.

"It's impossible to get back at you," Steve mumbled under his breath before thinking of the prefect way of getting back at the red head. "But everyone knows just how loud you are when you and Clint are alone and occupied," the soldier teased, making Natasha's jaw drop in surprise and blush deeply at Steve's statement.

"I cannot believe that you just said that," Natasha muttered under her breath.

"Why...? I'm waiting to see when Barton child number four turns up," Steve teased, making Natasha look at him with a shocked look.

"So am I... I'm waiting for when I'm told I have to deliver BlackHawk child number four," Bruce teased, making Natasha glare at the two men.

"The two of you are getting worse than Tony," Natasha muttered, shaking her head before Scarlett ran over to her, saving the ex-Russian from further embarrassment from the Captain and Doctor.

"MAMA! HELP!" Scarlett squealed jumping into her mother's arms just as Christopher and Jayden ran up behind the two year old, holding two cupcakes with the help of Isaac, William and Richard.

"What did you do?" Natasha asked her oldest daughter, smirking at the little girl as she giggled and buried her face into the crook of Natasha's neck.

"I took Chwis' bow and hid it in your bag..." Scarlett whispered against her mother's neck, giggling as Christopher pouted at his slightly older sister.

"Want my bow," Christopher told his mother, pouting up at his mother.

Natasha bent down to her son and pressed a soft kiss to the little boy's head. "_Your bow is in my handbag my Little Hawk... Get Papa to take it out for you... And if he asks, tell him I said that you could_," the ex-spy whispered in her native tongue, smiling lovingly at the two year old when he nodded happily.

"Here Mama... cupcake," Christopher stated as he handed his mother his cupcake and pecking her cheek before running over to where Clint was standing with Natalia sitting on his shoulders.

Natasha smiled before turning to Scarlett. "Why did you hid your brother's bow?" the ex-Russian asked her oldest daughter, raising an eyebrow at the two year old red head.

"They wanted me to be pwincess... and be the pwinces to save me," Scarlett replied, pouting at her mother.

'_Definitely me and Clint's daughter_,' Natasha thought to herself with a smile. "Then you should've just said that you didn't want to be rescued, not hiding your brother's bow," the ex-Russian stated with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to her oldest daughter's head.

"Okay Mama... I wouldn't do it again," Scarlett replied as she leaned into her mother's touch.

"Thank you, now go on and play with Sophie, that way the boys won't be able to rescue you," Natasha advised as she set Scarlett down on the ground, watching her oldest child run off to find her best friend. The red head turned back to her brothers, raising an eyebrow at the two. "Do the two of ye have a bet with Tony about if me and Clint are going to have another child?" Natasha asked.

Steve and Bruce shared a look before nodding slowly, watching nervously as Natasha's eyes narrowed at them dangerously.

"Why?" the red head asked, crossing her arms as she watched the two men carefully.

"Because the amount of screaming, as well as the volume, can only result in one thing," Bruce replied with a knowing smirk, making Natasha glare at him in response.

"And why does that make you think that Clint and I are going to have another child?" Natasha asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

"What doesn't the fact that you and Clint get so much action in the Tower that the rest of the men feel like they are being outdone by the archer," Steve replied, making Natasha smirk at him knowingly.

"Well, from the girls, I've learned that he has beaten the rest of ye in a few certain areas," Natasha replied with a cheeky smirk, making Steve and Bruce pause in surprise.

"Natasha, you can be such a bitch," Bruce exclaimed softly, making Natasha stick out her tongue childishly in reply.

"I love how you only notice that I can be like that now," Natasha replied with a smirk.

Both Steve and Bruce glared at their '_sister_' before Clint walked over to Natasha with Natalia in his arms. "Leave my wife alone... It was Pepper's idea about talking about the men when we went to the NBA match," the archer revealed, making both Steve's and Bruce's jaws drop in surprise and shock.

"_Thank you my Hawk_," Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she took Natalia from Clint, smiling and pressing her lips to her archer's lovingly, her smile widening as Clint stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly. "Now, am I going to get an apology from you two?" the ex-spy asked, smirking at her two _brothers_ knowingly.

"Sorry Natasha," Bruce and Steve said at the same time, making Clint and Natasha chuckle in reply.

"Apologies accepted," Natasha replied before Tony wheeled himself over to them.

"Okay, since I didn't annoy Natasha this time, come on and let's get the youngest Barton baby her birthday cake," the Billionaire stated before wheeling himself back over to the table where Natalia's chocolate cake was laying, Natasha, Pepper and Maria having made it earlier before the four men went on their mission.

Natasha smiled before claiming another soft kiss from her husband and then walking over to the table to help their youngest daughter blow out her birthday candles with the help of Scarlett and Christopher.

Natalia clapped her hands happily as everyone sang the little girl '_happy birthday_', the one year old making her parents smile proudly in reply.

Clint watched everyone as they cheered as Christopher and Scarlett helped Natasha blow out Natalia's candles.

The adopted '_Junior Avengers_' as Tony affectionately dubbed them were present, Tony having taken Peter under his wing. Sam, Luke, Danny and Angela present since they were taught by Natasha, Maria and Clint when they first started at S.H.I.E.L.D. And all of the family (_adopted and extended_) were there as well... The other Barton family; Barney, Erica, Richard, Nadine, Karen and Karen's boyfriend Josh were there. The Coulson family (plus extended family); Phil, Samantha, Sebastian, Kate (being Sebastian's fiancée), Keira and her boyfriend Felix, Jasper, Isaac and William were there. The Fury family; Maria, Nick and a ten month old Noah. The Stark family; Tony, even in his wheelchair, Pepper, Jayden and Emily were present. The Rogers family; Steve, Darcy and a seven month old Ethan. The Odinson family; a pregnant Jane, Thor and Sophie. Bruce and Betty were smiling as Betty rested against her husband, the two having decided to wait one more year before welcoming a child of their own.

'_This is what having a family truly feels like_' Clint thought to himself as he walked over to his own family, picking up the twins so he could sit beside his wife, smiling when Natasha's eyes caught his own, conforming the archer's thoughts as he pressed his lips to Natasha's lovingly...

_Home is where the heart belongs..._

**Okay, I know I was suppose to update this yesterday but something came up (still no excuse) but I hope this makes up for it :) Let me know what you think :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon :) Until then, please review :)**


End file.
